


Sugar

by mishaschmidt



Series: That's What Subs Are Made Of [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Warming, College Student Neil, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, He's less emotionally constipated I guess, Lingerie, M/M, Mature Andrew, Nipple Piercings, Older Andrew, Overstimulation, Paddling, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Tattooed Andrew, Teacher Andrew, Whipping, bonus kerejean chapter, supportive friend Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 103,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil would always remember the first day he saw Mr. Minyard, fondly known asThe Day Neil Josten’s World Was Pleasantly Rocked By Realising He Had The Most Gorgeous Lecturer On Campus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kink Land where I cannot seem to let go of Daddy!Andrew :)
> 
> Fun story: I have the biggest crush on my Discrete Mathematics lecturer. First day: walked in late, saw him, literally froze and went god damn in my head. I literally die every time he laughs. God. Anyways, so I had his class on Wednesday, and he was telling us something that happened in 1990 & he happened to mention that he was 18 at the time. So me: *does calculation*, realises that he’s 45, turns to my gay best friend and goes fuck, he’s the perfect age to make a good sugar daddy. I -swear- he heard me because I sit directly in front of him, but I played it off cause I’m smooooth lmao
> 
> Anyway that’s how this story was born basically
> 
> NB: The list of kinks in each chapter can be found [here](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com/private/171534516846/tumblr_p539p4Ch8x1vafejg) :)

“…So, we will need to assume that f of x has derivatives of every order.  Now that we’ve assumed that a power series representation exists we need to determine what the coefficients...”

Mr. Minyard’s voice is calming but loud, and Neil sighs dreamily as he stares lovingly at his teacher Mr. Minyard- _no_ , Andrew, as he ordered them to call him on the first day of class.

The first day of class, fondly known as _The Day Neil Josten’s World Was Pleasantly Rocked By Realising He Had The Most Gorgeous Lecturer On Campus_.

Neil would always remember the day.

Neil had reached late that day, bursting into class almost ten minutes after it had begun, and had frozen in the doorway when Mr. Min – _Andrew_ – had turned his golden eyes impassively to him, not even breaking in speech.

Neil would always remember the first thought he had when he saw Andrew, and had those honey eyes bear a pathway to his soul. It was simply ‘ _fuck_ ’. He could barely make it to his seat next to Matt in the direct front of Andrew without taking his eyes off him.

The crush hadn’t really developed yet, not really, not until Andrew had introduced the Binomial Theorem, and the entire class had groaned in unison. There’d been this small sadistic smirk on Andrew’s face and fuck, that was the exact moment Neil’s heart and dick both fell for Andrew.

Now, it’s been at least six weeks into the course, and Neil has no clue about Binomial Theorems and whoever the hell L'Hôpital is because all he’s been doing is _admiring_ Andrew, and living for his rare smiles.

He was _absolutely_ gorgeous, a five-foot, sadistic Calculus lecturer, and Neil imagined himself one too many times, on his knees, looking up at _Mr. Minyard_ and murmuring ‘ _please, D-’_

“Neil,” Matt whispers, leaning over as discretely as he possibly could while directly in front of Andrew.

Neil sighs, coming out of his daydream and lovesick staring, looking over at Matt. “Yeah?”

“Dude, Dan saw Andrew at the Exy game,” Matt whispers excitedly.

Neil freezes, heart thumping wildly. Andrew had been at the game? Did Andrew see him play? They’d completely _destroyed_ Breckenridge, but Neil still ran through every aspect of the game through his mind. Did he punch anyone? Did he have any bad brawls? Did he-

“Dan saw him talking to Wymack,” Matt continues lowly. “Apparently he used to be the goalkeeper! And he was amazing. His average saves per game was in the twenties, Neil!”

God _damn_ Matthew Boyd for ruining Neil’s life further. “Fuck,” Neil whispers quietly sliding down in his seat, unable to stop himself from imagining Andrew sweaty and in an Exy uniform.

“And he owns a fucking Maserati,” Matt continues, knowing exactly how deep Neil’s affections for Andrew ran, and excitedly piling onto it. “He’s _loaded_. Filthy rich, Neil. _And_ he’s thirty-eight.”

Neil burns a bright red, unable to stop himself when he says, “he’d make a good sugar daddy.”

Matt snorts. “If that’s what you’re into,” he laughs, but doesn’t see how Andrew’s gaze cuts to Neil, just as piercing as it was the first day.

Neil forgets how to breathe, because Andrew couldn’t have heard that, right? It just wasn’t possible.

His face stays a bright red even when Andrew looks away and continues teaching as normal, and his cock stays a little hard as well.

The class is over quicker than Neil expected, spending the rest of his time avoiding Andrew’s gaze and trying to will his face to stop being a bright red all while sinking down into his seat trying to make himself invisible.

But it doesn’t work, since he’s still very visible when the class ends and everyone starts to filter out of the room, and just as Neil manages to get up, he hears Andrew’s voice. “Mr. Josten, a minute.”

Matt raises an eyebrow at him, and Neil ignores him in favour of calming his racing heart before he dies of a stroke.

He goes to stand by Andrew’s desk, and Andrew ignores him as the class empties, shuffling through pages and packing up.

For some reason, Neil’s cock doesn’t get the memo, because it starts to harden as Andrew staunchly ignores him, the anticipation making his blood run hot. His mind is racing with images of Andrew bending him over the desk and beating his ass till it’s a bright red and bruised for days. Like maybe fucking him hard and choking him till he barely has an inch of air left. Fucking his face until he’s gagging and all he could think about is Andrew, Andrew, Andr-

“Mr. Josten,” Andrew says and Neil flushes because there’s no way to hide his painfully hard cock, so he stands as near to the desk as possible, pressing his cock to it so that Andrew can’t see it.

Bad idea, because the friction almost makes him moan.

“Y-You can call me by my first name, Andrew,” Neil whispers, suddenly painfully aware of how empty and quiet the room is.

“Nathaniel,” Andrew says drily.

“Neil,” Neil corrects immediately, his impending hard on going down at the sound of his given name. “Please, call me Neil.”

“Neil,” Andrew’s gaze hardens. “I do not like the word please.  Begging is not going to get you anywhere.”

Fuck. “I’m sorry, Mr. Minyard,” Neil says automatically, then clamps his mouth shut in embarrassment.

Andrew looks faintly amused. “I was most interested by your conversation with Mr. Boyd today. Do you really think I would make a good sugar daddy?”

Neil’s heart crashes to the bottom of his stomach and he just wants to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“Andr-”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, Neil,” Andrew continues. “I don’t think I would be the right fit for you.”

Neil can’t think straight. His mind is buzzing and he’s wringing his hands, and his thoughts are all over the place. He can’t focus, because Andrew doesn’t want him, Andrew probably hates him now. He wants to find a corner somewhere and curl up.

“I- I – I need to go,” Neil whispers, turning on his heel. He can feel the inevitable panic attack coming on, his vision is greying with static and his head feels light. He can’t _think_.

Somehow Andrew’s voice slices through the panic in his mind. “Neil,” he says, his voice a timbre deeper, sending chills down his spine. “Do you _need_ a sugar daddy?”

A question, Neil thinks. A direct question. Yes or no. He could do this. He tries to still his wringing his hands as he turns around. He can’t say no, because that’s not true. He can’t say yes, because while that’s not sort of true, what’s true is, “I don’t need money.” His voice is quiet, broken, and he feels like he’s coming apart at the seams.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is a notch deeper and embedding itself into Neil’s brain. That’s what Neil’s going to remember when he’s masturbating tonight. “Do you need a Daddy?”

_Oh_. Neil _wants_ that so badly that it’s vibrating under his skin. He just stares at Andrew helplessly, just stares and stares, wanting and wanting.

“Neil,” Andrew’s gaze turns hard. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” the word falls out of Neil’s mouth before he could even think it. “Mr. Minyard, _yes_.”

Andrew just nods, and Neil didn’t even realise that Andrew was standing until he sits back in his chair.

“Neil,” Andrew says. “Listen to me carefully.” Listen. Neil could do listening. He focuses on Andrew’s deep voice, latches on to it in the haze of his mind, and holds on for dear life. “While you are my student, I cannot assist you in any way. However, you will eat on time every day, finish all your assignments in time, go to Exy practice and go to sleep at a time so that you will always get at least six hours rest. Make time to study, but maintain your relationships with your friends properly, and if you are drinking, do not get drunk. I do not expect updates, but I do expect that if I approach you at the end of the semester, you will be truthful to me.”

Neil could follow instructions. His life has been a mess lately, trying to get everything in order but it’s just been _so much_. How did Andrew make it sound so easy?

His heart thumps in anticipation of making his Da- _Andrew_ happy, of the possibility of getting Andrew at the end of it all.

“Yes, Sir,” Neil says, his mind clearing as he plans his day ahead. “I can do that. Thank you.”

Andrew nods in dismissal. “See you next class.”

If Neil ends that sentence for Andrew in his mind with _baby boy_ , well, no one had to know.

~

“Neil,” Matt whines over the phone. “Please come to the party tonight. It’s the end of the semester. It’s the last party before finals.”

Neil hesitates, looking down at the books splayed open before him, remembering Andrew’s command from weeks ago. He’s been following it perfectly, finding it so much easier to manage his school work and social life. “I can’t,” Neil says apologetically. _Make time to study_ , Andrew had said, right before he’d said, _but maintain your relationships with your friends properly._

Neil hated making decisions, it made his skin feel too-tight. He looks at the time. There were ten minutes before Andrew’s office hours were up. Maybe –

“Neil, you _have_ to. I already told Dan you were coming. She’ll _kill_ me if she realised I’d forgotten to ask you and just lied.” Matt begs on the phone and Neil stands, closing his books.

“Matt, I’ll call you back,” he promises, before darting out of the door.

“Neil-”

Neil doesn’t hear the rest of it as he hangs up and sprints out of the dorms, toward campus. He could hear the imaginary clock ticking as he runs at full speed, and it’s barely eight minutes when he reaches Andrew’s door. Unable to stop himself in time, he crashes into the door just as it swings open.

Neil runs straight into a hard body, and he’s surprised when they don’t fall to the ground. Andrew’s body was unyielding as he withheld Neil’s force.

“Neil,” Andrew says, voice hard and a bit condescending. “What are you doing?”

Neil freezes, realising his position. He has his arms wrapped around Andrew, who was standing stiffly.

“Oh my god,” he squeaks, scrambling back. “I’m sorry, Mr. Minyard.”

Andrew glares at him, and Neil takes another step back, putting more space in between them.

“Why are you here?”

Neil gulps, heart beating fast, struggling to catch his breath. Andrew just stares at him, before walking back into his office. It takes a few seconds for Neil to follow him. Andrew sits behind his desk, giving Neil a bottle of water from a mini fridge behind him.

Neil gulps it down gratefully, rubbing the cool bottle on his hot skin.

“What can I do for you?” Andrew asks, and Neil sits nervously in the seat opposite Andrew.

“Y-You told me to make time to study,” Neil whispers, and Andrew crooks his head. “But to maintain my relationships properly.”

“Yes, I did.”

“B-But I have a final in two days, y-your final, and Matt is begging me to go out with him to a party because Dan would kill him otherwise. A-and I don’t know what to do,” Neil says quietly, heart racing for a whole other reason.

His foot is bobbing, and he can’t stop twisting the water bottle in his hand, and his eyes are darting everywhere, looking everywhere besides Andrew.

Why couldn’t he make the decision himself? Was he so _stupid_ that he couldn’t think of the answer? Andrew probably didn’t even want to be bothered, what the _fuck_ was wrong with Neil –

“On your knees,” Andrew bites out harshly, and Neil blinks owlishly at him, before resting the bottle on the desk and sliding off the chair onto his knees.

Andrew comes around the desk, standing in front of Neil. Neil’s heart just… calms, something in him settles as he sinks into the feeling of being on his knees for Andrew. Neil’s head bows as he relaxes.

“How far have you gotten in your studies?” Andrew asks Neil, his voice taking on that deep timbre.

“I’ve reached the Three-D Coordinate System, Sir. I’ve just started Three-Dimensional Space today.”

“Good,” Andrew rumbles. “Do you understand the topic fully?”

“Not really, Sir,” Neil whispers. “But I’ve been going over the notes you sent to us and it’s making sense now.”

Andrew’s hand cards in Neil’s hair, and Neil’s heart flutters. “Which do you have problems with?”

“Mapping the coordinates, Sir. Cylindrical and Spherical Coordinates. And finding the arc length of a vector function. I understand vectors, sir, so I just have to reread my notes.”

Andrew’s hand strokes Neil’s head lightly, and Neil barely stops himself from preening. “Considering the topics that you have left, and what you don’t understand, don’t you think you would need the extra time tonight to study them?”

“I,” Neil hesitates. “Sir, I was studying since two, but then Matt called.”

“Matt is important to you, I presume,” Andrew says.

“Y-yes sir,” Neil swallows, feeling like he’s in a haze, wanting to rub his head on Andrew’s thigh. “He’s my best friend, sir. The only one who stuck with me through everything.”

Surely Andrew knew who Neil was, his name was plastered over every news bulletin board, over every news channel, after his father had kidnapped him and tortured him, before he’d been rescued by his uncle.

Andrew’s hand tightens in Neil’s hair, bringing him back from losing the haze and getting a panic attack.

“This is what you will do,” Andrew says, voice not betraying whether or not he remembered who Neil was. “You will study until the party begins. Try to finish coordinate mapping first, although it is at the end of the topic. You will go to the party, but you will not drink anything that has alcohol in it. What time do you have to get up tomorrow?”

“I don’t have class tomorrow, Sir,” Neil says humbly. “But I get up early every morning to run.”

“Because you’re going to the party tonight, you will forgo running in the morning,” Andrew says strictly. “You’re going to leave the party before ten, and take a proper rest. Wake up early, eat a good breakfast, and you can start with vectors, and continue from there.”

Andrew makes it sound so simple. The indecisiveness that was picking at Neil’s mind diminishes, and he breathes out slowly.

“That’s an excellent plan, Sir. Thank you.”

“Look at me,” Andrew says, and Neil raises his head. He’s eye level with Andrew’s groin, but he looks past it, at the twin honey eyes that Andrew had.

“You do need someone to take care of you, don’t you,” Andrew croons, and Neil flushes all the way to the groin.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispers before Andrew makes him stand, and dismisses him.

~

“Neil,” Allison whines as they exit the classroom on the day of the Calculus finals. “How’d you think that exam was? I don’t think Andrew taught half of those topics,” Allison grumbles.

“He did,” Neil frowns, wondering if she’d even paid attention in class.

“How would you know,” Matt huffs. “You were too busy staring at him for the entire semester.”

Staring at him for exactly _six weeks_ , Neil thinks but doesn’t say out loud. After Andrew had given him the order wrapped up with a promise, Neil hadn’t done much staring, but more listening and studying. He wanted to make Andrew proud.

“Don’t be like that,” Dan nudges Matt. “He left the party early. Unlike _some_ people, he actually made time to study.”

Dan rolls her eyes at Matt’s pout, before walking ahead with Allison. “Hey,” Matt says. “It’s nice to see you got yourself back on track after what happened with your dad.”

Neil forces himself not to make a disgusted face. “He’s not my _dad_.”

“I’m sorry,” Matt says immediately, nodding in acquiescence. “You’re right. But you’d been struggling for a while. You couldn’t hide it from me or Dan. But then something changed, you started standing up to Kevin when he demanded night practices. You came out with us less. You studied more, finished your coursework on time. What happened?”

Neil shrugs carelessly. “It’s just that Mr. Minyard said –”

He freezes, eyes widening. He’d felt so carefree after that exam, his hardest course in Palmetto so far, that he’d spoken without thinking.

Matt stops, frowning down at him. “Neil?”

Neil can’t stop his neck from flushing red. He looks away, heart racing. “Matt.”

“What did Andrew say to you?”

Neil’s mind is racing. The overthinking is back, all the bad possibilities are closing in on him. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, imagining himself on his knees in front of Andrew, Andrew’s hand in his hair.

“Mr. Minyard said I had to get my shit together,” Neil shrugs, and Matt narrows his eyes at him.

Neil starts walking away and Matt runs up to him. “Just because he said that,” Matt grabs Neil’s arm and Neil freezes. Matt releases him immediately. “Fuck, Neil, I’m sorry. But just because he said that doesn’t mean you have a _chance_ with him.”

“What?” Neil bites out harshly, ripping his arm from Matt’s hand.

“God, Neil,” Matt looks at him helplessly. “He’s _thirty-eight_.”

“I’m twenty-one,” Neil shoots back at Matt. “I can legally drink alcohol and get fucked in the ass if I want.”

“Neil,” Matt implores. “Just because he tried to help you doesn’t mean he wants to screw you! You’ve always done this, latch on to the person who tries to help you, follow everything they say because you don’t like making decisions-”

“And what,” Neil growls. “You want me to _grow up_?”

“Yes,” Matt lowers his voice. “You know that you followed me like a puppy for days after what happened. I didn’t mind. You only did what I said to do. You were lost otherwise. But when I started to date Dan, you distanced yourself from me, Neil. I thought you were getting stronger.”

“Matt,” Neil’s voice is dangerously quiet. “If you say another word like that, I’m ending this friendship.”

Matt runs a hand through his hair, exhaling. “Shit, Neil, I’m sorry. That exam fucked me up. I think I’m failing, and if I fail this course I can’t play until I get my grades back up.”

Neil punches him on the shoulder, glaring at him. Matt cries out, looking at Neil warily. “What the hell, dude?!”

“You could’ve asked me to help you, _dude_ ,” Neil glares at him. “You already know who’s gonna get blown out by Kevin if you have to drop out, even for a few weeks!”

Matt laughs, grabbing Neil and wrestling him into a hug. Neil fights a bit, before relaxing in the embrace. He wraps his arms around Matt, before Matt releases him. “I love you, dude,” Matt says, ruffling his hair. “If you wanna go after your sugar daddy, I’ll be your wingman.”

Neil scrunches his face up. “Ew, Matt, no. I don’t need a wingman.”

“Ah, my boy’s got it handled, I see,” Matt laughs, wrapping an arm around Neil’s neck, fondly messing with him. “I knew you had game, Josten.”

~

Neil was realising quickly that he did _not_ have game. He had absolutely zero game. He was the most spineless, game-less person ever, because he was standing outside of Andrew’s office for the past ten minutes, unable to bring himself to knock.

Did Andrew _mean_ it? When he said,  _I do not expect updates, but I do expect that if I approach you at the end of the semester, you will be truthful to me_? Was it up to Andrew to make the first move?

Fuck, if Neil had to wait for Andrew, he’d go absolutely crazy.

No, he had to get his rejection now. Live and in person, so he could know that all he had to do was bawl his eyes out and move on. Waiting would prolong the inevitable.

Just as Neil raises his hand to knock, the door opens. Neil looks up to see their Assistant Coach, Kevin, standing there with a frown on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Neil blurts out, staring at the six-foot asshole. Kevin wasn’t a student, so why the hell was he coming out of Mr. Minyard’s office looking dishevelled and red-eyed?

Also known as looking _fucked out_?

Kevin frowns as if seeing Neil outside of the door was the last thing he expected. Well, seeing Kevin come out of that door was the last thing _Neil_ expected, so.

“Neil?” Kevin whispers, frowning slightly. “I just came to see Andrew.”

Neil’s practically vibrating with anger. Why was Kevin looking recently fucked? His clothes were a mess. Buttons were done up messily, he’d even missed a few.

Neil storms into the office, slamming the door between him and Kevin. Andrew’s sitting calmly behind the desk, writing something on a piece of paper. There was paper strewn all over the floor and his desk looked like a mess, compared to how neat it was the first time Neil visited.

“Are you fucking Kevin?” Neil growls out angrily, and Andrew looks up, no expression on his face.

“Neil,” he acknowledges, resting his pen down and leaning back in his chair.

“Are you?” Neil asks again, and he can feel the prickling of a panic attack coming on. He was accustomed to it by now, usually excusing himself and going to have it in private, but right now he’s just _mad_.

Andrew’s gaze hardens, as if he could _see_ the panic attack as a living person behind Neil. Neil feels like he’s losing his grip on reality, his throat is starting to close up, but he’s holding his ground. “On your knees,” Andrew says, voice hard.

Neil curls his hands into fists until he can feel his fingernails biting into his flesh. “No.” The word almost chokes him coming out. His vision is blurring but he forces himself to maintain his glare.

Andrew stands, and although he’s short, his persona is more intimidating than the six-foot asshole who was just in his office.

“On your knees, baby boy,” Andrew commands in his soft Dom voice, and something in Neil just _breaks_ and he falls to his knees.

“Daddy,” he whimpers out. “You don’t want me?”

Andrew walks over to Neil, close enough so that he can guide Neil’s head to rest on his leg. Neil could barely stop the few tears from rolling down from his eyes as he nuzzles Andrew’s strong leg.

“Listen to me carefully,” Andrew says lowly. “Don’t presume. I will be very angry the next time you assume something like that about me.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Neil sniffs.

“Good,” Andrew says, and his hand cards in Neil’s hair. Neil’s body lights up at Andrew’s touch, and he goes pliant, leaning fully against Andrew’s leg.

“I played Exy with Kevin when I attended this university,” Andrew says quietly. “I’m the one who protected him from Riko. During that time, the only way Kevin could deal with his feelings was either to guzzle vodka or, same as you, to submit. I was the only one he trusted enough to dominate him,” Andrew says, and Neil presses his face closer to Andrew’s pants leg, not wanting to hear about Andrew’s past sex life.

“I never fucked him,” Andrew says, and Neil leans back, looking up at Andrew with wide eyes. Andrew gently guides him back to his leg. Neil’s heart starts to hammer. “I never have, baby boy. He just wanted domination, to take his mind off of things. I just wanted to feel as if I had control over someone. He came to me today, begging for me to beat him, said that the pressures of Assistant Coach were getting too much and he wanted to forget. He took off his shirt, crying and begging me to help him.”

His hand tightened in Neil’s hair, and Neil closes his eyes, the tears on his face drying slowly. “I told him I already had a baby boy who was more than perfect for me.”

Neil’s eyes opened, his heart slamming to a stop. “Daddy,” he breathes out, and Andrew strokes his hair.

“Kevin never knelt for me,” Andrew says. “I would never make him kneel for me.”

“I’ll kneel for you anywhere, Sir,” Neil promises, and Andrew chuckles.

“Tell me your biggest fantasy, baby boy,” Andrew croons, and Neil’s breath shudders. He hides his face in Andrew’s pant leg, flushing.

He had _so_ many. He wracks his brain, before landing on one that he fantasized about the most but hated admitting to himself or out loud.

“Daddy, I,” Neil hesitates, and Andrew tugs his hair lightly in encouragement. Neil clears his throat. “Being used as a cock warmer, Daddy.”

It was so degrading to think about, but Andrew breathes in sharply. “Baby boy, that –,” he says nothing further and Neil starts to panic. “We can make that happen,” Andrew finally promises, and Neil starts to get hard thinking about it.

“Neil,” Andrew tugs his hair as he starts to get lost in his fantasies. “Are you a virgin?”

“No Sir,” Neil says quietly, before elaborating. “I’ve only had sex once, Daddy. With Matt, when I was nineteen and drunk.” And Matt had never held it against him, thankfully.

“You’re a good boy for being truthful,” Andrew says, rubbing Neil’s hair.

“Are you?” Neil asks meekly, smirking a bit as he looks up at Andrew.

“No, I’m not, baby boy,” Andrew looks down at him, before moving his hand to Neil’s chin and making him stand. “I’m going to give you a contract to go home with, Neil. You will reread all the terms. I want to know all your limits and your kinks. Do you have a safeword?”

Neil nods slowly. He’d obsessively researched Daddy/baby boy relationships extensively over the past few weeks and had already decided on a safeword in case the need should arise. “Lighter, Sir,” he says, because every time he has a nightmare, the first thing he sees is Lola’s cigarette lighter.

“Good,” Andrew says, hand still gripping Neil’s chin. “We will also use the stoplight method. Do you know it?” Neil nods. “Verbal answers, Neil.”

“Yes, Daddy, I know it,” Neil responds, heart thumping as the realisation that _this is_ _finally happening_ sinks in.

Andrew nods. “You will call me Daddy or Sir in a scene. You can instigate scenes yourself by presenting yourself on your knees. If it gets too much or you’re going to have a panic attack, and I’m not near, call me, do you understand?”

Neil catches himself mid-nod. “Yes, Sir.”

“I don’t care if it’s in the middle of the night,” Andrew continues. “In public, or out of scenes, you can call me Andrew or Mr. Minyard, although I do hate the latter. You will continue the instructions I gave you before. Just because the semester is done does not mean you can slack off. Get your studying and sleep time in.”

Andrew’s hand moves to the back of Neil’s neck, holding tightly and Neil looks at him helplessly, wanting. “I own every part of you if you sign that contract,” Andrew slips into his Dom voice and Neil shivers. The hand on the back of his neck grounds him. “You are not allowed to come without my permission.”

Fuck. A thrill shoots down Neil’s spine. “Yes, Daddy,” his voice shakes out.

“You are not allowed to masturbate or finger yourself,” Andrew continues impassively and Neil flushes a bright red. “If you are extremely horny and you will not be able to see me for some time, you can call and ask permission. If you break this even once, you will be punished.”

“What if I want to get punished, Daddy?” Neil says cheekily, and Andrew’s fingers squeeze the back of his neck.

“This won’t be a punishment you’ll like, baby boy,” Andrew promises, and Neil almost moans.

“Fuck, Daddy. Can I kiss you?” Neil whimpers, but Andrew raises his next hand and rests it on Neil’s chest, holding him at bay.

“Not yet, baby boy. When you sign the contract, we go at my pace. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil sighs, but is still rewarded with a kiss to his forehead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realised that writing in Cambria makes me want to write more. Or maybe it’s just me being obsessed with daddy kink. If I ever meet any of y’all irl I’m going to melt into a puddle of shame :-)
> 
> (btw this was supposed to be a one-shot ;_;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my last class with my favorite teacher (aka the one I have a crush on) yesterday ;_; I'll really miss him :\
> 
> Additional tags will be in the notes at the end :)

Neil fucks up exactly two weeks after he signs the contract. So far, he’d been following Andrew’s orders, and Andrew had been contented with moving at _snail_ pace. Neil honestly didn’t mind. Andrew had him on his knees next to him while he was working, or he’d talked Neil through masturbation on the phone.

He hadn’t kissed Neil yet, which was the biggest problem, and was exactly the thought that was weighing heavily on Neil’s mind when he goes to the party with Matt.

He’s supposed to _know_ the punch would be ninety-percent vodka and ten-percent juice. It’s an _Exy_ party at _Kevin’s_ house. But he ignores that, and overthinks about why Andrew doesn’t want to kiss him, and drinks three or four cups of that disgusting punch.

 _If you are drinking, do not get drunk_. Andrew’s words swirl around his vodka-addled brain, but he’s too far gone to care. He pukes on some bushes, stumbles around, grinds on Matt a few times, before passing out on the couch.

When he wakes up halfway off the couch with a girl draped over him and surrounded by drunken bodies and sunlight burning his face, he feels his heart drop to his stomach and has to push the girl off to rush to the bathroom to puke again.

He can feel the panic attack edging in and he doesn’t want to break _another_ rule, so he shakily stumbles outside, the sunlight almost blinding him and making his headache worst. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials Andrew.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says when he answers the phone several rings later. Neil feels cold wash over him because he _doesn’t deserve that name_.

“Andrew,” he whispers, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. “Andrew, I’m so sorry, Daddy,” he sobs, feeling like a horrible person. How could he just blatantly disregard his Daddy’s instructions? “I got drunk last night, Daddy,” he whispers, tears choking his words. “And I fell asleep at Kevin’s house.”

Andrew pauses, before asking. “Are you still there?”

“Yes,” Neil sniffles. “I’m so sorry for disobeying, Daddy!” 

“Be assured you will be punished,” Andrew promises. “But it will end with forgiveness.”

Neil rubs his face, taking deep breaths. That, he could accept. “Yes, Daddy, I understand.”

“I live two houses on the left from Kevin,” Andrew continues, and Neil blinks away the tears from his eyes. He looks around at all the huge houses surrounding Kevin’s. Andrew’s would be the modern grey one a little way down. “Are you able to walk or do you want me to come?”

Neil hesitates. He’s feeling hungover, but he’s gonna be able to make the walk without throwing up, hopefully. “I think I’ll walk,” Neil responds, wiping away his tears and sniffing. “It’ll help to clear my head.”

Andrew gives his approval, and Neil stuffs his phone in his pocket, walking to Andrew’s house. The cold morning air cools him down, and he’s almost clear-headed and only a little queasy by the time he’s reached at Andrew’s.

Andrew’s house is huge, and he looks tiny standing in the front door, waiting for Neil.

“Andrew,” Neil says as he approaches him timidly.

“Come on,” is Andrew’s response, and Neil follows him in, stomach gurgling as he smells breakfast cooking.

Andrew slides a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of Neil, and Neil devours it hungrily. “Thank you,” Neil remembers to say in between bites, and Andrew just leans against the counter, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How much did you drink last night, Neil?”

Neil swallows, pausing as he eats. “I drank four glasses of punch.”

Andrew snorts. “In Kevin’s party? How are you walking?”

Neil shrugs, tips of his ears burning in shame. “I’ve never had bad hangovers.”

Andrew nods, before pouring him a glass of orange juice. “I expect you will know better next time.”

Neil suddenly remembers that he’d been disobedient, and he feels upset and disgusted with himself, leaning away from his food. “Are you going to punish me now, Sir?”

Andrew shakes his head. “No. You’re going to sleep it off. I will not punish you until you’re completely clear-minded.”

Neil nods, head bowing as he plays around with his food, appetite lost. “Neil,” Andrew’s Dom voice. “Don’t you dare beat yourself up about it if you know you’re going to be forgiven.”

Neil clears his throat, nodding. Right. He manages a few more bites, before he’s actually full, and Andrew leads him up to one of the bedrooms. Neil doesn’t think it’s Andrew’s bedroom because it’s so… _neat_ and _bare_ , but when he sinks into the soft bed and is wrapped in Andrew’s scent, he falls asleep happily.

~

Neil wakes to loud voices.

Scratch that. Loud _voice_.

It’s echoing through the house, and Neil’s so comfortable, he doesn’t want to get up. Andrew’s bed is so soft and nice he wants to live there forever.

But he forces himself to get up, rolling off the bed. He sees a change of clothes on the chair, _Andrew’s_ clothes. He wants to go down to see what’s going on, but he knows that Andrew leaving clothes there for him is a silent order, and he’s already been disobedient.

So, he pads over to the exquisite shower, somehow managing to make sense of all the knobs and settings, washing himself off quickly with Andrew’s body wash. He feels contented, hazy as he strolls back into the bedroom, almost forgetting about the strange voice downstairs.

He gets dressed quickly, and it’s surprising how well Andrew’s jersey and sweatpants fit him and how good and expensive they feel.

He goes downstairs, the swell of voices meeting him as he goes to the kitchen, almost hesitantly. The owner of the voice is facing Andrew, his back to Neil, and all Neil could see is Andrew’s blank face.

It scares Neil to see Andrew like that. Andrew’s gaze slides away from the speaker, and lands on Neil, and his empty, dark gaze terrifies Neil.

Neil shrinks back and breathes in shakily, wringing his hands as he looks down, barely stopping himself from kneeling.

The guy turns around, and Neil looks up slowly, and is shocked to see another Andrew – a _twin_ , except they’re so different. This guy looks mad, and it’s a look Neil has never seen on Andrew. It twists his face, making him look ugly, and Neil looks away.

“Who’s this?” the guy snarls and his voice has no match to Andrew’s. “Your new whore?”

Neil frowns, looking up, suddenly finding his voice as he gets offended. “ _Excuse_ me?” he blurts out, standing straighter as he stares boldly at the man.

Neil will only submit to Andrew. Whoever this man is, he was a piece of shit.

“Aaron!” another voice exclaims, and Neil’s startled, looking around to see a taller, darker Hispanic guy standing there. “Hey, there, cutie pie,” he addresses Neil, smiling at him. “Sorry about my rude cousin. I’m Nicky,” he says, stretching a hand out. Neil stares at it, before cutting a glance over to Andrew.

Andrew’s gaze has softened a bit, and it’s relieving. He gives Neil a slight nod, and Neil grasps Nicky’s hand, shaking it.

“We just came to see Kevin, but Kevin’s passed out with at least six naked bodies around him so here we are!” Nicky exclaims, laughing tiredly. “And Aaron is bringing up old shit because he can’t get Andrew to care.”

“Shut up,” Aaron spits at Nicky.

Nicky just raises his hands in surrender as Aaron turns his hateful gaze to survey Neil. “How old are you, fifteen?”

Neil just stares at him defiantly. “Aaron,” Nicky chides dejectedly.

“What?” He asks Nicky. “Andrew _ruined_ my relationship,” he growls out. “And he won’t even admit it!”

“Dude,” Neil is unable to help himself. “With that attitude, I’m pretty sure it’s you who ruined your relationship.”

“You fucker,” Aaron growls, moving as if to punch Neil.

“Don’t you dare,” Andrew’s voice is quiet but strong, and Neil shudders. Aaron freezes mid-motion. “If you touch him, I will kill you.”

“Great,” Nicky rubs his eyes. “It’s been ten years and we’re back to death threats. Come on, didn’t we give this up after we graduated university, guys?”

“Could he even get it up to fuck you?” Aaron asks snidely, implying something but Neil didn’t know what. “Or did he cry like a baby?”

“If you’re trying to tell him I was sexually abused in foster care while you were with our mother, just say it,” Andrew says lightly, and Neil feels something pierce his heart. He looks at Andrew, but Andrew doesn’t look haunted by his memories, instead, he looks pissed at Aaron. Neil _wants_ that. Wants to be able to talk about his near-death kidnapping experience. Wants to be over his nightmares. Andrew is the living proof that he would get stronger and beat his demons.

“Andrew,” Neil says. _Daddy_ , he means. Andrew knows it, and he looks over at Neil, eyes penetrating Neil’s heart. To Aaron he says, “I think you should leave.”

“Fuck you,” Aaron sputters. “Andrew ruined my wedding. I was going to get married, and Katelyn ran away. He won’t admit that he had something to do with it!”

“Maybe she just didn’t want to get married to your dumb ass,” Neil mutters, and Aaron starts forward angrily. Andrew’s there in a second, in front of Neil, glaring at Aaron.

“I wasn’t at your fucking wedding,” Andrew snaps. “I was thousands of miles away in Europe beating the shit out of Kevin after we lost the finals. Is that what you want to hear? Or do you want to hear how Katelyn just didn’t want to marry your poor drug riddled ass because she found out that you started using again after she helped you get off it _three times._ I was fine taking the blame for it, but you threatened my boy. You fucked up your life, Aaron. Get the fuck out.”

Aaron looks ghost white, and Andrew looks at Nicky, who’s clenching his jaw. “Don’t bring this shit head here again,” he snarls at Nicky. “Get him out of my sight before I stab him.”

Nicky nods, grabbing Aaron’s arm and dragging him out of Andrew’s house. Andrew’s heaving and Neil’s staring at his back before sinking to his knees. “Daddy,” he whispers. “I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologize,” Andrew says when he turns. “Stand, baby boy.”

Neil shudders at the nickname, before standing fluidly. Andrew grasps Neil’s chin. “Don’t ever apologize for standing up for yourself,” Andrew commands. “Even to me. And what you heard today-”

“I won’t tell anyone, Daddy, I promise,” Neil implores, and Andrew chuckles lightly.

“I didn’t think you would. But I need you to understand something. What happened to me more than two decades ago does not hold me down now. I am stronger than what happened to me, and you can be too. I still have my triggers, but I will never enter a scene without being of sound mind, Neil. I promise.”

It’s the only time Andrew has openly acknowledged that he knew what happened to Neil, and Neil feels relieved. “Can I hug you, Daddy?”

Andrew nods, and Neil collapses in his arms, melting in Andrew’s embrace. Andrew inhales deeply. “Don’t think I forgot about your punishment, baby boy.”

Neil’s heart thumps in excitement. “I’m glad you didn’t, Daddy.”

“Come on,” Andrew leads him into the living room, where there’s a huge black couch. Andrew sinks down onto it. “Over my lap, boy.”

Neil’s body heats up under Andrew’s gaze and at Andrew’s command. He lays himself over Andrew’s thighs, sighing as Andrew caresses his ass.

“Why are you getting punished, baby?” Andrew asks.

“Because I didn’t follow instructions, Sir,” Neil responds guiltily. “I got drunk and did not get a proper night’s rest.”

“Very good. Do you understand that once the punishment is over, you’re forgiven?”

“Yes, Sir,” Neil whispers.

“Because you called me as soon as you realised what you did wrong, and because it’s your first transgression, I’m only giving you ten,” Andrew says. “What is your safeword, Neil?”

“Lighter,” Neil can feel himself hardening against Andrew’s thigh. He forces himself not to rut against him.

“Count out loud,” Andrew commands, before pulling the band of Neil’s pants down to expose his ass. Neil whimpers as cool air brushes his bare ass. “If you miss one, I’m starting over.”

“Yes, Sir, I understand,” Neil whispers, his voice trembling in anticipation. Andrew massages his ass, and Neil bites back a moan.

“You have a perfect ass,” Andrew says, before raising his hand and spanking Neil hard.

Neil cries out at the rush of pain. His cock hardens immediately. “One, Sir!”

“Good boy,” Andrew rumbles, and Neil clutches the leather beneath him.

Another spank and Neil cries out, barely remembering to count. His cock is ridiculously hard, after days of no masturbation. Neil can feel the tears running down his cheeks as Andrew spanks him hard and mercilessly, the pain turning into pleasure, making his cock leak. Andrew lays into him with hard, fiery smacks, and Neil curls his fingers into the couch as he counts out loud, voice choked with lust. 

“Fuck,” Neil breathes out after the seventh count. He’s so close, he’s a sobbing mess, his ass is on fire, and one more spank is going to send him over the edge. He can feel Andrew’s hard cock pressing into his thigh, and that’s not helping at all. “Y-yellow, Sir.”

Andrew stops from spanking him again. “What’s wrong, Neil?” his voice is thick with lust.

“S-Sir, I’m so close, I’m going to come,” Neil whimpers, burying his face in the couch as he trembles on top of Andrew.

Andrew stills, before sliding a finger between Neil’s thighs, feeling his full, heavy balls. “So it seems,” Andrew observes. Neil quivers at the feeling. One wrong move and he’s going to lose it. “If you hold out for the next three, you will get to come at the end,” Andrew promises. “Think of it as your reward for being good.”

“Yes Sir,” Neil whimpers, chewing on his lip and clenching his abdominal muscles.

“Can I continue, baby boy?” Andrew asks, caressing Neil’s burning ass.

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil begs, and Andrew spanks him again, harder than the last few times, and Neil squeals, fingers digging into the soft cushion, tears falling freely.

“Count, Neil!” Andrew commands and immediately Neil stammers out “Eight, Daddy!”

Andrew grunts, rubbing his ass before raising his hand and delivering another hard blow. Neil arches his back into Andrew’s hand, sobbing at the pain-pleasure and riding high on endorphins. “Nine, Daddy,” Neil whimpers out, barely stopping himself from grinding on Andrew’s thigh.

“One more, baby boy,” Andrew says proudly. “You’ve done so well. But don’t come until I say so, okay?”

Neil mumbles out his understanding, so high. Andrew produces another punishing blow and Neil just _barely_ stops himself from coming, Andrew’s forearm heavy on his back, holding him down as he thrashes from the pleasure.

“Ten, Daddy, can I come?” Neil pants, tears running down his cheeks. 

Andrew passes a thumb over Neil’s hole. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, pressing back into the touch.

He pushes his finger in slightly, and Neil’s cock twitches at the burn, pressing in until he grazes Neil’s prostate. Neil sees stars, barely hearing Andrew’s command of “ _come_ ”, before his entire body shudders and he’s coming harder than he’s ever done in his life.

He grinds his cock against Andrew’s thigh, humping himself through his orgasm, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as it goes on forever.

Andrew extracts his finger, and Neil whines at the loss. His orgasm has left him feeling sated, but there’s still Andrew’s hard on pressing into his thigh.

“Daddy,” Neil mumbles as Andrew manoeuvres him to sit sideways on his lap. Neil wraps his hands around Andrew’s neck as Andrew holds onto him as he comes down from the high he was on. “What about you, Daddy?” he asks as he tucks his head into Andrew’s neck.

“Don’t worry about me,” Andrew says, and Neil frowns. His ass is throbbing from where it’s resting on Andrew’s lap, but his mind is clearing.

“Daddy, you’re hard,” Neil whines.

“Baby boy,” Andrew’s voice gets firm. “What did I just say?”

Neil sighs. “Okay,” he whispers, before Andrew rumbles “good boy”, and carries him upstairs.

Andrew lays him on the bed, admiring his ass. “I should take a picture,” Andrew says in awe. “You look gorgeous, baby boy.”

“Anything you want, Daddy” Neil mumbles, happily on display for Andrew.

Andrew chuckles, before rubbing some salve on Neil’s ass and pulling off his sweats. He wipes Neil off methodically, before sliding on another pair of comfortable sweat pants on him. Then he tucks Neil in, pushing the sweaty hair from Neil’s face and cleaning his teary face, kissing Neil on the forehead and telling him to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: spanking ;) & Andrew mentions his past sexual abuse
> 
> Andrew's so mature and shit in this idk how to feel about it ;_;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SO. I was gonna update tomorrow, but I had finals yesterday & today, AND I'm sick as fuck (I have a sinus infection because stress so YAY). So instead of sleeping, I'm going to eat pancakes and cry because my head's gonna explode sometime soon :)
> 
> (Also, one of my finals was Discrete Math and I fucking nailed it :D still won't make him love me tho :\ )
> 
> Additional tags will be in notes at the end :-)

This time, when Neil awakens for the second time that day in Andrew’s bed, he’s happy to see that he’s not alone. Andrew’s at the desk in the corner, a frown on his face as he scrawls something on a page.  

“I hope it’s not my paper that’s making you look so constipated,” Neil says, laughing, as he swings his legs off the bed. 

Andrew looks up, eyebrow raised. “I  _am_  marking your class’s papers. Want a spoiler? You are all dumb kids who don’t pay attention in class and then expect to pass the finals.” 

Neil chuckles at Andrew’s exasperated expression. “To be fair, I  _was_  distracted by a handsome hunk for the first six weeks, until he told me I had a chance with him.” 

“Not an excuse,” Andrew huffs, angrily scribbling something on the paper before flinging it away from him. 

Neil laughs, not even caring that it might be him who was possibly failing. He was just so  _happy_. “What courses do you teach, ‘Drew?” he asks, and Andrew raises an eyebrow at the nickname but doesn’t reprimand him. 

“I can teach all Math courses and some Physics courses,” Andrew says, leaning back in his chair. “But they only give me five a semester.” 

“That’s good, because if I had you for Geometry, I would’ve never passed,” Neil sighs. “All those graphs made me nauseous.” 

“Geometry is the devil’s handiwork,” Andrew agrees. “This semester I’m teaching Calculus 1 and 2, Basic Algebra, Discrete Math, Finite Math and Boolean Algebra.” 

“I don’t know why they put the two Calc courses into one,” Neil gripes. “And Boolean Algebra sounds terrifying,” he says honestly and Andrew rolls his eyes. 

“It’s a course in Physics and Computer Science majors, but some Math majors require it as well.” Andrew looks at the next paper in disgust, before packing them all to one side as neatly as possible. “What’s your major?” 

Neil flushes. “I’m doing an Applied Mathematics major for now,” Neil admits. “I’ve been considering doing a minor but I couldn’t decide if I wanted to go into a Math and Physics minor.” 

“Or?” Andrew prompts him. 

“Or Business Math,” Neil says, sighing as he rubs the back of his neck. “I hate Accounting, though.” 

“Then the choice seems easy to me,” Andrew says. “Applied Mathematics already has a fair amount of physics. You can do your minor in Economics.” 

Neil bites his lip. “But with Exy and Kevin breathing down our backs, it’s hard to keep up so far.” 

“Not if you have your own tutor,” Andrew smirks at Neil, and Neil’s eyes widen. 

“Would you really?” Neil asks, practically vibrating. “Andrew, that would be  _amazing_.” 

Andrew shrugs. “I tutor students who ask. Thankfully, most are afraid of me, so I hardly get any requests.” 

Neil can’t stop smiling. “Andrew, I –  _thank you_. I’ll go in tomorrow and change it. I’ve been going back and forth between the two options for so long, and I had to decide before next semester but I just didn’t know how to handle it.” 

Then he sobers up, a small frown on his face. “Andrew, what about next semester? I… I don’t want to hide what we have.” 

“I have tenure,” Andrew shrugs. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Neil glares at him. “So why’d you make me  _wait_?!” he explodes and Andrew laughs – that same sadistic grin from class. 

“Making you wait is exactly what made you start to pay attention and start to study more,” Andrew says, and Neil huffs, wanting to stay mad, but not being able to. 

He folds his arms, pouting. “Still would’ve been nice to know.” 

Andrew shakes his head fondly. He stands, coming over to Neil, holding his chin and tilting his head up. “Neil,” he says, his voice filtering into Dom mode. Neil relaxes. “Baby boy, why’d you get drunk last night?” 

Neil’s heart races, and he clams up under Andrew’s touch. “I thought you’d said I was forgiven?” 

“I’m not mad at you,” Andrew murmurs. “But I know you would know that any drink in Kevin’s house would be laced with vodka. Even if you didn’t, you’d have known from how the punch tasted. You made a conscious decision to get drunk last night, and while I’m not mad about it, I’d like to know why. If something is going on with you, I need to know, Neil.” 

Neil’s face burns and he tries to hide it, but Andrew keeps a firm hand on his jaw. “Daddy, I -,” Neil chews on his lip, and Andrew gently extracts his bottom lip from between his teeth, waiting patiently. “I was overthinking.” 

“About?” Andrew asks, his facial expression not changing. 

Neil can feel his face get hotter. “About why you didn’t want to kiss me.” 

Andrew frowns slightly, and Neil swallows. His skin feels clammy at the confession, his heart hammering. Andrew was going to be so fucking mad at him. It was such a stupid reason, wasn’t it? 

“Okay,” Andrew says softly. Then he tilts Neil’s head up and kisses him. 

Neil doesn’t expect it, and he gasps in surprise. Andrew takes advantage and maps out his mouth, the grip on the back of his neck bruisingly tight.  

Andrew kisses Neil like he owns him, savagely taking what’s his. He presses their mouths harder together, and Neil just melts under Andrew’s touch. 

He can feel his cock stirring because Andrew’s kissing him so aggressively, it’s everything Neil ever wanted and Neil raises his arms to twine around Andrew’s neck. 

He pulls Andrew closer, and Andrew moves his grip to Neil’s hair, tilting his head back and allowing deeper access into his mouth. It’s so fucking good, Andrew’s eating him alive, and Neil’s rock hard in his pants.  

When they part, Andrew’s lips are bruised red, and Neil can imagine his are too. Neil forgets how to speak for a moment, his mind complete mush after that searing kiss. 

Andrew glares down at Neil, breathing heavily. “I was waiting for you to ask again,” he says. “Don’t do something stupid like that again.” 

Neil wants to facepalm but instead, he giggles, so fucking high, so fucking happy. “No promises, Daddy.” 

~ 

Neil spends a few days at Andrew’s since it’s vacation and he doesn’t really have to go anywhere. He mostly lazes around, sometimes on his knees next to Andrew, nuzzling his thigh happily, or watching reruns on Andrew’s massive television. 

Kevin tries to get him to come to practice a few times, but Neil ignores his calls, thankful that Kevin didn’t know that he was only a few feet and two houses away from him. 

But eventually, Neil has to go back to the dorms, go back to Exy, go back to the life he’d gotten a break from. 

He feels high strung, because the minute he’s back, Kevin’s on his case, Matt’s wondering where he was, and Dan is giving him lectures about how he should always answer his phone. 

That night, he dreams of a cigarette lighter searing into Andrew’s face while he’s tied up in the backseat and forced to watch. Lola’s grinning evilly, and Neil’s shouting and yelling at her  _to not hurt his Daddy_ , and Lola’s saying  _your real Daddy’s waiting for you, Nathaniel_. Andrew’s face is a blank mask as Lola digs the lighter into his skin and the smell of the burning flesh makes Neil gag. 

He wakes up choking on the scent, before running to the bathroom to puke his guts out. His heart is racing and his entire body is covered with sweat and his clothes are damp. He’s breathing shakily, trying to calm himself down from the impending attack. 

The dream had felt so real, he could almost envision Andrew’s face being burnt off and Lola’s evil grin as she dug it in further. 

Panic sets in and he crashes back into the bedroom, ignoring Matt’s sleepy “Neil?” before he’s scrambling for his phone, hand trembling as he dials Andrew’s number. 

He goes back into the bathroom, locking the door and sinking into a fetal position on the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs as the phone rings and rings. 

Just when his vision blurs and the panic starts to take over, there’s a click on the other end of the phone. A few seconds of silence before, “baby boy”. 

Neil breathes out heavily, tears streaking his face. He’d been  _so_ scared that somehow Andrew was in danger, that he would lose Andrew, and the relief was overwhelming. 

“Daddy,” Neil hiccups as he cries. “Can you come for me?” 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Andrew asks softly but Neil can hear him rustling as he gets off the bed. 

“I just – I need to see you, Daddy,” he whimpers. “I need to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Okay,” Andrew says. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Do not get off the phone, okay? I want you to focus on counting the minutes out loud.” 

Neil exhales slowly, putting the phone on loudspeaker and keeping an eye on the time as it moves. Andrew says nothing further, but Neil continues counting. He hears doors shutting and the car engine starting, and the load weighing him down starts to feel lighter. 

He’s at  _thirteen_ , when Andrew says, “come downstairs, Neil,” and Neil shoots up from his position, running out of the bedroom. 

Matt’s sitting up, waiting for him, and Neil promises he’ll be back tomorrow before he’s running out the dorm to meet Andrew. 

Seeing Andrew leaning against his car, alive and still perfectly flawless is a reprieve to Neil’s heart. “Daddy,” he whimpers as he runs over to him, wrapping his arms around Andrew, crashing into his hard body. He pulls back, scanning Andrew’s face from the close distance, smiling in relief.  

“Come on,” Andrew sits in the back seat, putting Neil sideways on his lap, shutting the door between them and the world. “Talk to me, Neil.” 

Neil tucks his head in Andrew’s neck. In his Daddy’s arms, nothing could touch him. “When Lola kidnapped me,” he starts off quietly. “She burnt my face with a cigarette lighter,” Neil touches his cheek lightly. “Burnt my arms. Sliced my face and arms open as well. I dreamt she was making me watch as she burnt you instead, Daddy.” 

Andrew doesn’t say anything. Neil wraps his hands around Andrew’s neck and holds on to him. He doesn’t even realise it when he falls asleep right there. 

~ 

"Where'd you go last night?", is the first thing Matt asks Neil when he comes back to the dorm the next morning, fully rested and wide awake. Falling asleep on his Daddy was the best thing ever, he's fully convinced of that now. 

Neil bites his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a nightmare. I went for a run." 

Matt just looks sad, sighing. "Neil, why are you lying to me?" He asks softly. "I followed you when you ran out. I saw you and Andrew." 

"What?" Neil asks, trying to muster up the strength to feel angry. 

"I always follow you when you go for a run after you've had a nightmare," Matt confesses, leaning against the counter. "I was worried about you." 

Neil swallows, looking away. He didn't know Matt was so concerned about him. 

"Are you and Andrew together?" Matt asks him simply. "It's okay, you know. You can tell me. He's definitely good for you." 

Neil can't stop the smile from tugging at the corner of his lips. "Yeah," he bites his lip, flushing high in his cheeks. "He's good to me." 

"Should I give him the 'you break his heart, I break your dick' best friend speech?" Matt laughs.  

Neil snickers, trying to imagine Matt threatening Andrew. "I don't think that would work out." 

Matt smiles fondly at Neil, coming over to ruffle his hair. "I'm glad you're happy," he says honestly. 

Neil was goddamn glad he was happy too. 

~ 

"Neil," Andrew says softly, drawing him out of his haze as he's on his knees next to Andrew. "I'd like to do a scene today." 

Neil perks up immediately. " _Yes_ , sir," he says excitedly.  

"What's your safeword?" Andrew asks him, standing over Neil. 

"Lighter, Daddy," Neil responds, sitting straighter. Andrew cards his hand through Neil's hair slowly, before bringing Neil forward to press his face against his crotch. 

"Yes or no?" Andrew asks him, and Neil barely hears him over the haze of Andrew's musky scent.  

"Yes," he whimpers, nuzzling Daddy's crotch and inhaling his scent. His cock is already throbbing, because it’s been weeks, and this is the first time Andrew has initiated a scene. Ever since the spanking Andrew gave Neil, nothing else had happened. He’d been more focused on getting Neil accustomed to him, accustomed to kneeling for him, accustomed to having a Daddy.  

But Neil was more than ready to go, and Andrew slips a hand under Neil’s chin, tilting his head up. 

“Would you like to know what I have planned for you?” Andrew asks, and Neil shakes his head, melting happily under Andrew’s touch. 

“Anything you want, Daddy,” Neil whispers, and Andrew smiles. 

“Stand and follow me,” Andrew commands, and Neil complies, following Andrew to the end of one of the halls. There was a large grey door, and Neil had seen it a few times, but he’d never entered or asked Andrew what was behind it. 

“Behind this door,” Andrew says quietly, holding Neil’s gaze. “There are rules. You should never be clothed once you step foot inside that door. Safewords still apply. You can say no to anything and do not feel obligated to do something for me. I will be very disappointed in you if you do not safeword out of something you don’t want to do.” 

Neil nods. “Yes, Daddy.” 

“Once we enter this room, we will officially be in a scene. You will never cum without permission. If I ask you for your safeword during a scene, I expect you to answer me without hesitation. I will then ask you if you are using it and you will answer me truthfully. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil responds, his heart racing in anticipation. 

“Now, baby boy. Have you ever experimented with BDSM before?” Andrew asks softly, holding Neil’s chin when he tries to avert his gaze. 

“I-,” Neil hesitates. “After what happened, I’d felt out of it for weeks. I’d clung to Matt, but then he had Dan and… Seth dragged me to go clubbing, and we’d ended up in a BDSM club. I can’t remember how we got there, but I remember seeing a boy getting whipped on a large X and wishing that it was me,” he said quietly. “I imagined how good it would be to be forced to forget who I was for a while… to just… give in. So, after Seth dragged me out in disgust, I went back the next week and they let me satisfy my curiosity. I… I loved it, Sir. They got one of the Masters to beat me, nothing much, but they gave me the stoplight safewords, and I was so high, Daddy. It was amazing, but I was ashamed, and never spoke about it afterwards and never went back.” 

Neil chews on his lip, turning slightly red. “Until I saw you, and I couldn’t stop imagining you dominating me, Daddy.” 

“Thank you for being truthful,” Andrew says, kissing Neil. “That’s good, so you sort of know what to expect.” 

“Undress,” Andrew instructs. Neil gets busy doing just that. “You listed bondage as one of your soft limits,” Andrew says softly, and Neil looks up at him from unzipping his jeans. “Do you want to try that today?” 

Neil swallows, pushing down his jeans. He’d been getting his nightmares less and less, not feeling so much as if he was out of his skin, but more in control. “I-I think so, Sir.” 

“It’s yes or no, baby boy,” Andrew says gently. “I don’t do spur-of-the-moment decisions in that room.” 

“Then yes, Daddy. I will use my safeword if I have to.” 

Andrew nods as Neil continues undressing, folding his clothes and resting it on a small table near the door.  

Andrew kissed him hard before he opens the door and Neil’s breath is taken away. The room is black. That’s the first thing he notices. There is an array of whips and floggers hanging on the wall to the left. A spanking bench. A big X cross like what the boy in the club had been beaten on. A king-sized bed with black sheets in the back of the room, the space around it clear except for a mini fridge, almost seeming as if it’s completely separate from the room. 

There are ropes, handcuffs and strings of silk and other pieces of cloth hanging on the right wall. A shelf with an array of butt plugs and dildos. Fuck. There are so many things around the room that Neil can’t keep track of as Andrew leads him to the cross. 

“This is my favourite item in this room,” Andrew says, smirking. “Do you know what it’s called?” 

“No, Daddy,” Neil replies, looking at the large wooden X. 

“It’s a St. Andrew’s cross,” Andrew replies, and Neil giggles. 

“It was made for you, Daddy,” Neil reaches a hand out to caress the wood.  

Andrew positions him, stretching his hands along the pieces of wood and widening his stance. He checks in with Neil before he ties silk straps around Neil’s wrist. Neil can barely feel the soft whispery material against his skin. 

“Can you be quiet, Neil?” Andrew asks, his voice low, sending goosebumps along Neil’s spine. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil responds just as quietly, already shivering. 

His nipples are hard and his cock is already halfway there. Neil whimpers as he feels Andrew’s fingers running down his spine, before pressing at his hole. Neil whines, pushing back, but Andrew’s already gone.  

Then he’s back, dragging what feels like straps along Neil’s back. “I’m using the flogger, baby boy,” Andrew says softly. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whispers, voice shaky. “I’m good.” 

He hears the whoosh as the flogger is pulled back, and the hit lands on his shoulder. Neil cries out, the strike making his cock hard immediately.  

“Shh,” his Daddy says softly. “Remember, be good, Neil. Do you need me to gag you?” 

Neil shakes his head. “No, Daddy,” he pants. “I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Good,” Andrew says before he hits Neil another time. Neil bites back his yell as pain explodes in his shoulder, turning to pleasure almost immediately. Andrew hits him again, and Neil sags in his restraints, not even thinking about them as Andrew strikes him again. 

Neil chokes back his sobs as Andrew lays into him, swatting him harshly across his shoulders. His cock jumps with every hit, and he’s barely holding on to reality. The pain lances through his back, and wiping his mind clean, and he's flying so fucking high.

He chews on his bottom lip as he holds back his cries, ecstasy racing through his body after each hit with the flogger. Andrew aims mainly for his upper back, and Neil feels as if he's literally flogging his worries away. That nightmare from before is a distant memory when compared to the bliss rolling under his skin. 

Tears are streaming down his face, and he’s chewing so hard on his lip that he almost tastes blood. Pain and pleasure war within his body, and he’s so high on endorphins, he barely hears Andrew say, “Safeword, baby boy.” 

It takes a minute to register, his mind a haze, and he brings himself down to choke out, “lighter, Daddy.” 

“Good,” Andrew says softly. “Are you using it, baby boy?” 

“No, Daddy,” Neil whimpers quietly, and Andrew gives a rumble of approval before he swings the flogger across Neil’s ass. 

Neil can’t hold back his wail, and a line of precum drips from his cock. Andrew’s panting but Neil’s gasping for air, feeling lost in the clouds, his restraints barely tethering him. It's so intense, and it's so much, that he needs to remind himself to  _breathe_ -

“Let me hear you, baby boy,” Andrew commands, and Neil sobs openly in relief as Andrew ruins his ass, beating him. 

He cries out, curling his hands into fists as precum streams from his cock, his mind a fog of  _painpleasurepainpleasurepain_  –  

It’s getting to be almost too much, the pain overriding the pleasure, and just as he almost says  _Yellow_ , Andrew slows down his hits, striking him softer, and more tenderly. 

Neil’s a complete mess, but he’s lost somewhere in subspace when Andrew stops and plasters himself along Neil’s back. Neil screams at Andrew’s rough clothes rubbing against his too-sensitive skin, but then Andrew’s hand is closing around Neil’s cock, and Neil cries out as he struggles to hold on. 

“Come, baby boy,” Andrew commands, pleasure blooming painfully as he rakes his fingernails across Neil's sensitive, ruined shoulder blades, and Neil completely  _loses it_ , coming so hard, his vision whites out, shouting until his voice gets hoarse, his orgasm ripping every part of him open. He’s floating, his head is heavy, and he can feel Andrew’s damp head on his throbbing shoulder as he pants heavily. 

“Fuck,” Andrew mutters, and Neil can hear Andrew’s pants unzipping, and he whimpers as he hears Andrew jerking off. 

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whimpers and then Andrew’s cursing and coming, hot cum landing on Neil’s tender ass.  

Neil trembles at the feeling, breathing heavily as Andrew unties him, and he closes his eyes, slipping under. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: flogging ;D
> 
> I'm opening up requests, so if there's anything specific you wanna see in the future, let me know, and I'll try my hardest to work it into the story. 
> 
> (im sorry if there are mistakes im literally seeing double)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back :)
> 
> Additional tags are in the notes at the end.

Andrew tucks his cock in and zips his pants up, before holding Neil gently as the younger man collapses in his arms. He slides his arms under Neil’s legs, lifting him bridal style and carrying him to the bed.

Neil’s fiery red hair is matted to his forehead, his eyes blinking sleepily as he regains consciousness, still deep in subspace. His blue eyes peek out through his lashes, and Andrew realises, not for the first time that this one was worth everything.

Andrew caresses Neil’s tangled mop of hair, brushing it away from his forehead. Neil wore his scarred face like a proud battle wound. That’s what first made Neil catch his eye when he stormed his class fashionably late. He didn’t try to cover it with make-up, didn’t try to fix it with plastic surgery, didn’t try to hide it with high collars or scarves.

He wore his mangled, burnt, sliced scars as a reminder to everyone - _fuck you, I lived_.

And, he submitted beautifully, not minding being on his knees for hours for Andrew.

Andrew lays his boy gently on the bed. There was a thick, heavy curtain tied to the side of the wall, and Andrew untied it, dragging it across, cutting off the dark room. He’d designed the room like that for a reason. It was to allow separation from what they’d just gone through, so that they could come down feeling secured.

Andrew takes out a cold bottle of water and a bowl of fruits, before climbing onto the bed next to Neil.

Neil wraps around Andrew like a koala, mumbling, “Daddy,” in a needy voice.

Andrew ignores the twist in his heart, manoeuvring Neil to curl up on his lap. Neil snuggles close, and Andrew presses the mouth of the bottle to Neil’s mouth, and Neil sips languidly. When he’s done, Andrew drinks the rest, before slipping pieces of fruit between Neil’s lips and Neil chews on it slowly, nuzzling his head into Andrew’s neck. When the fruit finishes, Andrew tosses the bowl aside, holding Neil close.

He didn’t want Neil in subspace too long. Succumbing to subspace around another person required a certain amount of trust, but Andrew also know that it was probably the first time that Neil fully let himself be wrapped up in it. Kneeling always put him in a certain mindset, but it was never the full thing. Andrew hadn’t expected it to be so easy, but fuck, how Neil had just resigned to the bondage and taken the beating.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says quietly, brushing Neil’s hair aside, stroking his skin softly.

Neil stirs, blinking up at Andrew sleepily. His eyes were a cloudy blue. “Daddy?”

“Come back to me, baby,” Andrew whispers, and Neil whines, trying to get closer to Andrew. “Come on, baby.”

Neil blinks a few times, and Andrew tilts his head up, looking on as Neil’s blues clears, eyes sharpening. “Daddy,” Neil says softly. “Daddy, that was amazing, thank you.”

Andrew kisses Neil’s forehead. “I want to bathe you, baby,” he says, scraping a finger lightly over Neil’s ass, through the dried cum and against his over-sensitive skin. Neil hisses, curling closer to Andrew. “And I need to rub some salve on your back and ass.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil obliges, moving slightly so he could roll off the bed, standing on shaky legs. Andrew stands immediately, making sure Neil doesn’t fall.

Andrew carries Neil over to the partition in the wall, not visible from the door. He presses the button and it slides open, to show a large bathtub and shower.

“Damn,” Neil says in awe. “Daddy, you’re awesome.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, offering his hand to Neil, to help him into the shower. He follows Neil in, still fully clothed. Neil notices, but doesn’t say a word. He opens the hot water, and Neil hisses as it crashes down on his back.

“Stay still, baby boy,” Andrew instructs, and Neil obeys as Andrew washes him.

When he’s done, Andrew takes off the shower and wipes him down. He makes Neil wait as he strips the bed of the top sheet.

“On your stomach, baby boy,” Andrew says, and Neil practically dives onto the bed, snuggling in as he wraps his hands around the pillow, burying his head in it.

Andrew crouches and gets the basket from under the bed with some extra blankets, and bottles of lotion and salves. Neil hums as Andrew rubs the salve onto Neil’s bruised skin.

“Fuck, baby,” Andrew whispers, admiring the redness of Neil’s shoulders and ass.

“Mmm,” Neil smiles slightly as he holds on to the pillow tighter. “Feels good, Daddy.”

Andrew continues rubbing the salve over Neil, before closing the bottle and taking an extra blanket before pushing the basket back under the bed. He covers Neil, and Neil shuffles over a bit, unconsciously make space for Andrew.

Andrew ruffles Neil’s hair affectionately, before standing and undressing from his wet clothes, carrying them in the bathroom and taking a quick shower. He dries himself, before climbing into bed with Neil, raising the covers, and sliding in.

Neil rests his head on Andrew’s chest automatically, wrapping one of his legs around Andrew’s, and an arm around Andrew’s waist.

Andrew cards a hand through Neil’s hair, relaxing in the embrace of his baby boy.

~

When Neil wakes, he feels like he’s in a furnace. He groans lightly, kicking off the sheets from over him, blinking sleepily as he takes in his surroundings.

He’s in the bed at the back of the playroom, a large maroon curtain cutting off the dark playroom. He’s glad, because one look at that cross, and he was going to get hard again.

Then he gets fully attuned to his surroundings, and he’s shocked that Andrew’s in the same bed as him and holy fuck, _naked_.

Whenever Neil slept over, Andrew was never in the same bed as him. He never asked where Andrew slept, because he’d already said _once you sign the contract, we go at my own pace_.

But goddamn, if this isn’t 0 to 100 in no time, because it’s the first time Andrew’s slept in the bed next to Neil, and it’s the first time Neil’s seeing Andrew naked.

What did he do to deserve this?

He wills his cock not to get hard, because he’s still snuggled up next to Andrew. He surveys Andrew’s body greedily. The older man has defined abs, rock hard pecs. His nipples are pale pink and Neil just barely stops himself from touching them.

There’s a spattering of pale gold hair over Andrew’s chest, and Neil’s surprised (because there was a serious consensus among his Calc class that there was a possibility that their professor dyed his hair blonde, because his eyebrows were a shade darker than his hair). But no, Neil’s having first-hand proof that Andrew does, in fact, _not_ dye his hair, because the golden trail leading down to his uncut member is just _begging_ for Neil’s fingers to stroke through it.

He curls his hand into a fist and clamps it between his thighs, so he wouldn’t touch Andrew. Andrew’s cock is goddamn magnificent, if Neil may say so himself. He’s seen a total of four cocks in his lifetime, including himself - (Matt and the sub and the Dom in the BDSM club). He can’t include locker room nudity because he’d never cared enough to watch.

But _Andrew_. His soft cock is laying nestled in the V of his hipbone. It’s _thick_ and _long_ , the pink head just barely peeking through the foreskin. Neil wants to suck it, to make Andrew hard, because he just has a feeling that Andrew was a grower _and_ a show-er.

And his _thighs_. Strong, muscular thighs and Neil wants them wrapped around his neck as Andrew chokes him on his hard cock. He whimpers quietly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from getting hard.

He drags his eyes back up Andrew’s body, looking at the expanse of pale skin that’s just begging for Neil’s kisses. He’d put body worship as one of his kinks, and he hoped that it was up near in the future.

Even Andrew’s neck was nice, there’s a little hollow that Neil wants to stick his tongue in, and Neil smiles as he continues his gaze over Andrew’s shoulder down Andrew’s arms-

Neil stiffens, not in the good way, bolting up in bed. “Daddy, you have _tattoos?!”_ he screeches, completely forgetting that Andrew was asleep.

Neil has never realised that he’d _never_ seen Andrew without a long-sleeved jersey or shirt. He didn’t even think about it until he’s watching Andrew now, both of his arms coloured with tattoo sleeves, all the way from wrist to shoulder.

Andrew blinks awake, his honey golden eyes peeking through his lashes. “Baby boy?” he says in the deepest, haziest, sexiest morning voice ever and Neil just gets a little hard.

But he doesn’t let his attention stray. “Daddy, I didn’t know you have tattoos,” Neil says in awe, looking at Andrew’s sleeves. It’s an array of everything – multi-coloured doves, multi-coloured skulls, there’s a large, beautiful picture of a lion covering the entirety of Andrew’s left bicep. There’re roses and a number of other flowers decorating his arm. Trees, mountains. So many things, and Neil looks up at Andrew helplessly.

“Daddy, is it bad if I want you to choke me now?” Neil asks, his cock hard at the sight of Andrew’s tattoos. Andrew raises an eyebrow, looking down at his arms as if he’d forgotten his tattoos existed.

“You like them, baby boy?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods helplessly. It looks _so_ good, and Neil’s officially convinced that his favourite part of Andrew’s body is his arms.

“They’re so sexy,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew reaches for him, bringing him down for a heavy, owning kiss.

“Not as sexy as you, baby,” Andrew says, reaching down to cup Neil’s ass, sliding a finger between Neil’s ass cheeks to rub his hole.

“But Daddy,” Neil pants, rubbing his hard cock against Andrew’s hip until Andrew gives him a hard slap on his ass and he stills. “Your arms, your abs, your V, your thighs, your _cock_ , Daddy.”

Andrew chuckles, and Neil flushes, tucking his head in Andrew’s shoulder. “No sweet talk will make me allow you to have an orgasm, baby boy. You have Exy practice.”

Neil groans, rolling over onto his back. His hard cock is quickly wilting as he imagines Kevin yelling at him for reaching late. Not even the pleasurable twinge in his back can bring his cock back up.

“What time is it?” Neil asks, stretching lightly, wincing at the tightness in his back.

Andrew checks his phone, which he’d rested on the mini fridge. “It’s one hour before practice,” Andrew says. “You have to bathe and get something to eat before you go,” he instructs Neil. “Now roll over, let me see your back.”

Neil complies, and Andrew gets the salve, straddling Neil’s thighs. “ _Daddy_ ,” Neil groans as his cock perks back up at the feeling of his Daddy’s weight.

Andrew rubs Neil’s shoulder, the pleasant sting still there. “How does it look?” Neil asks cheekily, trying to ignore the fact that Andrew’s cock is mere centimetres from his ass.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Andrew says, before grabbing his phone, and taking a picture. He shows it to Neil, and yep, Neil’s hard again.

Andrew’s hard thighs are framing Neil’s ass in the picture, Andrew’s cock nestled under Neil’s ass. And the marks, fuck, there are dark red and some blue welts across Neil’s ass, and one of Andrew’s hands are resting on Neil’s left ass cheek, his tattooed arm a stark contrast to Neil’s pale, marked ass.

The marks on Neil’s back and shoulders match his bright red hair, highlighted by a few darker bruises. Neil loves this picture so much. “Fuck, Daddy,” he breathes. “Can you send that to me? Fuck.”

Andrew laughs, before finishing rubbing the lotion on Neil’s ass and back, then sending him to the shower.

~

“We’d betted on whether or not you were coming,” Matt says as Neil rushes into the locker room. He was on time, sated with a high-protein meal, and feeling completely rested.

“Who won?” Neil asks as he rests his duffel bag on the seat in the lockers, sitting to take off his shoes.

“Me,” Matt says proudly. “And Allison. Kevin’s started practice early because Wymack isn’t here.”

“You’d think for an old dude, he’d be tired of being an asshole by now,” Neil snorts, standing and sliding off his pants. Matt was the only person he was really comfortable with in the team to be naked in front of.

“True, but he’s got a lot of stamina for an old dude, you have to give him that,” Matt laughs, and Neil joins in. “He’s doing those Raven drills again, to teach the new-” Matt stops midsentence, and Neil frowns, turning around, frozen in mid-motion of taking his jersey off.

Matt’s staring at him horrified, and Neil pulls his jersey off, laughing at Matt’s expression. “Dude, did you watch Ghostbusters again last night? I told you ghosts aren’t real.”

“Did he do that to you?” Matt asks, sounding strangled. “Neil, your _back_.”

Neil curses, dropping his jersey and grabbing his Exy jersey, quickly putting it on. He turns, chewing his lip. “Matt, ignore it.”

“Neil, you have _welts_ on your back. I’m not going to ignore it,” Matt says roughly. “Don’t defend him.”

Neil scrubs his hands through his hair, ignoring the panic that’s climbing its way up his throat, knowing that Matt could spin this completely wrong.

“I wanted it, okay? That’s our relationship, Matt,” Neil pleads with him to understand. “I like it and I trust him. I have a safeword and everything. Please don’t make this worse than it looks.”

“Neil,” Matt says hesitantly.

“I’m a masochist,” Neil confesses lowly. It’s the first time he’s saying it out loud and it's not as freeing as he'd thought it would be. “That’s why I didn’t come when we slept together,” he whispers. “It wasn’t that I was drunk, like I’d said. It just wasn’t enough.”

“Dammit, Josten,” Matt mutters, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Are you really okay with this?”

“Yes,” Neil struggles to keep the panic at bay. He takes a deep breath. “I’m okay.”

“If you said, ‘I’m fine’, you would’ve been in deep shit,” Matt says lowly, before standing. “If he ever goes too far, let me know.”

Neil nods, swallowing as Matt ruffles his hair. “I’m going in. Take your time.”

Neil forces a smile as Matt grabs his Exy stick and runs off to court. Neil gasps for air, leaning against the locker, feeling the cool metal press against his bruises through the jersey.

He shudders out a breath, before clambering into his locker, grabbing his phone and calling Andrew.

“Daddy,” he whispers out, leaning his forehead against the cold locker door when Andrew answers. “Matt saw my bruises.”

“And what did he say?” Andrew asks calmly, which starts to sooth Neil’s nerves.

“He- I explained it to him, but what if someone else sees, Daddy. What if they try to get you arrested or fired?”

“That’s what the contract is for, baby boy,” Andrew says, switching to his Dom voice. “No one is going to take me away from you. Now, take a deep breath.”

Neil takes a shaky breath, inhaling slowly. He lets his eyes slide shut, and he relaxes. His Daddy’s got it under control. Neil didn’t have to worry. It felt good. “Thank you, Daddy,” Neil says, before hanging up.

~

“Neil,” Andrew says softly, his hand in Neil’s hair as Neil knelt before him. “Tell me what you were fantasizing about when we were in the bed in the playroom.”

Neil flushes a bright red, ducking his head, taking comfort in Andrew’s touch. “I was thinking about how much I would love to worship your body, Sir. And… and you holding me down with your thighs while I choked on your cock.”

Andrew’s hand tightens fractionally in Neil’s hair. “You… have the greatest imagination, baby boy. Since you’ve been good recently, come on,” he gestures to Neil, and Neil’s eyes widen as he gets to his feet and follows Andrew to the grey door.

Andrew opens it and enters, Neil pauses, remembering Andrew’s instruction, undressing and folding his clothes, before following Andrew. Andrew passes through the playroom, not bothering to take a look, heading straight to the back of the room.

Neil follows him, cock already perking up in anticipation. “Don’t touch my ass,” Andrew instructs.

Neil nods. “Do you have a safeword, Daddy?” Neil asks, and Andrew looks a bit proud.

“Red and yellow,” Andrew says. “And drake.”

“Like the male duck?” Neil asks, scrunching his face up.

Andrew looks amused, laughing slightly. “Yes, exactly like the male duck,” he says, before kissing Neil softly.

Then he steps back. “Undress me, baby boy. No inappropriate touching.”

Neil grins, because Andrew knows him so well. He kneels, untying Andrew’s shoes, slipping them off and resting them to the side. He slides off Andrew’s socks, before reaching up and unzipping Andrew’s pants, pushing them down. Andrew steps out of them, and Neil folds them and rests them on the shoes.

Andrew’s briefs are nicely filled out by his soft cock, and Neil bites his lip as he hooks his fingers in the waistband, pulling them off Andrew. Then he stands, unbuttoning Andrew’s shirt slowly, sliding the shirt off his broad shoulders.

Neil’s breath hitches as Andrew’s tattooed arms are revealed. Andrew pulls away from Neil, walking over to the bed and laying on it, raising an eyebrow at Neil as if to say – _well_?

Neil grins happily as he straddles Andrew, kissing him. He can feel Andrew’s cock twitch against his thigh, and although he really wants to, he doesn’t initiate dry humping. He parts their lips, kissing his way along Andrew’s jawline.

Neil trails his kisses down his neck, and Andrew’s breath hitches, sticking his tongue in the hollow he’d been admiring. Andrew sighs, and Neil sucks a bruise into Andrew’s skin.

He doesn’t linger, not wanting Andrew to take back this privilege, so he kisses and licks his way down Andrew’s left shoulder, sinking his teeth into Andrew’s thick bicep, right over the lion tattoo. He licks the cleft of Andrew’s elbow, Andrew’s other hand grips Neil’s hair as he moves lower down.

When the first rigid scar that brushes against his lip, Neil has to force himself not to freeze or react.

“Yellow,” Andrew whispers, his hand tight in Neil’s hair. Neil raises his head, looking at his Daddy, whose eyes are closed, a small frown between his eyebrows.

“Daddy,” he murmurs, and Andrew’s eyes slide open, focusing on Neil, and his frown relaxes.

“No biting. You may continue, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, and Neil nods, kissing the skin as gently as possible. A soft sound escapes Andrew.

His heart hammers as he presses gentle kisses to the marred skin, brushing his lips along it. He gives Andrew’s pulse point a gentle kitten lick, before sucking each of his fingers.

He moves on to the next shoulder, mirroring his movements on Andrew’s right hand. He licks and sucks his bicep, trailing his teeth over Andrew’s muscular upper arm. Kissing his way down Andrew’s forearm, he feels more thick scars, these more jagged, and Andrew goes still.

Neil looks up in worry. “Safeword, Daddy.”

“Drake,” Andrew bites out, hand gripping Neil’s hair tightly.

“Are you using it, Daddy?” Neil whispers, and Andrew shakes his head.

“I’m not,” Andrew strokes Neil’s hair. “You’re doing amazing, baby boy.”

Neil nods, pressing the most loving, gentle kisses he could muster to Andrew’s haphazard scars. He would’ve never known the scars were there if he’d never pressed his lips to Andrew’s arm. They were hidden under tattoos of roses and vines, which did an excellent job of hiding them. Andrew’s hand is lax in Neil’s hair by the time he’s done laving his arm with licks and kisses.

Neil moves to Andrew’s pecs when he’s done, taking one of Andrew’s nipples into his mouth, and a soft sound escapes Andrew. Neil can feel Andrew’s cock twitching, and he smirks, tugging the nipple with his teeth. He does the same to the next nipple, and Andrew’s half hard by the time he’s done.

Neil kisses each one of Andrew’s hard abs, sucking and leaving bruises. Andrew’s hand in his hair tightens, and Neil moans slightly, rocking his hard cock onto the sheets below.

Neil drags his nose through Andrew’s treasure trail, whimpering as he inhales Andrew’s scent deeply, burying his nose at the base of Andrew’s cock. Fuck, Andrew’s scent turns him on so much, his musky scent with a hint of cocoa butter. Neil drags his tongue along the V on Andrew’s hips, sucking a bruise at the end.

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes, his hand falling out of Neil’s hair and Neil smiles, before passing Andrew’s cock and making his way down Andrew’s muscular thighs. Neil takes the muscle between his teeth, sucking hard and licking the bruise, kissing his way down Andrew’s strong leg, all the way down his toes, sucking each one. He can feel Andrew’s eyes burning into him as he repeats the motions on Andrew’s other foot.

When he’s done, he licks all the way up, dragging his tongue over Andrew’s torso, right up to his armpit. He buries nose in Andrew’s armpit, his cock twitching at Andrew’s scent. “Fuck, Daddy,” Neil groans, and then Andrew’s grabbing Neil’s hair roughly and pushing him down.

When Neil finally looks at Andrew’s face, he’s honestly surprised to see the raw pleasure and need. His Daddy’s cock is hard and long and thick, and Neil just _wants_ it in his throat.

Andrew manoeuvres Neil to his cock, and Neil smiles happily, sucking Andrew’s balls one by one, rolling them in his mouth and groaning around it.

Then he licks all the way up Andrew’s cock, the foreskin soft under his tongue. He closes his lips around Andrew’s head and sucks hard. Andrew moans quietly and it goes straight to Neil’s cock.

He slides Andrew’s cock as far as it can go, relaxing his throat (he’d tried it a few times with his dildo, just for this moment), and it’s worth it to hear Andrew’s noise of surprise when he gets most of his cock down on the first try.

He smiles around Andrew’s cock, moaning at the first taste of precum. He sucks Andrew’s cock a few times, fisting it with his hand. Andrew’s hand is stroking his hair, and Neil takes it as encouragement as he relaxes his throat and closes his eyes, and this time Andrew goes all the way into him. Neil’s nose is buried in Andrew’s groin. His air supply is cut off, and it goes straight to his cock.

He’s _so_ hard, the feeling of swallowing around Andrew’s thick hardness in his mouth, and the light-headedness, he can feel his cock twitching, precum streaming from it. Andrew’s hand isn’t holding him down, but he loves being impaled on Daddy’s cock, and he moans as he feels pleasure rip through him –

He yanks his head up, gasping for air. Andrew looks worried, and Neil catches his breath, before saying, “Daddy, I almost came.”

Andrew’s eyes narrow, and his hand tightens fractionally in Neil’s hair. “Hands behind your back, baby boy. I’m not tying you up, so if you want to stop, push me away.”

Neil’s heart pounds in anticipation and he complies holding his arms tightly behind himself. Andrew gets a firm grip in Neil’s hair, sliding his cock through Neil’s lips, and Neil relaxes as Andrew holds his head still and fucks his face slightly.

And then Andrew’s shoving his entire cock down Neil’s throat, and Neil sees stars, pleasure rushing through him like a white-hot flame. He whimpers as Andrew fucks his throat messily, until his mouth is a mess of spit and precum.

Andrew raises his legs and pushes Neil down all the way onto his cock, before wrapping his thighs around Neil’s neck and holding him there. He can't _breathe_ and it's fucking amazing as Andrew lodges his cock in Neil's throat. Neil has to blink out spots from his eyes, choking on Andrew's cock. Neil has to dig his fingers in as he feels his orgasm coming like a roaring wave.

He can’t hold it back, _can’t_ , and fuck his eyes are watering and he’s sobbing as Andrew uses his strong thighs to hold Neil in place as he uses Neil’s hole for his pleasure, and _fuck he’s going to come_ – “Neil!” Andrew bites out harshly, his voice riddled with lust and deep and _it’s not helping_. “Don’t you _dare_ come.”

Neil sobs as he holds himself on the brink, but Andrew’s fucking him hard and he’s floating, losing control. Andrew’s giving him the skull-fucking of a lifetime, and Neil can’t hold on to reality, he’s so fucking high.

Andrew’s thighs hold him down tighter, and it brings Neil’s shoulders down, the rest of his body collapsing onto the bed, and that’s it. His cock touches the bed and he _can’t_ hold it, he cries and screams around Andrew’s cock as the orgasm wracks through him, and Andrew’s cursing as he brings Neil’s head up and he comes. The taste of Andrew’s cum fuels his orgasm and it goes on _forever_ as he humps the bed, dragging his orgasm out.

He swallows Andrew’s cum, collapsing in the cage of Andrew’s thighs, his nose buried in Andrew’s groin and gasping for breath. It takes a while for the haze to clear, and when it does, the panic sets in.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, burying his face closer to Andrew’s spent cock so he doesn’t have to look at Andrew.

“You don’t get that privilege, boy,” Andrew says softly, letting his thighs fall from around Neil’s neck, gripping Neil’s hair and pulling him away. “You disobeyed me.”

Tears stream down Neil’s eyes as he chews on his lip. “Daddy, I’m sorry,” he cries out. “It was just so good, Daddy, I couldn’t help myself.”

Andrew sits up, and Neil kneels in front of him, panicking at how disobedient he was.

“Shh,” Andrew wipes Neil’s tears. “I’ll just have to punish you, and it’ll be forgiven. Do you understand, boy?”

Neil hiccups, nodding, barely seeing through the tears in his eyes. “As part of your punishment,” Andrew continues softly in his Dom voice. “You can’t touch your Daddy, okay?”

Neil’s eyes widen, and he digs his fingers into the flesh of his forearm where his arms were still behind his back. “Daddy, no,” he whispers, and Andrew’s face gets stern.

“Do you understand, Neil?” Neil whimpers but he nods, mumbling “yes, daddy,” fresh tears escaping down his cheeks. “You can’t touch Daddy until you do the next part of your punishment,” Andrew says. “And I will decide when I want that to happen, boy.”

Neil nods. “Yes, Sir,” he whispers hollowly before Andrew sends him to bathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: body worship, a little bit of breathplay, mention of Andrew's self-harm scars
> 
> Once again, I will say that requests are open, if there are any kinks/scenes you wanna see, let me know! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really awkward when you tell someone you read a book last night and they asked you what it's about and you have no clue how to tell them it was basically gay porn...

For the rest of the day, Andrew walks around in tight black briefs and Neil was beginning to realise exactly how sadistic his Daddy was.  

Neil has to pull his knees up, wrapping his arms around his legs as Andrew sits next to him on the couch to watch television.  He buries his burning face in between his knees, but Andrew doesn’t even look at him.  

So much pale skin and muscles, so  _close_ to Neil. Neil was so accustomed to wrapping around his Daddy or on his knees, with his head on his Daddy’s thigh while they watched television. It was  _torture_ sitting next to Andrew and not being able to touch him.  

Why the  _fuck_  was Neil so useless? He couldn’t even hold back his orgasm? What was one orgasm to his Daddy’s disappointment? Neil hides his face as he fights tears. He was  _so_  weak,  _so_ stupid, a disobedient sub who didn’t even  _deserve_ a Daddy- 

Andrew’s hand lands on the back of Neil’s neck, and Neil looks up sharply. His Daddy wasn’t looking at him when he says, “don’t worry, boy, your punishment is almost over”. 

“I’m not your  _baby_  boy anymore,” Neil whimpers out, and Andrew’s hand tightens on the back of his neck.  

“You will be, once your punishment is over,” Andrew promises, and Neil nods, wiping his face off on his knees.   

“Okay Daddy,” he whispers, wrapping his hands around his legs tighter.  

~ 

It feels like hours. Neil stays in his curled-up position, staring blankly at the television, still in disbelief at how disobedient he was.  

He doesn’t even notice when Andrew gets up, and he’s in the middle of making a self-pledge to never,  _ever_  let himself even come  _close_  to the edge without his Daddy’s permission, when Andrew calls him. 

He stands, going to meet Andrew. Andrew is in the bedroom, and his first command is to tell Neil to undress. Neil complies quickly, folding his clothes and resting them on the bed. 

Only then he notices the grains of rice scattered across the wooden floor in the corner. He looks up at Andrew, who was staring intently at him. 

“Why are you being punished, Neil?” Andrew asks quietly. 

“Because I came without permission, Sir,” Neil says hollowly. “Even after you told me not to.” 

He starts wringing his hands nervously, and Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. He stops immediately, letting his hands hang limply at his sides. 

“Do you understand that when the punishment is over, you will be forgiven?” Andrew asks him, and Neil goes to answer automatically. 

Instead he says, in the lowest voice possible, “is it really that easy, Sir?” 

Andrew chuckles lightly. “This isn’t going to be easy, Neil. But when it is over, you will be forgiven. However, the next time you disobey like this, the punishment will be worse.” 

Neil swallows, nodding. “Do you understand that you will be forgiven?” Andrew asks Neil again, and Neil nods. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Andrew smiles. “You’re going to kneel on the rice for fifteen minutes, facing the wall, not moving from the position I put you in. You will not make a sound. If you disobey during your punishment, you will not be allowed to have an orgasm for two weeks.” 

Neil nods, walking over to the rice in the corner of the room. He kneels down tentatively on it, wincing as the grains dig into the soft flesh of his knees and legs. 

Andrew comes up behind him, ordering him to put his arms behind his back before gently moving him to bend forward until his forehead is in the corner, his thighs slightly elevated and his full weight is on the rice grains. 

It  _hurts_. Neil can feel tears running down his face, because he wishes he hadn’t been disobedient, but at the same time, he’s glad that he’s finally getting his punishment, so Andrew could forgive him. 

The fifteen minutes pass by like four hours. Neil’s legs are trembling to stay in position, his thighs are burning him from being in that awkward pose. His forehead starts to hurt from where it’s pressed against the wall, and his legs feel like they’re being pierced with tiny needles. 

By the time the fifteen minutes are up, Neil’s a sobbing, snotty mess, barely choking back his cries. Andrew crouches next to Neil, brushing his hair back. 

“Baby boy,” he whispers, and it’s so relieving to hear that. He flies into Andrew’s arms, burying his face in Andrew’s neck. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whimpers, ignoring the pain in his legs.  

Andrew strokes his back slowly. “Baby boy, your punishment’s over. It’s forgiven. Come on,” he says, helping Neil stand and digging out the rice grains from where they were imbedded in Neil’s legs.  

He cleans Neil off, rubbing his legs with the soothing salve, cleaning off Neil’s face. He goes to get clothes for Neil, but Neil holds on to his arm. “Daddy, don’t leave me,” he begs. 

“You’re touch starved, baby,” Andrew croons. “Can I borrow back my arm for one second?” he asks Neil, and Neil doesn’t want to but he drops his hand from Andrew’s arm. 

Andrew undresses quickly, before climbing into bed, and Neil immediately wraps around him.  

“Am I really forgiven, Daddy?” Neil asks meekly, and Andrew brushes Neil’s hair back, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead. 

“Yes, you are, baby boy. You were so good during your punishment,” Andrew whispers. “You’re such a good boy.” 

Neil preens, and falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

~ 

When Neil wakes, Andrew’s already awake, rubbing his hair slightly. Neil tightens his hold on Andrew, loving how warm his body felt.  

He blinks sleepily, nuzzling his face in Andrew’s neck. “Baby boy,” Andrew says, and Neil’s heart thumps.  

“Daddy,” he mumbles, and that’s it for a while. They stay there, contented in holding each other. 

Neil doesn’t know how long it is before he mumbles, “can I ask you a question, Daddy?” 

Andrew’s silent for a bit, his hand tugging at Neil’s curls lightly. “Yes,” he says after a while. 

Neil pulls back a bit, looking up at Andrew. “Why don’t you play Exy anymore?” 

Andrew chuckles lightly. “I never cared for it the way Kevin did. I couldn’t stand his obsession with it. I wanted to do something where I could be smarter than everyone else, so I became a professor.” 

Neil giggles. “You’re ridiculous, ‘Drew,” he laughs, before resting his head on Andrew’s arm, not taking his eyes off Andrew. “Can you come to practice one day? That would be  _awesome_.” 

Andrew sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “Wymack asked me to. I told him I had no interest in training goalies if they’re already useless.” 

Neil rolls his eyes. “It could just be for  _fun_. I wanna see what all the hype is about.” 

Andrew smirks down at Neil. “Out of ten, how many goals do you think you could score against me?” 

Neil raises an eyebrow. He didn’t want to underestimate Andrew, but at the same time, he knew his own skills. “More than five.” 

“Hmm,” Andrew says thoughtfully. “We’ll see then, baby boy. If I win, I’ll give you another skull-fucking right there in the goal.” 

Neil moans, bright red at the thought of someone catching them. “But then I’d want you to win.” 

Andrew chuckles, rubbing Neil’s hair. “Not if you don’t get to come,” Andrew says, and Neil groans. “What do you want if you win?” 

Neil hums thoughtfully. “I want you to kiss me in front of everyone,” he decides, and Andrew raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay then,” he agrees, smirking evilly. 

“Does that mean you’ll come?” Neil perks up, excited, and Andrew looks fondly at him. 

“Only to beat your ass,” Andrew promises. “And not in the fun way.” 

~ 

“There’s no way you’ll win,” Kevin snaps haughtily at Andrew. “You’re out of practice, and Neil’s the best striker here.” 

“First compliment ever, and he doesn’t even say it to me,” Neil tells Matt sadly as they, along with the Foxes, look on at the two. 

“But,” Seth starts, and Kevin shushes him. 

“You’re mediocre, Seth,” Kevin brushes him off. “Neil has real potential. The kind I haven’t seen since university,” Kevin says, eyeing Andrew, and Neil knows exactly what he’s implying.  

“Save me the lecture,” Andrew brushes him off. “That’s so fifteen years ago.” 

Neil snorts, and Wymack steps forward. “Kevin, you wanted him here. He’s here. Maybe he’s not here for what you wanted him for, but the world doesn’t revolve around you.” 

Kevin flushes a bright, angry red, before storming off to the court. “Still as dramatic as ever,” Andrew comments idly. “When does he grow up?” 

Wymack scoffs. “You were worse than him,” he tosses a uniform to Andrew. “Get changed. We have extra gear in the closet. Get warmed up, Kevin wasn’t lying. Neil’s good.” 

“I think I’m gonna faint,” Neil whispers to Matt. “So many compliments are making me lightheaded.” 

Matt rolls his eyes and shoves at Neil. “Get changed. This showdown’s gonna be epic.” 

“We’re betting for you,” Allison promises. “You’re gonna score at least seven.” 

Neil nods, frowning as she continues. “He’s an old dude, anyway. He probably won’t catch any.” 

Matt catches the look of anger forming on Neil’s face, and hurriedly ushers Allison and the rest of the Foxes away. The scowl doesn't really leave his face as he changes. His motivation to win amps up, wanting to show off to Allison and the others that Andrew was his and it was  _not_ okay to talk bad about him. 

He puts on his uniform quickly, strapping on his gear before grabbing his Exy racquet. He's surprised when he meets Wymack and the Foxes in the lounge. 

"...I want the goalies to keep an eye on him," Wymack is saying. Neil doesn't see Kevin or Andrew anywhere. "He was the Foxes' best goalkeeper, and maybe your dumbasses can learn something from him." 

He continues his speech, but Neil wanders off to court, helmet and racquet hanging loosely in either hand. He stops when he sees Andrew and Kevin on court, Kevin throwing balls at Andrew in goal, and Andrew making no move to stop him. 

The goal keeps lighting up red, but Andrew's looking disinterestedly at Kevin, his helmet and racquet on the ground. Neil makes his way onto court, and Kevin ignores him in favour of taunting Andrew. 

"You're gonna lose, Andrew," Kevin's saying snidely. "Thought you didn't like to lose." 

"Don't mix us up," Andrew comments, gaze sliding over to Neil and  _oh_. "I don't give a shit about Exy." 

Neil misses what Kevin's response is because goddamn, he's really turned on by Andrew in his goalkeeper gear. He looks menacing and Neil wonders distantly if Andrew would ever be interested in roleplaying. 

He's startled out of his daydream by banging on the glass, and he looks around, Allison and Dan giving him thumbs up and grinning. He takes a deep breath as Wymack sticks his head in. 

"Are you just going to waste our time, Kevin?" Wymack asks dryly. "Or can we begin?" 

"They didn't warm up," Kevin says, looking at Neil. "Two laps, go." 

Andrew looks on amusedly as Neil sighs, then starts jogging. When he's done, he's sweaty, but his blood is hot and his adrenaline high. Andrew's crouching in front of the goal with his racquet, just observing. 

Kevin's standing to the side with a basket of balls, waiting for Neil. Neil picks up his racquet and helmet, walking over to Kevin. 

"How screwed am I?" He asks Kevin softly, and Kevin looks at Andrew with a frown on his face. 

"He hasn't played in more than a decade," is Kevin's response. 

Neil sighs, before jogging over to the penalty spot. Kevin tosses him a ball, and Neil catches it in his racquet. Andrew stands, leaning against his racquet, looking absolutely not ready. 

Neil frowns, wondering if Andrew even cared if he won. Either way, Neil was gonna get kissed or face-fucked, so he didn't mind. 

He weighs the ball in the racquet, before backing up a bit. He has a bit of a running start before swinging the racquet with all his strength, and the ball's a blur as it sails off to the right. Andrew doesn't move a muscle, just watches the goal light up red. 

Neil frowns as the Foxes pound on the glass, cheering. Kevin has a grimace on his face, as he throws another ball at Neil. 

Neil takes a deep breath, taking another shot at goal. This time the ball sails directly toward Andrew, and Andrew casually steps to the side as the ball whizzes to the back of the goal. 

The Foxes go crazy, and Neil starts to smile a bit. "Can you at least  _try_?" He calls out to Andrew, and Andrew shows him the middle finger. 

Neil giggles, and Kevin throws another ball for him. This time, when Neil takes the shot, Andrew reaches out for the ball lamely, racquet raising way after the ball's passed him. 

Kevin's looking studious, a frown etched on his face, and Andrew's looking back at the goal like,  _fuck_. Andrew tries to get the next shot as well, but he misses completely.  

It was four-nil, in Neil's favour. "Neil," Kevin calls out quietly, and Neil looks over, ecstasy growing in him. "What was the bet?" 

"I could score more than five," Neil calls back. "Two more and I win!" 

"I take it back," Kevin responds. "You're fucked." 

Neil scoffs. Maybe Andrew was the shit back in the day, but right now, he  _was_  shit. Two more, and he was going to stalk over there and claim his kiss in front of everyone.  

"Please," Neil says in disdain, before throwing the next ball. Andrew reaches for it but it's too quick, the goal lighting up behind him.  

Neil laughs, looking over at Kevin like  _what do you have to say now, bitch_?  

"One more!" He says excitedly, and Kevin tosses him the next ball, looking resigned. The Foxes are banging on the wall, cheering Neil on.  

Andrew takes position for the first time, but Neil doesn't care, he's high with adrenaline, and he tosses the ball hard, already imagining running up to Andrew to claim his prize. 

He doesn't expect Andrew to move like a blur, running out to catch the ball, throwing it back at Neil's feet. Neil yelps, barely jumping out of the way, shocked. 

"What the fuck," he mutters, and Kevin sighs.  

"Told you," he says.  

Neil's just a teeny bit hard and he can see Andrew's sadistic smirk all the way from the goal. He tries again, and Andrew catches it effortlessly, tossing the ball back. 

The Foxes are quiet, and Neil runs over to the basket, grabbing the last three balls. He takes a deep breath taking one shot and just as Andrew catches it, he's throwing the next ball to the other side of the goal. 

Andrew's there in no time, tossing the ball out, and Neil's heart hammers as he swings the last ball hard, and it looks like Andrew's not going to make it to the other side, but he stretches his arm out, the racquet effortlessly looking like an extension of his hand. 

The ball lands in Andrew's net and it's dead silent. 

Kevin shakes his head, going to pick up the balls, and Neil takes off his helmet, loping over to Andrew, breathing hard. 

"Daddy, did you really have to be so extra?" He whispers, grinning widely and Andrew smirks, taking his helmet off as well. Sweaty Andrew looked so  _edible_. "That was so fucking awesome though. You were so fucking awesome. That first goal you saved almost made me hard." 

Andrew scoffs in disgust, before carding his hand in Neil's hair and kissing him hard. Neil melts into the kiss, going pliant as he whimpers quietly. When their lips part, Neil's mind is muddy, but he still mumbles out, "but Daddy, I didn't win." 

"You won the face-fucking of your life," Andrew whispers, and Neil grins. "Go shower and meet me back here," Andrew commands, and Neil nods, turning around. 

Kevin's face is unreadable, movements stiff as packs up the balls, studiously avoiding looking at either of them. Neil ignores him, grabbing his racquet and helmet, making his way to the locker room. 

Matt joins him, grinning. "Hell of a loss, Josten," he comments, and Neil rolls his eyes. 

"He's just a show-off," Neil mumbles, and Matt snorts. Neil doesn't realise he's being cornered by Allison, Dan and Seth until he turns around and they're just standing there. 

"Neil, what the fuck," is Allison's first words, and Neil groans, ignoring her and turning away. 

"Allison," Matt tries to placate her, but she pushes him away. 

"Matt, stay out of this," she snaps. "Neil, he's literally twice your age." 

"Shut up," Neil says, stripping off his gear then turning to face her. "I'm an adult." 

"Doesn't make it less gross," Seth comments idly, and Neil looks at him in disgust, before looking at Dan. 

"Do you have anything to add to this bullshit?" He asks her, and she sighs. 

"Neil, he's practically taking advantage of you. I know you feel as if he's not, but he's in a position of power," Dan says quietly. "He's just using you for now before he moves on to his next twink." 

Neil almost chokes on his anger, but Matt steps forward. "Guys, leave him alone. Neil's more than capable of making his own choices-" 

"By letting himself get fucked by an old dude?" Seth adds, and Neil curls his hands into fists, looking away. 

"He's never fucked me,"  _yet_ , he wants to add. "He's not using me," Neil says. "I can't believe you all would think this lowly of me." 

"Andrew's  _good_  for him," Matt adds, looking at Neil and smiling encouragingly. Neil feels himself relax, the anger slowly going away. "How do you think he's gotten his life in order recently? Studying routines, standing up to Kevin, finally getting a good night's sleep? Leave him alone," Matt says strongly. "Andrew's capable of doing what we couldn't." 

All the fight leaves Allison and Dan, and they don't say anything else. Seth just stands off to the side with his usual asshole-ish look. 

"I'm going to shower," Neil says. "Is this the end of this conversation?" 

They glance at each other and nod, and Neil escapes to the showers. 

~ 

When he comes out, the locker room is empty, save for Matt. "Dan's mad at me," Matt chuckles tiredly. "For not warning her about you two." 

Neil smiles, dropping his towel and changing his clothes. "Thank you for sticking up for me," he says. "I don't know what I would've done if our friendship ended. And I thought you would at least tell Dan," he confesses. 

Matt chuckles, standing and messing with Neil's hair. "Nah, it's my man before Dan," Matt says. "We've been best friends for too long and we've been through too much, Josten." 

Neil smiles happily, hugging Matt. "Where's everyone?" 

"They've gone back to the dorms. I think there's a movie night tonight if you wanna join. Kevin and Andrew are still on the court though." 

Neil nods, frowning. He hoped they weren't killing each other. "I'm gonna make sure that Andrew's not stabbing him," he says, and Matt nods. They say their goodbyes, and Neil makes his way to the court. 

From afar, he can see Kevin on his knees, a few feet away from Andrew, and Neil frowns, making his way to court. The door's still open, so he stands by it. Neither of them notices him.  

"...him? Really?" Kevin's saying, and shit, is he crying? "I'll do whatever you want, Andrew." 

"Get up," Andrew says, and Neil can't see his face, but he can clearly hear the disgust lacing Andrew's voice. "You're not made to be on your knees, snivelling like a bitch." 

Harsh, but Neil could probably understand why. 

"Andrew," Kevin stands shakily. "I just need it once,  _please_. They're doing a tribute to Riko and me, and it- it's just taking me back and sometimes I just can't  _breathe_." 

"And you want me to beat it out of you?" Andrew asks disinterestedly. "Did you miss the part where I have everything I need and I'm not interested in risking it because of you?" 

Neil's heart thumps, and he flushes. It makes sense though, why Kevin's been so high strung lately, why he's been driving everyone into the ground and risking injuries although they had the final coming up. 

"Neil?" Kevin says, and Neil looks up sharply, thinking Kevin had seen him. "That's who you're choosing over me? Andrew, after everything we've been through, you can't do this one thing for me?" 

"I've done 'this one thing' for you many times," Andrew snaps, crossing his arms, voice hard.  

Neil's mind works a mile a minute, and he chews on his lip as he listens to them. 

"Just once more," Kevin pleads. "And I'll go out and find a Dom I can trust, I promise." 

"Your promises mean shit when you've broken them every time," Andrew says, scoffing. "Don't cry wolf." 

Neil swallows, before stepping onto the court, making his way over to them. Kevin's startled when he sees Neil, but Neil ignores him, going over to Andrew. 

"Sir," he says, his voice quiet. Andrew turns as if he expected to see Neil, carding his hand through Neil's hair to draw him closer. 

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly. 

"Have you ever had feelings for Kevin?" Neil asks quietly, and Andrew frowns. 

"No," Andrew says without hesitation, tugging Neil's hair lightly. Neil smiles, before going to his knees. 

"Sir, I wouldn't mind if you did it," he says lowly, and he can hear Kevin's startled sound. He keeps his eyes on Andrew, who frowns.  

"Neil," he starts but Neil cuts him off. 

"Finals are coming up, Sir. He's been horrible to the newbies. We need him on his A-game, Sir. If this is what he needs," Neil swallows. "You're mine, Sir, I know that. But if you want to do it, I wouldn't mind." 

Andrew crouches, tilting Neil's head to look him in the eye. The sudden change in height difference is weird, and Neil's heart skips a beat as they're eye to eye. 

"Neil," he says softly. "Baby boy." His width blocks out Kevin and forces Neil to focus on Andrew. "I don't need to do this." 

"But he does, Sir," Neil says. "You can give him the beating he wants, if you want to, Sir. Even I’ve noticed that he’s been completely out of it recently, but I didn’t pay attention to it. It makes sense now, Sir. If you’re willing, I wouldn’t mind.” 

Andrew tugs his hair slightly, looking in Neil’s eyes. He seems to find what he’s looking for, because he says, “twenty stripes with your belt,” he tells Neil. “You will stay here, and watch. If you want me to stop, use your safeword, and I will stop immediately. What is your safeword?” 

“Lighter, Daddy,” Neil replies quietly. “I understand.” 

Andrew looks at him a little while longer, before kissing him hotly and standing. “Give me your belt, Neil.” 

Neil unbuckles his belt and hands it to Andrew. Andrew takes it, wrapping it around his hand, and looking sternly at Kevin.  

“This is the last time, Day,” he says harshly, and Kevin swallows, nodding. “Next time, I don’t care what anyone says, you will not be getting this from me again. You will be getting twenty. Don’t forget to count out loud. What’s your safeword?” 

“Queen,” Kevin says quietly.  

“Shirt off,” Andrew commands lowly. “Hold on to the goal post. If you let go, I’m stopping.” 

Kevin swallows and walks over to the goal, pulling off his jersey and gripping the goalpost.  “I’ll be okay,” Kevin whispers. “I just need this.” 

“Yes or no?” Andrew asks.  

Kevin bows his head, shuddering as he chokes out, “yes”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: this is NOT going to be Kandreil (unfortunately), Kevin is NOT going to be breaking them up and there is NOT going to be a love triangle. Kevin's just a sub who needs his friend, and Neil understands that :)
> 
> Don’t forget that requests are open! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I started this I was aiming for 5 chapters ... help ;_;

The belt snaps though the air like a whip, and Neil jumps slightly as Andrew tests it out. He takes a look at Neil, and Neil gives him an encouraging smile. 

He wasn't lying when he said that he didn't mind whether or not Andrew did it, now that Andrew was his. 

Kevin holds on to the goalpost, his back muscles clenching as he bows his head. 

"Relax," Andrew says, smoothly, in a tone that's a shade lighter than his Dom voice. Neil's glad, because he didn't know what he would do if Andrew went full Dom. 

But Andrew's relaxed, Neil realises, not even close to stepping into his Dom mode. Kevin visibly eases, shoulder's drooping. 

Neil's startled at the first snap, which comes without warning. Andrew cracks the belt across Kevin's back, and Kevin just...   _melts_. His body just goes pliant at the first hit, and he doesn't even make a sound, his hands tightening around the post until his knuckles turn white. 

"One," Kevin says softly, in the quietest voice Neil's ever heard. "Thank you." 

Andrew rolls his neck, swinging the belt again to land it on Kevin's back, hard. A soft whimper escapes Kevin, and he counts out loud again. The welts are beginning to show already, red stripes crossing the expanse of his skin. 

After that, Andrew lays into him, beating him one after the other without pausing. Kevin continues counting, his voice starting to break as he rests his head against the post.  

When Andrew reaches fifteen he stops, breathing heavily. He's still in his Exy uniform, his gear off, but damn he looks hot. 

"Safeword," Andrew says quietly, and Kevin takes a while to answer, struggling to catch his breath. 

"Queen," Kevin whispers. "I'm not using it." 

"Neil," Andrew says softly, looking at him with sharp eyes. Neil looks back at him, smiling slightly, shuffling on his knees. 

"Lighter, Daddy, you can continue," he says softly, and Andrew nods, cracking the belt across Kevin's back. 

It takes Kevin by surprise, and he falls forward, body wrapping around the post as he cries out. "Sixteen, thank you," he whispers. 

The other four are harsh, and Kevin holds on to the post as he shudders out the numbers.  

When it reaches twenty, Kevin takes a deep breath, reaching for his shirt. Neil's shocked to see his tear streaked face and red eyes, but for some reason he looks relaxed. 

"Thank you," he whispers to Andrew and Neil, before taking off. 

Neil frowns, looking at his retreating back. "Andrew, what about his back?" 

"He's never let me take him through aftercare," Andrew says thoughtfully, wrapping the belt in his hand. "It's part of why he spirals so quickly. Are you okay?"  

Neil nods, swallowing. "I'm good, Sir," he says. "But I believe you won our bet." 

Andrew looks at him sharply. "Are you sure, baby boy?" He asks. "It doesn't have to be today." 

 "Yes," Neil says simply. "I want it, Sir." 

Andrew nods, dropping the belt. "Stand," he commands, and Neil complies. Andrew kisses him harshly, and Neil goes pliant as Andrew claims him. Andrew deepens the kiss, tugging Neil's hair as he swirls his tongue around Neil's mouth. Neil moans into the kiss, and Andrew pushes him backward until his back hits the hard glass of the court wall. 

Neil groans as Andrew's hand clasps around his neck, holding him back onto the wall. "Thank you for trusting me," Andrew whispers in Neil's ear, his breath hot and sending chills down Neil's spine.  

"Always, Daddy," Neil whimpers, cock hardening in his pants. 

Andrew pushes him down to his knees. "If you want me to stop," he says. "Push me away." 

Neil nods, mouth salivating. "And  _don't_  come," Andrew orders. "Do you understand?" 

Neil groans before nodding. "Yes, Daddy, I understand." 

Andrew rubs his head, before bringing Neil's head to rub his crotch. Neil whimpers at the potent scent of Andrew's sweat, ridiculously turned on by Andrew in a Foxy uniform. 

"Daddy," he whimpers, before Andrew strokes Neil's face. He pushes down the band of his shorts, his half hard cock springing out. 

"Hands on your lap," Andrew commands. "Don't move them." 

Neil curls his hands into fists on his lap as Andrew pushes his head to press against the glass. Neil moans as Andrew's cock head slips past his lips, sliding all the way into his throat until Neil's crowded with Andrew's scent, trapped between the glass and Andrew's body. 

His cock jumps and his fingers dig into his legs, as Andrew holds his head against the glass and starts to fuck his mouth.  

Neil groans, and he has to hold on to his sanity before he loses control and comes in his pants. He makes the mistake of looking up, and Andrew's sweaty and grunting and his bright orange uniform is sticking to him and Neil shudders. 

"Fuck," Andrew groans, "fuck, baby, your mouth," he says, sliding his cock into Neil's throat and holding there until Neil's running out of breath and fuck, his cock gets harder. He pulls back just before Neil feels like it's too much, letting him gasp for air,  

Andrew slides the head back in, and Neil presses his tongue against the underside. Andrew's hips jolts, and Neil moans at the taste of his precum. 

Andrew grips Neil's hair tightly and fucks him  _hard._ He uses Neil's mouth for his pleasure, and it's turning Neil on like crazy. He's battling to keep himself off the edge, but it's so good, it's too good. He loves how Andrew fills him up, how thick his cock is.  

Andrew's grunting and he's sliding in and out of Neil's mouth. Neil's lips are spit slicked, and its sloppy, but he holds on. It's hard, but he clenches his abdomen, trying not to let himself come.  

"Fuck, baby boy, I'm going to come," Andrew grunts in his Dom voice, and Neil's eyes roll to the back of his head as a shot of pleasure zips through him. His fingers dig into his thighs and his cock is throbbing, leaking precum and it's soaking his jeans.  

Andrew pulls out of his throat, only until the tip is in Neil's mouth, and Neil's hyperaware of Andrew's cock swells before hot cum fills his mouth. Fuck. Neil really has to shut his eyes and focus on something else, because  _he's so close_. If one of his fingers touches his cock through his jeans, he would burst immediately. 

He manages not to come, not even when he's swallowing Andrew's cum, and is rewarded by Andrew's low rumble of, "good boy." 

He whimpers, nuzzling his head into Andrew's hand. "Daddy," he mumbles, and Andrew tugs him up to kiss him. 

Neil has to blink back tears because his cock is aching, throbbing, and so sensitive, as he keeps his hips back from Andrew. 

"Are you hard, baby boy?" Andrew asks, reaches down to caress Neil's cock, and Neil whines as his cock twitches. 

"Daddy, I'm so close," he whispers, burying his head in Andrew's neck. 

"Shh," Andrew coos. "Turn around, baby boy. Hands behind your back. Head against the glass. Come when you're ready." 

Neil complies, heart pounding, wondering what Andrew had in mind. He doesn't expect it when Andrew unbuttons his jeans and slides it down, his cock bobbing out, slick and smeared with precum. 

Neil whines, digging his fingers into his forearms behind his back. He doesn't know what to anticipate, but then Andrew's crouching behind him, and Neil forgets how to  _breathe_. 

"Daddy," he whimpers, and then Andrew's yanking his hips backwards, spreading his asscheeks and  _devouring_ him. "Fuck!" Neil cries out, and his cock immediately starts to stream precum as he gasps for air. 

Andrew presses his tongue in deeper, delving in and fucking Neil with his tongue. Neil cries out, and his entire body shuddering as the orgasm rips through him.  

Andrew reaches around and pumps his cock and Neil yells through his orgasm, legs barely holding him up, fingers digging deeper into his arms as he holds them behind him.  

He collapses, but Andrew catches him, pressing Neil’s body to him and Neil gasps for air as Andrew’s hand wraps lightly around his throat, other hand still pumping his cock. Neil whines at the sensitivity, trying to move away, but Andrew presses his hand around Neil’s throat, holding him in place, milking every drop from his cock.  

Neil whimpers, and he gasps for air, arching against Andrew. Andrew groans behind him, before bringing his cum covered hand up and pressing against Neil’s lips.  

Neil moans, licking his cum off Andrew’s hand, sucking Andrew’s fingers clean. “Fuck, Daddy,” Neil groans.  

“You made a mess, baby boy,” Andrew comments, and Neil blinks away he blurriness in his eyes as he surveys the cum splattered on the glass in front of him.  

“Oh god,” Neil burns bright red, and knows that every time he comes here, he’s gonna remember exactly what Andrew did to him.  

Neil chews on his lip, before stripping off his jersey and wiping it off quickly, his face still a bright shade of red. Andrew chuckles, gripping Neil’s chin and pulling him in for a short kiss.  

“Daddy,” Neil says, after they part, and he’s pulling up his pants, his body still humming from that orgasm. “You look so fucking sexy in that uniform.” 

“Fucking junkie,” Andrew mutters in disgust, before ushering Neil to the bathrooms.  

(Neil plans to steal the uniform anyway… he had a birthday coming up, who knows?) 

~ 

Neil tells Andrew in the sweetest voice possible that he wants to run back to the dorms, because he hasn’t been able to run for a while. Andrew can’t say no to him, so he gives Neil a kiss that leaves him weak in the knees, and watches, amused as he tries to run dazed. 

When Neil’s out of sight, Andrew heads back into the locker room. It seems like yesterday when he was in here with Kevin and Aaron and Nicky, and they’d named their well-deserved title of ‘The Monsters’. He been an emotionally repressed, angry teenager/young adult, and he’d taken most of it out on Kevin. 

He pushes away all nostalgic memories, before taking out his phone and making some calls. He makes his way to the nurse’s office when he’s finished, pushing the door open and leaning against the doorframe.  

“We made a deal,” he says. “It’s either that or the beating. You can’t have both.” 

Kevin looks up from where he’s staring a hole into a bottle of unopened vodka. He’s still shirtless, and his back looks like it’s shining from whatever cream he put on it. 

His eyes look a bit hazy, clearing a bit as he looks up at Andrew. Andrew sighs, grabbing the bottle of vodka and putting it aside. He sits in Abby’s chair, leaning back as he surveys Kevin. 

“I talked to Jean,” Andrew says, lacing his fingers over his stomach as Kevin looks confused. “He’s been dabbling in Dominance for a few years, but he’s only recently let himself get more into the scene. He’s more than willing to take you on.” 

Kevin makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “Andrew, I can’t submit like he’ll want me to,” he whispers quietly.  

“You already trust him,” Andrew replies equally. “What’s the problem? You’ve never let yourself get immersed in subspace with me, maybe you can with him. Maybe you’ll actually let him take care of you afterwards.” 

Kevin makes a noise almost like a scoff. “I – I don’t know.” 

“Jeremy’s his submissive,” Andrew continues. “But they're both more than willing to help you out. Maybe he can teach you a thing or two about not being an asshole sub.” 

Kevin chews on his lip. “Fuck, Andrew,” he scrubs a hand through his hair.  

“I was a bad Dom,” Andrew admits quietly, and Kevin frowns as he looks up at him. “The only reason this started was because I was angry at everyone. I took it out on you, took advantage of your kink. Kevin, every time I beat you, I remember that. I won’t do it anymore. Jean’s a good bet, and he’s not a stranger.” 

Kevin nods slowly, wincing as he leans back. “Next time you spiral,” Andrew says, filtering into his Dom voice. He knew he couldn’t do it when he was talking to Kevin in front of Neil. “Call Jean. That’s my last order.” 

“I understand, thank you,” Kevin says softly. “I… I think I can do that.” 

They’re a bit quiet for a while before Kevin continues, “Neil, huh.” 

Andrew looks at him sharply. “Say what you have to say.” 

Kevin shrugs, before putting on his jersey. “He’s just… young.” 

“He’s legal,” Andrew retorts. “And completely capable of making his own decisions.” 

“No, I know,” Kevin says softly, not taking offence. “I think it would be good for him. I’ve been trying to help him focus on Exy because I could tell he was falling apart. But I’m not a Dom. I didn’t know what he needed. I think you do.” 

Kevin stands, and Andrew copies him. “You should visit us one day during training. Maybe you could insult some sense into them.” 

Andrew scoffs. “Are they any good?” 

“Not good enough,” Kevin says. “We have finals in a few weeks, and right now, we’re screwed.” 

Andrew thinks about it. He hated being on court. “One day,” he says. “I’m not gearing up. I’ll watch them, and then I’ll decide.” 

“Thanks,” Kevin says, stretching, and smiling loopily as pain shoots through his back. “And thanks about Jean.” 

Andrew ignores him in favour of slamming his way out the door.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 12:30 pm and I'm really sleepy *yawns* 
> 
> There's gonna be a lotta ass eating in this story btw ;) It's not like Neil's gonna complain anyway lmao
> 
> And yes... Kerejean is happening yay


	7. Chapter 7

It’s a few weeks into the new semester before Neil falls apart. It happens suddenly - he’s in the library, staring blankly at pages and pages of school work when he realises he’s on the verge of a panic attack.

It’s been a while since Andrew’s put him under. Neil’s been extremely busy, especially before the Exy final, when Andrew had come in and given the poor goalies some pointers wrapped up in harsh insults.

When they’d won, there’d been parties upon parties and Neil had barely gotten time to focus on preparing for the next semester. He’d struggled to hold on to Andrew’s rules, not breaking any of them, but pushing them to the limit.

He hadn’t realised how much work adding on an Econ minor would be. Andrew had offered to help, but Neil had been so busy, he had barely even seen Andrew for more than a few hours over the past few weeks. And, if he was being really honest with himself, he didn't want to bother Andrew with his problems. What if Andrew thought Neil was just using him? What if Andr-

A hand shuts his book roughly, and Neil inhales sharply, blinking rapidly, only just realising there were tears on the bottom of his eyelids. His vision's blurred and he has to focus before he sees Matt staring at him worriedly.

“Neil,” he says softly. “Go see Andrew.”

“What?” Neil whispers, everything rushing in at once. His breath shortens, and he tries to clamp down the panic attack. “His office hours-“

“ _Go_ ,” Matt orders, in a no-nonsense voice, and Neil nods, shuffling his books together and standing.

His heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest and all the noises around him as getting louder. He feels disoriented, and tears are forming in his eyes because he can feel his need for Andrew like a physical stone in his chest.

By the time he’s at Andrew’s office, he’s gasping for air, his heart racing and he’s trembling but he’s still of enough mind to knock softly on the door.

The door opens, and Andrew’s there. His eyes narrow when he sees Neil and Neil’s about to whisper ‘ _Daddy_ ’, when Andrew steps aside and Neil realises that there’s another student in there.

Neil looks wildly between them, before whimpering out in the quietest voice ever, “I’m sorry, I’ll come back.”

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is hard and locks him in place. Neil’s head swims with Andrew’s voice. “Get inside.”

Neil obeys, vibrating out of his skin, eyes cast downwards as Andrew calls the student outside, shutting the door. The closed-door shuts out all the sounds swarming Neil, and he lets out a wet gasp before dropping his books on Andrew’s table and taking his velvet blue kneeling cushion from Andrew’s drawer, kneeling on it, facing the door.

The door reopens, and Andrew enters, locking it behind him, immediately unbuttoning and rolling up his shirt sleeves. His tattoos calm Neil, his fluttering heart slowing, his breaths coming easier. Andrew cards a hand through Neil's hair and Neil melts.

He doesn’t ask anything besides, “safeword?”

“Lighter, Daddy,” Neil whispers. Andrew nods, tugging Neil’s hair tightly.

“Do you have class this afternoon?” Andrew asks softly and Neil shakes his head.

“No, Daddy, I just have a lot of assignments to finish and I just couldn’t focus,” he mumbles, leaning into Andrew's touch.

Andrew caresses Neil’s face with his thumb. “Stand and undress, baby boy.”

The name untwists something in Neil, and he lets out a slow, long breath. He complies, undressing quickly and folds his clothes, resting them on the chair.

Andrew sits in his chair, legs spread, loosening his tie from around his neck and taking it off, eyes dark as he surveys Neil's naked body.

“Come here, baby boy,” Andrew orders, and Neil obeys. Andrew ties Neil's hands behind his back, leaving the loose end of the tie in Neil’s hand. “If you need to escape, pull this end and it will loosen. I will not be mad if you do.”

“I understand, Sir,” Neil whimpers, feeling numbness settling in his chest, the warm haze taking over.

“Bend over the table, baby boy,” Andrew says softly and Neil flushes, burning a bright shade of red.

Neil bends over the table, resting his cheek against the wood, his cock hardening as he’s on display for Andrew. Neil’s breath hitches as Andrew thumbs his balls.

He pulls Neil’s cock to point downwards and press against the edge of the desk. Neil swallows, as Andrew runs a thumb over his taint.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers. “Fuck, Daddy.”

Andrew leans back and Neil whines at the loss. “Can you be quiet, baby boy?” Andrew asks, and Neil chews on his lip.

“If you want me to, Daddy,” he responds softly, and Andrew leans over, getting something out of his drawer.

“I have something that could help you stay quiet, baby,” Andrew says softly, and Neil looks back, heart skipping a beat at the object in Andrew’s hand.

“ _Yes_ , Daddy,” Neil whimpers and Andrew chuckles, unbuckling the dildo gag. The strap is back but the dildo is purple, short and thick.

“If you want me to stop,” Andrew says. “Untie yourself or show me the number four.”

“I understand, Daddy,” Neil says quickly, excited. Andrew smiles, before fitting the short dildo in Neil’s mouth, buckling it behind his head.

“Is it okay?” Andrew asks. “Can you breathe properly?”

Neil nods, his head dropping as his entire body sinks to the desk.

~

His boy’s oral fixation was something beautiful, Andrew realises, as Neil sinks slowly into subspace. Neil’s entire mind just shuts off as he relaxes, and Andrew sits back, spreading his ass cheeks.

Neil’s hole is pink and so small and inviting. Andrew rubs his thumb over it and Neil keens, the sound muffled by the gag.

Fuck. Andrew uses his knees to part Neil’s legs from where he’s sitting, spreading Neil open wider. He leans in and inhales Neil’s pure scent before sucking Neil’s pucker softly, his tongue flicking over Neil's hole. 

Neil whimpers, his cock twitching and filling up, his eyes blinking slowly as a flush spreads across his cheeks. Andrew spreads his ass cheeks apart, licking Neil’s hole, swirling his tongue around Neil's entrance. Neil jerks at the feeling, precum dripping from his cock.

He sucks one of Neil's balls in his mouth, rolling the full, heavy sac around with his tongue, and Neil breathes faster. He does the same with the other, before dragging his tongue over Neil's taint and hearing his boy whine in pleasure.

Then he pushes his tongue back inside of Neil, eating him out messily and Neil cries softly as pleasure seeps through his body. Andrew loves how responsive Neil is, just from the ass eating.

He spreads Neil's hole open and pushes his tongue inside and Neil lets out a guttural groan, which would've echoed around the office, if it weren't for the gag.

Andrew presses two fingers into Neil's hole and Neil whimpers at the slight burn before his body relaxes, accepting Andrew.

He crooks his fingers, pushing them against Neil’s prostate, and Neil screams around the gag, entire body shuddering.

"Fuck, baby," Andrew groans, watching his boy writhe against the bonds. Neil's cock is hard and red and the tip is glistening with precum. Fucking Neil's prostate with his fingers hard, Andrew's own cock throbs as Neil struggles to hold back his cries, his thigh muscles tightening as he barely holds back his orgasm.

Spreading his fingers, Andrew pushes his tongue inside of his boy's hole, and Neil sobs at the feeling. He rocks his hips, trying to press his cock against the table for friction, and trying to get Andrew to fuck him deeper. 

Andrew complies, burying his tongue deep inside of Neil, and Neil trembles as he tries to stave off his orgasm. Andrew sloppily eats him out, before shoving his fingers as deep into Neil as possible, and Neil's asshole tightens as he sobs with pleasure.

Andrew stills Neil’s rocking hips, adding a third finger and fucking Neil hard, before turning on his full Dom voice to command,  _“Come,_ baby boy”.

Neil’s entire body convulses and he lets out a muffled scream as cum streams from his cock. His legs buckle, and Andrew catches him, letting him sit on his lap, holding a hand around his waist as he pumps the cum out of Neil’s cock until he’s twitching from sensitivity.

Neil’s entire body relaxes, all the strength drained from him. Andrew unties his hands, and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck as he sits sideways in Andrew’s lap, burying his head in Andrew’s shoulder.

Andrew lets him float, leaving the dildo gag in as Neil breathes slowly. Andrew rubs a hand on Neil’s back, letting his baby boy sink.

~

Neil floats in his haze, nuzzling Andrew’s neck, his anxieties a thing of the past.

“Baby boy,” Andrew whispers, passing his hand through Neil’s curly hair. “Baby boy, come back to me.”

Neil blinks sleepily, vision sharpening and mind focusing. Andrew’s holding a water bottle, and Neil whines as he unbuckles the gag, slipping it out of Neil’s mouth.

Neil sips some, the cool water refreshing as it slides down his throat. Andrew tosses the spit-slicked dildo gag aside, rubbing a finger over Neil’s lips, which are swollen and red.

He gets a cloth, wetting it with the water from the bottle, wiping Neil’s face, rubbing off the dried tears and spit.

Neil hums as he gets taken care of, smiling happily. “Give me a colour, baby boy.”

“Green, Daddy,” Neil says softly. “I’m good.”

“Now tell me what’s wrong,” Andrew says softly, and Neil’s suddenly hyper-aware of everything around him, Andrew’s office, his nakedness. “Relax, baby boy,” Andrew commands. “The door is locked. You’re okay and you’re safe.”

Neil takes a deep, calming breath. “Yes, Daddy,” he says softly. “It’s just that all my assignments just caught up with me and I’m really struggling to follow your rules, Daddy. I don’t wanna break it, I wanna be good but it’s so much.”

“What are your courses, baby boy?” Andrew asks, caressing Neil’s back.

“Discrete Mathematics and Numerical Analysis,” Neil sighs. “I wish I’d gotten you as my lecturer, mine is such a hard ass. Plus, I’m getting my first taste of Boolean Algebra and I wanna throw up every time I see circuits.”

“When are your assignments due?”

“I have one due tonight but I just _can’t_ figure out the question. It’s driving me crazy,” Neil laments and Andrew sighs, clutching Neil’s chin and forcing him to watch him.

“Don’t take my offer to help lightly,” Andrew reprimands Neil, who looks ashamed. “Why didn’t you ask me?”

Neil flushes. “I didn’t want to bother you,” Neil confessed lowly. “And I didn’t want you to feel as if I’m using you.”

Andrew’s fingers tighten on Neil’s chin. “Don’t ever feel like that. You are _not_ using me if you ask for help. And you can never bother me, baby boy,” he says softly, before kissing Neil hotly. Neil melts into the embrace, whimpering as Andrew owns his mouth.

Andrew breaks the kiss before Neil could get hard, leaving Neil in a daze. “Let me see your assignment, baby boy. And get dressed,” he says, when Neil scrambles up from his lap, giving him a hard slap on his ass. “We’re not gonna get any work done if you remain like that.”

~

When Neil gets his midterm results, and sees all A’s across his courses, he almost cries. Matt convinces him to go out with them, to party because they don’t have classes for one week.

Neil gets dressed, his mind working a mile a minute. Before he leaves, he takes out his phone and rings Andrew.

“Neil,” Andrew answers the phone almost immediately.

“Hi ‘Drew,” Neil says happily, as soon as Andrew responds. “I got back my midterms! I got all A’s,” he tells Andrew excitedly, laughing giddily. “I’m so happy, Daddy.”

“Good job, baby boy,” Andrew says, and Neil can tell that he’s smiling. “I’m so proud of you.”

Neil flushes, chewing on his lip. “Daddy, I wanted to go to a party tonight, and I wanted your permission to get drunk. I don’t have classes tomorrow, and I just wanted to have fun tonight.”

Andrew’s silent for just a second. “Where’s the party, baby boy?”

“At Kevin’s house,” Neil responds, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I think they wanted to have it there ‘cause Kevin has a lifetime supply of booze at all times.”

Andrew snorts. “True. Are all your other assignments finished?”

“No,” Neil admits. “I only have one left to do and it’s due in two weeks.”

“Okay,” Andrew responds softly. “You have my permission, but I will be picking you up from the party. I don’t trust anybody to take care of my boy while he’s drunk.”

Neil flushes, heart fluttering as it always does when Andrew refers to him as _his boy_.

“What time do you want to leave?” Andrew asks softly. “Or you can call me when you’re ready.”

“I don’t want to stay after midnight,” Neil says thoughtfully. “That’s when they start stripping.” He shudders, trying not to imagine it. “So, midnight for the latest, Daddy.”

“Okay, baby boy,” Andrew says softly. “Have fun.”

Neil’s smile gets wider, happiness filling his heart till it’s almost bursting. A knock comes on the door, and he opens it, unable to hide the smile on his face.

Matt frowns at him, but doesn’t say anything about it. “You look good,” he says instead, and Neil looks down at the black jeans and sheer fitted top he was wearing. Andrew had bought it for him, telling him that he wanted to see his boy dress properly.

Neil doesn’t tell Matt that, just flushes lightly, saying, “thanks, Matt.”

“Are you ready?” Matt asks, and Neil nods excitedly, before following Matt to the car.

~

The party is the usual - laced punch, everyone grinding on everyone, and at least three people throwing up per hour. Neil stays near Matt, dancing happily as he sips on his fourth cup of punch. He can feel the alcohol working its way into his system, his mind loosening a bit.

He checks the time. It’s eleven, almost one hour till Andrew gets there for him. Matt doesn’t leave his side, even when Dan comes, and soon enough they’re surrounded by Foxes, laughing and happy.

Kevin stumbles by, flushing a bright red when he sees Neil, but Neil doesn’t make any comment. It’s been like that ever since the day on the court with Andrew, but Neil understands what it’s like to bear your vulnerabilities to someone, and he respected Kevin enough not to hold it against him.

There’s another guy who’s walking after Kevin with a frown on his face, and Neil recognizes him as Jean Moreau, an ex-Raven and ex-Trojan, who played around the same time with Kevin and Andrew.

“What’s Jean Moreau doing here?” Matt asks no one, and Neil shrugs, making up his mind to ask Andrew what Jean and Kevin had in common. As far as he knew, they were both Ravens once, but they’d never been close friends after that.

Neil puts it off in the back of his mind, taking another drink. The alcohol hits him suddenly, and he giggles as the room spins.

“You’re drunk already?” Matt laughs, as Neil stumbles into his arms. Matt was sober since he was the DD for the girls.

“Fuck,” Neil mumbles, and holds on to Matt so he doesn’t fall.

“It always hits you all at once, doesn’t it?” Matt chuckles, holding on to Neil, and Neil laughs happily, taking another swig of his laced punch before turning around and dancing on Matt.

The girls whoop and cheer him on and he laughs, swallowing the rest of his punch. He doesn’t really know what else he does, as he stumbles around, dancing and laughing, drinking the punch like it’s water.

Somehow, he ends up outside, and Matt’s next to him, the cold air hitting him in his face like a slap. He blinks a few times, before his legs fail him and he sits heavily on the ground.

“Why ‘m I outside,” Neil slurs, resisting the urge to lie down and sleep.

Matt sits next to him and Neil leans against him. “You said Andrew was coming for you midnight,” Matt reminds him amusedly. “You said to make sure you’re out here by midnight. It’s five minutes to twelve.”

“Oh,” Neil laughs happily. “’Drew’s comin’ for me.”

“Yeah, he is,” Matt responds.

Neil goes quiet, his mind swirling as his thoughts are muddled. “I love ‘im so much,” Neil mumbles, and Matt goes still. Neil doesn’t realise, as he nuzzles Matt’s shoulder, his head feeling heavy. “Matty, you hav’ no idea. So much,” he giggles. “Like this much!” he spreads his arms out widely.

“Have you told him?” Matt asks him softly, and Neil groans.

“Nooo,” he mumbles. “I don’ kno. He doesn’ wanna fuck me,” Neil whines. “Said he takin’ it slow, but I wan’ it, y’know?”

“Jesus,” Matt rubs a hand over his face. “I’m too sober for this conversation.”

“I love ‘im so much it ‘urts, Matty,” Neil slurs, eyes fluttering shut. “I love bein’ his baby boy. He’s a good Daddy t’ me.”

Matt freezes. “What did you just say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliffhanger dun dun dun dunnnnn


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags at the end :}

“Wha’?” Neil mumbles, frowning at Matt, wondering why he was so tense and why his voice was so loud. “Shhhh.” 

Matt moves away before Neil could rest his head back down on his shoulder. “Neil, what the fuck did you just say.” 

“Matty,” Neil whines, his head lolling. “Where’s ‘Drew?” 

Bright headlights flash up the driveway, Andrew’s Maserati coming into focus. “Neil,” Matt says, but Neil’s already jumping up from where he’s sitting, crashing into Andrew as he comes out the car. 

“’Drew,” Neil says happily. “Matty’s mad and I don’ know why.” 

Neil leans against the car, smiling so hard it probably hurt, but Matt keeps his focus on the problem at hand. Andrew raises an eyebrow at the glaring six-foot guy in a silent challenge. 

Without even knowing what he’s doing, Matt raises an arm and swings sloppily at Andrew, who sidesteps him easily. 

“For the son of a boxer, that was atrocious,” Andrew comments idly, while Neil freaks out. 

“Matt, what the fuck!” He says loudly, stumbling over to push at Matt. “Don’t hit him!” 

“ _Daddy_ , Neil?” Matt snaps. “Really? What the fuck. He’s just an old guy who’s  _using you_  for his disgusting fetish.” 

“Matt,” Neil blinks rapidly, trying to focus on what Matt’s saying. “Matt, what?” 

“You just said that you love being his  _baby boy_  and that he’s such a good  _Daddy_  to you,” Matt growls. “Neil, what the hell? You’re not going to be a part of this anymore, it’s messing with your mind,” Matt says harshly, grabbing Neil’s arm. 

“Get your hand off him,” Andrew says lowly, menacingly and Neil bursts out crying. Thankfully, everyone else in the house was too drunk to notice the small commotion outside. 

Neil sobs and Matt drops his arm in alarm. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, “I’m sorry, I didn’ realise I said anythin’, I’m  _sorry_.” 

“Neil,” Matt says, but Neil ignores him, lurching over to fall in Andrew’s arms, and Andrew rests a calming hand on Neil's hair, rubbing his head softly.

“Baby boy,” Andrew whispers quietly, and Neil’s entire body relaxes in Andrew’s embrace. Matt frowns, and Andrew looks from Neil’s hair over to Matt. “Baby boy, wait in the car.” 

Neil whines, but does as told, almost tripping over himself as he curls into the front seat, scrubbing at his tear-stained eyes. 

Matt stands straighter but knows his height is no match for the persona Andrew exudes. “You’re important to him,” Andrew says softly, strongly, his voice carried by the wind. “So, I’m going to explain this once. He needs this, and you know that. I know you’re the one who sent him to me weeks ago right before his anxiety attack. He needs someone to take care of him, and I will do that properly.” 

Matt doesn’t know what to say, except – “Please don’t ruin him,” he says, and his soft voice sounds weak, pleading. Andrew’s gaze darkens. “He’s been ruined by his actual father once. I don’t think he’ll survive if you do it too.” 

Andrew nods once, before turning around and getting in the car. Matt watches as a loopy smile graces Neil’s face, and decides to take Andrew’s nod as a promise. 

~ 

Neil wakes up with the worst fucking headache of his lifetime. Like he’d told Andrew, he didn’t have bad hangovers, but goddamnit, he felt like chopping his head off. 

He winces as he gets up, smiling when he sees the tall glass of water and aspirin next to the bed. He takes the pill, downing the entire glass of water, before picking up his phone. 

There’s like a hundred messages from the Foxy group chat, and he ignores that, scrolling down to see Matt’s message, a simple: CALL ME ASAP. 

Neil frowns, rubbing his aching forehead as he dials Matt’s number.  

“Neil,” Matt says as soon as he answers. “Are you okay?” 

Neil blinks. “Why wouldn’t I be? I’m with Andrew.” 

And as soon as he says that, he remembers.  

  _I love him so much it hurts, Matty. I love being his baby boy. He’s a good Daddy to me._  

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, face burning red. “Matt, I-" 

“It’s fine,” Matt responds softly. “But I need you to explain this to me. I need you to talk me through this, Neil. I want to be okay with this, but I need to understand.” 

“Shit,” Neil rubs his face, his headache getting louder. Andrew appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame, and Neil smiles when he sees him. He turns his focus on Matt, not minding that Andrew was listening in. 

"You know my story, Matt," Neil says softly, and Matt answers in acquiescence. "When my mom stole my da- Nathan's money and ran to prevent him from selling me to that gang. She took over my entire life, Matt. I couldn't look anywhere without her dragging me back to focus on running. I couldn't look at a girl for more than two minutes without her yanking me by the hair and taking off. I could only do what she told me to do, and that's how we survived for so long. When she died, I struggled to make decisions but it made my anxiety worse. You saw that. After Nathan kidnapped me and I had a downward spiral, I just couldn't get my life in order. I had so many panic attacks, Matt, and you didn't see most of them because I used to hide." 

Neil takes a deep breath, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his face in his knees.  

"Andrew takes care of me, Matty. He grounds me," Neil says quietly. "He helps me get my life in order, and I love being his baby boy. It makes me feel calm, relaxed, because I finally have someone to take care of me. I want to give him all my control, I  _need_  to give up my control, Matt. I'm a masochist and a sub, and I'm Andrew's baby boy. And- and I love it." 

Matt's silent for a while, before he says, "thank you," in a soft voice. "I'm sorry for trying to punch him yesterday." 

"You tried to punch him?" Neil asks in horror, mind flashing back to the drunken haze, remembering Matt's sloppy swing, and Andrew's cool dodge. " _Matt_!" 

Matt chuckles. "It didn't connect, remember? Chillax. But I am sorry for jumping to conclusions, Neil," he says. "Just... try to keep your drunken confessions limited to me. If Dan and Allison heard what you said last night, you'd be fucked. And it still won't be by Andrew." 

Neil's face burns in embarrassment, as he remembers the entire night, piecing his memories together. "Matt, shush," he whispers. "Forget what I said last night, okay?" 

"Not forgetting the love confession," Matt laughs. "I'm glad that you're happy, Neil. I'm glad that you're in love." 

"Thank Matt," he murmurs, smiling uncontrollably as he tells Matt goodbye and hangs up. His headache has receded mostly, he realises as he drops the phone on the bed. 

Andrew appears in front of him, grasping Neil's chin, before moving in to kiss him. Neil whimpers at the harsh, owning kiss. Neil parts his mouth willingly, and Andrew maps out every inch of it, swirling his tongue around Neil's mouth. Neil was suddenly glad he's drunk so much water, washing out the bitter taste that was in his mouth. 

Andrew kisses him and leaves him panting, parting without moving his hand from Neil's hair. "Get dressed," Andrew says, his voice rough. Only then, Neil realises that he's completely naked, and he flushes all the way down to his groin. With his knees pulled up to his chin, he hadn't known he'd been teasing Andrew this entire time. 

He chews on his lip, before obeying, brushing his teeth and bathing. Andrew has breakfast waiting for him, a large glass of orange juice with pancakes. Neil ravishes it hungrily, the food making him feel much better. 

"What'd you say last night that you wanted Matt to forget?" Andrew asks casually just as Neil shoves a large bite of pancakes in his mouth. He chokes, coughing up pieces of pancake as he flushes red. 

"Fuck," he mutters, looking in dismay at the mess of pancakes on his plate. He gulps some juice, trying to avoid answering the question. "Daddy, these pancakes taste really good, did you make them?" 

Andrew snorts. "Yeah, with frozen pancakes and a toaster oven." 

His straight stare lets Neil know that he's not forgetting his original question. Neil sighs, not wanting to tell Andrew  _everything_  he said, so he picks and chooses. "I was just telling Matt that you haven't fucked me yet cause you're taking it slow, but I didn't mind." 

His face burns with embarrassment. "Is there anything else?" Andrew asks coolly, and Neil stares resolutely at his pancakes. 

"I'd rather not say, Daddy," he whispers, because it's not as if he's  _lying_  about loving Andrew, it's just that he'd rather say it on his own terms.  

"Okay, baby boy," Andrew concedes, standing and kissing his forehead. "Stop getting drunk about things you could just talk to me about." 

Neil sighs. "It wasn't as if that was my goal. Last time it was because you didn't kiss me. But this time, I just wanted to have fun. And then I babbled everything to Matt because I trust him." 

Andrew nods, before getting some more pancakes to replace Neil's chewed up mess.  

"Daddy," Neil says hesitantly. " _Why_  haven't you fucked me?" 

Andrew chuckles. "Fucking isn't everything, baby boy." 

Neil sighs. "I know, Daddy. I'm okay with it, honestly." 

"Good," Andrew kisses his forehead. "Now eat quickly. I need to have my breakfast." 

(Where Andrew's breakfast is drizzling pancake syrup over Neil's asshole and eating him out vigorously as he's sprawled over the breakfast table... couple goals?) 

~ 

Neil doesn't realise he's left his wallet at Kevin's house until later that day. Andrew joins him on the walk, and he strolls behind Neil as Neil walks happily in front, still buzzing from his amazing orgasm during breakfast.  

Kevin’s door is ajar, and Neil pushes it open without even bothering. He walks to the living room, which is the last place he remembered talking selfies with the Foxes.  

A soft sound comes from the room, and Neil frowns, pushing the door open.  

He freezes at the sight in front of him, unsure what to do. Kevin’s arms are stretched above his head, in chains that are hooked onto the ceiling. He’s buried balls deep in Jeremy Knox’s mouth, and Jean Moreau’s behind him, a red and black flogger in his hand, and he’s shirtless, body glistening and his muscles bunching as he swings it. 

Neil almost makes a sound, and then he feels Andrew’s hard body behind his, and Andrew’s hand is over his mouth. Neil swallows as he takes in the scene uncomfortably, sadly watching his wallet on the table right behind them.  

“Be very quiet,” Andrew whispers. “He’s in subspace.” 

Neil could tell – it’s so different from when Andrew had done it. Kevin had been pliant, but there was still a tenseness as he just bore the beating.  

But now, he’s completely gone, barely holding himself up. There’s hardly any sounds escaping him, and Jean’s putting all his strength, and Jeremy’s sucking his cock passionately, and Neil doesn’t know where to look.  

“He’s never let himself trust anyone enough for it to happen,” Andrew continues quietly. “And if you disturb them right now, he can sub drop so hard that he’ll never let himself back there again. So be very quiet.” 

Neil nods quietly. He takes in the scene in front of him, slightly turned on and slightly mortified. He wonders if he should leave, but Andrew’s holding him in place because he doesn’t want to draw any attention to them.  

It’s not long before Kevin’s letting out a strangled cry, his body jerking as he comes in Jeremy’s mouth. In a second, Jean’s reaching up, unhooking Kevin’s wrists, and Kevin collapses in his arms. Jean shoots Neil and Andrew a look, his blue-grey eyes dilated, not surprised that they’re there. Jeremy stumbles up, grabbing Kevin’s face and kissing him.  

Andrew uses the distraction to pull Neil out of the room. Neil’s panting and a bit turned on, mostly by imagining himself on Kevin’s position, remembering the flogging that Andrew had given him.  

“Jean knows we were there,” Neil says in wonder.  

Andrew sighs, leading Neil into the kitchen. “He’s a trained Dom. Doms are always aware of their surroundings and their sub’s reactions.” 

Neil sits in the chair in the kitchen, chewing on his lip. “How did that happen, anyway? I didn’t know Jean and Kevin and Jeremy were together.” 

Andrew shrugs. “After Kevin’s last breakdown, I called Jean, because Kevin needed a proper Dom. Jeremy and Jean didn’t mind, so I guess they’re all together now.” 

Neil raises his eyebrows, low-key glad that Kevin found a Dom and wouldn’t need Andrew anymore. Maybe he wouldn’t be as high strung anymore.  

“Hey,” Jean ambles into the room, his French accent thick and his muscular body shining with sweat, cock still hard in his jeans. He tosses Neil’s wallet on the table. “I guess you’re here for this. Sorry you had to see that, he’s just been completely out of it.” 

“Thanks,” Neil pockets his wallet, flushing hot when he remembers the scene. “We’ll let you get back to it.” 

Jean nods, before turning to Andrew. “Thank you,” he says softly. “He meant a lot to me when we were in Evermore. You were the one who brought him back to me.” 

Andrew nods in acquiescence, and the tips of Jean’s ears flush a bit red. “I’m gonna go back now. I have two subs to take care of.” 

Neil waves at him, before following Andrew out of the house. “I’m happy for Kevin,” he says, bumping Andrew’s shoulder happily. “Aren’t you?” 

“Jean’s gonna spread himself thin between the both of them,” Andrew says as they walk back to his house.  

Neil groans, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be so pessimistic, ‘Drew, they’ll make it work.” 

Andrew chuckles lightly, rubbing his eyes. “Maybe they will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: Kerejean ;)
> 
> Next chapter, Andrew's gonna have fun w his baby boy ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! (or if it's not Sunday... Happy Monday!)

“When’s your next class?” Andrew asks Neil, but his baby boy is way too far gone to even hear him.

He’s sprawled out on his back on Andrew’s desk in his office, limbs splayed and cock hard, and Andrew has three fingers buried deep inside his ass.

“Neil,” Andrew says, his voice hard, and Neil whimpers, trying to think around his muddled brain.

“I- I think I have Boolean Algebra, Daddy,” Neil whispers. “In half hour.”

Andrew smiles. “Good,” he says softly, before fucking Neil hard with his fingers. Neil gasps for air, his cock drooling precum, and then Andrew coos, “I have a surprise for you baby boy.”

He bends to get something out of his drawer and Neil’s mouth goes dry when he sees the black butt plug in his hand. “Fuck,” Neil mumbles, his cock twitching.

Andrew grins, and rubs it against Neil’s lips, not moving his fingers from where they’re buried in his ass. Neil opens his mouth, and Andrew slides it in, fucking Neil’s mouth with it.

Neil groans around the plug, and then Andrew’s pulling it out and sliding it into Neil’s asshole. "Remember, be quiet, baby boy," Andrew murmurs, and Neil nods, his eyebrows scrunched as he adjusts to the width of the plug.

He chokes back a groan and more precum leaks out of his cock and then he whispers in the sweetest voice ever, “Daddy, can I come?”

He has to bite back his cry as the plug fills him up, and it feels so fucking good. Andrew fucks him with it, and the large base of the plug pulling at his hole with every thrust. He tries to lift his hips to get more because it’s scraping against his prostate and he’s seeing stars.

Andrew bites his lip, watching his baby boy, before grunting, " _Fuck_ ," and then he’s resting the plug on the table, and he’s grasping at his pants roughly, unzipping it.

“Oh god,” Neil gasps wetly, and his cock leaks some more. His heart races as he whimpers as Andrew’s cock comes out, tip glistening, hard as a rock. “Fuck, Daddy.”

Andrew fists his cock a few times, his eyes black with lust, chest heaving. He looks obscene and so fucking sexy, fully clothed, with his hard cock sticking out.

His eyebrows are furrowed, and he rests his cockhead at Neil’s entrance, and Neil’s breath kicks up a notch. Andrew jerks his cock roughly, his free hand curled into a tight fist on the table.

His eyes lock onto Neil’s and then he slides in the tip and he’s coming. “Fuck,” Neil whimpers, as Andrew comes in him, pumping his cock. “Daddy,” he groans, trying to hold back his cries.

“Come, baby,” Andrew growls, and Neil barely holds back his wail before his cock twitches and he’s coming hard. Andrew fills him up as Neil pumps his cock, drawing out his orgasm.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and Andrew’s gasping for air, leaning down to kiss Neil hotly.

“Clench your hole, baby,” Andrew croons. “Don’t let any escape.”

Neil whimpers, obeying, his entire body trembling from his orgasm and being filled up with his Daddy’s cum. He clenches his asshole as Andrew pulls out, and then Andrew’s pushing the butt plug into Neil’s hole. He relaxes, whining as the plug presses against his sensitive prostate.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Andrew whispers, leaning down and licking Neil clean. Neil groans, hand rubbing Andrew’s hair.

“Daddy,” he says happily, sated and high. “I’m so happy we got tested, fuck.”

Andrew smiles, before kissing Neil, the tangy taste of cum on his tongue sending thrills down Neil’s spine. “Get dressed,” Andrew commands, standing straight and tucking in his cock. “Your class is in fifteen minutes.”

“Shit,” Neil whispers as he sits up, the plug moving inside of him.

“Have fun in class,” Andrew says snidely, smirking at Neil, who chuckles. He gets dressed, kissing Andrew hard, before rushing off to his class with a plug fucking him with every step.

~

Neil had never hated sitting in the front seat of his class until he had a plug shoved in his ass. The tips of his ears are permanently red, his hands trembling and cock hard in his jeans.

His body is still on a high, already feeling his distance from Andrew like a physical pain in his chest.

He sighs, reaching down to get a book out of his bag, biting back the groan as the plug shifts in him. He digs in his bag, looking for his pen. His fingers brush it before it slides further under his books and he mutters a curse.

The door bangs open but he doesn’t look up, grunting as he searches for his pen, trying not to focus on the plug pressing in him.

“Your professor’s not going to available for two weeks, so I’ll be taking over his classes,” the person says but Neil ignores them, cursing his pen which is completely lost in his bag.

He takes out a few of his books, before he sees his pen, grabbing it and sitting up straight, whimpering softly when the plug rubs against his prostate.

He freezes when he looks up and sees Andrew, wearing fucking glasses, looking as if he’d walked off the fucking cover of GT. Andrew doesn’t even look as if he’d just been fucking Neil’s brains out.

Fuck. Neil whimpers, and his cock hardens further.

“… and has he finished XNOR and XOR gates yet?” Andrew’s asking. He looks down at the class layout, and smirks dramatically as he looks up and says, “Mr. Josten?”

Neil forgets how to breathe as Andrew turns his sharp gaze onto him, and he sinks down into his seat. “N-no Sir,” he barely manages to get out as the plug slides deeper and reminds him that he’s filled with Andrew’s cum. “He started it, though.”

He clenches down on the plug, his cock twitching. Andrew nods at him, but Neil has to cover his blushing face with his hand, trying not to fuck himself down on the plug. His next hand rests on his right thigh, so close to his aching cock. It seriously just turns him on to see Andrew in teacher mode. 

Andrew’s hard gaze turns to him, zoning in on Neil’s hard cock. Neil whines softly, fidgeting in his seat because his Daddy looks so good and so edible and the plug is so big in his ass, and slowly driving him crazy.

“I apologise that your lecturer _cannot come_ for the next two weeks,” Andrew says, glaring at Neil. Neil chokes on his spit, looking on in horror as Andrew casually slides a hand in his pocket, turning his gaze from Neil, and the _fucking plug starts to vibrate_. Neil lets out an ungodly squeak, before flushing red, covering it up with coughs.

The plug is vibrating against his prostate, and Neil's entire body is trembling with pleasure. Andrew's not even paying attention to him and it’s almost like nothing was happening as he continues talking about logic gates, turning around and grabbing a whiteboard marker as he draws on the board.

Neil’s gaze drifts down to his Daddy’s hard ass, and he chews on his lip, ducking his head as he tries to hide his bright red face, his cock pulsing out precum.

“Dude,” a guy leans over to Neil’s side, and Neil is so far gone, trying to hide his erection, trying not to fuck himself that he can’t even bring himself to move as it vibrates ferociously in him. “Dude, are you okay?”

Neil could barely remember the guy's name, but he hides his full body shudder as the plug shifts and pushes further in his ass. The vibrator is destroying his prostate, and Neil starts to breathe heavily, trying to gasp for air. He couldn’t exactly tell the guy _well, I’m stuffed full of my daddy’s cum and plugged with a vibrating butt plug and hard so do you think I’m okay?_

He just nods, clearing his throat. “Hungover,” Neil mumbles out, and the guy snorts.

“Dude, same,” he says, before leaning back.

The entire class is torture, Neil’s cock leaking in his underwear, and he looks down in dismay at the small wet spot spreading on his blue jeans. He's losing it, he's so close to coming that it's literally painful. His balls are heavy and full and sensitive and they're chafing against the rough material of his jeans, and he could just imagine how his poor cock looks.

He clears his throat, resting his hand casually on his crotch, trying to hide himself from embarrassment, resisting the urge to push down harder on the plug and fuck himself to completion.

“Dude,” the guy leans over and Neil wants to punch him. “Dude are you hard?”

“Boyfriend left me high and dry this morning,” Neil mutters, trying not to moan.

“Dude, that fuckin’ sucks,” the guy chuckles, before going back.

Neil ignores him, and Andrew’s gaze slides over him, sending hot thrills over Neil’s skin. Neil slides two fingers in his mouth, and Andrew’s gaze narrows, not breaking in speech. The vibrations raise a notch and Neil chokes, clamping his teeth down on his fingers to stop himself from moaning.

The press against his prostate is near painful, and it's driving him crazy. He wiggles in his seat, which doesn't really help and he groans out "fuck," lowly, and Andrew stares at him.

If Neil had to regurgitate _anything_ Andrew said for that entire class, he would’ve failed. Teacher Andrew is the sexiest fucking thing ever and Neil struggles hard not to grind himself down onto the plug.

The class lasts forever and a day, and it drives Neil _crazy_. His cock is painfully hard and the vibrator is spreading goosebumps over his entire body. He's trembling, all his muscles clamped down tight, trying to stop himself from coming.

When the class is finally over, the dude next to him looks at him sympathetically, and says, "dude, you need a good jerk off sesh," before walking off and leaving Neil with a bright red face.

The vibrator switches off, and it's so sudden that Neil almost loses his grip on his control and comes. He holds his breath (which really doesn't help), digging his fingers into the arms of the chair, trying to maintain his grip on sanity.

The absence of the vibration is almost disappointing and the classroom empties without Neil moving a muscle. He tries not to think of Andrew's cum in him, tries not to think of his swollen cock, tries not to think of _Andrew_.

Andrew ignores him, packing up his desk and erasing the board, not saying a word, even when the classroom empties.

Neil tries not to fidget, and then Andrew turns his gaze fully on him. His hand slides into his pocket again, and Neil chokes when the vibrator turns back on fully.

He cries out softly, and Andrew doesn't move, but he growls out "come, baby boy," and Neil's barely choking back his wail as he throws his head back and his entire body convulses as he comes so hard that he has to blink away spots.

His cock pulses out come and Neil can't stop gasping for air or crying out because he's on a fucking high. It feels ridiculously good, after holding back his orgasm for so long.

"Good boy," Andrew says softly, and Neil shudders.

"Daddy," he whimpers, and Andrew storms over to him, grabbing him by his hair and yanking him up into a deep kiss. The plug shifts when he stands, pressing more against his prostate, and Neil's legs crumple as another spaz of pleasure pangs through him. Andrew wraps his arms around Neil, finding the base of the plug and shoving it deeper into him.

"Do you like your Daddy's cum in you?" Andrew growls, and Neil whines, letting his body collapse against Andrew's hard one.

"Yes," he whispers, and Andrew chuckles, fucking Neil with the plug, and Neil buries his face in Andrew's shoulder, gasping for air. "Daddy, fuck!"

He doesn't know how, but he's coming again, and this time Andrew palms his cock, making it last forever. The orgasm takes all the strength out from him and Andrew buries all Neil's cries with his mouth as he fucks Neil with one hand on the vibrator and strokes him with the other.

When the vibrator is finally off, Neil can barely stand, draping himself along Andrew's body. "Daddy, you need to come," Neil mumbles as he feels Andrew's hard length press against his spent cock.

He doesn't even need to look down to know the entire front of his jeans is soaked with cum, and he doesn't want to think about how he's going to make it out of there without dying with embarrassment.

Instead, he focuses on Andrew, whose face is flushed, and glasses a bit fogged. "Down, baby," Andrew whispers, and Neil goes to his knees happily, and Andrew unzips his pants, pulling out his cock.

It's hard and red and the head is shining with precum, and Neil doesn't know how Andrew had so much composure, but he doesn't care as Andrew slides his cock between Neil's lips.

"Fuck, baby, I'm already so close," Andrew grunts and Neil looks up at Andrew, relaxing his throat and letting Andrew's cock slide down it. Andrew only thrusts a few times before groaning and coming in Neil's mouth. "Hold it," Andrew commands, and Neil complies, cock attempting to spring back to life at the realisation that he's now filled on both ends with Andrew's cum.

Andrew tucks his cock back in, before walking over to his desk, pulling out a bag that Neil didn't even realise he had walked in with.

Andrew pulls out black sweatpants and comes over to Neil. "Stay still," he commands Neil, before crouching and unbuttoning Neil's jeans, sliding it down Neil's legs. He takes Neil's slick cock in his hand, licking it softly, and sucking off the residual cum. Neil groans and Andrew grins up at him, before pushing his jeans down. Neil steps out of it, and Andrew grasps his hips, making him turn.

Neil turns, and Andrew spreads his cheeks, pulling at the plug. Neil moans softly as the plug slides out.

"Remember, don't swallow," Andrew says softly before he presses his tongue to Neil's hole. Neil groans, fighting the reflexive urge to swallow. Andrew cleans Neil up with tongue, spreading his hole wider and licking him out.

Neil whimpers, but Andrew doesn't give him enough to make him hard again. He cleans him slowly, methodically, before pulling the soft, comfortable sweatpants up Neil's legs. His ass feels weird and empty and open.

"Good boy," Andrew murmurs, squeezing Neil's ass cheek before standing and folding Neil's soiled jeans. "Swallow, baby," he says softly, and Neil complies. Andrew kisses him before giving him a soft pat on his ass.

"Off to class, baby boy," he says. "Don't want you to be late."

Neil grins happily, before floating off to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contained some requests :) 
> 
> Requested by lilypaws: How about Andrew putting a butt plug in Neil and making Neil sit in a lecture of his while Neil is trying not to fuck himself on the plug while he watches Andrew?
> 
> Requested by WolfStClaire: also Andrew teasing Neil with a vibrating butt plug or smth?
> 
> Thanks for the requests :-) I had so much fun writing them! 
> 
> Feel free to make more requests!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags/warnings in the end notes!

Andrew has to go to a teacher's conference in Los Angeles for two weeks, and it's the worst two weeks of Neil's life.

He invited Neil, but Neil had graciously declined because he had classes and exams. He regrets his decision approximately five minutes after Andrew kisses him hard, says " _be a good boy, okay, Neil?_ ", and drives away, leaving Neil staring after his car feeling as if there's a hole in his chest.

He tries to be strong, tries to be a 'good boy'. He knows that Andrew hates the conference, can hear it in his voice, and doesn't want to bother him with complaints about his life.

It all falls apart slowly.

It starts with the nightmares. He hadn't realised that his nightmares had almost been gone completely, he'd been living a high since he met Andrew. When they come back, he wakes up and goes running for over an hour.

The dreams are horrible. They're dreams of Andrew taking his place, Andrew getting chopped up with Nathan's axe, Andrew getting burnt alive. The worst ones are the ones where Neil's brain decides to go on an adventure and reimagine Andrew's sexual abuse in the most vivid detail ever.

Neil hates it so much, but he can't – doesn't tell Andrew. They're disgusting dreams – what would Andrew think if he knew?

Neil's skin is feeling too-tight, he feels like his head isn't on properly. It doesn't help when Kevin threatens his captaincy if he didn't stay late and train the newbies. He gets home three in the morning, has to wake up at six, realises that he had an assignment due by twelve.

It feels like everything's reverted back to Before Andrew, and Neil's lost. He can't get a grip; his reality is slowly slipping away from him. He doesn't know how to get back in the routine he'd been in all this time.

He doesn't tell Andrew because Andrew'd told him to be a good boy, and he couldn't even manage that.

Two days before Andrew comes back, Neil misses him so badly that he feels like his heart is breaking. Andrew hadn't been able to call him that night, messaging Neil and reminding him to go to sleep early, and to have a proper meal. Neil doesn't know how to say that he can't remember the last time he ate something that wasn't frozen or liquid.

He feels so high strung, a total mess, hanging on by a bare thread. He fights the tears that want to come, because he's completely ruined it. Andrew had trusted him to take care of himself, and he just couldn't do it. He couldn't see his way. Sometimes, he couldn't breathe.

He climbs out of the bed on shaky legs, shuffling over to Matt's bed.

"Matt," he whispers, his voice high pitched with emotion. Matt opens his eyes sleepily, frowning when he sees Neil standing over him, hands wringing each other.

"C'mere," Matt mumbles, stretching his arm out, and Neil gives him a watery smile, before laying down next to Matt.

He closes his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "You should call him," Matt whispers, as he wraps his hands around Neil.

Neil shudders. "I- I don't wanna bother him," he says weakly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh Neil," Matt sighs, kissing his forehead, before manoeuvring Neil to rest his back against his chest, holding him close.

It feels so wrong. Neil chews on his lip, eyebrows furrowed hard as he tries his hardest not to cry. The last time he's felt this undone was the months after he got saved from Lola and Nathan.

Matt was his comfort then, but now, it's all wrong. Matt's too... _long_. He's too big, too long, his arm is too... clean and tattoo-free. Even his breathing is different. Neil still closes his eyes and imagines Andrew's the one holding him.

~

Neil wakes up from the worst sleep ever, with a pounding headache and dried tears on his cheek. The absence of Andrew hits him with full force, accompanied by the absence of Matt. The sheets next to him are cold and empty, and it feels just like his heart.

He wants to lay down and wallow forever but he forces himself to get up. He feels a panic attack boiling under his skin, just ready to make itself known. He feels so close to the edge that he can almost sense himself tilting off it.

His entire body's trembling as he drags the blanket off the bed, wrapping himself in it as he shuffles out of the door. Matt's nowhere to be seen, and the empty dorm is almost enough to push Neil into a full panic attack.

Except.

Neil bursts out crying when he sees Andrew waiting for him. The relief is a physical force that hits him at full speed.

"Daddy," he sobs, rooted to his spot in fear that it's a dream. He holds the blanket closer because he's been such a bad boy that he wants to disappear.

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly, and Neil sobs harder, falling to his knees. Andrew crouches in front of him, tilting Neil's head up. Neil looks anywhere but Andrew's eyes, doesn't deserve it, because he's been absolutely horrible.

Andrew drops his hand from Neil's chin, before yanking his shirt over his head. His tattoos knock all the breath out of Neil, and it hits him hard that his _Daddy is fucking finally here_ right before the confirmation is followed by _I've been so fucking bad_.

Andrew wraps his arms around Neil, and Neil clings to his warm, bare skin, breathing in Andrew's musky scent. "Daddy," he wails, fingers digging into Andrew's skin. "Daddy, I've been so bad, I'm sorry," he whimpers, his voice cracking. "Daddy, I'm so sorry."

"Shh," Andrew whispers, holding Neil tighter, and Neil just cries. The crying feels as if it's releasing a valve in his skin and he's just fitting back his pieces because Andrew's finally here to take care of him.

He doesn't let go of Andrew for a long time, even when Andrew stands and carries them to the bed. He wraps around Andrew, holding on tightly. When he finally calms down, Andrew's stroking his scarred face and rubbing his back.

"Are you going to punish me, Daddy?" Neil whispers, still holding on to Andrew. "I-," he hesitates, but decides to tell him. "I've not been sleeping or eating properly. I couldn't get a grasp on my life since you left, Daddy," he mumbles ashamedly. "My nightmares are back. I feel like my life just fell apart."

"Why would I punish you, baby boy?" Andrew rumbles, hand moving to Neil's hair. "You've done nothing wrong."

Neil flushes, sniffling slightly. "Daddy, I _disobeyed_ you!"

"You were in sub drop, baby boy," Andrew says softly. "You didn't do it on purpose. I'm not going to punish you for it."

Neil turns a bright red, burying his face in Andrew's shoulder. "You need to punish me, Daddy," he whispers. "I deserve it."

"What did you do, baby boy?" Andrew asks, voice not betraying anything, and Neil was too scared to look. He buries his face further. "If it's about sleeping in bed with Matt, he already told me. It's the best thing that he could've done for you, anyway."

Neil swallows, because he's so afraid to tell Andrew about his dreams. He chews on his lip, and Andrew says in his Dom voice, "baby boy."

He grips Neil's leg, yanking it over his hips, making Neil straddle him. Andrew sits up, meeting Neil's eyes. Neil looks away in shame, and Andrew grips his chin. "Look at me, baby. Tell me what you did, and I'll decide if it's worth punishing."

Neil swallows, feeling ripped open under Andrew's gaze. "I -," his voice is tiny, shaking with embarrassment and self-hatred. "My nightmares, Daddy," he gulps. "Besides you getting tortured by Lola and Nathan, I dreamt," he squeezed his eyes shut, whispering in the softest voice ever, "I dreamt about you getting raped."

Andrew goes extremely still under Neil, and tears fall out of Neil's eyes. Andrew probably hated him now. "Daddy, I-"

"Shh," Andrew says quietly, stroking Neil face, before wrapping his arms around Neil. Neil breaks down crying again, the dreams flashing through his mind without warning. He hates it so much, he wants to find whoever it was and _kill them_ for even daring to touch his Daddy like that. "Tell me about your dream, baby."

Neil pushes up from Andrew embrace, a large frown gracing his face. "Daddy, what?"

"It's obviously on your mind, baby boy," Andrew says softly, and Neil can see the emotions warring in Andrew's eyes as his Daddy's grip tightens. "You need to talk about it."

"But Daddy-"

Andrew stops him with a hard glare, and Neil trembles. "I-It was Nathan," he whimpers, his entire body shivering. "He- he kidnapped you, and m-made me watch while he r-ra-"

"Shh," Andrew caresses his face softly, stopping Neil from having a breakdown. "It's not real, baby boy. It was years ago, and he's dead now. Aaron killed him. They're both dead. Him and your father, okay?"

Neil chews on his lip, choking back a sob as he looks at Andrew through his eyelashes. "Are you mad at me, Daddy?"

"I'm not," Andrew says, stroking Neil's back. "You're still my baby boy."

But Neil doesn't _feel_ like it. He feels dirty and disgusting, feels like there's dark mush inside of him that's just filling up his insides. "You need to punish me, Daddy," he whimpers, and Andrew frowns. "I need it."

"Baby, I don't think that's a good idea," Andrew says, and Neil shakes his head stubbornly.

"I-I _need_ it," he whimpers. "I can't forgive myself for what I dreamt and what I did until you punish me."

There's no way to ask Andrew for what he wants without saying _please_ , so he settles for pleading with his eyes. His eyes are shimmering with tears, meeting Andrew's hard ones. "Baby boy," he starts, but he probably sees how broken and gross Neil is on the inside, so he stops. "Are you sure?"

Neil nods, his heart racing. There's something in the pit of his stomach tugging and telling him not to do this, just hold on to Andrew and sleep for an entire day. He pushes it away, and says "yes".

Andrew still has the frown on his face, but he manoeuvres Neil to lay across his lap, holding his wrists to the bed with a firm grip. Neil can feel his breath quickening, but he takes a deep breath, ignoring it. He needs this. He needs Andrew to forgive him.

Andrew pushes the back of Neil's pants down, exposing his ass to the cool air.

"Safeword?" He asks softly, and Neil answers him, eyes sliding shut as he relaxes.

The first spank _hurts_. Neil chokes back the yell, squeezing his eyes shut tighter, and then suddenly he's back in the trunk of the car with Lola holding him down.

He forgets how to breathe as he waits for the next spank, and he could barely feel Andrew caressing his ass cheek, all he could feel is the knife slicing across his cheek and down his arms, and the burning pain as she presses the -

"Lighter," he gasps, and immediately he blinks open, his face wet with tears, and on the edge of a panic attack. Andrew immediately stops, pulling up his pants, and gathering Neil in his arms, holding all his broken pieces together.

"Baby boy," Andrew whispers, and Neil holds on to him. 

"I'm sorry I'm such a failure, Daddy," he cries out because he was such a bad boy, he couldn't even take his punishment properly.

"Look at me," Andrew commands, and Neil does. "You were never going to get more than one spank because you've done nothing wrong except not tell me what was going on. You are perfect, baby boy. You are mine. And I am extremely proud of you for safewording, okay? Drake and Nathan are dead, don't let them bring you down, baby boy."

Neil gulps, before nodding. "Don't let me hear you talking about yourself like that again," Andrew continues sternly. "Or you won't be able to touch Daddy until you realize how much of a perfect baby boy you are."

Neil whimpers and Andrew turns them over, covering Neil's body with his, shielding him from the world and his demons. "A-Am I really not a bad boy, Daddy?" Neil asks quietly, voice shaking, feeling completely safe and protected under Andrew.

"Did you disobey on purpose, baby boy?" Andrew asks softly, and Neil shakes his head wildly.

"No! It all just... It just fell apart and I couldn't get it together," he whispers.

Andrew strokes his face, looking down at him. "Then I'm not going to punish you for something you didn't do on purpose, baby boy. However, I will discipline you for not calling me. Why didn't you call?"

"B-Because you told me to be good and I couldn't even manage to do that, A-and I thought you would hate me if you knew about the dreams," Neil confesses, and Andrew's thumb runs over Neil's lips gently.

"Baby boy, I'd rather you call me and tell me than finding out through Matt. And I could never hate you, baby boy,” Neil nods, face falling. Andrew kisses him softly, sweetly, and Neil shivers. "You will stay at my house and you will go to bed two hours early for a week. I don't care what Kevin says. The only exception is if you have to do school work, and even that will be at my discretion," Andrew says and Neil nods rapidly. "But if you need forgiveness, I forgive you baby boy. You're still perfect and you're still mine."

Neil swallows, the queasiness in his stomach turning into butterflies as he fights the flush. Andrew continues to whisper compliments and sweet things in his ear, drawing the blanket up and over their heads, cocooning them, safe from the outside world.

Andrew's soft voice pushes out all the disgusting thoughts whirling in Neil's head, and he falls asleep under Andrew's comfortable weight, feeling lighter than he'd been in two weeks, with a happy heart and one thought whirling around his mind:

 _Daddy thinks I'm perfect_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of rape, past sexual abuse
> 
> Pippin, I know you requested Neil in a bad headspace. I hope this sort of covers that! This one's for you <3
> 
> Next chapter's gon be lit :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, here's some kinky Andreil sex ;)
> 
> Additional tags in notes at the end.

Andrew doesn’t touch Neil sexually for at least a week after his breakdown. Instead, he lets him kneel, holds him while he sleeps, caresses his head while they watch television. It's the small touches that Neil's grateful for.

His love for Andrew explodes into a supernova after what had happened. Andrew’d gotten him out of his dark spiral without getting cut on his sharp edges, and Neil came to the conclusion that he would do anything for Andrew.

Andrew doesn't judge him or shy away from him after Neil showed him the mess that was his mind, and Neil couldn't be more grateful for that.

Now, he's on his knees next to Andrew as he grades some papers, lost in a haze as he rests his head on Andrew's thigh.

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly, tugging Neil's curls, and Neil blinks blearily, looking up at his Daddy. "Would you like to do a scene?"

Neil hesitates, because the last time, he'd ignored his gut feeling and lied to himself, and ended up safewording. He'd hated that. So, he actually considers it, and realises that he's feeling way better so he nods.

"Yes, Daddy," he says happily, smiling up at Andrew, and Andrew rubs his hair.

Andrew makes him stand, before walking them over to the room. Neil undresses before he enters, cock already swinging half hard. Andrew leads him over to one of the shelves in the corner.

"Choose a toy, baby boy," Andrew commands, and Neil grins, biting his lip as he surveys the variety of toys available to him.

He passes the dildos and plugs and cock rings, before landing on something that peaks his interest. And his dick.

"Anal beads," Andrew says, smirking as Neil hands him the plastic toy. "Nice choice, baby."

Neil flushes, and then Andrew's leading him to the bed, and tying his arms loosely to the headboard. As usual, he places the end of the tie in Neil's palm, letting him know to set himself free if he needs to.

Neil keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling as he hears Andrew rustling around, before the bed sinks as Andrew climbs onto it, settling in the space between Neil's legs.

He sets everything in his hand behind him where Neil can't see, before his large, warm palms are pressing into Neil's hipbones and spreading upwards. It feels like he's pushing all the stress out of Neil and Neil groans as Andrew applies pressure and slides his hands up Neil's sides.

He does it a few times, pushing upwards, and Neil sighs shakily, his body warming under Andrew's touch, pleasure curling in his groin. 

He passes his hands over Neil's nipples and Neil whines, his cock filling up as Andrew rubs his palms over Neil's nubs. Once they're perky and sensitive and Neil's gasping for air, he reaches behind him and grabs nipple clamps, hooking them on to Neil's nipples.

"Fuck," Neil whimpers, precum drooling from the tip of this cock, his entire body flushed. Andrew presses the clamps in a bit, and Neil's hips jerk at the pain shooting through his chest. "Fuck, Daddy."

Andrew grins, before rubbing his hands down Neil's sides again, this time going to his cock, palming it gently. Neil moans, blinking blearily as he looks at Andrew. Andrew rests Neil’s cock flat against his abdomen, before rubbing his palm under the head of Neil's cock hard.

Neil cries out, clenching his abdomen muscles as he tries to hold back his orgasm. Andrew rubs insistently for a few more seconds, until Neil's thrashing in his bonds, before releasing him.

"You okay, baby boy?" Andrew asks softly, and Neil nods, swallowing as he gasps for air. He gets a cock and ball ring, and Neil gets redder, biting his lips as Andrew slides it to the base of his dick, pulling Neil's balls through the ring. He caresses the swollen sack and Neil groans, hips jerking.

"Daddy," he whispers, his eyes clouding over as he sinks. "Thank you."

Andrew leans over and kisses him tenderly on his lips, before leaning back and pushing Neil's legs open wider.

He lubes the anal beads, not bothering to prep Neil, because he knows his baby likes the burn. He pushes in the smallest one first, and Neil gasps, fingers clenching into fists. The other two beads slide in easily, and the fourth one takes a little wiggling, before it slides in.

Neil's stomach clenches as precum leaks onto his abdomen. "Breathe, baby," Andrew whispers, and Neil meets his eyes, nodding, his stomach relaxing slowly.

Andrew pushes in the second to last bead, and Neil moans as the big ball slides inside of him. Andrew rests his palm on Neil's abdomen, right next to his leaking cock. "How does it feel, baby?"

"It- it's so full, Daddy," Neil whimpers, and Andrew hooks his finger in the loop at the end of the anal beads, pulling out the last bead hard. Neil chokes, groaning loudly. " _Fuck_."

Andrew slides the beads in and out of Neil's hole sloppily, and Neil whines, hiding his face in his arm as he sobs. Andrew fucks him hard with it, not pushing in the biggest bead yet.

Neil turns his head to meet Andrew's eyes, and he's so far gone, breathing heavily, his hair matted to his forehead. "Daddy," he whimpers.

Fuck. Andrew pushes the largest bead against Neil's hole, and there's some resistance. "Bear down, baby boy," Andrew's voice is so thick, he could barely recognise it. Neil pushes against the bead, and it slides into him.

"Fuck!" Neil cries out, entire body trembling as he's filled. " _Fuck_."

Andrew caresses Neil's thigh, his own cock twitching as he watches his baby boy lose it. Andrew pulls out the largest bead, before pushing it back in roughly, and Neil moans.

Neil's so fucking gorgeous. His muscles are glistening with sweat, his abs rising and falling rapidly. His entire body's flushed a red that almost matches his hair. His cock is hard and red, balls round and full.

"Fuck, baby," Andrew grunts. "Safeword?"

Neil takes a few seconds to answer. "Lighter," he whispers in a breathy voice. "Not using it, Daddy, it feels so good."

The plastic end sticking out of Neil’s asshole looks completely innocent, but Andrew’s cock hardens because he knows exactly how stuffed his baby boy was right now.

He grips Neil’s hips hard, before shuffling out of the way as he flips Neil over, his ass in the air. He slides two pillows under Neil’s hips, to hold him up so he doesn’t have to do it himself, palming Neil’s supple ass.

Neil moans softly at the manhandling, pushing himself up a bit so he can present his ass more. Andrew spanks him and Neil whines, pressing back into Andrew’s hand.

“I’m going to paddle your ass now, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, and Neil groans. His back looks too bare and deserves some welts, Andrew thinks, but now wasn’t the time for that. “Do you understand that this is not a punishment?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whispers, his voice almost distant.

Andrew takes the thick wooden paddle, weighing it in his hand, before rubbing the flat end on Neil’s ass. “Give me a colour, baby boy.”

“Green,” Neil wiggles his ass almost unthinkingly and Andrew taps him with the paddle.

Andrew smirks, palming his cock through his pants, before raising the paddle. “Can you count for me, baby? We’ll only do ten.”

Neil nods, shuddering. “Yes, Daddy.”

Andrew lands the paddle hard on Neil’s ass, and it blooms red almost immediately. Neil screams, jerking at his bonds. “ _One_ , Daddy,” he whimpers.

Andrew caresses the bruise softly, before tugging lightly at the anal bead end. He hits him on the other cheek with the paddle, and Neil cries out again, mumbling out the number.

“Let me hear you, baby boy,” Andrew coos, hand rubbing Neil’s hot skin. Another smack, and Neil’s crying, but pushing back for more.

“ _Three_ , Daddy,” he all but shouts out.

“Good boy,” Andrew says, smiling, before hitting him again. He alternates the hits, between each cheek, and Neil’s cries turn into moans and sobs, as he sinks into the bed, taking the hits.

Neil’s a complete mess by the time Andrew reaches seven, and checks in with his baby boy. “Baby boy, what’s your safeword?” Andrew asks softly, rubbing a hand up Neil’s spine, and goosebumps spread across Neil’s skin.

“Lighter, Daddy,” Neil shudders out, his entire body quivering. There’s a decent amount of precum pooling on the bed after Andrew had freed Neil’s cock from being squashed between his body and the pillow, pulling it down to press against the side of the pillow. Andrew strokes Neil’s swollen balls gently, and Neil whimpers.

“Are you using it baby boy?” Andrew twists the full sacks in his hand and Neil cries out, ass tensing.

“No, Daddy!” he cries, and Andrew grips his balls tight in one hand and paddles him hard on his bright red ass cheek.

Neil screams, but still pushes his ass back. “Eight, Daddy!”

His sobs turn into loud moans as Andrew caresses his swollen balls. Andrew smacks him again, and Neil groans.

“Nine, Daddy,” he cries out in a hoarse voice, and Andrew knows that he’s starting to fly.

“One more, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs softly. His cock is rock hard in his pants, uncomfortable as hell, but he pays no attention to it, focused solely on his baby boy.

“Yes,” Neil moans, and Andrew takes a moment to admire him, his back arched as his hips rest on the mound of pillows, ass cherry red with the black end of the anal beads sticking out of his ass.

Andrew raises his hand and thwacks Neil as hard as he can and Neil wails, jerking in his bonds. “Ten, Daddy,” he sobs, and Andrew curses, dropping the paddle and flipping Neil again.

Neil’s body is arched, whimpering as his tender ass rubs against the pillow. Andrew parts Neil’s legs, holding him open.

Andrew unzips his pants, pulling out his cock which is hard and red and leaking and Neil's lips part at the sight of it.

He grips the end of the anal bead, palming his member a few times as he fucks Neil with the large bead, before ripping all of them out at once.

Neil screams and his cock jerks as the beads drag against his prostate. Andrew chews on his lip, before throwing the beads to the side and shuffling up, pressing his cock against Neil's hole.

"Yes," Neil whimpers, eyes fixated on Andrew. "Daddy, _yes_."

Andrew grips Neil's hips hard, pushing in slowly and steadily until he's all the way inside. Neil throws his head back, groaning as he's filled, clenching around Andrew's cock.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," Andrew grunts, not moving, just keeping himself buried in Neil's hole.

"Daddy," Neil whimpers helplessly. " _Daddy_. You feel so good, fuck, so full, _Daddy_ ," he whines. " _Fuck me_."

Andrew covers Neil's body with his, kissing him as he slides out of him slowly. Neil groans into Andrew's mouth, his cock throbbing because his Daddy is _finally_ fucking him.

Andrew wraps a hand around Neil's neck, squeezing slightly as he fills Neil again. 

"Daddy," Neil moans, his voice strangled as Andrew grips his neck. "Your cock is fucking perfect, I love it."

Andrew kisses Neil, before fucking in and out of him slowly, pushing deep into Neil. He squeezes Neil's neck harder, cutting off his oxygen supply, and Neil's cock drools as he fights to breathe.

Then he releases him and Neil gasps for air, whimpering. Andrew repeats it again, leaving Neil breathless, before sitting up and fucking into him hard.

Neil cries out, hands clenched into tight fists, as Andrew grips Neil’s bruised, paddled ass tightly and drives into him. It feels so good, Neil's clenching around him so perfectly.

Without slowing his pace, he takes off the cock ring from Neil's balls and cock, and Neil thrashes, eyes wild. "Daddy, _no_ ," he sobs, and Andrew can tell from the copious amount of precum that he's really close.

"Daddy, I'm going to cum," Neil whines, and Andrew grips his ball sack tightly.

"Hold it," he growls, fucking Neil mercilessly, cockhead sliding against his prostate. Neil cries, and then with one harsh move, Andrew rips the nipple clamps off of Neil's perky nubs, and Neil wails.

He almost comes, but Andrew's hand grips the base of his cock tightly, his next hand finding Neil's throat again as he leans down, teeth grazing Neil's sensitive nipples.

"Daddy," Neil gasps, and Andrew applies pressure to his neck, removing his hand from around Neil's cock, and biting down on his nipple. " _Daddy!"_

"Come, baby boy," Andrew growls out against Neil's skin, choking him hard and fucking him deep, and Neil's entire body snaps as he orgasms, cum streaking against his flushed, sweaty skin, asshole clenching around Andrew's cock.

Andrew sucks on Neil's nipple and Neil sobs as Andrew lets him breathe, gasping in gulps of air. Andrew snaps his hips a few times before he's shoving all the way into Neil, and coming hard, kissing Neil as the orgasm burns through him.

"Daddy," Neil whimpers, still breathing hard, tugging at his restraints. Andrew unties him, pulling the pillows from under Neil. Neil hisses as his ass collides with the bed.

"Fuck, baby boy," Andrew groans, his sensitive cock throbbing as it's clenched by Neil's asshole.

Neil wraps himself around Andrew, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders, holding Andrew to him. "Daddy, I – thank you," he whispers, holding on to Andrew, using his legs to keep Andrew buried in him.

Andrew kisses Neil deeply, tugging his hair and sliding their lips together. He tries to pull out, but Neil clamps down, whining " _no_ ", holding Andrew in place.

Andrew brushes a hand down Neil's chest, grazing his nipple, and Neil flinches, moaning. "That was perfect, Daddy," he mumbles, and Andrew kisses his forehead, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, baby," he says softly, trying to move.

Neil whines, holding onto Andrew tighter. Andrew huffs playfully, before twisting them to the side so he doesn't squash Neil. Neil continues holding on to him, revelling in how full he still feels with Andrew's soft cock nestled in his ass, holding in his cum.

"I love you, Daddy," he mumbles, before tucking his head into Andrew's neck and falling asleep, not realising how Andrew had completely frozen at his admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anal beads, paddling, a bit of breathplay
> 
> Requested by raindrop418: "If I may request something it would be anal beads!!!!!!"
> 
> :D Next chapter will be up next year. Enjoy your Christmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas... enjoy your Monday! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags in the notes at the end!

For the first time since Neil's been a part of his life, Andrew uses his office the next morning instead of the desk in his room.

After Neil had fallen asleep last night, Andrew had slipped out of Neil and cleaned him, treated his ass and carried him to the bedroom. His baby boy had been completely burnt out.

Neil's admission was not unexpected, but it still struck harder than he'd anticipated. He'd tried to brace for it ever since he'd picked drunk Neil up from the party at Kevin's. It had still somehow gotten through his defences and struck him to the core.

He tries to get his mind off it by grading projects, burning through a stack of assignments in less than an hour. He starts planning his next few classes, his mind working a mile a minute.

"'Drew?"

Andrew can't admit to himself how his heart stops when he sees Neil standing there in his underwear only, rubbing his eyes, his hair messed up. He looks so fucking... _adorable_ that Andrew can't help himself.

"Baby," Andrew says softly, rolling back from his desk a bit. "Come here."

Neil shuffles over to Andrew, yawning. Andrew pulls him onto his lap, and Neil sits on him sideways, wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck. "Drew," Neil says softly, tucking his head in the curve of Andrew's neck.

It feels so _right_ , that Andrew wants to just shove Neil off and get out. Close himself off emotionally and cut everyone off. But that isn't him. Not anymore.

"How does your ass feel?" Andrew asks softly, hand caressing Neil's rump that he'd paddled just the night before.

"It's... sensitive," Neil mumbles. "But in a good way. I like it."

Andrew runs his hand over the curve of Neil's back, holding Neil close. "Neil," he starts quietly, resting his other hand on Neil's knee. Neil's breathing slowly, completely relaxed. "Do you remember what you said last night?"

Neil doesn't react, not for a few seconds, and then his entire body stiffens. Andrew stops him when he tries to sit up, keeping Neil tucked close. "Do you?" He asks again, voice quieter.

Neil nods, and Andrew can see the flush spreading from his cheeks to his neck. "Yes," he says softly, his voice quaking.

"What was it?" Andrew tries to keep his voice calm, because he can feel Neil's entire body shaking.

"Daddy," he whimpers, hiding his face as he turns red in embarrassment.

"Neil," Andrew says strictly. "What was it?"

Neil's quiet for a second, before mumbling. "I love you, Daddy."

Fuck. Andrew forgets how to breathe for a second, his heart skipping a beat. He pushes his hand into Neil's hair, drawing him up and looking at his baby boy. Neil looks away, a flush of embarrassment staining his cheeks.

"Good boy," Andrew says softly, and Neil meets his eyes, flush deepening. He bites his lip, and Andrew knows he wants a kiss so he gives him one. He presses their lips together and kisses Neil slowly, owning him, and Neil goes completely pliant as he lets Andrew take control.

Neil is so perfect. Andrew pulls their lips apart, and makes Neil look him in the eye and tells him just that. "You know you're perfect, right?" He says softly, and Neil blushes, before holding onto Andrew tightly.

"I'm never letting you go," Neil whispers into Andrew's skin, and yeah, Andrew has to agree with him.

~

Andrew sends Neil back to his dorm with a promise to pick him up at seven pm sharp, and an order for Neil to dress nicely.

Neil floats around happily for the entire day because he knows it’s a _date_ , although Andrew didn’t use the word.

Matt notices his good mood immediately, ruffling Neil's hair and asking him about it.

“Andrew’s taking me on a date,” Neil smiles widely, flushing a bit. Ever since this morning, when Andrew had held him, he’d never felt more comfortable in his skin. His head felt okay, he felt like everything that went wrong just made a full turn.

He felt _good._

Matt laughs, sitting on the bed opposite Neil, where Neil is contemplating his outfit for tonight. “Aren’t you already dating? What’s the big deal?”

“We’ve never been on an official date,” Neil says happily. “He told me he’s going to pick me up at 7 and I need to dress nice. That’s a _date_ , Matt!”

Matt grins because Neil’s happiness is infectious. Neil sobers up a bit, holding the shirt that he’d picked out tightly in his hand. “I told him,” he says softly, and Matt raises his eyebrows.

“How did he react?”

Neil bites his lip, blushing. “He held me on his lap and kissed the life out of me.”

Matt frowns slightly, cocking his head. “He didn’t say it back?”

Neil shakes his head, before throwing the shirt in his hand into the cupboard and looking for another one. “He doesn’t have to, Matt. I know he does.”

Matt raises his eyebrows but doesn’t say anything else on that matter. “Let me see what you’re wearing.”

Neil sighs. “I don’t know if ‘dress nice’ is _formal_ or if it’s just his way of telling me not to wear baggy clothes.”

Matt laughs, standing and looking in Neil’s cupboard. “How about going for your fitted black jeans – the one with the really thick material that looks sort of like dress pants –, and your dark grey Henley? You can walk with a blazer or your leather jacket just in case.”

“Matt, you’re amazing,” Neil says happily, grabbing the outfit and laying it out before watching the clock. He was unbelievably excited for tonight.

~

The Henley is more fitted than Neil remembered. He’d gotten it during his first year, back when he was eighteen and Matt had taken it upon himself to fix Neil’s wardrobe singlehandedly.

He’d filled out the Henley since then, and now it’s clinging to his body, showing the muscles and sinews he’d built up.

The pants aren’t much better, they fit his muscular legs perfectly, moulding perfectly to his thighs, looking almost painted on.

“God _damn_ ,” Matt whistles when he comes into the room. “Neil, you’re fucking killing it. Were you always this sexy?”

Neil flushes, rolling his eyes. “Does it really look good?” He asks shyly, twirling in the mirror. The pants do fit his ass really nicely.

“Neil, if I wasn’t in love with Dan or dating her, I would be locking that door and convincing you to love me,” Matt says seriously, and Neil rolls his eyes. “Except, dude. What’s up with your hair?”

Neil looks at the wet mop on his head. “I thought you’d do it for me?” He says meekly, and Matt perks up.

“Hell yeah, come on,” Matt grins, dragging Neil to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror. Neil laughs at Matt’s excitement.

He grabs a tall bottle, spraying something foamy in his hand and massaging it through Neil’s wet hair.

“…should I ask?” Neil frowns, wondering why it looked suspiciously like shaving cream.

Matt laughs. “Just trust me, honey,” he says, long fingers working the foam into Neil’s hair. “I’m gonna make you look _beautiful_ for your daddy.”

Neil blushes a bright red, scrunching his face up. “It sounds weird when you say it. Stop.”

Matt chuckles, grabbing the hair dryer. “I’m teasing. Has he fucked you yet?”

He turns on the hairdryer, ignoring Neil’s mortification as he rubs his hands through Neil’s strands, drying it.

“ _Matt_ ,” Neil groans, and Matt grins at him through the mirror.

“I take that as a yes. On a scale of 1 to 10, how much was your mind blown?” He asks, and Neil flushes.

“My mind was so blown, I passed out right after, so on a scale of 1 to 10, I’d say 100,” Neil says happily, and Matt whistles before taking off the hair dryer and picking up the electric shaver.

“ _Woah_ ,” Neil takes a step back in horror, a hand clasped protectively over his damp hair. “Matty, what are you going to do?”

Matt laughs, rolling his eyes. “I’m just gonna fix your edges. You haven’t gone to the barber in a while. Trust me, Neil.”

Neil sighs, before relaxing. “If you shave off my hair I’m going to shave yours off,” he threatens.

“Deal,” Matt says, grinning as he gently shaves Neil’s edges, shaving down where had grown up a bit and neatening Neil’s hair.

It’s quiet for a bit before Matt speaks again. “Do you ever regret,” he pauses, and Neil notices the frown in the mirror. “That I was your first?”

Neil goes to shake his head and realises that it’s probably a bad idea with Matt holding an electric shaver behind him. “No,” he says without hesitation. “I mean… yeah I would’ve loved to give Andrew my first, but I’m glad it wasn’t anyone else. I would’ve hated to wake up in bed with some stranger or with… I dunno, fucking _Seth.”_

Matt chuckles, ruffling Neil’s hair. He puts down the shaver, looking proudly at what he’d done. “I’m glad to hear that, babes,” he plants a loud smacking kiss on Neil’s cheek and Neil giggles.

He brushes the hair off Neil’s neck, rubbing aftershave onto the back of his neck. He squirts some cream into Neil’s hair, massaging it in.

“Did we always have all this hair shit?” Neil asks, and Matt laughs.

“This is my hair shit,” he says, rubbing Neil’s hair hard. “This is how I look so _gorg_ all the time.”

Neil rolls his eyes as Matt takes the dryer again, fluffing Neil’s hair as he blows it dry. “Andrew likes to touch your hair?”

“Yes,” Neil says, neck burning a bit red as he remembers how good it feels when Andrew rubs his head.

“Okay, then no hairspray,” Matt muses, drying Neil’s hair and putting some other hair cream in it and fixing Neil’s hair. Neil’s lost track by now. “Damn, you’re beautiful,” Matt grins as he steps back, and checks Neil out.

Neil looks at himself in the mirror, eyebrows raised in appreciation. Matt had somehow made his hair curlier and shinier. Neil touches it gently and Matt whacks him.

“No touching unless it’s Andrew. You don’t have permission to mess it up,” Matt warns him and Neil grins.

“Thanks, Matt,” he grins widely, hugging Matt. He looks at the time, realising that it was almost seven. “I’m so excited!”

Matt chuckles. “Hold on,” he says, grabbing a small container. He takes out some cream on his finger. “Be still,” he commands, before rubbing it into Neil’s face gently. Then he takes Chapstick and passes it on Neil’s lips. “There,” he says, stepping back and admiring his work. “Your face is soft and kissable now. My work here is done.”

Butterflies fill Neil’s stomach, and he can’t stop himself from smiling uncontrollably. He follows Matt out of the bathroom, excitement crawling through his veins.

“Leather jacket or blazer?” Matt asks him and Neil frowns.

“I don’t know,” he chews on his lip, thinking about it.

“It’s gonna be cold tonight,” Matt says thoughtfully. “Maybe the leather jacket would be better.”

Neil nods in agreement just as there’s a knock on the door and his heart slams to a stop.

Matt takes a look at his face and laughs. “It can’t be Andrew, he can’t get into the dorms,” he reassures Neil, who sighs in relief.

He looks at the time, it was exactly seven. Andrew would be calling soon, anyway. Matt opens the door, and then Neil hears him say, “damn, how’d you get in?”

“Teacher pass,” Andrew’s voice comes and Neil’s heart skips a few beats. Why was he so excited?

“Okay, so here’s the deal,” Matt’s saying. “Neil means a lot to me. And because his actual parents are dead, this is my job. If you break his heart, I’ll cut off your balls.”

Neil’s eyes widen in horror, and he’s about to dash in and save his relationship before he hears Andrew’s response.

“If I break his heart, I’ll cut off my balls myself,” Andrew says softly, and Neil can’t stop himself from walking around the corner, heart pounding away in his chest.

“Drew,” he says softly, and Andrew looks at him, eyes raking over Neil’s entire body.

“Looks good, huh?” Matt grins widely, and Andrew doesn’t deign to respond to him.

Neil blushes lightly under Andrew’s heavy gaze. Andrew’s wearing a thin, fitted black sweater that’s so fitted it makes Neil’s mouth dry. He’s wearing tight dress pants, and he looks so good, Neil wants to _eat_ him.

Their stare intensifies. “Uh… I’m gonna go,” Matt says awkwardly. “Have fun, Neil,” He pats Neil on the shoulder before disappearing.

Andrew ignores him, walking up to Neil and shoving his hand into his hair. Neil relaxes at the touch.

“Hi, Andrew,” Neil says softly, and Andrew tugs him down to kiss him hotly. Neil moans, going pliant as Andrew kisses him hard, devouring him.

When they pull apart, they’re panting, and Andrew’s gaze is lidded. “You look sexy, baby boy.”

Neil blushes, his entire body trembling with the praise. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispers. “You look so good.”

Andrew smirks at him, before kissing him again. Neil melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Andrew and holding him tightly.

“I’m sure if we ask really nicely, Matt will go visit Dan,” Neil whispers, face flushed and lips red from the kissing.

Andrew chuckles, kissing Neil on the nose. “Nice try, but let’s go.”

Neil’s heart swells and explodes with excitement as he shrugs on his jacket and follows Andrew out of the door.

~

Neil totally doesn’t squeal internally when he sees the Italian restaurant. Totally. It’s a legit date and it had barely begun and he was gonna pass out.

There’s even _valet_ parking, which does nothing but excite Neil more as the valets open the doors for him and Andrew. He gets out just as his phone buzzes and he looks down to see a text from Matt.

_How’s it going??????!??????_

Neil smiles, and then Andrew’s holding his hand and Matt’s forgotten for the while as Neil tries to remember how to _breathe._

“Reservation for Minyard,” Andrew’s smooth voice is telling the waiter, and Neil’s plastering a smile on his face so he doesn’t look like an idiot but everything is so _beautiful._

They follow the waiter to a secluded corner that’s dimly lit and so romantic, there are even roses on the table.

Andrew pulls Neil’s chair out for him, and Neil sits gently, almost afraid to touch it because everything in here looks so expensive. Andrew ruffles Neil’s hair quickly, before going over to his side of the table.

Neil takes a look at the menu, sees no prices, and almost faints. Andrew’s murmuring to the waiter about _Cabernet_ or something as Neil texts Matt back quickly.

_Menu has no prices… what does that mean?!_

Matt’s reply comes almost immediately, laden with emojis. 

                                                                              

Neil blushes as he reads Matt’s text, chuckling and rolling his eyes before shoving his phone away. Andrew’s finishing with the waiter, turning back to Neil.

Neil’s heart thumps painfully. “Here’s…really expensive,” he says softly, and Andrew raises an eyebrow.

“The only thing that matters is that I can afford it,” Andrew says and Neil laughs. “Do you want me to order for you?”

Neil nods, not really wanting to look at the menu again because it would give him anxiety trying to figure out if he was ordering the most expensive thing on the menu or not.

Andrew orders for both of them when the waiter comes back ( _rib-eye steak, medium rare)._  The waiter fills both of their glasses with rich red wine, before leaving them alone.

“Five questions,” is the first thing Andrew says and Neil’s startled. “And I’ll answer honestly.”

Neil chews on his lip, taking a sip of wine, marvelling at how delicious it is. The first question that comes to his mind isn’t one he’s ever wondered about, but now that he’s thought of it, he needs to know the answer.

“Did you… did you notice me before you overheard me and Matt talking?” He asks softly, and Andrew looks thoughtful.

“I did,” Andrew responds. “I noticed you from the first day.”

Neil blushes, trying to stop himself from smiling, but failing. “What did you first notice?”

“Your scars,” Andrew says and Neil frowns, good mood wavering. He’d never felt self-conscious about his scars until now, wondering if he should maybe take Allison up on her offer to sponsor him. Maybe he should rethink-

“It showed me how strong you were,” Andrew continues, and Neil’s internal rambling ceases as he stares at Andrew.

“What?” Neil asks because he’d never thought of himself as _strong._ He's always needed someone, whether it was his mother or Matt or Andrew... he wasn't  _strong_.

“I covered up my scars,” Andrew intones, deep in thought. “Covered them up and pretended they didn’t exist for years. And here you were, twenty-one years old, and proudly wearing your scars for people to see. I was proud of you and I didn’t even know you.” Andrew picks up his glass and swirls his wine thoughtfully. "Being a submissive masochist doesn't make you weak," he continues, and Neil's unable to stop staring at him. "Needing someone to take care of you doesn't make you weak. Neil, you're strong because you're not afraid to want what you want, and not afraid to show it."

Neil shivers, his heart swelling as tears come to his eyes. He rubs them away quickly, unable to speak for a few minutes. Andrew sits quietly, sipping his wine as Neil gathers his messy thoughts.  

“I guess I've -," Neil frowns, clearing his throat. "I've never thought of that. The only thing that's ever mattered to me was that you’re strong enough for both of us.”

“I’m glad you think so, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, and Neil blushes, ducking his head shyly. They eat the appetizer that the waiter brings in silence, Neil's mind running a mile a minute as he thinks of everything Andrew just said.

Andrew doesn't seem to mind, sipping his wine slowly and waiting for Neil to get it together. The only thing Neil could say is, "I think you just made me love you more," because it's true. Andrew's gaze turns sharp and Neil smiles into his glass of wine.

Neil's glad when the waiter comes almost immediately after that, delivering their plates of food because he doesn't expect or need Andrew to say it back to him. The steak smells so delicious, Neil’s stomach practically caves in and his mouth goes dry.

He cuts a piece and takes some potatoes, moaning as the rich taste invades his mouth, whimpering. “Fuck, this is good,” he whimpers, and Andrew smiles at him, cutting a piece for himself.

Neil manages to stop himself from gobbling down the entire piece of meat, sitting back a bit and observing Andrew eat steadily, taking a sip of wine.

The wine gives him the courage he needs to ask the next question. “Can I…” Neil hesitates, frowning. “I wanna ask you something but…” he trails off, clearing his throat.

“You can ask me anything, baby boy. You have three questions still,” Andrew says lowly, resting his fork and knife on the plate and giving Neil his full attention.

It should’ve unnerved Neil, but instead, it gives him the courage he needs. “What did you mean… when you said that Aaron killed…” he couldn’t say the name without wanting to become murderous.

Andrew smiles wryly, leaning back in his seat. “It was Thanksgiving. We were already in our second year at Palmetto. We were at Nicky’s parents’ home, although I didn’t want to go, Kevin convinced me to-"

“How?” Neil frowns because it didn’t seem like anything could sway Andrew.

Andrew laughs. “I was… more sadistic back then. I needed it, like an addict. It was the only thing that made me sane. Kevin promised me that when we got back from it, he’d let me beat him as much as I wanted.”

Neil winces, but doesn’t interrupt. “Needless to say, I agreed, because I needed it as much as him, although I knew even if I’d said no, he’d still come running to me. I didn’t take that chance so we went – Nicky’s father took it upon himself to reunite me and my older foster brother. Long story short, Aaron came into the room, saw Drake… attacking me, and decided to introduce him to Exy with Kevin’s racquet. He was dead in seconds.”

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, rage pounding through him. “I wish he was alive so I could rip his cock off.”

Andrew looks at him seriously. “But he’s dead, baby boy, and although I damn near flayed the skin off Kevin’s back, I’ve moved on.”

Neil takes a deep breath, calming himself. Andrew was strong, and he was Neil's. He clenches his fist and unclenches it. Andrew's moved on. That didn't make it okay, but Andrew was stronger than his demons.

"Still wish I could've killed him myself," Neil mutters, and Andrew laughs, reaching over and stroking Neil's hand.

"I would've helped you," Andrew promises, and Neil smiles. Andrew takes Neil's hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles, and Neil almost faints as his heart races.

“Do you-,” he flushes, looking down as Andrew rests his hand back down and picks up the knife and fork. “Have you ever had another… another baby boy?” he asks softly, embarrassed as he zones in on the trickle of water sliding down the side of the glass.

Andrew reaches over and brushes the back of Neil’s hand with his again, and Neil looks up. “I used to have a sub I would scene with quite often, but it was nothing serious. Besides that, I’ve dabbled in quite a few Daddy Dom/baby boy scenes already,” he says quietly. “But none were quite as perfect as you. You’re mine, baby boy. I’m never letting you go.” Neil blushes scarlet red as Andrew throws his words back at him.

He glances around, their table was mostly private, the only persons who would be able to see them is the waiters as they pass. “Daddy, I really wanna kiss you,” Neil whimpers.

Andrew smiles slightly. “This is our first date, Neil. I’m supposed to drop you off at your front door and give you a mind-numbing kiss.”

“Daddy,” Neil says exasperatedly, _want_ curling in the pits of his stomach.

“If you’re lucky,” Andrew continues, sipping his wine disinterestedly. “You might get me to put out. That’s hardly likely on a first date, though.” Neil whines, and Andrew grins evilly at him. “I believe you have one more question.”

Neil huffs, taking another sip of wine, eating some more delicious steak. "Can I save my last question for later?" He asks softly. "I don't really have anything else to ask."

Andrew nods. "Sure, you can," he responds, and Neil sends him a smile. "Now I have a proposition for you," he says seriously, and Neil nods, eating the last of his steak and potatoes, leaning back, feeling satisfied.

"After I'd beat Kevin raw, I realised that I'd needed to be a better Dom. I couldn't take my problems out on Kevin's back, so we joined a BDSM club for a few years. That's where I scened with a few baby boys. I haven't been there in a while, but I'd like to take you there if you agree. And, if you want to, we can do a scene. Or we can just watch."

Neil bites his lip, thinking about it. He really did enjoy it the last time he was flogged in front of an audience. And with his Daddy doing it instead of a stranger – his cock hardens slightly in his pants, and he clears his throat. "I'd love that, Daddy," he whispers. "I really would."

"I'm glad to hear that," Andrew responds, smiling proudly at Neil. "Now, what would you like for dessert?"

~

Neil's full to bursting – both heart and stomach, by the time they're back at Andrew's house.

They'd shared a piece of red velvet cheesecake. _Shared it_. Like... Andrew fed it to Neil. It was so romantic, Neil wanted to cry.

Everything about that night was perfect. Neil didn't care that it was months into their relationship, it was better that way. The trust that he already had in Andrew was exorbitant.

Andrew stops outside his door, turning around the face Neil. Without warning, he slides his fingers into Neil's hair and yanks him into a hard kiss. Neil melts into the kiss, hands curving up and around Andrew's neck, whimpering as Andrew owns him.

He presses close to Andrew, and Andrew slides a hand down the curve of Neil's back and gripping his ass with both hands.

Neil lets out a small moan, and then Andrew's grunting, pushing Neil against the door. He grinds their cocks against each other, clutching Neil's thighs and pulling them up to wrap around his waist.

He presses hot kisses down Neil's jawline, sucking a bruise into Neil's neck, and Neil groans, hands grasping Andrew's hair.

"Fuck," Neil whispers as Andrew grinds against him. His cock is so hard and aching, trapped in the tight jeans. Andrew's kisses are burning hot as he kisses Neil's again, rutting against him.

Then it all stops, and Andrew's holding Neil up against the door, panting heavily. Neil squirms, because he's so turned on. Andrew's shoulders shake, his head still buried in Neil's neck, and Neil frowns when he realises that Andrew's laughing.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss," Andrew chuckles, pulling back and looking at Neil, who smiles down at him, fingers rubbing Andrew's hair. "Was that mind-numbing enough?"

Neil responds by kissing Andrew again, softly, sweetly. "Thank you for today, Daddy," he murmurs, and Andrew presses short kisses against Neil's lips, jaws, neck.

He rests his cheek against Neil, the stubble scraping Neil's smooth face. "Go inside and get undressed. Fill the bathtub."

Neil grins, nodding as he unwraps his legs from around Andrew, running off to do what Andrew commanded.

He strips in the bedroom, his cock still hanging half hard. He folds his clothes, resting it on the bed, before making his way into the bathroom and turning on the water. The steam fills the room quickly, and Neil's body warms as he waits for the water to fill the tub.

He drops to his knees next to the tub, waiting for Andrew to appear. Andrew doesn't take long, walking into the bathroom fully clothed.

"May I undress you, Sir?" Neil asks softly, looking up at Andrew's muscular body that is wrapped in black clothes.

"You may, baby boy," Andrew says, and Neil smiles, standing and pulling off Andrew's sweater, biting his lip as Andrew's pale skin and tattoos are revealed.

He folds the sweater, resting it on the counter next to the sink, unbuttoning Andrew's pants and sliding it down his thick legs. His cock is soft, and Neil has to fight the urge to lick it.

Andrew draws Neil up and kisses him softly, not deeply. Neil folds his jeans and places it on top of the sweater. Andrew gets into the bathtub and turns off the tap, stretching out.

"Come here," Andrew tells Neil, who flushes, moving into the water and settling in between Andrew's thick thighs and leaning back against Andrew's muscular chest.

Andrew wraps his arms around Neil and Neil settles into Andrew's embrace, heart full to bursting.

"Can I ask you the last question now?" Neil asks softly, and Andrew nuzzles Neil's hair, pressing a kiss. Neil's eyes flutter closed as goosebumps spread down his spine.

"Go ahead, baby boy," Andrew responds, and Neil sighs happily.

"What's your biggest fantasy, Daddy?" Neil asks, tucking his head in the curve of Andrew's neck.

Andrew smiles, his fingers stroking Neil’s chest lightly. “It’s less of a fantasy, more of a fascination. I’ve always enjoyed seeing Shibari rope bondage. How the rope looks against the skin, how subs sink immediately when they’re suspended. You’d look amazing with dark red rope, pretty boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil frowns, swallowing. “But I’d never, ever ask you to do that.”

Neil goes still in Andrew’s arms. “Daddy,” he says hesitantly. “If you really wa-“

“No,” Andrew says softly, nuzzling Neil’s hair. “Bondage is your soft limit. I’m not going to push that limit. While I’d love to see you wrapped up in ropes and suspended, I’d rather you stay in the ground and in my arms if that’s where you feel safest.”

“Daddy,” Neil bites his lip, frowning. “If it’s your fantasy, I-“

“Do you think I’d enjoy it if you forced yourself to do it and you got a panic attack?” Andrew asks Neil softly, and Neil shakes his head. “Baby boy, trust me when I say you’re perfect, okay? Shibari was just my fascination. My fantasy was filling you up with my cum and plugging you and making you sit through my class. Remember that?”

Neil whimpers as he nods. “It was the worst class ever,” he mumbles and Andrew laughs, chest vibrating against Neil’s back. Andrew’s fingers pinch Neil’s nipples, rolling them under the pads of his fingers. Neil releases a soft groan, melting in Andrew’s arms.

His cock starts to get hard as Andrew plays with his nipples, pinching and rolling them. It’s like a direct connection to his cock, and he’s so sensitive. “Was it really?” Andrew tuts. “Maybe we should try it again. See if we get it right this time.”

Neil groans, arching his back as Andrew assaults his nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they’re delicate and puffy.

“How about another fantasy?” Andrew says lowly in Neil’s ear, and Neil can barely hear him over his panting. “I have so much planned for you, baby boy. One day I’m gonna put you on a spanking bench and put a fucking machine in you,” Neil whines, his cock twitching under the water. It was hard and red and pissed without any contact at all. It was ridiculous how hard he was.

“I’m gonna put a fucking machine in you, and I’m not going to tie you down,” Andrew whispers, nails digging into Neil’s sensitive nipples and Neil cries out, writhing. “You’re gonna be still because you’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Neil nods, sobbing out, “ _yes_ Daddy!”, as Andrew tugs on his swollen nubs.

“You’re a good boy and you’re gonna let yourself get fucked for _hours_ without moving a muscle. And when you’ve come so much that you can’t remember how to speak, I’m going to shove my cock down your throat,” Andrew growls and Neil whimpers.

“Daddy,” he whispers, eyes sliding shut. His nipples are so inflamed, it feels like it’s part of his cock, like his entire body is burning with electricity.

“Or maybe you _want_ me to put a butt plug in you during class again,” Andrew rumbles, and Neil shakes his head, gasping for air, so far gone. “Instead, this time, I’m gonna be a good professor and ask you what’s wrong. And you’re gonna tell me. What would you say, baby boy?”

It takes a while for the question to register as Neil squirms in Andrew’s arms, whimpering. “I-I’d say,” Neil’s voice is a bare whisper as Andrew assaults his nipples. “Th-that ma-my Dah- _uhh_ -Daddy p-put a plug in me, _fuck_ , a-and i-it was – _fuck, Daddy_ – fucking me co-constantly-”

“You really would,” Andrew says proudly, pressing his lips against Neil’s flushed neck. He pinches Neil’s nipples between his fingernails and Neil _wails_. “And I’d be a good professor, so you know what I’d do?” Neil gasps as one of Andrew’s hands leave his nipples, trailing down to his hard, aching erection.

“I can’t ignore you, my best student, while you’re in trouble,” Andrew coos, scraping his nails along the joint between Neil’s inner thigh and groin. Neil shudders. “So I’d have to take it out of you. Right there in front the class because I can’t leave them alone, so I’d bend you over my table and slide that plug out.”

Neil groans as Andrew grips his balls, massaging them lightly. “ _Daddy!_ ”

“And when I see your little pink hole just begging to be fucked, well, I can’t resist, can I?” Neil shakes his sweaty head, hiding his face in Andrew’s neck as he sobs. Andrew wraps a light hand around Neil’s cock, next hand still rubbing Neil’s swollen nipple.

Neil’s entire body jerks, breathing hard. “I’d have to slide my cock into you, right there in front of everyone. Fuck you hard and fast on the table as everyone watches.”

Neil’s breathing gets faster, his fingers wrapping around Andrew’s arm that’s holding his cock. “Da-Daddy, m-may I come?” he whimpers, sobbing quietly as Andrew squeezes his cock.

“Oh baby boy, you’re perfect,” Andrew whispers into Neil’s hair. “Come for me,” he orders, following the words with a few hard jerks to Neil’s cock and a hard tug of his nipple, and Neil’s wailing, his entire body quivering as cum shoots out of his cock and into the water.

Neil sobs into Andrew’s neck as the orgasm consumes him. Andrew jerks him till he’s flinching from sensitivity, juddering.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, turning in Andrew’s arms. Andrew hisses as Neil brushes against his hard cock, but doesn’t say anything as Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, kissing him hard.

Andrew trails his hands down Neil’s curved back, resting on his ass possessively.

“This was an amazing first date, ‘Drew,” Neil says happily, holding onto Andrew tightly.

“It’s not over yet,” Andrew promises, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead, and he lights up immediately. “You have a choice, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, squeezing Neil’s ass. Neil moans, soft cock rubbing against Andrew’s erection. Andrew stills him. “We can have mostly vanilla sex or we can go to the playroom and you can choose whatever you want, but there’ll be no sex.”

Neil groans, ducking his head into the curve of Andrew’s shoulder. He could really go for impact play right now, but nothing will ever beat wanting Andrew’s cock in his ass or mouth.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Neil murmurs, moving his lips against Andrew’s wet skin, and he could feel Andrew’s cock twitch against his. Andrew smiles, pressing a kiss to Neil's neck.

~

Neil moans as Andrew presses him to the bed. His entire body was still soaking wet, cooling slowly and leaving goosebumps across his skin. Andrew digs his thumbs into Neil's shoulders, massaging slowly, thrusting his cock between Neil's ass cheeks.

"Daddy," Neil whispers, clutching the bedsheets.

"I can't wait to mark your back again," Andrew says lowly, thighs clamping around Neil's hips to stop him from rubbing his cock against the bedsheets. "I'll whip you until you're flying so high, you can't remember your name."

" _Yes_ ," Neil whimpers, trying to spread his legs wider so Andrew would have more access to his hole. Andrew massages his shoulders, kneading down his back, making Neil turn into putty under his arms.

Neil groans as he goes completely pliant, melting into the sheets. Andrew rubs his back, moving down to his ass, gripping Neil's ass cheeks tightly. He spreads Neil's cheeks, rubbing his cock against Neil's hole.

Neil shudders as Andrew presses a kiss between his shoulder blades. "Put a pillow beneath your head," Andrew commands, and Neil complies, grabbing a pillow and resting his head on it. "Good boy," he says softly and Neil smiles loopily.

He pushes Neil's legs together, sitting up and spreading Neil's ass cheeks. He grabs the bottle of lube, drizzling a bit on Neil's pucker, pushing two fingers in roughly, and Neil moans. He fucks Neil with his fingers a few times before taking them out and pressing the tip of his cock into Neil's hole.

Neil whimpers, his entire body relaxing as Andrew slides inside, cock sheathed in Neil's warmth.

"Fuck," Neil mumbles. "Fuck, Daddy, I love your cock so much." He grips onto the pillow as Andrew fucks him slowly.

Andrew presses his palm on the base of Neil's spine, holding him down to the bed, resting his next hand gently in Neil's hair. "Safeword?"

"Lighter, Daddy," Neil murmurs, fingers tightening as he holds on to the pillow.

Andrew kisses him on his cheek, murmuring, "you can only come if you do it in less than ten minutes," he whispers and then he fucks Neil _hard_.

He pushes Neil into the mattress, one hand pushing at his lower back and the other shoving his face into the pillow. Neil's crying out, sobbing into the fabric as Andrew fucks him brutally, hips bruising his ass.

Neil clutches on, his cock rubbing against the sheets as Andrew's fingers dig into his skull and back. " _Daddy, daddy, daddy~_ " he chants into the sheets as Andrew drives into him hard.

He writhes under Andrew’s heavy palms, hard cock pressing into the bed. “ _Choke me, daddy_ ,” he begs, and Andrew moves his hand from his skull to the back of his neck and pushes Neil into the mattress, squeezing Neil's neck.

Neil cries out in ecstasy and Andrew growls out – “ _five minutes, baby boy”_ , fingers cutting off Neil’s breath supply.

He grinds his cock deeper into Neil’s sweet spot, and Neil _screams._ His entire body convulses as he clamps down on Andrew’s cock. Andrew swears as sweat gathers on his body, ramming his cock into Neil hard and rough, hips bruising Neil's ass.

“Two minutes,” Andrew grunts, and Neil whimpers. Andrew tightens his grip on Neil’s neck, digging his fingernails into Neil’s lower back, and Neil wails as he comes, his asshole tightening around Andrew’s member.

Andrew covers Neil’s back with his own, teeth clamping onto the joint between Neil’s neck and shoulder as he ruts into Neil. His orgasm is a rush, and he curses into Neil’s sweaty skin, before pressing kisses along Neil’s back.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, his voice throaty and low. He was still gyrating his hips against the bed, rolling out his orgasm, and Andrew doesn’t have the strength to reprimand him. He shuffles up, sitting and sliding his cock out of Neil, who whines.

“ _Daddy, no-_ ,” he starts before it turns into a moan when Andrew smacks him on his ass. He spreads Neil's cheeks. Neil’s asshole is red and puffy, and Andrew rubs his thumb over it.

Neil moans, pushing his hips backwards into Andrew's touch. Andrew swipes his tongue over Neil's hole and Neil's entire body shudders as he whimpers. He climbs off Neil, turning him over, bringing his boy up to kiss him deeply, sliding his hand into Neil’s hair.

“Best first date _ever_ ,” Neil crows happily, holding tightly onto Andrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: breathplay 
> 
> My frequently used emojis now have eggplants and peaches and my friends are gonna think imma hoe. Oh well. 
> 
> Happy fucking 2018 guys :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating a bit less frequently because my classes have started back yay who doesn't love college?! But I'm aiming for at least once a week so :D <3

Neil literally can’t stop gushing to Matt about how awesome his date was.

If it were anyone else, Matt would’ve told them to fuck off, but Neil’s happiness is so refreshing, he just sits and listens to him talk.

“It was _amazing_ , Matty!” Neil’s saying dreamily as he spins on the chair in the library. “We took a bath after we came home. He actually _held_ me in the bathtub! And then –,” He flushes a bright red, which makes Matt immediately interested.

“Oh, come on,” Matt grins. “Don’t hold back on me now.”

“Oh fuck,” Neil laughs, a blush still staining his cheeks. “He held me down and choked me and fucked me hard into the bed, okay? His version of ‘vanilla sex’.”

“Damn, then what do you call what Dan and I have?” Matt asks sadly. “Vanilla extract sex? Not even the full vanilla.”

Neil snorts. “Shush. But it was everything I could’ve asked for, Matt. And I _know_ he loves me. He used to be emotionally closed off. I don’t expect him to say it, but last night? Fuck. I felt it. Hard and rough.”

“Neil!” Matt exclaims, glaring at him and the librarian shushes them. Neil giggles at Matt’s expression.

“But seriously, Matt,” Neil lowers his voice. “Thanks for the help. Andrew was very pleased to have soft hair to hold on to as he-“

“ _Go_ ,” Matt laughs, pointing at the door, and Neil smirks mischievously. “I need to study. Go find Andrew.”

The librarian sends them an evil look, and Neil snickers, before kissing Matt on the cheek and standing. “Seriously though, thanks for the help yesterday. You’re the bomb.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “I know, Neil. Duh.”

Neil chuckles, grabbing his things. “Drew’s class is supposed to be finished by now. I’m gonna find him and annoy him.”

“You do that,” Matt says, looking fondly at Neil as he waltzes out the door.

~

Going through the back entrance of the lecture hall where Andrew had his last class, Neil expects it to be empty, save for a blonde-haired, gorgeous, muscular professor.

He’s unpleasantly surprised when he sees that there’s a blonde-haired _girl_ standing next to his blonde-haired professor as he packs up his things.

Neil doesn’t think much of it at first, so he just moves in closer, and then he sees the girl’s finger wrap around a strand of hair, and then she’s twirling it and _oh fuck no-_

Neil glares in her direction, although she can’t see him as she perches her hip on Andrew’s desk. Andrew looks bored, unimpressed and Neil can finally hear what she’s saying, in low undertones-

“-so I was thinking maybe you could give me some _private_ classes. There are _so_ many things I don’t understand, ‘Drew, and maybe you could… help me?”

Neil blinks rapidly, a surge of white-hot jealousy rushing through him because fuck this bitch.

“No,” Andrew says blandly, closing the clasp on his case.

“Oh, come _on,_ Professor,” she giggles as if Andrew was joking. “I’ll make it worth your while.” She blinks seductively, ducking her head in a show of submission.

Neil’s really feeling the urge to punch a bitch. He clenches his hands at his sides, glaring a hole into the back of her measly blonde hair.

“Get off my desk,” Andrew states mildly. “I already said no. And don’t call me Drew. Only one person is allowed to call me that, and it isn’t you.”

Neil’s love burns a little brighter for Andrew and he implodes a little bit at that.

“I could be that person,” she coos and yeah, Neil’s had enough.

He lopes down the stairs, catching Andrew’s attention. “Drew,” he calls out, and Andrew huffs amusedly. “You ready?”

Andrew nods. “Give me a second.” He turns back to the girl who stares at him in disbelief, picking up his case. “Start coming to classes regularly, Ms. Stanton, instead of smoking weed in your dorm and propositioning your Advanced Algebra Professor. Trust me, it’ll work.”

He leaves her standing there, staring at the two of them with shock laced across her face.

Still, Neil can’t help himself from a tossing a “fuck off”, over his shoulder at her, because goddamnit, she was hitting on his man.

She deserved it. Bitch.

~

“You enjoy yourself there, pretty boy?” Andrew asks Neil amusedly as soon as his office door is shut behind them.

Neil blushes a nice shade of red at the nickname. “She was a bitch.”

“ _She_ was manageable,” Andrew says softly, smiling at Neil, knuckle knocking Neil’s chin affectionately. “You, on the other hand…”

Neil grins cheekily. “I’m a good boy, Daddy, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Andrew tuts, but is unable to keep the edges of his lips curling. “We’ll see about that,” he murmurs, before kissing Neil.

He crowds Neil against the door and Neil goes deliciously pliant under him. Their lips slide together and if it were a battle, Neil was waving the white flag. He surrenders easily to Andrew, and Andrew takes and takes and _takes._

He takes until Neil’s left panting and breathless, then lands two hands on Neil’s shoulder and pushes him downwards.

Neil goes willingly, looking up at Andrew as he sinks to the floor on his knees. Andrew cups Neil’s chin tenderly, brushing his thumb over Neil’s full, pouty lips.

“When is your next class?” Andrew asks him softly, his voice easily switching to Dom mode, and Neil gets goosebumps everywhere.

“In an hour and a half, Sir,” Neil responds quietly. Andrew nods, reaching over and locking the door.

“Take me out,” he commands gently, not letting go of Neil’s chin. Neil shudders, obeying as he slides Andrew’s zipper down. He pushes Andrew’s underwear out of the way, tucking the band under Andrew’s balls, then looks back up at Andrew for more instructions.

Andrew smiles, knowing that it was killing Neil not to touch his cock when it’s _right there_ , and he moves his hand from Neil’s chin to his curls, holding him lightly.

“Suck me, baby boy,” Andrew says, and a happy smile flits across Neil’s face. “No hands.”

Neil ducks his head and takes Andrew’s cock into his mouth, eyelids fluttering. He clasps his hands behind his back, and sucks the head of Andrew’s cock, moaning softly as Andrew hardens in his mouth.

He slides Andrew’s cock down his throat, and Andrew grunts, looking on as his baby boy worships his cock, sucking him sloppily, without any help from Andrew.

Andrew’s hand doesn’t urge him or move him, but Neil’s fucking his own throat, taking Andrew deep and humming.

It’s fucking bliss, but Andrew doesn’t want to come. He tugs Neil’s curls lightly. “Slower, baby boy.”

Neil complies, letting Andrew fall out of his mouth. He rubs his lips along the length of Andrew’s cock, foreskin sliding with his motions. He sucks Andrew’s balls, taking them between his lips and into the heat of his mouth.

Andrew groans softly, biting his lip. Neil takes it as encouragement, sliding his tongue up the underside of Andrew’s cock, before taking the head between his lips and flicking his tongue into the slit.

Andrew’s hips jolts and he looks down, cock pulsing when he sees Neil’s red lips wrapped obscenely around the head of his cock, his face flushed, pleasure written on his face.

Andrew grips Neil’s hair. “Fuck, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, pulling Neil up and kissing him.

When he pulls back, Neil’s far gone, his body turned to mush as he barely holds himself up against the door, panting heavily.

“Undress,” Andrew instructs, turning away and sitting behind his desk, putting on his computer, spit-slicked hard cock still protruding from his pants.

Neil hesitates for just a second, before hurriedly sliding his pants and jersey off, folding them and resting them on a chair in front of Andrew’s desk.

Then he looks adorably puzzled, not sure what to do next. He moves toward Andrew, as if with the intent to kneel, but Andrew stops him.

“Come here,” Andrew says softly, pulling Neil to straddle his lap. Neil blushes, limbs folding themselves into the chair as he gets comfy. Andrew pushes up the armrests on the chair, and it’s easier, and Neil barely holds back a moan as their hard cocks slide together.

There’s something about this that turns him on so much, being completely naked with Andrew fully clothed.

“Comfortable?” Andrew asks him, amused, and Neil smiles, wrapping his hands around Andrew’s neck.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says softly, and Andrew’s hand lands on his hip, stroking softly.

“I have some work to do that I need to finish before this afternoon,” Andrew continues, and the puzzled look comes back on Neil’s face. Andrew smiles, reaching into his drawer, and the puzzled look turns into one of dread when he sees what’s in Andrew’s hand.

“Daddy,” Neil says uncertainly, looking at the condom.

“You have class soon,” Andrew says softly, hand reaching up to stroke Neil’s face. “I know you much rather me cum in you, but I won’t send you to class like that. And the locker rooms will be too far away when I’m done with you for you to make it to class on time. Are you okay with that?”

Neil gulps, nodding. He wanted to feel his Daddy’s cum in him, but what Andrew said made sense. Besides, this wasn’t the last time Andrew was going to fuck him, anyway.

“Green, Daddy,” Neil whispers and Andrew looks proud. Neil’s heart thumps with happiness.

“Now, I seem to remember a certain fantasy that you had when we first began,” Andrew says slowly, a smirk spreading on his face, and Neil blushes, hiding his face in Andrew’s neck.

Andrew laughs, tugging Neil away to look him in the face. “Tell me what it was, baby boy.”

“Being used as a cock warmer, Daddy,” he whispers, his face burning.

Andrew smirks at him, and Neil’s cock twitches as he bites his lip. “Safeword?”

“Lighter, Daddy,” Neil manages to get out, his heart thudding in his chest because this was finally happening.

Andrew rolls the condom onto his cock and Neil makes a small noise. Andrew looks up at him, “don’t worry baby boy, we have a lot of time do this again. With and without condoms.”

Neil smiles shyly, trying not to betray how excited he was. Andrew lubes his fingers and reaches around to press against Neil’s hole, pushing two fingers in at once. Neil shudders, moaning as he melts against Andrew.

“Remember, you can’t come without permission,” Andrew says quietly, and Neil nods. Andrew fucks him with two fingers, adding a third. Neil groans at the slight pain, precum pooling in the tip of his cock.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and Andrew strokes his back.

“Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ve got you,” he says softly, passing his lubed hand over his cock. He grips Neil’s hips and raises him a bit, pressing his covered cock head to Neil’s entrance, pushing in slowly.

It’s a smooth glide in, and Neil whimpers when he’s fully seated on Andrew. “Fuck, baby,” Andrew says softly, wiping his hand on a tissue and stroking Neil’s back.

Neil tucks his head into Andrew’s neck. “I’m going to do some work,” Andrew says softly, tucking his chin on Neil’s shoulder and Neil nods, his head already floating, his body feeling light and buzzy. “Tell me if you need to stop.”

Neil nods as Andrew rolls his chair closer to the computer, and he just lets himself float as he hears the clacking of the keyboard and clicking of the mouse. Andrew’s left-hand alternates between stroking Neil’s back and typing, but never leaves Neil for more than a minute.

Neil feels so full, so used, so loved, his hole filled and his heart bursting that he floats into subspace easier than ever.

~

Neil sinks so deep, so fast, that Andrew’s even afraid to breathe too deeply so he doesn’t jostle him. He finishes his work quickly and efficiently.

Neil’s body isn’t heavy, but it’s a considerable weight, but Andrew would rather let his legs go numb than make him move.

Neil’s breathing slowly, but Andrew knows he’s not sleeping because his fingers are mindlessly stroking Andrew’s shoulder, and he’s sucking a slow bruise into Andrew’s neck.

 Never in his entire thirty-eight years of being alive did he think that he’d have a willing sub on his lap being used as a cock warmer.

Also, never in his life did he think he’d have a permanent sub, so there was that as well.

An hour flies by quickly, Andrew’s cock still hard and nestled comfortably in Neil’s ass. Neil’s cock is half hard, pressing against Andrew’s shirt, but Neil’s so far gone he probably didn’t even care.

When Andrew finishes his work, he starts stroking Neil’s back, slightly harder than he’d done before. “Baby boy,” he says quietly, and Neil shifts slightly, a soft sound escaping him.

“Baby,” Andrew says again, moving his hand up to tangle in Neil’s curls. Neil groans quietly, and he pushes himself up, his eyes bleary and overcast.

“Pretty boy,” Andrew murmurs, stroking Neil’s face and a loopy smile graces Neil’s lips. Andrew’s heart does this weird flop in his chest.

“Daddy,” he mumbles, and Andrew’s cock twitches inside of Neil. “Fuck, ‘m so full,” he whimpers, eyes clearing as he rocks his hips slightly. Andrew tuts, hands resting on Neil's hips, holding him in place.

"How are you feeling?" Andrew asks Neil softly, rubbing Neil's hips.

Neil's fingers slide into Andrew's hair, playing with it. "'m good, my body's heavy but I feel so relaxed and full, and fuck, Daddy, I don't think I've ever been turned on this long without _needing_ to come. I didn't think I'd love this so much, you using my body as a cock warmer, _thank you_ ," he whimpers, his asshole clenching around Andrew's cock, and Andrew wraps a hand around Neil's cock.

Neil squeaks softly, and Andrew jerks him to full hardness slowly, hand twisting and thumb pushing at the slit.

"Thank _you_ for letting me do this, baby," Andrew says, a fingernail pushing into Neil's nipple. Neil groans, his hole tightening.

Andrew starts to jerk Neil off roughly and Neil swallows his moans, kissing Andrew hard. He groans into Andrew's mouth, and Andrew can tell when he's about to come and holding himself back. His entire body trembles as he holds back his orgasm, Andrew still stroking his cock roughly.

"Unbutton my shirt," Andrew says, his voice thick, and Neil scrambles to obey, trying to take off Andrew's shirt without ripping the buttons. The sides of Andrew's shirt fall to the sides, his ab muscles bunched up as he breathes heavily, watching Neil fall apart.

"Come, pretty boy," Andrew commands lowly, and Neil shudders, a choked moan escaping him as cum shoots out of his cock, painting Andrew's bare chest.

" _Fuck_!" Neil cries out, before kissing Andrew hard, unable to stop himself from fucking back on Andrew's cock.

Andrew's cock hardens in Neil's hole and then he's holding Neil's hips up, fucking up hard. Neil moans as his cock drags against his sensitive hole, and Andrew buries his head in Neil's neck, biting down hard as he comes into the condom, the orgasm a white-hot relief as it spears through him finally.

His cock feels oversensitive and he breathes heavily, lifting Neil off his cock, yanking off the condom before he gets soft. Neil whimpers as he sits on Andrew's thighs. "I feel so empty," he says softly, before getting off Andrew's legs and dropping to his knees, tonguing Andrew's cock.

Andrew jolts as Neil's soft tongue laps at his sensitive cock, sucking him dry, before licking the cum off Andrew's chest. Andrew inhales sharply, gripping Neil's hair and dragging him up for a kiss.

Neil moans softly, and Andrew kisses his nose, eyebrows, scarred cheeks. "Get dressed, pretty boy," Andrew whispers, hot breath tickling Neil's face.

Neil stands, stretching, feeling relaxed. "I feel so weird," he laments. "So empty."

Andrew chuckles, buttoning his shirt and zipping his pants. "I don't want to put a plug in you," he says softly. "Your rim's done enough stretching for today."

Neil pouts, a slight blush colouring his cheeks, and he goes over to his clothes, bending over to get them, in a way so that Andrew could see his puffy hole between his cheeks. Andrew swears quietly, and Neil grins salaciously, pulling on his clothes quickly. 

He pushes Andrew's computer to the side, sitting on the desk in front of Andrew as he stands, stretching his legs.

"Are you sore?" Andrew asks him, hand clasping around Neil's neck. Neil scrunches his face as he thinks about it, wiggling his ass on the desk.

"No, I just feel weirdly open and empty, not sore," Neil responds, and Andrew smiles softly before kissing Neil again.

This time it's slower, sweeter and Neil's legs wrap around Andrew's waist, holding him tight, his fingers pushing into Andrew's hair. He kisses Andrew until their lips are puffy and red, pulling back and gasping for air, looking at Andrew with hooded eyes.

Neil buries his head in Andrew's neck, holding on to him tightly. Andrew doesn't say anything, doesn't pay attention to how his heart hurts when Neil wraps around him like he's the only thing that matters.

"You have class, baby boy," Andrew whispers, petting Neil's back, and Neil whines, clamping his limbs around Andrew tighter. "Neil," Andrew says more sternly, and Neil sighs, letting his legs and arms fall from around Andrew.

He smiles droopily, looking as if he'd just gotten up. Andrew strokes his cheek. "Exy tonight?" Neil nods, pouting because it means that he wouldn't be able to see Andrew tonight. Andrew grins. "Kick Kevin's ass for me."

Neil snorts. "He's still trying to teach the new kids Raven drills. I feel sorry for them."

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Idiot," he shakes his head. "Come on, go to class," he steps back, giving Neil space to stand as he hops off the desk.

A knock on the door startles both of them, and Neil giggles as Andrew combs his hair with his fingers, trying to fix it from where Neil's hands pushed through it a few times. Neil does the same, grinning slightly as he goes around the table and sits in the chair in front of it, grabbing a book from Andrew's desk and pretending to read it.

Andrew snorts at Neil, before pulling open the door, sighing when he sees who's behind it.

"Professor, I am _so_ mortified," the same girl from before is saying, and Neil perks up immediately.

"So am I," Neil adds in, standing and tossing the Algebra book to the side with a look of barely disguised disdain.

Ms. Stanton – Ashley, Andrew remembers unwillingly, frowns at Neil over Andrew’s shoulder, who just stares at her unflinchingly.

"I am truly mortified that I had to walk in on your horrible flirtatious attempt," Neil continues, with mock pity, leaning against the chair and crossing his arms. "How many no's does it take for it to actually stick?"

She looks between Andrew and Neil with her eyes narrowed. “Are you… are you two fucking?”

Andrew raises an eyebrow, smirking. “What gives you that impression?”

“I- I-,” she looks between them, frowning. “He called you _Drew_!”

“I know they say weed isn’t _actually_ bad for you, but damn girl, I think you’re smoking it a little too much,” Neil shakes his head sadly. “Either that or you were dropped on your head as a baby.”

She blinks at him, unable to formulate a response. “I-”

“Begone, heathen!” Neil cries dramatically, throwing his arms up as if he’s casting a spell. “Avada Kedavra!”

Andrew snickers, raising his eyebrows at Neil. “You read Harry Potter?”

Neil shrugs. “Just saw the movies. Matt forced me to.”

Andrew shakes his head, laughing lightly before turning back to the girl, who looks so lost and confused and horrified all at the same time. “Amanda –”

“ _Ashley,_ ” she bites out, glaring at him.

“Yes,” Andrew responds, leaning against the door. “Why are we doing this again? You could’ve been using this time to be studying for your quiz tomorrow,” he tsks, shaking his head in disdain.

“Wha- we don’t have a quiz tomorrow!” she cries out in horror.

“Damn,” Andrew frowns. “Guess you do now. Good luck with your classmates when they find out that the surprise pop quiz is your fault.”

Neil looks on gleefully as she pales, exhaling slowly as she passes a hand over her face. “Mr. Minyard, _please_ –,” she starts and Neil could see Andrew’s shoulders go rigid at the word.

Oh fuck. He runs forward before he gets worse, wedging himself between Andrew and the girl. Andrew huffs but doesn’t say anything as he turns away, done with the conversation.

“Here’s the thing,” Neil says softly to the girl, who looks on the verge of tears. “I don’t like you. You could’ve just come and asked him for help and he would’ve helped you. But you’re a conniving little bitch. Who _hits_ _on_ their professor for good grades, for fuck’s sake?!”

She looks him up and down, trying for contempt but it’s a little more pathetic than that. “So what the fuck are you doing here?”

Neil snorts. “He ain’t my professor, sweetheart. Now, do us both a favour and fuck off. I can say it in French too if you like. _Va te faire foutre_. Or German. _Verpiss dich_. Do you get my point? Cause I know like… three other languages if it helps?”

She glares at him. “You know it in Latin?” She asks snidely, sneering at him.

“ _Futuere_ ,” he says immediately, smiling pleasantly at her. “Wanna test me, bitch?”

She scoffs, folding her arms, trying for confidence and failing at it. “Please. You probably wouldn’t even hit a girl.”

“I play Exy,” Neil says, leering at her. “ _Try_ me.”

She huffs, looking away and clenching her jaw. Neil doesn’t miss how she shuffles back a bit. “Listen,” Neil continues, really, really, _really_ done with her, whatever her name is, because he was on a fucking high and she fucking ruined it. “Don’t come on to Andrew again, and we cool, okay? I won’t tell anyone about your little weed habit.”

“You have no _proof_ -,” she starts desperately, and Neil groans because she’s just not getting it. She literally smelt like she'd just smoked some, was she an actual idiot?

“I am _not_ above making sure there’s proof before I tell anyone,” Neil says lowly, smiling evilly at her. She flushes in anger as she realises what he’s implying – that he’s not above framing her. He’s done worse shit in his life, anyway.

“You better hope weed gets legalised in South Carolina soon, sweetheart. Until then, stay away from my man.” He storms inside, slamming the door in her face, and Andrew looks amusedly at him from where he’s leaning against the desk, arms folded.

“I knew you were trouble,” Andrew shakes his head, laughing softly as Neil slumps against the door, riled up from that interaction.

“Fuck,” Neil laughs, lolling his head against the door. “I was _trying_ to be good. It’s not my fault that the spell didn’t work!”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Come here, pretty boy,” he commands and Neil grins, walking over to Andrew, who rests his hands on Neil’s hips. “You enjoy your little show of possessiveness?” he asks, smiling lightly and Neil’s cheeks burn lightly.

“You’re mine, Daddy,” he says, before leaning forward and capturing Andrew in a hug.

“I am,” Andrew agrees, holding Neil close and pressing his cheek against Neil’s hair. Neil smiles joyfully as fireworks explode in his chest.

Andrew presses a kiss to Neil’s hair, before pushing him away. “You have to go to class,” Andrew says softly. Neil sighs, groaning.

“Do I have to go?” he pouts, and Andrew laughs, giving him a quick kiss.

“Yes,” Andrew says strictly, landing two hands on Neil’s shoulder and steering him toward the door. “Find me after your class,” he whispers, kissing Neil on his neck, before opening the door and pushing him out.

Neil rubs the spot Andrew kissed on his neck for the entire class, unable to fully get rid of his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by The_time_it_takes: "I really want to see that cock warmer thing" well... 10 chapters later, here you go :D 
> 
> Also requested by The_time_it_takes: "i want them to see another student hitting on Andrew in front of Neil" I didn't realize both of the requests were you :D
> 
> Requested by Jeka: "I saw a comment in the last chapter about a jealous Neil... Could that happen, please? I think it would be kinda funny"
> 
> Requested by Andreil13: "I'd love to see Neil jealous, or insecure (?)" 
> 
> *dabs*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably reread this but I'm cold and sleepy :)

“Neil!” Matt calls out, running onto the court where Neil and the strikers are practising. “Someone’s here to see you. Says his name is… Nicky?”

Neil frowns, pulling off his helmet and wiping his sweaty face on his sleeve, wondering why Andrew’s cousin would be here to see him.

“Neil,” Kevin calls out warningly as Neil moves toward the door. “Practice isn’t over.”

“It is now,” Neil calls back snidely. It was getting late, anyway, and he had an early class in the morning. If he stayed any later, he wouldn’t be getting six hours sleep, and he’d break Andrew’s rule. “Pack up, everyone,” he yells across the court, ignoring Kevin’s huff of disapproval.

“ _Neil_ ,” he bites out, but Neil ignores him, pulling off his gloves and following Matt to the locker room, where Nicky is looking around fondly.

Nicky blinks, a grin spreading across his face as Neil comes in. “Hey, cutie!”

“Don’t call me that,” Neil scowls. “What do you want?” He asks and Nicky rolls his eyes, laughing.

“Damn, you’re just like Andrew,” he says, before looking over Neil’s shoulder as Foxes stream through the door, tired from a long practice. “Can we talk somewhere with fewer people?”

Neil nods, grabbing a towel and dropping his racquet, gloves and helmet on a bench, before leading Nicky to the nurse’s office. It was empty, and Neil closes the door behind Nicky, looking at him expectantly as he dries his face with the towel.

“Wow,” Nicky says, looking around. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in here.” Neil waits expectantly for Nicky to stop staring around and talk, hanging the towel around his neck and leaning against the door.

Nicky catches his eye and sighs. “It’s Neil, right?” Neil nods, raising his eyebrows. Nicky drops in the chair next to him, passing a hand over his face. “Yeah, Kevin told me you'd be here. Neil, I don’t want it to feel like I’m using you but. I’m sure you know Andrew’s birthday is next week, and I really want to celebrate it with him. Is it so bad that I want to hold on to the last few family members that I have?” He asks softly, eyes pleading with Neil, who did _not_ know Andrew’s birthday was next week.

He manages to hide his surprise, staring impassively at Nicky. “What do you want from me, Nicky?”

“I know Aaron and Andrew aren’t on good terms, I don’t think they ever were - but I’d really like to hang out with Andrew again. Can you ask Andrew to come? It’s not gonna be big – it’s gonna be at the same bar we always go to, and he doesn’t even need to hang out with us if he doesn’t want to. I’d just like him to be there.”

Neil frowns, shrugging. “I can ask. If he says no, I’m not gonna beg.”

Nicky gives him a small smile. “That would be awesome, thank you. He and Aaron mean so much to me. What about your family?”

Neil smiles, flushing just a bit. “Andrew’s my family,” he says softly, and Nicky smiles wider. “Are you a homophobe like Aaron?”

Nicky’s eyes widen and he lets out a short laugh. “It’d be hard for me to be homophobic when I have a husband in Germany,” he says lightheartedly, and Neil’s face burns with embarrassment.

“God, I’m sorry,” he starts but Nicky waves him off.

“No no, don’t worry. Aaron’s… hard to understand. The only person who only got through to him was Katelyn. After she didn’t appear at their wedding, he just went back in a slump. I want to take care of him, but I can’t stay in America for much longer,” Nicky shrugs. “I have a job and family in Germany. I’ve wasted enough time running after Aaron, honestly. Andrew did his part and saved Aaron, and I tried to help. Can’t help a man who doesn’t want it.”

Neil frowns, crossing his arms. “What do you mean Andrew saved Aaron?”

Nicky shakes his head. “If you want to know, you’ll have to ask Andrew.” He stands, smiling gently at Neil. “It’ll mean loads to me if Andrew comes. I’d like to see him before I go back to Germany. If you ask him, I’d be forever grateful.”

Neil could see the weariness in Nicky’s eyes, the hints of crow’s feet etching themselves into his dark skin. His smile is tired as Neil nods. “I’ll ask him,” Neil promises because he can’t blame Nicky for wanting to get his family together.

Nicky's smile widens, making him look younger. “Thanks, man.”

Neil hesitates before asking his next question. “Can I get a ride to Andrew’s?” He asks quickly before he could talk himself out of it. He usually didn’t go over to Andrew’s after practice, mainly because it would be too late, but he was taking the chance when he saw it.

Nicky nods. “Yeah, sure. It’s on my way, anyway.” He pauses, before asking, “Do you love him?”

Neil blushes, lowering his eyes before nodding. Nicky smiles. “Told him yet?” Neil can’t stop the happy smile from stretching across his face as he nods again. “Thank you,” Nicky says softly. “He deserves it.”

Neil’s blush burns brighter. “He does.”

Nicky laughs, rubbing his face. “Fuck, I’d hug you, but I’ve been almost stabbed too many times by Andrew for attempting that. Handshake?”

Neil stretches his hand out and shakes Nicky’s hand firmly. “Will you wait for me while I change?”

Nicky nods. “Sure. I have to talk to Kevin, anyway,” he says and Neil nods, before escaping to the showers.

~

“Neil,” Andrew says as he opens the door, not even surprised to see him standing outside. Neil narrows his eyes.

“Did Nicky tell you?”

Andrew nods. “He knows better than to surprise me,” Andrew says and Neil pouts.

“That sucks,” he whines. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Andrew huffs amusedly. “Hi, baby boy,” he says, and Neil blushes all the way down to his toes.

“Hi Daddy,” he whispers, before curving his hands around Andrew’s neck and kissing him. He goes pliant, pressing himself hard against Andrew’s body until Andrew wraps his arms around Neil’s waist. When he finally pulls away, he buries his head in Andrew’s neck, breathing hard.

“You didn’t tell me your birthday was next week,” he mumbles against Andrew’s skin, breathing in his scent.

Andrew sighs. “Come inside, we’ll freeze our asses off if we have this conversation by the door.”

Neil follows Andrew inside to the living room after hanging up his jacket. Andrew sits on the couch, patting his lap for Neil to straddle him. Neil complies, settling down comfortably on Andrew’s lap. He rests his arms on Andrew’s shoulders, playing with Andrew’s hair.

"Why didn't you tell me about your birthday?" Neil asks softly, and Andrew sighs.

"I don't care to celebrate it so I didn't even think about it," Andrew confesses. "What did Nicky want?” Andrew asks, sliding his fingers under Neil’s shirt, hands warm and heavy on Neil’s waist.

“Wanted me to ask you if you would meet them at the bar on your birthday. He said he just wanted to see you before he goes back to Germany,” Neil says softly, resisting the urge to wrap his arms and legs around Andrew like a koala. “I told him I’d ask you but I wouldn’t beg you. So, would you meet them at the bar?”

Andrew snorts, sliding his hands up Neil’s sides until he’s pushing Neil’s shirt off. Neil raises his arms willingly, and Andrew tosses the shirt aside. “If I go, you’re coming with,” Andrew says softly, large palms exploring Neil’s torso.

They’re almost distracting, but not quite. “But Nicky didn’t invite me,” Neil murmurs, goosebumps spreading along his skin. “I can’t just show up.”

“Doesn't matter," Andrew says. "He’s probably gonna drag Aaron to Eden’s and hope I come. With my luck, idiot probably invited Kevin, too.”

“Probably,” Neil snorts, before biting his lip. There was something he’d thought about on the way over from the court to Andrew’s. “Can I- is it okay if I plan a surprise for after?” he asks softly, blushing. Andrew’d just said that he hated surprises, what if he said no?

“You’re asking me permission to give me a surprise?” Andrew asks amusedly, and Neil nods. “Are you bribing me to go?”

Neil frowns, shaking his head quickly. “No! Even if you didn’t go, I’d still do it. It’s for your birthday!”

Andrew lets out a short laugh. “Okay, baby boy,” he says softly, hands framing Neil’s pecs, thumbing Neil’s nipples. Neil moans softly, arching his back into Andrew’s hands, his nipples perking. “You’d look fucking sexy with nipple piercings, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and a twinge of lust shoots through Neil as he imagines it.

“Fuck yes,” he murmurs softly, biting his lip.

Andrew grins, before taking his hands off Neil completely. “Maybe one day,” he promises, and Neil bites his lip, to stop himself from smiling stupidly.

“Maybe one day,” he agrees. He moves his hands from Andrew’s hair, sliding them downwards to cradle his neck, thumb moving over Andrew’s Adam’s apple mindlessly. “Nicky said something,” Neil hesitates, frowning, and almost immediately Andrew’s hands are back on Neil, resting on his covered thighs. “Something about you saving Aaron. When I asked him about it, he said to ask you.”

Andrew sighs heavily, rubbing Neil’s thighs as he purses his lips. “Aaron’s mother was abusing him,” he says softly. “Because of her, he was a teenager hooked on drugs. Got rid of one child, fucked up the other,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil’s heart crashes, and he wraps his arms around Andrew, holding him tightly.

“What a bitch,” Neil growls, burying his head in Andrew’s neck.

“I warned her to stop abusing him,” Andrew clears his throat, body tensing, and immediately Neil pulls back.

“Did she?” Andrew shakes his head, eyes not meeting Neil’s. His face betrayed nothing. “Andrew, what was it? I don’t care what you did, what you had to do to stop her.”

Andrew looks up, hand raising to caress Neil’s face. “She didn’t stop,” he says softly. “So, I did what I had to.”

Neil nods. “Good,” he says with finality because he was fucking disgusted and fed up with parents who abused their children. Between his father and Andrew’s mother, they both deserved to what they got. Assholes.

He kisses Andrew softly, sweetly, gripping Andrew’s shirt and tugging at it because he wants skin-to-skin contact. Andrew gets the message, raising his arms and Neil pulls his shirt off, before sliding forward, their chests making contact.

He holds onto Andrew, revelling in Andrew’s warmth. “Can I buy you a gift for your birthday?” Neil asks softly.

Andrew snorts. “No,” he responds, and Neil groans.

“Fine,” he concedes. “But you’re still getting a surprise.”

“Yay,” Andrew deadpans, his hands sliding down Neil’s back, pushing into his jeans and cupping his ass.

Neil moans softly, going pliant against Andrew. His cock hardens in his jeans. “Daddy,” he whimpers softly and Andrew grins.

“Not tonight, baby boy,” Andrew laughs. “Six hours sleep, remember? You’re already pushing it.”

Neil groans, but gets up when Andrew prompts him to. “You’re evil. _Evil_.”

Andrew chuckles, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead, before taking him to bed.

~

Eden's Twilight, that was the name of the loud, dimly lit and crowded club that Andrew was currently dragging Neil through, expertly manoeuvring him through the crowd. He carries Neil up the stairs, unto the large balcony looking over the entire dance floor.

Neil's heart pounds with the beat, sticking close to Andrew as he entwines their fingers together. He sees Nicky and Kevin standing around a tall table, a tray of shots in front of them. Andrew sighs heavily, fingers tightening around Neil's hand as he walks over to them.

He takes a shot and throws it back, before raising his eyes at Nicky, who looks surprised to even see Andrew.

"Andrew!" He says happily, ignoring Andrew's death glare. "Happy birthday, man!"

Andrew raises an eyebrow at him, and Nicky sighs. "Aaron's around somewhere.  Jeremy and Jean are here too. And you'll never guess who else is here!"

He pauses for dramatic effect, and Andrew's glare intensifies. Neil shuffles a bit closer to Andrew, pressing their arms together. Nicky sighs at Andrew's impassiveness.

"Andrew," a soft voice comes from behind them, and Neil turns around to see a woman, slightly taller than them. She had a small smile on her face, and she had shoulder length brown hair with frosted tips. She looked... soft, looked completely out of place. But she didn't look uncomfortable, there was something about her that was relaxed, even with the loud music around her and wild dancing happening a few feet from where she stood.

"You stopped dying your hair," is the first thing Andrew says, his fingers digging into the back of Neil's palm, and Neil realises that Andrew was thrown off guard.

She shrugs serenely. "At some point, I've realised that I'm too old for rainbow hair. It's been a while since I've had my natural hair colour. I like it."

"Mmm," Andrew says in agreement. "Renee, what are you doing here?"

'Renee' smiles widely. "I was in the North Carolina for a bit, and Nicky invited me. How are you?"

Andrew huffs, and Neil looks in between them intrigued. Renee looks down at their joined hands and smiles. "This is Neil," Andrew sighs.

"Hi!" Neil says, smiling widely, extracting his hand from Andrew’s grip, stretching it out to shake Renee’s hand. “I’m Neil Josten. Andrew’s-,” he pauses, frowning. How did he introduce himself? Andrew’s boyfriend? Baby boy? Significant other?

“Boyfriend,” Andrew says softly, and Renee’s smile gets impossibly wider. Neil dies a little bit of happiness.

“I’m glad to see you’re not as averse to the word as before,” Renee says softly, her voice strong enough to be carried over to music. “It’s nice to meet you, Neil. I’m Renee Walker. I used to kick Andrew’s butt.”

Neil’s eyes widen and he bursts out laughing when Andrew doesn’t correct her. “Oh, that’s amazing.”

Andrew rolls his eyes, before wrapping his arm around Neil’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead. “Can you get me a bottle of Jack Daniels, baby boy?” Neil nods, blushing at the show of affection. “You can get a drink if you’d like, but you don’t have permission to get drunk,” he says softly into Neil’s ear. Andrew turns to look at Renee. “Would you like anything from the bar?”

“Oh, just a water,” she responds, and Andrew rolls his eyes.

“Go on,” he tells Neil, hand squeezing Neil’s ass and patting it as he leaves.

Neil smiles to himself, making his way to the bar, climbing onto a stool as he waits to get the bartender’s attention.

A large man sits next to him, but Neil ignores him, swinging his legs as he drums his fingers on the table. The closest bartender was currently making a Cosmo, so Neil prepares himself to flag him down as soon as he’s done.

“You here alone?” The guy next to him says gruffly, and Neil’s concentration is broken and he blinks a few times, looking at the guy next to him.

“Um,” Neil frowns. He was clearly by himself at the bar, so why was the guy asking? “Yes?” He thinks about saying that his _boyfriend_ (he totally doesn’t squeal internally) was just a few feet away, but he didn’t see the point of telling this stranger his business.

Neil turns away from him, looking at the bartender, who’d moved on, and he sighs.

“Hey, I think you dropped your name tag,” Neil turns back to the guy who’s holding a packet in his hand, a smirk on his face.

Neil frowns, taking the packet which says 'SUGAR' in bold across the front. Neil stares at it, wondering why the guy had given him a packet of sugar. He rests it gingerly on the counter, sliding it over slightly. "Um, thanks, I guess."

The bartender finally passes and Neil catches his attention quickly. "Hey, um, can I get a bottle of Jack, a vodka martini with no olives and a water?"

The bartender nods, turning around to get the bottle as the guy speaks again. "Your scars are hot," he says, and a chill races down Neil's spine. "Makes you look tough. You like a fight, sugar?"

"Don't call me that," Neil says softly. "My father kidnapped me and threatened to cut off my legs to stop me from running. You saw the news story."

The guy hesitates, then realisation dawns in his eyes. "Damn, you're right!” He pauses. “I could keep you safe, if you want." He winks at Neil, who literally cannot understand the correlation between a promise of protection and a wink.

Neil blinks at him, momentarily distracted as the bartender slides the bottle of Jack in front of him. "Hey, I'll make your martini in a sec, okay? You need a glass for this?" He points to the bottle and Neil nods, and the bartender slides over a plain rocks glass, before running over the other end of the bar to do something.

"You're cute," the stranger continues, and Neil blushes, thinking of Andrew calling him _perfect_. "Wanna get out of here?" His hand covers Neil's on the bar counter.  Neil subtly moves his fingers away from under his hand, wishing Andrew was here. "Mmm, playing hard to get. I like it."

"Hard to get what?" Neil asks him curiously, as the bartender places the martini in front of him, no olives, with a glass of water.

The guy laughs as if Neil's the funniest thing ever. "You gonna drink all that by yourself? I could help you out."

Neil ignores him, telling the bartender to put it on Nicky's tab, standing. The guy clamps a hand on Neil's shoulder and Neil stills.

"Wanna fuck you till you forget your name," he growls in Neil's ear, and Neil stares at him in horror.

"But I have a boyfriend," he says in confusion, and the guy shrugs.

"I'll make you forget him too," he murmurs, and Neil glares at him. How dare he insinuate that Andrew's -

"Neil," Andrew's icy voice comes from next to him and Neil's inside warms, immediately feeling protected.

"Drew," he smiles, his body immediately feeling drawn towards Andrew. But Andrew looks hella pissed, glaring at the guy behind Neil.

"Who's that?" Andrew growls, and Neil casts a scant glance over his shoulder at the guy.

"I dunno. He's kinda weird. Said something about fucking me and making me forget you but that's stupid. Can we go back to our table now?"

Andrew raises an eyebrow incredulously at Neil. "He was hitting on you and you want me to walk away?"

Neil's mouth hangs open as he turns around to glare at the guy. "You were _hitting_ on me?"

The guy scoffs. "Dude, fix your boyfriend," he says, and Andrew's fists curl up into balls.

"Whoa," Neil says, resting a placating hand on Andrew's shoulder. "He didn't do anything."

"He _touched_ you," Andrew growls, before turning to the bartender, who immediately comes over, grinning widely.

"Hey, Andrew!" He says excitedly. "Long time, no see. What's up?"

"Get this man out of here before I beat his ass," Andrew says dismissively, and the bartender immediately nods, signalling the bouncers near the door.

Andrew doesn't stay, ignores the man's protest, just grabs the bottle of Jack and the glass and stalks off. Neil takes his martini and the glass of water and hurries after Andrew. Renee accepts the glass of water and Neil barely has time to put down his martini, before Andrew's whirling on him and kissing him hard.

Neil whimpers into his mouth as Andrew presses him against the table, a hand holding the back of Neil's neck, keeping him in place as his other hand slides up the back of Neil's jersey, fingernails scraping Neil's back.

Neil wraps his hands around Andrew's neck, holding him tightly as Andrew stakes his claim, pressing their bodies together from chest to thigh. Andrew pulls away, lips red and kiss-swollen, breathing hard as he looks into Neil's eyes.

"I would've killed him for touching you," Andrew says in a rush of breath, and Neil swallows hard, arms tightening around Andrew's neck. "I don't mind if people touch you," Andrew continues. "But the fact that you didn't know him and didn't trust him and he was just touching you without your consent, I could've ripped his fucking throat out. And what made it worse is that you're _mine_."

This was Andrew baring his soul to Neil, and Neil can't do anything but kiss him again, sliding his hands through Andrew's hair and holding him close. He rests his forehead against Andrew's, huffing out a short laugh. "I would've helped you hide the body," he says softly, and Andrew snorts. Neil pulls back and looks at him seriously. "You know I love you no matter what, right?" He promises, and Andrew's eyebrows furrows.

"Yeah," he says softly. "I know."

Someone clears their throat, and Neil looks to the side, face burning as he sees Nicky looking at them awkwardly, Renee has a small serene smile on her face and Kevin's looking anywhere but them.

Neil was so trapped in their bubble that he'd forgotten that he was even in a public place. He knows they couldn't hear anything over the loud music, but it was embarrassing nevertheless.

Andrew sighs, stepping back but not taking his hand out of Neil's shirt, rather, sliding it down and wedging it into the back of Neil's jeans, squeezing his ass.

Neil squeaks and Andrew looks at them impassively, as if he didn't just shove his hand down the back of his boyfriend's pants. "Where's my other biological half?"

Nicky sighs, waving in the direction of the dance floor. “Somewhere down there. I didn’t tell him you were coming until we reached inside, so he stormed off.”

Andrew’s hand slips out of Neil’s pants, sliding into his back pocket, holding his ass possessively. “Is he using again?”

Nicky shrugs, leaning against the bannister of the balcony, grabbing a shot and throwing it back. “Honestly? I dunno. I don’t know how long it’s gonna take for him to get over Katelyn, but it’s been fucking years, and I’m tired of him moping around. So, I haven’t been staying with him.”

“How long would it take you to get over Erik if he’d left you at the altar?” Kevin asks, voice slightly slurred as he throws back another shot.

“Okay, you’ve had enough,” Jean appears out of nowhere, pushing the tray aside, and Kevin sags against him.

Nicky sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’d break my heart, but I’d have to move on,” he says. “Aaron’s too accustomed to holding on to shit that happened in the past,” he sends a look to Andrew who ignores it.

Neil pours Andrew a glass of Jack, not wanting him to take his hand out of his back pocket. It feels nice, as if Andrew’s showing everyone that he owns Neil. He hands Andrew the glass, before taking a sip of his martini.

Jeremy comes up behind Jean, frowning when he sees Kevin leaning against Jean, eyes lidded. “Passed out?” he asks softly, and Kevin’s eyes flutter open, smiling loopily when he sees Jeremy, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Neil looks away, remembering when he’d walked in on them having sex, and his face burns with embarrassment, just as a loud screeching voice comes from behind them.

“Josten!” Allison's voice rings out over the music, and Neil frowns, turning to see the blonde-haired beauty running to meet him.

“Allison?” Neil frowns, wondering why the hell she was all the way out in Colombia. Kevin stops kissing Jeremy, frowning, disoriented, at Allison.

“Neil,” she grins. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“Reynolds, what the fuck?” Kevin asks, slurring just slightly. Allison’s eyes roam over him disinterestedly, before sliding past Neil.

She raises her eyebrows, pushing her way past Neil to Renee. “Hi,” she says, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, stretching her hand out. “I’m Allison.”

Andrew snorts. “I think I’m gonna need more whiskey,” he mumbles, and Neil frowns.

“Renee Walker,” Renee responds, a small smile on her face as she shakes Allison’s hand.

“You’re really cute. Would you like to dance?” Allison asks excitedly, bouncing on her heels. 

“I’m probably twice your age,” Renee laughs, and Allison shrugs.

“So what? If Josten could score a hot daddy, why can’t I?”

Neil groans, burying his face in Andrew’s shoulder, as Nicky bursts out laughing, almost spilling vodka on Kevin.

“I don’t think I’d be a good ‘hot daddy’,” Renee admits, and even in the dim lighting, Neil could see Allison blush from where he’s peeking.

“You know what I mean,” Allison says pleadingly.

Andrew clears his throat softly. “I don’t wanna see this train wreck anymore,” he murmurs to Neil. “Come on.”

He grabs the bottle of Jack and the glass, leading Neil over to a poorly lit corner of the club sitting on an empty couch. Neil sits on his lap without any invitation, and Andrew drinks what's left in the glass, before refilling it.

He offers Neil some, and Neil takes a sip, remembering Andrew’s order not to get drunk. He gives Andrew the rest, settling comfortably on Andrew’s hard thighs.

“The club has three floors,” Andrew says softly, and Neil looks up, frowning. There were only high rafters, no other floors. “No, baby boy. Remember the BDSM club I told you about?” Neil nods slowly, frowning. “Nicky, Aaron and I worked here for a bit, and we found out that there was a Members-Only BDSM club downstairs. That’s the club Kevin and I used to come to, and that's the club I want to bring you to.”

Neil frowns. “Tonight?” he asks, thinking about the surprise he had for Andrew. “What about your surprise?”

Andrew laughs, gripping Neil’s chin. “Not tonight. I just wanted you to get familiar with the place. One day,” he promises.

Neil kisses him and melts into their little bubble. “I can’t wait to surprise you,” he murmurs, and Andrew smiles.

“Let’s go, then.”

~

“Close your eyes,” Neil commands loudly, hiding in the bathroom as Andrew sits on the couch, waiting for him. “Are your eyes closed?!”

“Yes,” Andrew huffs exasperatedly, and Neil clears his throat.

“Keep them closed, okay?” He walks out in front of Andrew, a blush tinting his cheeks. “Okay, open them.”

Andrew opens them, blinking at Neil. “You’re… wearing your same clothes?”

Neil groans. “Shh,” he says, going to turn on the music on the TV. Motivation by Kelly Rowland starts to blast over the speakers, and Neil lets out a heavy breath.

He moves with the music, gyrating his hips as he slinks toward Andrew. He jumps onto the couch, crotch in front of Andrew’s face. He grins, sliding a hand into Andrew’s hair, rolling his hips. His cock hardens at the sight of Andrew’s golden eyes looking up at him.

Andrew slides his hands up Neil’s thighs, and immediately Neil smiles mischievously, hopping off the couch. He plays with the hem of his shirt, turning around and arching his back as he slides the shirt off.

When he turns around, Andrew’s fists are clenched as he looks at Neil with dark eyes. “Neil, baby boy, _fuck_ -“

Neil bites his lip, sliding his thumbs beneath the garter belt that’s adorning his waist. “You like?”

Andrew’s eyes meet Neil’s, and Neil gets hard instantly. He doesn’t let it deter him, grinning because he knows Andrew’s just dying to know what’s under his pants.

He straddles Andrew, their faces close as he rocks his hips, rubbing their hard ons against each other, moaning as a thrill of pleasure runs up his spine. He presses harder, wishing that they didn't have two layers of jeans in between them, just skin, so it'd be so easy for Andrew to just slip into Neil. 

He leans back, flexing his abs and Andrew's hot hands land on his hips, thumbs slipping under the garter belt, stroking Neil's V and the veins leading into his jeans.

"Fuck," Andrew murmurs, and Neil bites his lip. He continues gyrating his hips, sliding his hands over his chest, thumbing his own nipples, a soft moan escaping. 

He turns and straddles Andrew backwards, leaning against Andrew's hard body and rocking his ass against Andrew’s thick, throbbing cock, whimpering as Andrew’s catches his nipple between his fingers and pinches.

He groans as he pushes his hips against Andrew's cock, feeling it hard and hot, pressing against him.

He continues moving his hips to the beat, before leaning forward and wiggling his ass in Andrew’s face. He giggles as Andrew smacks him playfully, before standing and turning and unbuttoning his jeans, opening it up to give Andrew a hint of the underwear covering his cock.

“I am this close to ripping that pants off you,” Andrew growls.

“No!” Neil pouts. “Don’t spoil it.” He grins, turning around and shaking his ass as he bends over, sliding the pants slowly over his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes, and Neil kicks off his jeans, straightening up and looking shyly over his shoulder.

“How do I look, Daddy?”

Andrew’s jaw clenches, eyes hard as he surveys Neil’s entire body, eyes stroking Neil’s skin.

Neil’s wearing black lingerie, black see-through lace panties barely covering his hard cock. It complements his ass perfectly. The black garter belt is hooked onto the sheer black stockings, carefully rolled up Neil’s long legs. He’d waxed his entire body for this, he’d never felt so smooth, so pretty, and Andrew’s staring at him makes him flush hot, his hard cock pressing against his panties.

“Baby boy,” Andrew groans softly, head lolling against the back of the couch, eyes still on Neil. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Neil giggles, before going to his knees, pushing Andrew’s legs apart, and curving his body upwards against Andrew.

Their lips are mere centimetres apart, and Andrew’s eyes are blown with lust. Neil curls his fingers around the hem of Andrew’s sweater, yanking it over his head, displaying his hard, heaving chest.

He unbuttons Andrew’s pants, and Andrew lifts his hips to allow Neil to slide his pants and briefs off, his hard cock springing out obscenely.

Neil’s mouth waters at the sight, but he had other plans in mind. He kneels between Andrew’s spread legs, and Andrew looks down at him, _want_ radiating from his body.

Andrew’s hand cards in Neil’s hair, and Neil catches it, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Daddy,” Neil murmurs against his palm. “May I be in charge tonight?”

Andrew doesn’t say anything. The song changes in the background but neither of them pays any mind to it.

“Yes,” Andrew says softly and Neil smiles widely, before clambering up and straddling Andrew’s legs again.

He takes Andrew’s arms and raises them up until they’re behind his head, gripping the back of the sofa.

“Keep them there,” Neil commands without any seriousness in his voice and Andrew grins, humouring him.

Neil rolls his hips against Andrew, rutting against him hard. Andrew’s breath comes in short pants, fingers digging into the soft material as he holds on.

Neil wants to use this rare occasion to show Andrew how much he loves him, so he holds Andrew’s face in his hands, and kisses him slowly, making out with him leisurely. 

He breathes in Andrew's scent, their lips sliding hotly against each other, and he kisses Andrew deeply, pressing closer and closer until their bodies are melded together.

Andrew’s cock is hard and throbbing against his, so Neil makes a decision and pulls his panties to the side, holding Andrew’s cock and sinking down slowly onto it.

He had been ready for this ever since he prepped himself in the bathroom, but this was so fucking good. Andrew’s cock fills him up so much, made him feel complete in a way he'd never felt before.

He slides his hands up Andrew's arms until their palms are touching, intwining their fingers, moaning as he gets used to being speared by Andrew's thick cock.

“Fuck,” Neil mumbles, fingers tightening around Andrew's hand. “Your cock is so fucking deep, I think it’s almost in my oesophagus.”

Andrew laughs, cock flexing inside of Neil. “You say the sweetest things, baby boy.”

Neil bites his lip, rolling his hips, fucking Andrew slowly. Andrew moans softly, and Neil wraps his hands around Andrew’s neck, burying his face in Andrew’s shoulder as he slides up and down Andrew’s shaft.

Andrew presses a kiss to Neil’s shoulder. “Happy birthday,” Neil whispers into Andrew’s skin, voice shaky. “I love you.”

Neil trembles as he takes himself apart on Andrew. Andrew’s cock is driving deep and he feels like his soul is splayed out for Andrew to see. He risks a look at Andrew and is shocked to see Andrew looks just as fucked as he does.

“Neil,” Andrew says softly, his voice tremoring very slightly, and Neil kisses him, not speeding up his hips.

He shifts a bit, and Andrew’s cock drives into his prostate, and Neil lets out a shuddering sigh into Andrew’s mouth.

“Daddy,” Neil whispers into Andrew’s mouth, fingers digging into Andrew’s shoulders. “ _Andrew.”_

Andrew makes a small sound in the back of his throat. Neil makes love to Andrew unhurriedly, because they have all the time in the world. Andrew’s hands tense, muscles bulging as he grips the cushion tightly, hips straining as he holds himself back from thrusting into Neil. 

“I love you, Andrew,” Neil gasps into Andrew’s mouth, and sees the words sink into Andrew, his eyes flashing. “You deserve so much, you’re amazing.”

“Neil,” Andrew growls, and Neil could feel his cock twitching inside of him. Andrew’s abdomen is taut, and Neil knows he’s holding back his orgasm. He rests his hands on Andrew’s chest, clenching his hole around Andrew’s cock, taking him apart bit by bit.

“ _I love you_ ,” Neil murmurs. “You’re not perfect, but I love you anyway.”

Andrew swallows, and Neil kisses his cheek. “Touch me,” he begs in Andrew’s ear and Andrew moves as if he was expecting it, hands gripping Neil’s hips and sliding up his chest to his neck.

He tightens his hand around Neil’s neck, and Neil submits, his cock throbbing. Andrew’s other hand slides to Neil’s cock, pushing down the panties, gripping his member and twisting his hand roughly.

Neil didn’t realise how close he was until Andrew’s hand touches his cock, and then he’s struggling to hold his orgasm. “Come,” Andrew growls, and Neil’s crying out, fire burning through his veins as he explodes in Andrew’s hands, his cum painting Andrew’s chest.

He rocks his hips, fucking Andrew deliberately, still not moving fast, biting the tendon in Andrew’s neck as his orgasm washes over him.

“Come,” he begs Andrew softly, and Andrew’s fingers dig into his neck and his hips are jolting as he groans, hot warmth spreading inside of Neil as Andrew comes, gasping, and Neil buries Andrew’s curses in a hot kiss.

Andrew gasps into the kiss, still coming hot and deep inside of Neil. Neil clenches his hole, moving his hips to milk Andrew.

“Fuck,” Andrew gasps out, his entire body trembling as he kisses Neil hard. Neil can’t bear to look at him yet, so he just buries his face in Andrew’s neck, both of them gasping heavily.

“Thank you,” Andrew murmurs into Neil’s hair, so quietly, Neil barely hears it. But he does, and it sends his heart racing.

He doesn’t respond, just holds on to Andrew. When they finally come down, Neil sits back, still impaled on Andrew’s cock. He smiles tiredly but happily as he looks at Andrew.

“You liked your surprise?” He asks softly, and Andrew laughs quietly.

“What do you think?” He grins, sliding a finger under the garter belt, snapping it against Neil’s skin. “I should make you wear this when we go to the BDSM club,” he threatens, and Neil flushes brightly.

“Anything you want,” he says honestly, and Andrew’s eyes narrow. He studies Neil until Neil’s squirming uncomfortably but slightly turned on.

“You’re gorgeous,” Andrew says softly in wonder, pushing his hands into the back of Neil's panties and gripping his ass. “And you’re mine.”

“I am,” Neil agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lap dance to Motivation once and I was shook for life... just like Andrew ;D
> 
> Requested by geazy: "I'd like Daddy Andrew to see Neil in lingerie!" 
> 
> Requested by The_time_it_takes: "I super want like lingerie"
> 
> Requested by The_time_it_takes: "neil being completely oblivious to people hitting on him if you can love you" (love u 2)
> 
> Requested by Andreil13: "I'd love to see Neil jealous, or insecure (?). Same for Andrew."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fucking BITCH of a chapter to write. I'm honestly only posting it so I could get rid of it and move on. I'm not even rereading it for errors lmao. 
> 
> Additional tags at the end.

Something's bothering Andrew. He knows it is, but can't pinpoint it, which bothers him even more.

He also knows that he probably shouldn't be thinking about what's bothering him while swinging a whip.

He pauses for a second and asks Neil his safeword. Neil's strung up to the cross, body trembling and muscles tensing as he strains against his bonds. His back is streaked with red – not blood, just bruised skin and Andrew knows he's floating.

He pauses just long enough to do a quick self-check-up. He also knows that the anticipation would make the next lash so much sweeter.

He's pretty okay, mentally. He's focused on Neil, and he's not lashing out in a blind rage like he used to with Kevin. Thankfully, he'd gotten some proper training before he'd ended up damaging Kevin's kidneys or worse.

It's just that something's _bothering_ him. It's been a completely off day and now something is niggling in the back of his mind, and he can't get a grasp on it. It's like something's missing and he doesn't know what it is.

He takes a few steps back, growling in frustration. He snaps the whip through the air, and Neil makes a soft sound and flinches.

"Daddy," Neil whispers, and Andrew moves forward, splaying a hand between Neil's shoulder blades, and Neil shudders under his touch.

It's frustrating, and he doesn't want to take it out on Neil. He should call his safeword, bring this to an end, but Neil needs this more than he does.

"Five more," he says softly, and Neil nods, gasping for air.

He moves back and swings the whip with five hard lashes to Neil's shoulders, and Neil sobs and moans at the same time, writhing against the cross. It's everything Andrew loves, but it feels like a distant scene.

Something is off and it's driving Andrew crazy. He doesn't show it outwardly, he boxes it up in a nice little box in his mind, and makes sure to be gentle when taking Neil's cuffs off, and leading him over to a steel table and splaying him out on it.

Neil wails as the cold steel touches his hot welts, his hard cock pooling precum onto his abdomen. Neil's perfect in every way, stretching his limbs out willingly for Andrew to tie them to the corners of the table, letting him bend his knees and tie his ankles down, exposing his ass.

Everything about Neil was perfect, so why does Andrew feel like he's just going through the motions? His cock isn't even half hard, he feels like he's detached, he's been off for the entire day - and worse of all, he doesn't know why.

Neil's gasping for air, looking at the ceiling as he blinks rapidly, and Andrew mounts up the fucking machine, lubing the dildo and not even giving Neil a warning as he pushes the dildo into Neil.

Neil cries out at the intrusion, his cock twitching. Andrew turns on the fucking machine to the maximum and Neil _screams_ as it fucks him brutally.

Andrew stares at him intensely, and Neil's writhing in his bonds, crying because between his welts rubbing against cold steel and a dildo fucking him hard, he has nowhere to escape to.

"Daddy," Neil whimpers, and Andrew blinks. "Daddy, can I come?"

Andrew swallows, mentally shaking himself. _Fucking focus, Minyard_.

He walks over to Neil, gripping his balls and rolling them in his hand. "Hold it," he commands softly, and Neil whimpers, abdomen tightening.

Andrew makes a circle around the base of Neil's cock, squeezing tightly and Neil gasps as he rubs his thumb on the tip of Neil's cock.

Neil's hips jerk and the dildo keeps fucking in and out of him roughly as Andrew rubs his palm on Neil's cock head. He can tell that Neil's really close, so he tightens his fingers around the base of his cock, holding him at bay.

Neil's cock is hard and red, and his balls are full and swollen and he thrashes under Andrew's touch.

Andrew's brow furrows as he focuses on rubbing the sensitive head of Neil’s cock, and Neil gasps, entire body tensing.

“Daddy, fuck, I’m going to come!” he wails, and Andrew immediately stops the machine, moving his hands from Neil’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Neil cries out in despair. Andrew edges him a few more times, between turning on the fucking machine and toying with Neil’s cock.

Neil sobbing from desperation by the time he’s done, his cock swollen obscenely red and precum streaming from it.

Andrew's mind is a whirl and he blinks rapidly trying to focus on Neil but he can't _focus_.

He pulls his hands away from Neil’s oversensitive cock that’s all ready to explode, turning on the machine to maximum and it fucks Neil brutally.

“Daddy!” Neil cries out, his entire body flushed red to match his cock, the cold metal no doubt pressing hard against his welts. “Daddy, can I come?!” he begs desperately, and Andrew swallows, clearing his throat.

He trails a hand up Neil’s chest and rests gently on Neil’s neck. “Come,” he commands softly. “You can come until I tell you to stop.”

Neil’s eyes fly open and his baby blues lock onto Andrew’s as his entire body bows, cum shooting out of his untouched cock.

He shakes with the force of the orgasm, crying out and gasping as the dildo continues to fuck him mercilessly.

It’s less than a few minutes, his cock still half hard before another orgasm is force-fucked out of him, and he’s pulling at his restraints, wailing.

Andrew can’t even appreciate the scene and he fucking hates it. He hates the feeling because he’s so accustomed to pushing his feelings away or covering them up, that he’s done it involuntarily.

Neil’s screaming in his restraints, yanking at his bondages, trying to close his legs, trying to stop the dildo from fucking him hard.

Maybe if he let it go on long enough, he’d get hard. He closes his eyes and imagines Neil’s eyes wrapped around his cock, his body glistening with sweat, eyes glassy.

His cock twitches, and Neil’s scream accompanies it, another orgasm ripping through him. Andrew frowns, eyes scanning Neil’s body. It’s beautiful, flushed, hard… and missing something.

"No," Neil cries out as he strains in his bonds, eyes shut as he tries to get away from the dildo that's still fucking him, no doubt scraping against his sensitive prostate.

Neil's begging him, trying to pull away from the oversensitivity, and Andrew moves forward unthinkingly, hand moving to Neil's almost soft cock, gripping it tightly.

Neil whelps and he sobs, and he flails, bound legs trying desperately to close and stop the machine from fucking him.

"Daddy," Neil wails, squeezing his eyes shut, a few tears escaping, before saying in a hoarse voice - " _Lighter."_

It's like a bucket of ice water is dumped onto Andrew's head, and his entire body stills, stopping the machine immediately.

"Fuck," he whispers, eyes widening as he automatically goes to undo Neil's restraints. He was such a fucking idiot – what kind of Dom completely ignores their sub's reactions? He was supposed to see the safeword coming.

He hides his inner turmoil, gathering Neil's trembling body in his hands. He slides the dildo out of Neil's ass, and Neil winces as he sits up. 

"Drew?" Neil mumbles, sinking into Andrew's embrace, his voice small and it just delivers another blow to Andrew's heart. He holds Neil gently, as if he's fragile glass. Neil's shivering, his entire body oversensitive.

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly. "I am so sorry." He'd never felt this undone before – well he had, but he used to hide on the rooftop. This is the first time he's been undone in front of someone else.

"For what?" Neil whispers, sliding off the table, grimacing as pain lances up his back. "I don't know why you're sorry, Daddy."

"I promised you I wouldn't do this without being in a sound mind," Andrew whispers, burying his nose in Neil's hair, pressing his face close and shutting his eyes. "I broke my promise."

Neil makes a soft sound, pressing close to Andrew, not caring about the mess on his skin. He kisses Andrew's throat and a pang shoots through Andrew, and he shudders involuntarily.

"Don't be sorry," Neil whispers, wrapping his arms around Andrew and holding him tightly. "Everyone makes mistakes. You're not some big, amazing, perfect Dom. You're Andrew, and you may not be perfect but I love you, anyway. You stopped when I said my safeword, and that's all that matters."

Andrew presses a kiss to Neil’s forehead and doesn’t say anything else. He knows that there’s no excuse for what he’d done – getting lost in his head and not being completely attentive to his sub.

That one thing that was bothering him just stays out of reach – like when you’re trying to remember a word but it just slips you at the last moment – and Andrew just wants to carve his brain out.

“I love you,” Neil repeats easily, and all Andrew could think about it how glad he was that Neil wasn’t deep into subspace when he safeworded.

~

Andrew takes care of Neil gently, not letting his self-hatred show. He kisses and pats Neil gently, showing his care. Neil preens at his gentle touch as Andrew bathes him and dresses his welts and takes him to bed.

Neil cuddles up to Andrew, falling asleep almost immediately, but Andrew stays awake, trying to sort out his thoughts. He takes deep breaths, staring at the ceiling, letting his mind run.

He'd felt a bit off after his birthday, after he'd woken up the next morning and remembered the guy at the bar hitting on Neil. A surge of possessiveness bolts through him at the memory, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

This was new territory for him. He wasn't used to loving anyone who loved him back just as much. He'd never had a permanent sub who'd put every ounce of his trust in Andrew willingly and lovingly. Never had a sub that cared enough to know exactly what could trigger Andrew – stopping Ashley when she'd said _please_.

The stab of possessiveness that had shot through him at the club had tilted his world off axis. He'd never felt that way for anyone, not even Aaron or Kevin. In that moment, if that asshole had so much as touched Neil without permission, Andrew would've killed him without a second thought.

It was so much to handle because this was so new but Andrew had to. Neil shifts in his arms, and Andrew looks down at him, at his curly red hair, scarred cheeks, long eyelashes and pale slender body, really _looked_ at him.

And he knows exactly what was missing.

He was a fucking idiot.

~

Neil's knee bounces nervously. As soon as he'd made it to Andrew's house, Andrew had commanded him to sit patiently and wait for him.

He takes a deep breath. There was nothing to be nervous about, was there? He hopes that Andrew wasn't mad that he'd safeworded two days ago. It had been too much, he'd felt like his entire body was rubbed raw and oversensitive after coming so many times.

He swallows nervously, staring at his knees. He couldn't get a read on Andrew. Andrew was normal the morning after, but maybe he was just pretending, and when he thought it over, he'd decided to get rid of Neil.

Just the thought breaks his heart into a million pieces.

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly, coming in front of him. "Eyes on me," he commands as he rests something on the coffee table. He grips Neil's chin tightly, looking into his eyes.

Apologies bubble up in Neil's throat, but he stops because what he sees on Andrew's face isn't anger, it's... endearment?

He frowns as Andrew crouches in front of him, smiling gently at him. He doesn't know what he'd have done if Andrew'd gone to his knees.

He resists the urge to look to his right to see what Andrew placed on the table, instead, letting himself get lost in Andrew's eyes.

"Neil," Andrew says softly. "I need to apologise." Neil starts to protest, and he just hardens his gaze. Neil falls quiet. "I'm so accustomed to hiding my feelings and either burying them  in myself or letting them out on other people. I have no intention of using you like I used Kevin, yet I did that two days ago when you safeworded. I should have been more attentive, and I'm sorry."

"Da-," Neil starts but Andrew raises his hand to stop him.

"It made me realise just how much you mean to me, baby boy," Andrew continues, and tears well up in Neil's eyes. "When that guy on the club touched you, it threw me how much I cared about you. I was so used to clamping down my emotions that I’d done it again involuntarily. I didn’t even realise I did it until afterward."

Neil's breath shudders, his heart racing. "Daddy," he whispers, needing to touch Andrew, so he slides his fingers into Andrew's hair, cradling his head gently. Andrew smiles at the touch.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," Andrew clears his throat, reaching for the item on the table and Neil's entire body chills when sees the large square black box. Andrew opens it, and Neil forgets how to breathe when he sees the black leather collar resting in soft silk.

It has three studs on either side, and there's a metallic ' _A_ ' engraved at the front. Neil blinks up at Andrew, unable to stop the tears from falling out of his eyes.

"Will you be mine? Permanently?" Andrew asks softly, eyes shining suspiciously.

Neil bites his lip, the taste of tears salty on his tongue. "Always," he whispers shakily.

Andrew blinks rapidly, looking down at the collar. He clears his throat, but Neil doesn't move his hands from Andrew's hair yet. He continues staring at the collar, unable to believe that he was this damn lucky.

There's a smaller box nestled in the circle of the leather collar, and Andrew picks it up. "You don't have to wear the collar at all times, only when we're alone, playing or at the club." He opens the smaller box, and Neil's heart swells when he sees the platinum necklace with a small fancy ' _A_ ' pendant.

Andrew chuckles. “I wanted to get one with _Daddy’s Boy_ on it, but I don’t think your friends would appreciate that.” Neil sniffs, giggling as he stares at the pendant.

"Daddy," Neil says softly, before taking the box gently from Andrew's hands and resting it on the couch next to him before lurching forward and tackling Andrew.

Andrew laughs as Neil jumps on him, falling backwards onto the floor and wrapping his hands around Neil's waist. Neil kisses him deeply, gripping Andrew's hair and melding their bodies together.

He kisses him until he's breathless, before burying his head in Andrew's neck. "I love you, I love you, I _love you_ ," he whispers over and over. Andrew just holds him tightly.

When he finally gets his heart under control, he sits up in Andrew's lap, hands resting gently on Andrew's pecs. He bites his lip before reaching over to the box and taking out the necklace, holding it gently in his hand.

"Daddy," he whispers and Andrew sits up, pressing their bodies together. "I love this so much, thank you."

"I didn't think you'd want to wear the collar while on court," Andrew smirks, and Neil nods, swallowing, unable to express how much this means to him.

He gives it to Andrew who puts it gently on him. Neil fingers the platinum _A_ , loving how it feels between his fingers. He was never going to take this off.

He wraps his arms around Andrew again, unable to express how grateful he was to have Andrew. “This means so much to me,” he whispers and Andrew’s fingers curl in the back of his shirt. “I don’t care if everyone knows I’m yours.”

He kisses Andrew chastely, before getting the leather collar, pressing it into Andrew’s palm. Andrew’s throat bobs as he curls his fingers around the soft leather, unbuckling it. Neil gets off Andrew, kneeling as Andrew gets to his feet, looking down at the curls of red hair.

Neil’s looking down submissively, his heart pounding as he offers himself to Andrew. Andrew inhales sharply, before bending and buckling the leather collar securely around Neil’s neck.

Both _A_ ’s glint as Neil looks up, blue eyes shining with love and adoration. “Can I suck you, Daddy?” he asks softly, and Andrew softens, carding a hand through his hair briefly.

“Undress,” Andrew commands, and Neil complies, scrambling up to get rid of the offending articles of clothing until all he’s in is his necklace and collar.

His entire body is flushed with red as he kneels at Andrew’s feet, and Andrew’s hand finds its way back in Neil’s hair. Neil looks gorgeous in his collars, and something settles in Andrew.

“Go ahead,” he tells Neil, and Neil smiles happily, reaching up and unbuckling Andrew’s jeans, unzipping the pants slowly and pulling out Andrew’s hardening cock. Andrew takes a slow breath as Neil pumps his cock, sliding a thumb over the head, wrapping his lips gently around the tip of his cock.

His body jolts as Neil sucks him slowly, lovingly, caressing his cock with his tongue, rubbing the underside and sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. Neil hums happily, content with having his mouth filled with Andrew.

He’s hard but he doesn’t want to let Andrew get him off because this is for Andrew, this wasn’t about him. He moans as Andrew hardens in his mouth, the tangy taste of precum sending goosebumps down his spine. 

Neil sucks him unhurriedly and softly, swallowing Andrew’s entire cock down his throat and groaning because he’s so filled.

Andrew bites his lip as he meets Neil’s eyes, big blues that are clouded with pleasure. Andrew doesn’t move his hips, holds himself back as Neil makes love to Andrew, hand jerking Andrew's cock in time as Neil swallows him over and over.

Neil strokes his cock, taking both of Andrew’s balls in his mouth and sucking them lightly. Andrew’s balls swell, his entire body thrumming as he looks down at his sub in a collar pleasuring him.

Neil’s cock is throbbing painfully between his legs, but he doesn’t pay any attention to it. He cups Andrew’s balls in one hand, rolling them as he takes Andrew’s cock back in his hand.

Seeing Neil in his collar makes Andrew fall apart quickly, because Neil looks perfect, wholesome, like _his_. It’s exactly what’s missing. Knowing that Neil didn’t have something to mark him as Andrew’s, had driven Andrew crazy. 

Just looking at the black leather around Neil’s neck is enough to drive Andrew over the edge, and Andrew comes with a groan and no warning, Neil sucking his cum eagerly.

He licks Andrew’s cock, cleaning it as it softens, before tucking it back into his pants and leaning back on his heels, waiting.

Andrew smiles down at Neil. He reaches down, fingering the collar at Neil’s neck. “Is it comfortable?”

“Yes Daddy,” Neil replies excitedly. “I absolutely love it.”

“I’m glad to hear that, baby boy,” Andrew whispers. He draws Neil up and holds him tightly.

He couldn’t believe how gorgeous Neil looked in the collar - like it was made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: whipping, use of safeword
> 
> Requested by Catie: "would you ever consider edging?? Or just overstimulation in general? Andrew has a rough day and needs to drag their scene for that night on." (I think I'm gonna do another scene with edging and overstimulation in another chapter so look out for that as well!)
> 
> Requested by MakeBreakfastNotWar: "a scene where neil has to safeword out of it"
> 
> Requested by Em: "I would love to see Andrew’s reaction to Neil safewording out in a real scene"
> 
> (Idk if you could tell at what point in the middle I just gave up because I wrote the middle last lmao)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Kris (Pippin), happy birthday babe <3
> 
> Additional tags at the end.

Andrew leads Neil down the hallway to the entrance of the BDSM club. Neil’s heart pounds with anticipation and nervousness, hand slipping into Andrew’s and gripping tightly.

He recognises the man standing in the hallway, outside of the door in front of a tall desk with a computer – it was the same guy who had bartended him when he’d been at Eden’s Twilight on Andrew’s birthday. The same guy who’d kicked out the asshole harassing Neil at just a single command from Andrew and no actual proof.

“Andrew!” the guy lights up just as he did when he saw Andrew on his birthday. “Holy shit, you haven’t been here for-fucking-ever! Man, it’s good to see you,” he says happily, stepping out from behind the desk and giving Andrew a hug.

Neil blinks as the guy turns the same radiance to him. “Hey, I’m Roland,” he sticks his hand out and Neil shakes it suspiciously. “Andrew’s a top-class Dom, you’re goddamned lucky.”

“Neil,” Neil replies slowly, raising his eyebrows. “I know I am, thank you.”

“Okay,” Roland claps his hands together in glee, going back behind the desk and smiling at them. “First time here?”

Neil nods slowly, remembering when Andrew had said on their first date - _I used to have a sub I would scene with quite often, but it was nothing serious_. Was this the guy?

This time, instead of wearing a shirt and pants that he'd worn at the bar, he’s barely clothed, wearing a leather harness and short, tight black leather briefs with three different coloured bands on his wrist. Neil’s distracted when he’s asked a few questions to fill out his membership – name, age, address, among other things.

It’s always a warm feeling when Neil doesn’t have to think twice about his name, knows he _is_ and will forever be Neil Josten. It’s an even warmer, fuzzier feeling when Andrew tells Roland to put his address as Neil’s.

He bites back a grin, a loopy, happy grin, looking down at the floor, his neck red. He almost misses when Roland asks him, “should I put you down as permanently contracted and exclusive?”

Neil blinks, mouth hanging open. Andrew doesn’t miss a beat when he says, “yes”.

Oh fuck. Neil shudders, hand going to the collar around his neck, knows it’s a sign of Andrew’s love and trust, but still, hearing it out loud was going to be the death of him.

Roland mistakes his pale face for offence, because he says, “don’t worry, it’s only a formality I need to ask. If you weren’t, we’d have to go through all the lists of kinks and limits in case you’d want to scene with one of our Doms. The application is always shorter when we don’t have to.” He offers Neil an encouraging smile, and Neil returns it.

“Now,” Roland clicks a few times on the computer, before reaching on the shelf below and setting a tray in front of them, with a number of different coloured bands like what he was wearing. “We have three categories of bands that members are required to wear at all times. Black and white are for Doms and subs respectively. Blue for single, pink for taken. Red for members who are only observers, green for members who are open to scenes or are taking part in them.”

Neil nods, absorbing the information, wondering if he’d remember all of those. “We only have one other category that is not required. Yellow bands are for couples who are open to doing a scene with another Dom, and orange is for couples who’d like to do a scene with another sub.”

As if Roland had read his mind, he continues, “there are posters on every wall in the club. That’s why if a Dom touches a taken sub without permission, it’s enough reason for us to throw him or her out. Be respectful and be safe. Everything behind those doors has to be consensual, or that member will be banned for life. Bands are to be returned when you’re leaving, and you’ll get them when you come back.”

“Why?” Neil frowns, unable to stop himself from asking.

Roland laughs. “Because some members are switches. Some members can be in a contract by the time they come back to the club,” he looks pointedly at Andrew. “Every single member or couple has a locker, you can store whatever you want in there.”

Neil nods his understanding, excitement coursing through him. Roland smiles again. “You can take your bands. Andrew, I understand you have a scene scheduled in an hour?”

“Yes, I do,” Andrew responds, taking black, pink and green bands and sliding them on his hand.

“Can’t wait to see it,” Roland grins as Neil takes his white, pink and green bands. “I’ll give you the key to your locker. Don’t forget our watchwords, guys! What do we always have to be?”

Neil frowns, but Andrew sighs heavily as he says dryly with Roland – “Safe, sane and consensual.”

Roland chuckles. “Don’t worry, Neil, you’ll get it soon. By the way, Kevin’s here,” he tells Andrew. “I miss your scenes together.”

“I don’t,” Andrew snorts, before grabbing the key and leaving a laughing Roland behind.

~

The locker room has a few persons milling around in it, some of them scantily clothed, some naked. Neil blushes lightly as he tries not to stare, following Andrew to the back of the room where the larger, fancier lockers were.

Andrew enters a pin on the small keypad and it unlocks. He turns, giving Neil a raised eyebrow. “Nervous?”

Neil shakes his head. “Excited,” he says, practically vibrating with it. He couldn’t wait for everyone to see what an amazing Dom he had. He couldn’t wait for everyone to see that Andrew was his.

“I’m not a strict Dom,” Andrew says softly, stripping his shirt and buckling on a leather harness. He looks so fucking sexy with the harness, his tattoos and low riding leather pants that Neil wants to shove him in the locker so no one else could see him. At the same time, he wanted to drag Andrew around and show everyone how good looking his Daddy was.

“Some Doms require their sub to follow strict rules at the club,” Andrew’s saying as Neil checks him out. “I don’t. It’s up to you whether or not you want to kneel at my side if I sit. Don’t talk to any Doms unless they talk to you first, but if they’re bothering you, you’re free to leave them and find me. I don’t require you to be at my side at all times, but at the same time I don’t want you to get lost, so stay in sight if you can. I know you’ll want to explore a bit,” Andrew catches Neil’s chin and Neil nods.

“Don’t get drunk. You can have a drink but if you want to get up on that stage with me, you cannot be drunk. And remember, don’t disturb scenes. Some of them can be taking place in the crowd, subs floating in subspace right there on the couch. Be mindful of that.”

Neil frowns, pulling off his shirt and tossing it in the locker. “How will they be in subspace?”

Andrew laughs lightly. “Some subs go into subspace differently than others. Some require pain, some require sex, some require other things. For example, when I used you as a cock warmer, you went into subspace easily. A sub can have a butt plug in them, and a strict order not to move, and that could send them into subspace. It all depends,” Andrew says softly and Neil nods.

“You can wear whatever you want to,” Andrew murmurs, passing a hand over Neil’s pec, and his nipple pebbles. “But when we’re doing the scene, I want you in your underwear. No one’s seeing my baby boy’s sexy ass but me.” Andrew reaches down and palms Neil's butt cheek.

Neil blushes. “I’ll keep on my pants for now,” he decides, and Andrew nods his approval.

“Let’s go then, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, pulling Neil in for a soft kiss, before carrying Neil outside.

~

The club isn’t crowded, and Neil appreciates that the most. The music isn’t extremely loud either, and there are the faint sounds of yells and whiplashes echoing through the area.

Neil looks around, trying to keep his face neutral although he’s so fucking ecstatic. He’s been to a BDSM club already but it does nothing to tamp his excitement.

The room is divided into two. Closer to the entrance, there are a number of couches near the bar. To the back, there’s a large stage, where a sub is currently tied to a spanking bench. He’s crying out, but his eyes are glassy, and Neil recognises that look.

The club that he’d been to before was loud, messy. Everyone was cheering on the Dom on stage, as he whipped the sub in front of him. Eden’s is a bit more professional than the one he’d been to.

The group of persons by the stage is quiet, taking in the scene before them serenely. The atmosphere is ripe with arousal and sex, but the Dom on stage is pressing a loving kiss to his sub’s cheek before spanking him again, hard enough to make him cry out.

Andrew had given him a deep kiss, reminding him to keep his bands visible at all times. Neil keeps his hands loose at his sides, noticing a few guys and one woman checking him out, before their eyes move to his wrist, and then they move on.

Neil glances over at Andrew, who’s sitting at the bar, his eyes on his sub. Neil sends him a small smile, before moving deeper into the club. There’s a wide hallway where there were a lot of people mingling, leading down to another room with more people.

“Neil?” Kevin’s voice comes from behind him, laced with confusion. Neil whirls, face breaking into a grin when he sees Kevin wearing tight black jeans and a netted vest.

“Kevin,” he says excitedly. Kevin sighs heavily, unimpressed by his excitement, crossing his arms.

“Where’s Andrew?” he asks, and Neil holds back a giggle when he sees glitter in Kevin’s hair.

“Over there,” Neil gestures with his head, and Kevin looks back, giving Andrew a small wave and getting a middle finger in response. “Where’s Jean?”

“He has a room with Jeremy,” Kevin says with a small smile. “What’re doing here?”

Neil glances down at his wrist, noticing that he’s white, pink and red bands – sub, taken, and observer. “I’m doing a scene with Andrew later. But right now, I’m exploring.”

Kevin grins. “Been down the hallway yet?”

Neil shakes his head, and Kevin gestures for Neil to follow him. “Come on.”

 Neil looks over at Andrew, who gives him a nod of approval. He follows Kevin, eyebrows raising when he realises that there are large windows on the walls all the way down the hallway.

“These are the private scenes,” Kevin says softly. “They can let down the blinds if they want to be more private. In the other room, there are three more stages, but the main stage is where we just came from.”

Neil nods, trying not to react when he sees a guy on all fours, wearing a mask that looks like a dog, and a tail sticking out of his ass, being led by a leash held by a Dom clad in all leather.

Kevin leads Neil down the hallway, before pausing in front of an open window. There are a number of people already in front of the window, but Kevin pushes his way to the front.

“There they are,” Kevin says, pride in his voice. Neil looks up at him, and he’s staring at the scene in front of him with a special softness about him that Neil had never seen before.

He follows Kevin’s soft gaze into the room. Jeremy is tied up with blue silk, suspended from the ceiling. He looks amazing, Neil has to admit. There’s a hook that’s protruding from his ass, also tied to the ceiling with blue silk. There’s a blue ball gag in his mouth, and Jean is crouching in front of him, whispering softly in Jeremy’s ear, stroking his hair lightly.

It’s amazing how relaxed Jeremy is, even trussed up with multiple pieces of silk. Neil doesn’t know if he could ever reach the same level of subspace that Jeremy’s exhibiting if he was tied up like that.

“Why aren’t you in there?” Neil asks softly. The scene is so serene, he’s almost scared to talk.

“Shibari isn’t my thing,” Kevin shrugs, eyes not leaving his boyfriends. “Just like masochism isn’t Jeremy’s thing. Besides, Jeremy’s so deep into subspace right now, I wouldn’t know what to do. That’s Jean’s job. Aren’t they beautiful?”

Neil nods, turning his eyes back to the scene. “They are,” he says softly. Was this what it looked like when he was floating?

“What’s your thing?” Kevin asks him, swinging his gaze towards Neil, and Neil flushes.

“Ah, masochism,” he says softly. “And being used as a cockwarmer.”

Kevin smiles slightly. “And Andrew’s being good to you?”

Neil nods, fingers touching the collar lightly, just reminding himself that it’s there. Kevin's gaze follows the motion, and he smiles slightly when he sees the collar. “I love him,” he says softly. “Did you?”

He doesn’t mean it to sound accusing but Kevin just smiles sadly, looking back through the window. “Our relationship was toxic,” he murmurs. “We used each other. But no, I’ve never had feelings for him like that. Sometimes I thought I did, but I think it was more me loving what he could give me rather than me loving him.”

“But Jeremy and Jean give you what you want?” Neil asks and looks on in interest as a blush graces Kevin’s face.

“Yeah, they do. Jean’s been amazing. Given our… history, it worked out perfectly. I think I’ve always loved him,” Kevin’s voice lowers, looking on as Jean pulls the ball gag out of Jeremy’s mouth and kisses him. “And I’ve always had the biggest crush on Jeremy. He’s easy to love.”

“I’m glad,” Neil says honestly. “Andrew didn’t think you three would work out but I was rooting for you.”

Kevin grins down at him. “Thanks,” he says before raising an eyebrow. “Don’t think being nice to me is going to get you out of drills tomorrow.”

Neil groans playfully although both he and Kevin know that Neil would never say no to drills.

Jean’s kissing Jeremy deeply and Kevin goes silent as he looks at them with lidded eyes. Kevin crosses his arms, observing as Jean unbuttons his jeans. Jean’s hard cock comes out and slides into Jeremy’s waiting mouth. Kevin exhales heavily, and Neil smirks, looking up at him.

“Is it… _hard_ to watch them?” He chuckles, and a glance down proves that Kevin’s cock is hard and bulging at the front of his jeans.

Kevin laughs breathily. “Fuck off.”

Neil grins. “I’m going to find Andrew. I think our scene is going to start soon.”

“I’ll pass by and see it,” Kevin promises, and Neil nods, moving back through the hallway, to where Andrew was waiting for him at the bar.

Andrew stands when he sees Neil, moving over to one of the couches, gesturing Neil. Neil goes over to him, noticing that all the single couches had cushions on the ground next to him. He grins, walking over to Andrew, kneeling next to him on the cushion.

He sighs happily as Andrew rests his hand on Neil’s hair, rubbing his head gently.

“Daddy,” Neil says softly, feeling warm. “I saw Jeremy and Jean doing Shibari in one of the private rooms.”

Andrew hums. “I’ve seen them at it already. It’s beautiful, right?”

“Yes,” Neil murmurs. “I can’t wait for our scene.”

“Everyone’s gonna see how gorgeous you are, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, bending to kiss Neil gently on the forehead. “You’re so beautiful, I can already imagine how amazing you’re gonna look up there.”

Neil blushes, looking at the stage that was now empty. It was huge, with bright spotlights shining down onto it.

“Don’t be afraid to use your safe word,” Andrew says softly, bending to speak in his ear. “Don’t worry about anyone else besides me. I’m going to use a signal whip, which is slightly different from the bullwhip I was using before. It has a little bit more sting.”

Neil shudders, smiling loopily. “I’m excited, Daddy.”

Andrew tugs Neil’s hair lightly. “I’ll give you twenty-five lashes and I’ll ask you your colour every five.”

Neil nods, leaning into Andrew’s touch. “Okay, Daddy.”

~

Andrew pulls on his leather gloves, whip tucked under his arm, as he leads Neil onto the stage. The light is bright and blinding, almost enough to block out the large gathering of the crowd looking on at them.

Andrew turns to face Neil, who looks awed as he stares at the large metal St. Andrew’s cross.

“Baby boy,” he says softly, hand carding in Neil’s hair. “Safeword?”

“Lighter and red, Daddy,” his boy responds just as lowly. His jeans are off, and he’s standing on the stage with just silk briefs and his collar, but he doesn’t look scared.

“Good,” Andrew praises him. “Do you understand that you can safeword at any time? Don’t worry about what any of them think of you. All that matters is that if you safeword, I will be just as proud of you. You’ll be my baby boy, no matter.”

Neil blushes, ducking his head. “Yes, Daddy. I love you.”

Andrew smiles, lifting Neil’s head and kissing him chastely, before leading him over to the cross. He buckles the cuffs around his wrists, leaving his legs free.

“Keep your legs apart,” Andrew commands softly. “I’m not cuffing them. Don’t forget to keep count. Forgetting it now won’t end in punishment, but it helps me know what state you’re in.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil complies, spreading his legs. “I’m excited, Daddy.”

“Good,” Andrew whispers, pressing a kiss to Neil’s shoulder, before taking the whip and slashing in through the air.

Neil doesn’t flinch at the crack, instead, a shiver wrecks through him.

Andrew whips it through the air a few times, testing it out. He wasn’t kidding when he told Neil that the whip had a little more sting.

Wielding a signal whip was dangerous. He was grateful that he wasn’t stupid enough to pick up one when he was beating Kevin untrained. Signal whips weren’t for beginners because they were difficult to control.

Andrew cracks his neck, fingers gripping the whip tightly. He trails his leather-clad fingers over Neil’s muscular back, tugging lightly at his leather collar, before stepping back and swinging the whip.

_Crack!_

Neil cries out at the first lash, jerking in his restraints. His feet shuffle on the floor, but they stay apart.

“One,” his baby boy murmurs, exhaling shakily. The bruise is already blooming on his upper back.He raises his arm again, snapping the whip on Neil’s back. Neil wails, hands clenching as pain lanced through him.

“Two, Daddy,” he whimpers, and Andrew gives him the next three lashes in quick success, barely giving Neil time to stammer out the count.

After the fifth lash, he moves in, rubbing his gloved hand on Neil’s side, the touch calming a sobbing Neil.

“Colour, baby boy,” he says softly, and Neil gasps for air, shivering.

“Green, Daddy, so fucking green,” he whimpers desperately and Andrew grins. He moves back, tightening his grip on the whip. He cracks it through the air.

He lashes Neil, and Neil’s cry turns into a soft moan as he whispers the number. Andrew could tell that he was on the edge of slipping.

He continues lashing Neil, his baby boy’s wails turn into moans, his back arching after every lash. At the tenth count, he takes the whip with his next hand, flexing his swinging hand as he tests his grip. He can already feel a twinge of strain on his shoulder, but he could survive it.

He’s already sweating, his cock hard at Neil’s reactions. He moves closer to Neil. “Colour, baby,” Andrew murmurs, pressing kisses along Neil's shoulder.

“Green,” Neil sobs, hanging his head. “Daddy, I’m so hard.”

Andrew reached around and cups Neil’s hard cock gently. Neil jerks in his grip, whimpering as Andrew caresses his hard member.

“Good,” Andrew says softly, before going back at it.

The next five lashes leave Neil in a withering mess, his back streaked with blue and red bruises. He looks so beautiful, crying out and sobbing, moaning and whimpering. All his sounds go straight to Andrew’s cock, making it throb painfully.

“So fucking green,” Neil whimpers when Andrew asks again, his muscles straining in the cuffs. Andrew kisses the back of his neck just under the collar, before stepping back and lashing him.

“ _Sixteen_ ,” Neil moans, his entire body going limp in the restraints, giving in. “ _Fuck_ , Daddy.”

Andrew reaches down and presses his own cock, which is painfully hard in his pants. Neil bows his head, his thigh muscles tensing as he supports himself.

Neil’s quiet except for soft whimpers for the next few lashes, his entire body shuddering.

“Nineteen, Daddy,” he chokes out, and Andrew stops himself from swinging the twentieth lash. He moves closer to Neil, resting a calming hand on the back of Neil’s neck, feeling Neil’s trembling body.

“Colour, baby,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil gasps wetly.

“Green, Daddy,” he begs. “I’m so close. Can I come?”

Andrew lets out a slow, shaky breath. He’s only seen subs come untouched from a beating a few times, and it was so rare. The thought of it makes his cock pulse out precum in his pants. He'd never even thought it was even possible for Neil. 

Now here Neil was, practically begging to come just from a beating.

Andrew kisses up his shoulder, up his neck, before kissing his hair.

“Hold it, baby boy,” Andrew commands softly. “Six more.”

Neil nods, swallowing harshly as he gasps for air. Andrew kisses his shoulder once more, before moving back. His own shoulder was aching, but his body is throbbing with adrenaline and arousal. He puts all his strength into swinging the next lash.

Neil moans loudly, back arching into it. “Twenty,” he whimpers, muscles clenching. “ _Daddy._ ”

Andrew inhaled slowly, eyes focused on his baby boy. His entire upper back was almost completely bruised, and it looks beautiful.

He delivers another lash and Neil cries out, groaning. “Twenty-one, Daddy, can I come?” He whimpers.

“Hold it,” Andrew growls, rolling his neck, shaking out his hand. He slashes Neil again, giving him the next three lashes in succession, and Neil cries out the count, begging Andrew to come.

Andrew clenches his jaw as Neil wriggles in his bonds, waiting for the last lash, his entire body alive with arousal and pain. “Come, baby boy,” he commands harshly and lashes Neil hard.

Neil wails, his entire body convulsing and jerking before he hangs limply from his restraints. Andrew strides up to him, in awe as he presses himself against Neil’s back, cupping Neil’s cock.

His briefs are soaked with cum, and Andrew presses an open-mouthed kiss to Neil’s sweaty shoulder. Andrew squeezes his cock and Neil whimpers softly, his hips jerking as Andrew milks his cock.

He was deep in subspace, and Andrew holds him gently, unbuckling his restraints. Neil collapses in his arms, shuddering.

There’s a roar of applause, and their little bubble is burst. Andrew’s only then realises that he’s out of breath, hair matted to his forehead.

Neil trembles in his arms, holding on to Andrew. Andrew kisses his sweaty forehead, holding him carefully. He picks Neil up, carrying him to the back room. He sits on the couch, cradling Neil in his arms. He tosses the whip on the duffel bag near the foot of the couch.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, still floating. “Daddy, can I suck you?” He begs quietly, and Andrew presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Colour?” He asks softly, and Neil nuzzles his neck.

“Green, Daddy,” he whimpers, and Andrew kisses his hair, grabbing the kneeling cushion on the table next to the couch and resting it on the ground between his feet.

“On your knees, baby boy,” he murmurs, and Neil goes willingly to his knees. Andrew unzips his pants, and Neil grips his cock eagerly, sucking the head gently.

Andrew groans, hand rubbing Neil’s head and Neil moans softly. Andrew was already so close, all it takes is Neil fondling his balls and sucking his cock head like his favourite lollipop before his cock is throbbing and he unloads into Neil’s mouth. Neil hums happily as he sucks down Andrew’s cum.

Andrew rubs his hair gently, and Neil lays his head on Andrew’s thigh, floating in subspace with Andrew’s cock nestled comfortably in his mouth.

~

Andrew lets Neil float for a little close to an hour, rubbing his baby boy's hair as he lets himself slowly come down from the Dom headspace.

When he brings Neil up, his baby boy looks relaxed, smiling contentedly, blinking sleepily up at Andrew.

Andrew tucks himself in, zipping up his pants. He pulls off his gloves, kissing Neil on his forehead, before turning him around and treating his bruises. Most of them have darkened, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin.

Neil hums happily as Andrew massages his shoulder, rubbing in the salve. “Are you okay, baby boy?” Andrew asks him softly.

“I am, Daddy,” Neil murmurs serenely. “That was amazing.”

“You were amazing,” Andrew says softly, helping him into his jersey before he turns him back to face him. Neil’s movements are still sluggish as he comes out of his sub headspace.

Andrew gives him a sports drink, and Neil drinks the entire bottle as Andrew caresses his face. “I’m so proud to show you off as mine, baby boy. You're so perfect,” he whispers and Neil blushes, and Andrew can’t help but kiss him again. “Can you stand?”

Neil nods, and he stands on shaky legs. Andrew helps him out of his underwear, wiping him down methodically, using a bottle of water and a cloth, before pulling on a clean pair of briefs up his legs and clean pants.

“You’re really prepared for this,” Neil says amusedly, looking at the duffel bag at Andrew’s feet.

“I have to be,” Andrew smiles at him, shoving everything into the bag, before standing, gripping Neil’s chin and kissing him lightly. He zips up the bag, gripping it. “Come on, let’s go outside.”

~

Neil clutches Andrew’s hand tightly as they walk outside. Kevin, Jean and Jeremy come up to them almost immediately. Jean’s hand is wrapped tightly around Jeremy, who’s leaning heavily against him.

“That was gorgeous,” Jeremy gushes honestly, grinning at them. “I wish I was a masochist, because Neil, you were fucking beautiful up there.”

Neil blushes, smiling shyly at Jeremy. “I could say the same. Kevin brought me to see you and Jean in the private rooms. You looked amazing in blue silk.”

Jeremy grins. “Thank you! I love it a lot. It's the only time I could fully relax. I keep telling Kevin he should try it," he jokes, grinning at Kevin.

Jean laughs lightly, kissing the side of Jeremy’s forehead. “Good job with the whip,” he tells Andrew. “I haven’t used a signal whip in a while. I need to brush up on my skills before I use it on Kevin. Apparently, you left quite an impression on him, and I could see why. He’s been begging for a whip for weeks.”

Kevin rolls his eyes. “I only asked once,” he retorts and Jean shrugs, grinning at Kevin. Kevin ignores him, turning to Neil and Andrew. “Are you staying? I think all the Doms are a bit jealous of you. Subs that can come from a beating are rare.”

Andrew shrugs, pulling Neil closer as his face burns. He didn’t even know how he managed to come, but it was so intense and he was so high, and he just had to let go. “I’m done showing off. Are you ready to go home?” he asks Neil softly, and Neil smiles.

“Yes, Daddy,” he says softly, ready to curl up in a bed with Andrew and sleep.

Kevin grins. “Don’t forget you have practice in the morning,” he reminds Neil. “No excuses are gonna get you out of it.”

Neil groans, pouting, just imagining how his back would feel in the morning. “I could just supervise tomorrow,” he suggests coyly. “Sit back and assess my team’s potential.”

Kevin snorts. “Yeah, right. That’s my job. If I could play in an Exy final with a freshly bruised back, you could do it after a night’s sleep,” he smirks at Neil who glares at him.

“I’m calling in sick tomorrow,” he huffs and Kevin rolls his eyes. “Which Exy final, by the way?” he asks curiously because he’s seen all the past Foxes’ finals after finding out that Andrew was their goalkeeper. He’d _almost_ gotten hard every time Andrew did an impossible save. Also, young Andrew was definitely jerk off worthy. Too bad he couldn’t jerk off without Andrew’s permission.

“Penn State,” Kevin grins. “My final year.”

“Holy shit,” Neil says excitedly. “Are you serious? You were fucking awesome in that game!”

Andrew huffs, dragging Neil off, who waves at Kevin as they leave. “Fucking junkies,” he grunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: whipping
> 
> Requested by Pippin: "Neil mentioned a bdsm club, right? Maybe they go somewhere where Andrew can show his baby boy off?" hope you enjoyed your bday present :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags in the notes at the end :)

Neil stretches as the court empties, teammates talking amongst themselves as they head into the locker room.

Practice was gruelling as usual, but there was a pleasant twinge in Neil's back that reminded him of Andrew every time he moved.

Kevin wasn't _too_ hard on him, because it was only two days after their show at the BDSM club. Kevin understood, and placed Neil as an on-court referee so he didn't have to use his back muscles as much, as he didn't have to swing the racquet.

Not that Neil would've minded if Kevin _did_ go hard on him. The pain was a nice reminder of Andrew, and it helped him focus.

As the court clears, Neil sighs, looking at the balls strewn about the court floor. He uses his racquet to pick up the balls and toss them in the basket, deciding to wait on court until everyone else is finished washing up, yawning slightly as he embraces the dull ache settling in his bones.

He feels sweaty and hot so he yanks off his shirt, swiping it across his face, letting his skin cool down. He sits near the basket and sighs slowly, a small smile gracing his face as he thinks about Andrew.

"You look kinda creepy just sitting there, smiling at the basket," Dan laughs, leaning against the door jamb. She was changed and clean, smiling fondly at Neil.

Neil snorts, shrugging his shoulders, not particularly wanting to tell her what he was thinking about. He stands, turning to grab his racquet from the ground.

Her sharp inhale makes his heart crash to his toes, and he drops the racquet, yanking on his jersey quickly, turning around with wide eyes. "Dan," he whispers hollowly.

Dan's pale, blinking slowly, before sliding her hand into her pocket and pulling out her phone. "I'm calling the police," she says simply.

Neil's insides twist and squeeze until he feels like throwing up. "Dan, no," he begs softly and Dan looks up at her, eyes blazing but face soft.

She walks toward him, and he backs away, breath shuddering and heart thundering. "Dan, please don't call the police, it's not what it looks like," Neil pleads, feeling his throat close up. He's plummeting head first into a panic attack, but he steels his resolution because he will _not_ let himself pass out while Dan's thinking about calling the police for Andrew.

He drops helplessly to his knees and it feels dirty and disgusting to do it for someone other than Andrew but he doesn’t know what else to do. All he knows is that somehow, being on his knees usually clears his mind.

“Dan,” his voice trembles as he wrings his hands, taking a deep, shaky breath. “Please don’t do this.”

“Neil,” she says gently as if she’s talking to a new-born. “Neil, I promise, you’ll see that I’m doing this for you. You’ll understand, once you get out of being under his influence. Trust me, okay?”

She unlocks her phone, and the sound of it unlocking coincides with the sound of his heart breaking.

“Dan _, please,”_ he starts again pathetically, unable to stop himself from crying.

“Neil?” Kevin’s voice comes from behind him, confused, and Neil knows that from his point of view, it looks like Neil is submitting to someone else.

Kevin recoils when he sees Neil’s tear-stained face, before his own face hardens and he looks up at Dan.

“Dan, what the fuck is going on here?” he growls, and Dan takes a step back from Kevin’s anger. Neil’s trembling, practically on the verge of a panic attack.

He doesn’t realise that he can’t breathe until Kevin’s hand lands in his hair, and he closes his eyes as Kevin strokes his head gently. He knows what Kevin’s doing. He pretends it’s Andrew, and takes a few shaky breaths, imagining his Daddy standing next to him.

When he finally calms down, he shoots Kevin a grateful look, standing on shaky legs and wrapping his arms around himself and Dan’s staring at them, not sure how to compute what is happening.

“Dan wants to call the police on Andrew,” Neil whispers, sniffing as he wipes his face. He takes a deep breath.

“Dan,” Kevin starts, but Dan explodes.

“Have you _seen_ his fucking back?” She cries out, pointing at Neil. “He’s being abused, Kevin, and we need to do something.”

Kevin frowns, looking down at Neil, remembering the whipping that Neil had gotten two days before, and knowing just how bad it probably looked.

“Dan, calm down,” Kevin tries to say, voice equable, but Dan glares at him angrily.

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” She yells. “I’m going to call the fucking police, so they’ll see what a monster Andrew is!” She fumbles with her phone, anger making her hands shake.

“I wanted it,” Neil sobs shakily, reaching out feebly to try and stop her. “Dan, I wanted it, please don’t do this.”

Kevin shakes his head at Dan who stares at him, seething. “Dan, you don’t understand their relationship. You can’t take Andrew away from Neil.”

“He’s been brainwashed,” Dan snarls, eyes hard. “He’s being abused and he thinks that he wants this but he doesn’t.”

Neil feels like he’s on the verge of fainting. “Dan, you can’t. I’m a masochist, okay?” he sobs. “Andrew’s good to me, I love him. Please don’t do this.”

Dan looks at him sympathetically, anger simmering a bit. “Neil, honey, I promise that you’ll get over him. You may think you love him now but you don’t.”

Neil has never wanted to hit a person more than he wanted to hit Dan right now.

“Dan,” he tries again pleadingly. “Remember when I went to the BDSM club with Seth by accident? I went back, and I got flogged and I loved it. Please, Dan, don’t ruin my life.”

Dan twists her face in an expression Neil doesn’t care to read. “Neil, he beat you. I can’t condone that!”

“You don’t fucking have to,” Kevin growls, stepping in front of Neil. “You don’t fucking have to condone shit. All you have to do is mind your business and shut the fuck up.”

Neil swallows, wishing and wishing and wishing Andrew was there. Andrew would know what to say. He’d know what to do.

“I love pain,” Neil tries, voice faint, trying to control his crying. “And I love Andrew.” Dan recoils.

“So you’re trying to say that when Lola burnt and sliced your skin on your face and arms, you loved it?” Dan bites out and Neil flinches back, entire body cold at the implication. Kevin looks at her in horror. “You’re saying that while we felt sorry for you, while we were taking care of you and making sure you recovered, you were secretly loving it?” Dan growls harshly and all the blood drains out of Neil’s face.

“Fuck you.” It comes from Kevin, rather than Neil, who’s still trying to find his tongue. “And because you love being fucked by guys, if someone fucked you without consent, you’d love it, won’t you Dan?” His voice is hard as steel and his face is red with anger. “Because that’s what you’re implying right now.”

Dan looks cowed, but doesn’t back down. “Kevin, how is this different from abuse? Have you seen his back? Have you seen the bruises?”

“He’s a masochist,” Kevin says, his voice still cutting, as if he’s done with Dan’s bullshit. “He’s in a BDSM relationship. There’s one thing that makes this a whole lot different from it being abuse.”

“Consent,” Neil says quietly, taking a deep breath, wringing his hands anxiously. He still feels run thin, but he stands strong. Dan slides her gaze over to him. “We have a contract. We have safewords. If I say it, he stops. Dan, please don’t ruin this for me.”

“What’s happening here?” Matt appears at the court door, frowning as he looked at Dan. “I was waiting for you but you’re taking forever.”

He takes in the scene before him, Kevin standing defensively, Neil with his hands wrapped around himself, and Dan with anger radiating from her.

“Andrew’s abusing Neil,” she bites out indignantly. Neil wants to curl into a ball and hide.

Matt sees the stricken look on his face, and his face softens into understanding. “Oh Neil,” he says softly, before striding over to him, wrapping Neil in his arms.

Neil relaxes into the familiar embrace, curling his fingers in Matt’s shirt. “Matt, please stop her. She wants to call the police for Andrew.”

Neil fights the returning tears, resting his forehead against Matt’s chest.

“Show him your back,” Dan commands heavily, and Matt tenses. “Neil, now.”

“Dan,” Kevin tries to step in, looking at Neil. Neil swallows, stepping away from Matt.

“Let me see it,” Matt says softly, giving Neil an encouraging smile. Neil turns, raising the back of his shirt up. Matt inhales quietly, a light finger running over the welts. “It’s healing nicely,” he murmurs, and Neil gives him a watery smile, because it’s Matt’s way of acknowledging that Andrew’s taking care of him properly.

Matt sighs, tugging Neil’s shirt down. He presses a kiss to Neil’s head. “I told you not to let her find out,” he reprimands softly, but Dan hears anyway.

“You fucking _knew_?” she screeches. “You _knew_ that he was getting abused and just let it go on?”

 Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose. “Fucking hell,” he mutters. “Danielle,” he says, mustering an air of authority. He was the oldest one there so it comes easily. “If you call the police or tell the school board, you’re off the team.”

“Wymack would never agree to that. Especially when I tell him what’s going on. You can’t kick me off the team,” Dan says indignantly, clutching her phone tightly.

“But I can.” The most unexpected voice ever comes from behind them.

Neil’s insides cave in when he sees Wymack. This was it. Everything was going to shit, falling apart, all because he was stupid enough to take off his shirt.

“Wymack,” Dan says quickly. “You need to se-"

“I don’t need to see anything,” Wymack says softly, looking at all of them, Neil last. “You pretty much shouted it all out. I don’t see how what Neil and Andrew do is any of your business, Dan. Neil's an adult.”

Dan blinks. Once, twice. “But-“

“Neil is old enough to make his own decisions, and I know Andrew long enough. The last thing Andrew would do is abuse someone.”

Kevin swears lightly, and Neil stares at Wymack, realising that the Coach knew Andrew’s past.

“I’m going to back up Kevin here, Dan,” Wymack says strongly, folding his arms and tapping his finger against his elbow.

“If you call the police for Neil’s boyfriend, you’re off the team. I’m not having a rift between the captain and vice-captain so late in the season. I already have to deal with eleven other miserable kids.”

“I wanted it, Dan,” Neil says softly. “Andrew would never touch me like that if I didn’t want it.”

Dan looks between all of them, disbelieving. Kevin folds his arms, glaring at Dan. Matt sighs, still holding onto Neil, and it calms him. "Dan," Matt says softly. "Neil needs this. Please don't make this worse than it actually is."

"You're really backing him up with this?" Dan asks softly, a twinge of hurt in his voice.

"Hasn't he been happy, Dan?" Matt implores. "He loves Andrew so much. Andrew takes care of him."

"It's not Stockholm syndrome," Neil adds in quietly, and Dan's eyes zone in on him. "It's part of me – the masochism. I can't even enjoy sex without it."

His face burns with embarrassment, but he bites his lip and stands strong. Dan stares at him, reading his face.

"Neil," Dan's voice goes soft and she moves in close. "If you ever change your mind, call me, and I'll be there for you, okay?"

She looks calmer, and Neil smiles at her. "I will," he says softly. "Please don't call the police for him. I love him and I love our relationship."

Dan swallows. "I... I won't, but I need to think this over, Neil. I don't understand why you'd like this, but I think I'll have to accept it." Neil smiles slightly, nodding. "I'll do my research, and figure this out. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Neil says softly, and Dan turns her gaze to Matt, flushing lightly.

"Come on," Matt says, releasing Neil and wrapping his arm around Dan's shoulder and leading her out of the court.

"Fuck," Kevin releases a long breath when they're gone. "She's like a tigress."

Neil looks at Wymack. "Why didn't you believe her?"

Wymack laughs lowly, looking at Kevin. "I knew what Andrew and Kevin used to do. I thought it was abuse as well, at first, but I realised the trend – when Kevin would get on the verge of a panic attack, lashing out at everyone, driving his teammates into the ground, something would happen and he'd be relaxed for a week or so. it was a recurring cycle. I didn't know what it was until I'd seen them on court after we lost a game and Andrew was hitting with a... belt?"

Kevin's face was red – it was clear that he hadn't known about this.

"And then I heard Kevin thanking him for each hit, and I heard Andrew asking you about a safeword and I decided to leave you two alone," Wymack shrugs lightly, before looking at Kevin, whose face was burning in embarrassment. "Once it doesn't affect your health to play, you can continue doing whatever you want to do," he tells Neil, and Neil nods as Wymack turns and walks away.

"Holy shit," Kevin breathes, and Neil nods.

"Holy shit," he agrees, and then it seems like the full brunt of what just happened hits him all at once. "Holy _shit_."

The panic attack that he's been pushing back rolls over him, and he stumbles. "Kevin," he whispers, his heart racing as he realises how _close_ he was to losing Andrew. "Kevin, call Andrew," he whimpers, falling to his knees.

Kevin crouches next to Neil, resting a hand on the back of his neck as he hyperventilates, phone by his ear. He pushes Neil down gently until his head is pressed against the floor, holding Neil down lightly, and at this position, Neil can't see him.

Neil wraps his arms around his stomach, heaving as he tries to calm himself, and Kevin’s hand slides into his hair, stroking lightly. Tears stream down his face as he continues to freak out, the emotional pain of how close he'd been to losing Andrew making him feel to throw up. 

Kevin hangs up the phone, but says nothing as he continues stroking Neil's hair. The touch is calming but it doesn't stop Neil's mind from racing a mile a minute -

What if Kevin or Matt or Wymack hadn't come in? What if Neil couldn't convince Dan not to call the police by himself? What if Dan still hadn't listened to any of them? 

Neil chokes on a sob, struggling to breathe. What if Dan had convinced herself that Andrew was bad for Neil and got him fired?

All that  _what if_ 's drive him crazy.

All because he was so fucking stupid to take his jersey off, he could've lost everything. 

"Fuck," he gasps wetly, his head spinning, heart pounding. Kevin's hand leaves for a few seconds, before it finds its way back into Neil's hair, stroking slower, more methodically.

The hand curls, tugging Neil upwards, and Neil closes his eyes, not wanting to face Kevin while being ripped apart from the inside.

"Baby boy." _Definitely_ not Kevin.

Neil's eyes fly open, seeing Andrew crouching before him, hand buried in Neil's hair, with Kevin nowhere around.

"Daddy," Neil gasps, and then he lunges toward Andrew, wrapping his arms around Andrew's neck as he throws his body against Andrew’s. Andrew falls back, unbalanced, and Neil pushes until they’re lying flat on the court floor, their bodies pressed together.

Andrew pushes Neil slightly, and Neil rolls willingly, letting Andrew cover him with his body. Andrew looks down at him, stroking his face gently.

“How are you here so quickly?” Neil whispers, hands sliding to Andrew’s waist and holding him tightly.

“I was leaving campus when Kevin called, so I came straight here,” Andrew says softly. “What happened, baby boy?”

So Neil tells him everything. Starting from Kevin placing him as an on-court referee, him packing up the balls, before taking off his shirt. He tells Andrew about Dan, how soft she was at first, then she became a spitfire when Kevin came in and tried to calm her.

He’s bright red and his heart thunders but he forces the words out anyway – “Daddy, I- I was so close to having a panic attack and I didn’t know what to do – I kneeled for her,” he confesses, and Andrew goes stiff, but his facial expression doesn’t change. “It felt so disgusting; kneeling for someone who isn’t you.”

He tells Andrew how Kevin placed a hand in his hair, and the only thing that brought Neil back from the edge was pretending it was Andrew’s hand.

Andrew’s only visual reaction happens when he says in a broken, quiet voice, what Dan said about Lola. His eyes go sharp, and his face twists in disgust.

“Baby boy,” Andrew whispers, calming himself and smoothening his expression so easily, that Neil was almost fooled into thinking that Andrew never reacted. But it was real, and his reaction was refreshing to Neil.

“You know that’s not true, right?” Andrew passes a hand through his hair, soothing Neil, and Neil nods, swallowing. If Dan had confronted him Before Andrew, the words would have sunk into Neil and torn him apart from the inside out.

But Andrew’s looking at him tenderly, and it helps him think straight. “I know,” Neil nods, smile watery. He continues to tell Andrew about when Matt came in and defended him, and then, unexpectedly, Wymack showed up.

“He said that he saw you and Kevin doing a scene once,” Neil says lowly, and Andrew nods.

“I know, but he never said anything so neither did I,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil smiles lightly.

He finishes his story with – “I was so close to a panic attack for the entire thing, Daddy. It was so fucking terrifying how close I was to losing you. I don’t think I ever had to fight it so much before, but fuck if I was gonna let myself pass out with the possibility of her calling the police.”

A brief flash of anger surges across Andrew’s face, and then it’s gone. Andrew shakes his head. “Baby boy,” he says softly, and then kisses Neil.

Neil moans into the kiss, tightening his arms around Andrew. Andrew kisses the entirety of his face, pressing a kiss to his nose, jawline, cheekbone, eyebrows, forehead, even his eyelids, showering his entire face with kisses.

When he’s done, and Neil’s completely loved, he smiles down at Neil. “Are you ready to go home?” he asks softly, and Neil breaks out into a dreamy grin.

“ _Yes_ , Daddy.”

~

After that stressful episode, Neil takes a much-needed nap, curled comfortably into Andrew’s warm body.

When he wakes, he feels completely rested and comforted. Andrew’s already awake, breathing evenly as he strokes Neil’s hair. Neil groans softly, shuffling slightly on the bed.

“Hi, Drew,” he mumbles, and Andrew presses a light kiss to his forehead.

“Neil,” he answers. “How are you feeling?”

Neil hums. “Wanna stretch but don’t wanna move,” he murmurs, and Andrew laughs lightly, hand moving from around Neil. Neil pouts, but takes the unspoken command, and stretches his limbs, groaning.

“Are you okay after what happened with Dan?” Andrew asks him when he’s done, and Neil waits for a pang of panic to come but nothing happens.

He bites his lip, turning on his side to look at Andrew. The sun is striking his eyes at the perfect angle, making it look like honey.

“I’m good,” he says, sort of amazed himself. “I mean, I know she said some shitty stuff, but she was just looking out for me and I think she understands how much you mean to me. What got to me was almost losing you.”

Andrew smiles. “I'm not going anywhere baby boy." Neil blushes, smiling. "And you’re much more forgiving than I was at your age,” he points out. “But it’s a good thing. Do you trust her?”

Neil shrugs. “I do. She hasn’t given me a reason not to yet.”

Andrew takes that in stride. Neil hesitates before asking his next question. “Daddy, are you mad at me? For kneeling for her? I didn’t want to, but I didn’t know what to do.”

Andrew reaches out and grips Neil’s chin gently. “I’m not. If anything, I’m annoyed that she even put you in the position where you had to kneel to calm down.” Neil sighs, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Andrew’s wrist.

“I won’t do it again,” he promises softly. “It felt horrible.”

“I forgive you, if you need that,” Andrew says, and Neil smiles. “Would you like to scene today?”

Neil nods excitedly, smiling widely. Andrew chuckles at his boyish excitement. “Calm down, baby boy,” he reprimands. “Breakfast first.”

~

Andrew orders Neil to meet him in the playroom when he finishes his breakfast, which is exactly why Neil scarfs down the smoothie Andrew made him and shoves the fruits down his throat, before making his way to the room, heart thumping with excitement.

He undresses outside the door, folding his clothes and buckling on his collar, before entering. Andrew’s standing to the side, but Neil’s focus zones in on the wooden chair with a large black plug suctioned onto the seat, and he gets semi-hard immediately.

There’s a small metal table next to the chair which he ignores, taking a tentative step into the room, eyes on the chair.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says softly as Neil closes the door behind him. “Safeword?”

“Lighter,” Neil whispers, his hole clenching as he imagines being impaled on that butt plug.

“C’mere,” Andrew commands, and Neil shuffles over to where Andrew’s standing.

Andrew bends him over the chair and prepares him slowly, carefully, until Neil’s cock is hanging hard and he’s whimpering softly, hands trembling as he holds himself up on the back of the chair.

Andrew’s fucking him with three fingers, before he takes them out, and for one split second, Neil expects him to slide his cock right him, but instead, Andrew’s pressing a soft kiss to Neil’s neck, and whispering, “are you ready for the plug, baby boy?”

Neil looks down at the plug and nods helplessly. “Yes, Daddy,” he whimpers, and Andrew draws him up, turning him around and giving him a deep kiss, pulling away and lubing the plug up, before making Neil sit on it slowly.

The tip of the plug nudges his hole, and Neil cries out shakily as it stretches him open. Andrew lets him sit on it at his own pace, and Neil’s cock hardens more as the plug flares out at the base. A tang of pain shoots up his spine, making his nipples pebble.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, thighs clenching as he tries not to impale himself too quickly.

Andrew clutches his jaw and kisses him slowly. Neil moans into the kiss as the plug stretches him wide, sinking deeply into him. He’s so lost in the kiss, he doesn’t even realise when it’s fully in him, nudging deep, the wood cold against his hot body. The back of the chair rubs against his healing wounds, sending a thrill down Neil's spine.

“Colour?” Andrew asks, and Neil’s breath trembles.

“Green, oh fuck, Daddy,” he whimpers, the plug making him feel so full.

“Good,” Andrew praises him softly, before picking up something on metal table next to the chair. The padded handcuffs jangle in his hand and Neil waits for a pang of panic, but the plug is filling him up so much, there isn’t much room for anything else.

“It has a release button,” Andrew shows him the small black button. “If you need to press it, I won’t be mad, baby boy.”

Neil nods. “Okay, Daddy,” he murmurs softly, eyes lidded. Andrew goes behind him, handcuffing his hands behind the chair. The pads are soft, so Neil doesn’t feel the metal of the handcuffs.

Then Andrew’s on his knees – one knee, not two, because Neil would hate it if Andrew ever kneeled for him.

He’s tying Neil’s ankles to the legs of the chair, before reaching up and swallowing Neil’s cock. Neil wails, head falling back, as Andrew sucks him hard, hands holding his hips down onto the plug.

Neil’s hole contracts painfully around the base of the plug, gasping for air. “Daddy!” He cries out, his thighs clenching painfully, his balls filling and drawing up. “Daddy,” he whimpers. “Daddy, I’m going to come.”

He jolts as Andrew flicks his tongue into his slit, which drives the plug into his prostate, and Neil can feel his orgasm coming. “Daddy, fuck!” He gasps for air, trying to hold back his orgasm, clenching his stomach.

Andrew pulls off just as Neil can feel the orgasm rolling up along with the underlying of dread. Relief explodes in him as Andrew stands, and Neil gets control over his orgasm, taking a deep breath.

“Fuck,” Neil groans, and Andrew snorts, before sitting on Neil’s thighs. His jeans scrape against Neil’s thighs, his weight pressing Neil harder down onto the plug.

“Colour?” Andrew asks him, looking down at Neil smugly. Neil groans as the front of Andrew’s jeans rub against Neil’s oversensitive member.

“Green,” he whimpers and Andrew’s thumbs find their way to his nipples, rubbing them gently, and Neil cries out, his cock pulsing out precum.

His nipples perk up as Andrew rubs them hard, and Neil writhes under Andrew, nipples feeling oversensitive. “Fuck,” he breathes shakily, and Andrew presses a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m going to pierce your nipples,” Andrew whispers. “Colour?”

“Oh fuck,” Neil chokes out, turning his head and finally seeing the items on the metal table. “ _Green_.”

Andrew kisses him deeply, before reaching over to the metal table and pulling on latex surgical gloves with a snap. He tears the packet for an alcohol prep pad, swiping it over Neil’s right nipple. Neil inhales sharply as his nipple hardens from the cold. Andrew cleans the nipple and Neil’s pec thoroughly, before picking up piercing forceps.

“Safeword?” Andrew asks him softly, catching his eye. Neil’s heart thunders, his cock twitching as Andrew squeezes his nipple slightly with the forceps.

“Lighter,” Neil shudders in anticipation. “I’m not using it,” he adds quickly, excitement thundering in his blood.

“Keep still,” Andrew orders him lowly, and Neil nods quickly. “Take a deep breath.” Neil complies as Andrew takes the piercing needle and driving it firmly straight through the nipple.

The pain is sharp, and Neil cries out, precum drooling from his cock. “Fuck, Daddy,” he wails. “Fuck,” he whimpers, the pain going straight to his cock and making it agonisingly hard.

Andrew takes the barbell and inserts it, fastening it securely, dropping the needle on the metal table and kissing Neil.

Neil whimpers into the kiss, his entire body trembling from arousal. His nipple is throbbing and so sensitive. Andrew pulls back, not letting the kiss get too deep, before taking a towel and wiping Neil's pec and nipple, cleaning it.

“Colour?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil takes a deep shuddering breath.

“Green, Daddy,” he whispers. “I’m so close.”

Andrew raises his eyebrows, looking down at Neil’s cock that’s laying nestled between Andrew’s hard, covered groin and his heaving abdomen. It’s hard and pissed and red, swollen and leaking precum.

“So it seems,” Andrew muses, sliding a finger up Neil’s cock and Neil jerks, moaning loudly. “Are you ready for the next one?”

Neil nods, gulping, hoping he didn’t come. The pain rolling under his skin is almost enough to send him floating, but he stays grounded for now.

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew nods, wiping him with another alcohol prep pad and taking the forceps and a new needle.

Neil yells as the needle is driven through his nipple, writhing, unable to get away from all the sensations bombarding him – the plug fucking deep in him, the pain from the piercings, the dull pain from the bruises on his back, Andrew’s jeans chafing his sensitive cock.

He clenches hard around the plug, trying to stop himself from coming and barely manages. He focuses on Andrew’s hair as he bends to fasten the next piercing, taking deep breaths.

Andrew wipes him down, grinning at him. “You look sexy, baby boy,” he murmurs, and Neil flushes all the way down to his groin. Andrew places two bandages over his nipples, covering them effectively. “How do you feel?”

“I need to come, Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew smirks, pulling off the gloves and tossing them to the side, before wrapping a hand around Neil’s cock lightly.

Neil gasps, tears gathering in his eyes at this different form of torment, all the muscles in his body clenching painfully.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers and Andrew strokes him slowly, torturously.

“Come,” Andrew growls, eyes dark, sliding his hand down in one long, drawn-out stroke and Neil screams, asshole clamping down hard on the plug as he explodes, his mind combusting as he shatters.

His vision greys and he’s barely coming down from his explosive orgasm when Andrew’s standing, unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock. Neil sucks him greedily, and Andrew’s gripping his hair and sliding deep, fucking Neil’s face and making his haze go on forever.

Andrew grunts, and then he’s coming deep in Neil’s throat, and Neil swallows his cum insatiably, whimpering around Andrew’s hard member.

Andrew sighs heavily, rubbing Neil’s head as Neil sucks him dry, until he’s flinching from oversensitivity.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says proudly, and Neil hums, mouth still filled with Andrew’s hot flesh, and then Andrew’s withdrawing, tucking himself back into his pants. Neil swallows Andrew's cum, entire body buzzing as he gradually returns to reality. 

When his mind finally clears, he realises that Andrew’s taking off the cuffs, and he rolls his wrists as they're freed, limbs feeling loose and heavy and sated.

He looks down at his chest, seeing his cum streaking his entire chest, and is grateful that Andrew had the foresight to use the bandages over his newly pierced nipples. “Fuck,” he winces as he shifts and the plug presses painfully into his prostate.

Andrew unties his legs, and wipes Neil’s chest down gently, before taking off the bandages. “Colour?” he asks softly, and Neil smiles happily.

“So green,” he murmurs, and Andrew presses a kiss to his forehead, before peeling off the bandages.

“Your nipples are gonna be so oversensitive now,” Andrew smirks at him, and Neil blushes. He helps Neil stand, the butt plug sliding out of him with a pop. Neil winces, feeling open and achy and exposed, a slight twinge at the base of his spine.

“Come on,” Andrew says softly. “Let’s ice your nipples for a bit, and then you could soak in the bathtub.”

Neil grins happily, following Andrew to the kitchen.

~

“Why are you here? Came to threaten me?” Dan glares at Andrew, who's standing outside of her dorm door. His face is impassive, not betraying any emotions, but his eyes are hard. He shoves his hands into his coat pockets as he shrugs.

“I just wanted to know if you knew that Neil was holding back a panic attack while you were going off on a spiel about my abusive ways,” Andrew starts lowly, and Dan looks taken aback. “I’m sure you didn’t. Because I can’t imagine why else you would say something as fucking stupid as you did about Lola.”

Dan swallows, looking away. “I was angry. People say stupid things when they’re angry.”

“When you left,” Andrew doesn’t raise his voice, keeps his volume at a low rumble. “Neil had a full-on panic attack. If I wasn't nearby, and Kevin didn't call me, who knows what might have happened. He was getting better. He hadn't had a panic attack in months, compared to when he used to get them every other day.”

“Fuck,” Dan flushes, looking away. “Fuck. Is he okay?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Andrew stares at her emotionlessly. “Don’t ever say something so fucking stupid to him again. You have a problem with me? Take it out with me.”

“As if you’d admit whether or not you’re abusing Neil,” Dan shoots back.

“And you think the way to get him to admit to his so-called abuse is implying that he liked the exact thing that’s ruined him and been giving him nightmares? You think yelling at him is going to work? Really? Shows how much you fucking know him,” Andrew scoffs, and Dan clenches her jaw but doesn’t say anything else.

“One more thing,” Andrew’s voice goes to a deep timbre, rolling into Dom mode, and Dan straightens unconsciously, eyes widening fractionally. “Don’t _ever_ put my sub in a situation where he feels like he has to kneel for you.”

Dan’s eyes wide, and she takes a step back involuntarily. “But I didn’t ask-“

“If my sub ever kneels for you again against his will,” Andrew’s eyes flashes, then hardens. “You won’t like the consequences.”

Andrew stares at her with steel eyes until she’s appropriately cowed, before turning on his heel and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: nipple piercing
> 
> Requested by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto: "maybe even people trying to get Andrew fired or arrested for having Neil as a sub" when I read this, my brain gears immediately started rolling :)
> 
> Requested by The_time_it_takes: "So like Neil seems to have sensitive nipples so like what if he gets them pierced with or possibly without telling Andrew"
> 
>  
> 
> *whispers* Hi, can someone pls request bottom Andrew so I won't overthink whether or not I should include it (if no one requests it then that also helps me decide lmao) :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were looking out for bottom Andrew... this is not that chapter oops
> 
> It's Christmas, btw! This is gonna be a long chapter... grab some chocolate and enjoy ;)
> 
> (also yes i changed my username hi)
> 
> Additional tags at the end.

“I think this is the first time since I’ve met you that you’ve willingly volunteered to come Christmas shopping with me,” Matt chuckles heartily, as Neil follows him around the mall.

Neil flushes lightly. It was true; he’d never celebrated Christmas, and Matt and the others had understood and respected that Christmas was just not his thing. They didn’t expect gifts from him, but nothing he could say would stop them from showering him with presents.

“I want to get Andrew something,” he says meekly, and Matt stops abruptly, staring at Neil in shock.

“Who are you and what have you done with Neil ‘I-don’t-celebrate-Christmas’ Josten?” he cries dramatically, placing a hand on Neil’s forehead.

Neil swats him away, laughing. “It’s just,” Neil clears his throat, hand going to his neck. Matt follows his movements, eyes widening when he sees the necklace.

“Holy shit,” Matt reaches out, then pauses. “Can I?”

Neil blushes proudly, nodding. Matt fingers the small  _A_  with a smile on his face. “It’s a collar, right?”

Neil shrugs, face burning. “I have an actual collar, but this is the one I could wear everywhere.”

Matt nods seriously. “I love it, it’s so cute. So you want to get him something in return, right?”

Neil nods slowly, not bothering to share his anxieties about whether or not Andrew would want the gift.

Matt sighs, wrapping a hand around Neil’s shoulder. “I wish we could invite you and daddy Andrew over for Christmas,” he laments. “But Dan’s still shaken up over what happened a couple weeks ago.”

“It’s okay,” Neil reassures him. “And I told you it’s weird when  _you_  call Andrew that!” he pouts as Matt laughs.

“How did Andrew react to hearing about Dan?” Matt asks, and Neil exhales slowly.

“He didn’t say much about the whole situation. He was just pissed when I told him what Dan said about Lola.”

Matt stops again, and a shopper in the throng of people crashes into them and curses them before shoving her way past. Matt ignores her, focusing on Neil. “What did Dan say about Lola?”

Neil groans, burying his face in his hands. “Ah, shit.”

“Neil,” Matt says seriously before his face softens. “If it’s going to trigger you, then I don’t need to hear it.”

Neil shakes his head. “She was just mad, I know she was.” Matt raises his eyebrows and Neil takes a deep breath. “She… implied that because I like pain, I liked what Lola did to me.”

Matt’s face twists savagely. “She fucking didn’t.”

“Matt,” Neil shakes his head. “There’s no point being mad. She was angry and she thought I was being abused. Kevin put her in her place, anyway.”

“That still doesn’t give her the right to say shit like that to you,” Matt groans, pulling Neil close and kissing the side of his forehead.

“Matt, please, don’t be angry with her,” Neil implores. “I can’t take it if you two break up, especially because of me.” His voice lowers. “You did your best to fix me when I was broken, Matt, but I don’t know if I’m enough to do the same for you.”

Matt’s expression softens and he pulls Neil in for a hug. “Oh, Neil,” he murmurs. “I love her, I really do. But she can’t go around saying things like that. And don’t put yourself down so quickly, Neil. You’re stronger than you think.”

Neil gives him a soft smile as he pulls back, and Matt pats him on the shoulder. “Good talk. Let’s go find your daddy a gift!”

A laugh escapes Neil. “ _Matt_!”

~

Neil had never wanted or cared to celebrate Christmas until he met Andrew. Yet, since Andrew’s birthday, it had been in the back of his mind.

Would Andrew even want a gift?There wasn’t much he could give Andrew, although Andrew had already given him so much.

Neil sighs heavily, turning to look at Andrew’s lax, sleeping face. His eyes map every point of Andrew’s face, from his high cheekbones to soft, full lips, eyelashes long and dark gold.

He’s absolutely gorgeous. Neil continues staring at him, heart warming and cock twitching. 

It was Christmas morning, and for once, it felt like it.

There weren’t any Christmas decorations, or a Christmas tree, or hot chocolate or anything remotely Christmassy, but still, with Andrew curled up next to him, and the clock on the nightstand showing the date, it was, without a doubt, Christmas.

“Staring,” Andrew murmurs and Neil giggles softly, leaning over and kissing Andrew on the nose.

Andrew blinks up at him blearily, eyes molten gold, and Neil momentarily forgets how to breathe.

“Morning,” Neil says softly, smiling at Andrew. “Merry Christmas.”

Andrew grunts, passing his hand over his face, before reaching over and yanking Neil’s face to his to give him a kiss.

Neil squeals, trying to pull away, laughing. “No! I have morning breath!” He cries out and Andrew laughs, pulling him in and holding him against his chest. Neil curls into Andrew, breathing in Andrew’s musky scent.

“Merry Christmas, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil smiles into Andrew’s chest, blushing lightly, rubbing his half hard cock against Andrew's thigh. Andrew swats him. "Down, boy."

"You haven't let me come in a week," Neil groans, but stops anyway. “I… may have, maybe, sort of, bought you a gift?” Neil mumbles, hiding his face in Andrew’s clothes and Andrew huffs. Neil peeks out from his hiding spot and Andrew’s staring down at him fondly, reaching down and kissing him.

Andrew palms his ass, before patting it. “I have a gift for you too,” he says softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Neil lights up. “Really?” He sits up in bed, already missing the warmth of Andrew’s embrace. “Can I see it?”

Andrew rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the bed. He goes to the cupboard, rooting around as Neil races to his school bag, heart hammering as he pulls out the box he’d messily wrapped the night before while Andrew slept, his anxiety through the roof.

He sits on the bed, hiding the gift under the blanket as Andrew watches, eyebrow raised. There’s a small box in his hand, and Andrew holds it out to him.

Neil takes it. It’s not even wrapped in Christmas paper, just plain brown paper. Neil unwraps it gently, not tearing the paper, going dead silent when he opens the box, staring incomprehensibly at the items in it.

He looks up at Andrew, blinking. “I thought you weren’t a sugar daddy?”

Andrew laughs, shrugging. “You’ll need a way to get to and from here.”

Neil’s throat goes dry as he picks up the car remote key, looking at the four interlocking circles. “Did you seriously buy me a car?”

“I did,” Andrew says softly. “It’s black. Matches the Maserati.”

“Oh my god,” Neil breathes, words choking in his throat. There are two other keys and a small remote on the ring with the car remote. “Are these keys for here?” He asks hollowly, referring to Andrew’s house, his mind halting to a screeching stop.

“Key to the front door and back door,” Andrew says softly, hand reaching out to caress Neil’s face. “The remote is for the garage door.”

“Daddy, thank you, thank you so much,” he chokes out, tears welling in his eyes as he clenches the keys so tightly in his hand, it digs into the sensitive flesh of his palm.

“You’re welcome, baby boy,” Andrew responds softly, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead and Neil wraps his arms around Andrew's waist, holding on to him tightly.

He can’t remember the last time he’s owned a key for something besides the court, and this was more than he expected. It means so much to Neil, and Andrew would probably never realise how much.

The thought spurs Neil into releasing Andrew and grabbing his gift from under the blanket, face a bright red.

Nothing could beat the time Andrew'd given Neil his collar, but maybe this would come close. Neil wraps his fingers around the pendant that's nestled in the hollow of his neck, a nervous habit that he'd picked up since getting it.

He exhales slowly and gives the gift to Andrew, toying with his necklace as Andrew unwraps it slowly. Neil swallows nervously, stammering out - "I- I just thought that since you gave me the collar – I should get you something=" Andrew glances up at him, and Neil goes completely red. "Fuck, it's not a collar, bu-but-"

Andrew raises his hand and wraps it around Neil's neck, mimicking choking him, and his hand is large and warm and collar-like and helps Neil realise that he was freaking out.

His breath shudders as Andrew looks at him. "Deep breaths," he says softly, and Neil complies, inhaling and exhaling slowly. "Good?"

Neil nods rapidly, and Andrew searches his face for a few seconds until he sees that Neil isn't lying, before lowering his hand. Neil sits quietly as he watches Andrew unwrap the small flat rectangular box.

Neil's eyes drop to Andrew's bare feet as Andrew opens it, knowing exactly what Andrew's seeing. Neil had thought long and hard about what to get Andrew - and realised, in his deep introspection, that he had something marking him as Andrew's but not vice versa.

So, when he'd gone Christmas shopping with Matt, and he’d forced Matt to go with him into a leather store to buy an engraved leather cuff.

Andrew's gone quiet, and Neil looks up at him. Andrew's face is soft, caressing the leather, over the words on the inside of the cuff –  _Neil's Daddy_  in all caps, with the date he signed the contract under it.

"Andrew," Neil whispers, and Andrew blinks, eyes suspiciously shiny, looking up at him. He swallows, before handing the cuff to Neil and stretching out his left wrist.

Neil wordlessly buckles the cuff around Andrew's wrist, and it fits snugly, black leather looking amazing with his tattoos. The outside was plain, but both Neil and Andrew knew exactly what was under it, and what it meant.

Andrew grabs Neil's hair when he's finished and hauls him into a deep kiss. Neil makes a soft sound at the rough action, but Andrew kisses him hard and all he could do is go pliant in Andrew's arms, whimpering.

He wraps his hands around Andrew's neck, curving their bodies together, holding on as Andrew devours him.

When they part, he's panting, breathless, and Neil hides in his neck as he asks Andrew - "do you like it?" in the quietest voice ever, and Andrew pulls him back to look him in the face.

"I love it," he says honestly, and Neil smiles happily, pressing their lips together again. When Neil pulls back, Andrew kisses him softly on his forehead.

Neil flushes lightly, before Andrew decides that they both needed a shower, sending Neil to the bathroom, and following right behind.

~

“What do you want for breakfast?” Andrew asks him, going into the kitchen, Neil following right behind.

“It’s Christmas,” Neil grins, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island and swinging side to side. “I want a ton of bacon and pancakes!”

Andrew scoffs. “Wymack would kill me. And you.”

“ _Yes_ , but he said that we could eat as much as we want, provided we find our asses in the gym in the morning,” Neil grins cheekily and Andrew sighs.

He takes out everything from the fridge. “Might as well join you in the morning.”

“That’d be horrible,” Neil groans. “I can’t exercise with a boner, that would be so weird! Can you imagine if Coach saw me?” he pouts and Andrew laughs lightly, putting bacon in the pan without a care for his shirtless body. “What’s your gym routine?” He asks, getting up to put on the coffee, before leaning on the counter.

“Weights, mostly,” Andrew responds, putting frozen pancakes in the oven. “Also, boxing.”

“Mm,” Neil trails his eyes over the entirety of Andrew’s body, appreciating the hard, sculpted muscles. “I’m a cardio kinda guy. Weights are evil.”

Andrew laughs, turning over the bacon in the pan. “Not if you do it right,” he shakes his head. “Extra crispy?” He asks, referring to the bacon.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil breathes, stomach grumbling at the smell permeating the air. “When did you start getting your tattoos?” He asks, looking at the ink covering Andrew’s arms, from the shoulder all the way down to his wrist, which was now covered by Neil’s gift. Neil smiles slightly, his heart thumping.

“I used to wear armbands,” Andrew’s voice is soft as he dumps the cooked bacon on a plate and puts some more in the pan. “Covered from my wrist to my elbow, because I didn’t need anyone feeling sorry for me.”

Neil doesn’t have to ask what for, because he remembers all too well how the scars felt under his lips. He swallows harshly, wanting to go back in time and kill everyone who made Andrew feel like he wasn’t good enough.

Andrew looks thoughtful. “It was when Kevin got the tattoo of the Queen chess piece to cover up the  _2_  in our first year, that was when I got my first tattoo. It was this one.” He turns over his arm, and unbuckles the leather cuff. Covering his entire wrist is a large, black triskelion.

“Figuring out I was a Dom and having Kevin as a sub, although he was horrible at it, was what helped me get better. Having control over what someone felt-  it was the best feeling in the world. So, I got the BDSM symbol,” Andrew shrugs, before buckling the cuff and bending to get the pancakes out of the oven.

Neil’s mouth is dry. He chews on his lip, looking at the muscles of Andrew’s back tense and relax as he stands. “Why only your arms, though?” He asks, looking at the pale, unmarked expanse of Andrew’s body.

“They were the only part of my body that I needed to cover up,” Andrew says, tearing a piece of pancake and tasting it. He turns to smirk at Neil. “Think I should tattoo my dick too?”

Neil rolls his eyes, before launching at Andrew and kissing him. It tore him apart to know what Andrew had gone through, to know what his loving, kind Daddy had to suffer. Neil lets all his love flow into the kiss, pressing close to Andrew. Andrew groans into the kiss, hands on Neil’s waist before boosting him up onto the counter.

Neil’s legs wrap around Andrew’s waist, holding him tightly as he kisses Andrew headily. He kisses Andrew until he’s out of breath and heaving, his mind buzzing.

He tucks his head in the curve of Andrew’s shoulder, mumbling, “I love you so much, Daddy,” in the softest voice ever, holding onto Andrew for dear life.

Andrew kisses his neck gently, holding Neil to him. Neil doesn’t ever want to move, loves being in Andrew’s arms but then Andrew’s saying softly, “the bacon’s burning, baby boy.”

Neil whines, tightening his limbs around Andrew. “Let it.”

Andrew chuckles in Neil’s ear, stubble grazing against Neil’s soft cheek and Neil shudders. He lowers his voice to a rumble when he says, “if you let me finish make breakfast, I’ll let you keep my cock warm while I watch TV.”

Neil grins happily, letting Andrew go immediately. He couldn’t really say no to that, now could he?

~

Neil’s so full by the time Andrew’s leading him to the couch in front of the television. He’d scarfed down at least ten pancakes and way more bacon, and probably ate at least three cups of pancake syrup. Add a cup of coffee and yoghurt, and he was more stuffed than he’d ever been.

There’s a box on the coffee table that wasn’t there before, and Andrew picks it up, smirking at Neil. “I have something I think you’d like. I went for it while you were forcing down the last of your pancakes.”

Neil rolls his eyes, but smiles shyly as he takes the box.

Daddy," Neil says softly when he opens it, eyes wide. Andrew looks smug. "Holy fuck."

"You like it?" Andrew asks, and Neil nods, imagining wearing the cock cage in the box. He opens the box, taking out the small chastity cage made up of metal bars, turning it in his hand.

"Do I have to wear it every day?" Neil asks softly, because while he's practically aroused by the thought of it constricting his cock, he can't imagine wearing it every single day.

Andrew laughs, shaking his head. "We're not in a twenty-four seven BDSM relationship, so I don't require you to wear it every day. Plus, I like to see your cock hard and ready for me.” Neil blushes brightly. “We'll use it for pleasure and punishment, that's all."

Neil clears his throat as Andrew continues. "And I think if I ever have to go out of town, I'll lock you up so you'll remember who you belong to."

Neil glares at Andrew suspiciously. “Is this why you haven’t allowed me to cum for the entire week?”

Andrew smirks. “That’s exactly why.”

Neil pouts. Although Andrew had reassured Neil that it wasn't a punishment, it didn't stop him from edging Neil until he was frustratingly close, and then telling him to take a shower.

But what made it all easier was that Andrew didn't get off either.

"Come on, let’s try on your cage."

Neil grins, pushing off his underwear. Andrew crouches, and Neil blushes and tries not to get half hard as Andrew unlocks the small padlock and tucks Neil's cock into the small metal cage.

The weight is considerable, and sort of comfortable, and he gets a warm feeling of protection. His cock gets half hard and presses against the sides of the cage. "Fuck," he murmurs, looking down at the metal cage weighing between his legs.

"You'll wear it for most of the day," Andrew murmurs, and Neil nods, excitement coursing through him.

He sighs contentedly as Andrew sits on the couch. Andrew grabs a cushion and tosses it on the ground, making Neil kneel between his legs. He pushes down the band of his sweats, his cock half hard and laying against his thigh.

He slides a hand in Neil’s hair, as he turns on the television, guiding Neil to lay his cheek on his thigh, mouth gently wrapping around Andrew’s cock. 

Sound filters from the background, but Neil ignores it. With his cock safely tucked into the cage, and his Daddy’s cock nestled hotly in his mouth, he lets himself float.

~

Andrew lets Neil float for a while, his baby boy relaxed and body heavy as he holds Andrew’s cock in his mouth.

When Andrew brings him up. Neil’s blinking blearily, eyes cloudy as he looks up at Andrew, face scrunched adorably. Andrew draws him up for a kiss, tucking his hard cock back into his sweats as he lets Neil climb on his lap.

“Do you want a snack?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil scrunches his face up, shaking his head. Andrew tuts. “You’ve been down for a while, baby boy,” he murmurs. “You need something to get your energy back up.”

Neil hums, nuzzling Andrew’s neck. “Gatorade?” He asks softly, and Andrew nods in approval, patting Neil on the rump.

Neil takes the unsaid direction, slides off Andrew’s lap, curling into the cushion as Andrew goes for the bottle in the fridge. He puts a straw in it, before carrying it back. He gives it to Neil, sitting back on the couch, and Neil wraps his hands around it, sucking leisurely, blinking slowly up at the television.

Andrew feels calm, contented and it’s only when Neil asks “What’re you watching, Daddy?” and he honestly doesn’t know, that he realises that he’d been in Dom space himself.

It was hardly ever that he’d let himself go into it, and he’d always been aware of it on some level, but this time he’d sunk without even realising, because he  _trusted_   Neil.

He smiles lightly before pulling Neil closer and taking the rest of Gatorade that Neil offers when he’s full.

He’s happy, and that was never a horrible feeling.

~

Neil curls up and watches television for a few hours, body relaxed and buzzy.

“Do you need to go see Matt today, baby boy?” Andrew asks him, hand stroking Neil’s hair gently.

Neil hums lightly, shaking his head. “I told him I’d go visit him tomorrow.”

“Good,” Andrew extracts himself from Neil’s hold, and Neil sighs. “I’ll be right back, baby boy.”

Neil nods, focusing on the TV as Andrew goes into the bedroom.

A few minutes later, a box is tossed onto Neil’s lap, and Neil burns a bright red when he sees the box with the words –  _Shower Enema System._

Andrew leans close, gripping Neil’s hair and pressing his lips to Neil’s ear.

“Clean yourself out good, baby boy, because I’m going to fuck you _good_ today. I’m gonna shove my fist so far up your ass, you’ll feel it in your gullet. And then, I’m going fuck you when you’re loose and open, and shove another cock in your hole, and you’ll be so full, you’ll forget how to  _speak.”_

Neil takes a deep ragged breath, his cock hardening vainly in his cage. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whimpers and Andrew continues.

“I’m gonna force so many orgasms out of you, baby boy,” Andrew growls. “You’ll be coming dry, and you wouldn’t even be hard.”

“ _Yes,”_  Neil gasps, clutching the box as pleasure races through him, cock pressing painfully against the metal bars of the cage.

“Meet me in the playroom,” Andrew says softly, catching Neil’s earlobe between his teeth and pulling lightly. “Don’t rush.”

“Okay, Daddy,” he says softly, before bolting off the couch and racing into the bathroom, Andrew’s chuckle following him all the way.

~

Andrew’s setting black latex gloves on a metal table that already has a dildo and a bottle of J-Lube placed strategically near the bed when Neil comes into the playroom, about forty minutes later. He’s flushed and naked, his collar buckled securely around his neck.

“Good?” Andrew asks him as he unbuckles the leather cuff, resting it to the side so it doesn’t get dirty. Neil nods, smiling slightly, his caged cock pressing against the bars, still struggling to get hard.

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil says softly, and Andrew nods in approval, pulling Neil in to kiss his forehead.

“Sit,” he commands, and Neil obeys, perching his cute ass on the edge of the bed, looking up at Andrew expectantly.

He gives Neil another bottle of Gatorade, looking at him expectantly. “Drink at least half. We’re going to be here a while, and you were also in subspace earlier. We need your energy up.”

Neil takes the Gatorade and sucks in slowly, watching as Andrew shakes some powder in a bowl on the metal table.

“What’s that?” Neil asks curiously, and Andrew glances back at him.

“It’s J-Lube,” Andrew replies. “It’s a powder that you dissolve in water which becomes a lubricant that’s very effective for fisting.”

Neil accepts that, drinking until the bottle is at half. Andrew comes over to him and takes the bottle, setting it to the side. He kisses Neil softly, and Neil responds eagerly, arching up into the kiss.

He wraps his arms around Andrew, just as Andrew grabs him by the waist and hoists him further up the bed, pressing him down into the mattress.

Neil goes pliant under him, letting Andrew take control, moaning as Andrew maps out his mouth, taking Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it lightly.

Andrew parts their lips, trailing his tongue down Neil’s neck, pulling Neil’s pierced nipple lightly between his teeth – not too hard, since it was still healing.

Neil cries out, back arching, and Andrew continues making his way down Neil’s body, grazing Neil’s tender skin with his teeth and dragging his tongue against his sensitive spots.

Neil whimpers, fingers clenching in the sheets. “Daddy,” he whimpers and Andrew swipes his tongue at the small pool of precum drooling lazily out of his caged cock.

He presses kisses to the insides of Neil’s thighs, the base of his cock, Neil hadn’t waxed in a while so there was a little stubble that brushes across his sensitive lips.

Andrew smirks, and then he’s wrapping his mouth around the head of Neil’s caged cock and Neil gasps wetly.

“F-fuck!” He cries out as Andrew’s tongue strokes Neil’s trapped member through the bars of the metal cage. He teases Neil until he’s sobbing and writhing on the bed, precum streaming from his cock onto Andrew’s tongue as his cock struggles to harden.

Andrew slides his tongue into the opening at the top, pressing into Neil’s slit and Neil screams, chest heaving.

“Fuck,” he sobs, body trembling. “Fuck, Daddy.”

He flinches from the sensitivity Andrew pushes his tongue further into his tip, body jerking at every swipe.

Andrew teases him some more, until Neil’s trying to escape from his exploring tongue. He sits up, grinning down at Neil, whose entire body is flushed, blinking blearily at him.

“Turn over,” Andrew commands softly, and Neil complies without hesitation, turning onto his stomach.

Andrew parts his ass cheeks and sucks on his hole, and Neil cries out at the sudden assault of pleasure, hips grinding uselessly into the bed, trying to get friction but not succeeding.

“Daddy,” Neil wails, and Andrew spreads his cheeks, pressing his tongue deeply into Neil’s hole and eating him out.

Neil pushes back against his heat desperately, already keyed up because he hadn’t been able to come in days, arousal running hot under his skin.

Andrew could see the goosebumps spreading across Neil’s ass cheeks and up his spine, and he delves deeper, pushing in two fingers and opening Neil up more.

“Daddy, I want to come,” Neil sobs softly, and Andrew grins, pressing a soft kiss to Neil’s ass cheek before kneeling up.

He reaches over and grabs the gloves from the table, pulling them on with a snap. He grips Neil’s hips, yanking Neil up on his knees.

Neil arches his back, sinking his upper body into the mattress. Andrew sits back on his heels, looking at Neil’s open, waiting hole.

“Safeword?” He asks softly, gloved fingers rubbing lightly over Neil’s hole.

“Lighter, Daddy,” Neil sighs faintly into the mattress.

“Good boy,” Andrew praises him, kissing the base of Neil’s spine, still not sinking his fingers in. “If your knees start to hurt, let me know.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whispers.

“And if you feel like you’re going to come, you have permission to do so as many times as you want until we’re finished,” Andrew commands him softly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil hums, smiling. “Can I get a kiss?”

Andrew presses his thumb slightly into Neil’s hole, unlubed. “Are you nervous, baby boy?”

“Just a little bit, Daddy,” Neil confesses lowly. “But I trust you.”

Andrew smiles wryly, before reaching down for Neil’s collar, and pulling him up, kissing him hard. He holds the back of Neil’s neck tightly. “Don’t be afraid to use your safewords, baby boy.”

“Never,” Neil smiles, before sinking back into the bed, arching his back and spreading his legs. His caged cock hangs weightily and Andrew palms the key that he’d hung on a chain around his neck.

He gathers some lube on his fingers, pushing them into Neil’s waiting hole. Neil moans lowly as he’s finally filled, the fingers sliding easily into him.

Andrew uses his free hand to pull Neil’s ass cheek to the side, opening him up wider. He twists his fingers, crooking them and pressing lightly against Neil’s prostate.

Neil jerks, a soft cry escaping his mouth, as Andrew rubs his prostate gently.

A clear, thin stream of precum slowly drips to the bed as Neil cries out, shaking under Andrew’s ministrations. Andrew pushes harder, assaulting the sensitive area, and Neil screams, thighs tensing.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasps into the pillow, clenching the sheets tightly. “Daddy!” His breaths come faster, his entire body quaking as Andrew fucks his prostate. “I’m  _coming_ ,” he moans lowly, voice cracked.

His body locks up as he’s forced to cum, cock still soft and trapped. He screams, and Andrew milks him, sliding in another finger and fucking him.

When he finally comes down, Andrew doesn’t let up. He curls his three fingers and twists them roughly inside of Neil, making him cry out.

Neil’s gasping for air as Andrew continues focusing on his sensitive, swollen prostate. He rests his palm at the base of Neil’s spine, holding him in place, thumb stroking gently.

“I- It’s so good,” Neil chokes out, and Andrew smirks, fucking him harder. “ _Jesus_ , Daddy!”

Andrew presses a soft kiss to Neil’s ass cheek. He fucks Neil with three fingers until Neil’s screaming and writhing, as another orgasm is forced out of his limp cock.

“Shit, fuck,  _shit_ ,” Neil babbles incoherently as his body quakes violently, and he almost falls to the bed, but Andrew slides his forearm under Neil’s abdomen, holding him up and driving his fingers in deep. Neil cries out inarticulate words, body spasming every time Andrew grazes his swollen nub. “Fuck, Daddy,  _yellow, yellow_ , holy shit, I can’t  _breathe_ -“

Andrew withdraws his fingers, and immediately Neil falls onto his back, gasping for air, his entire body twitching. He looks down pitifully at his caged cock, soaked in his cum, swallowing harshly. “Fuck, Daddy, that second one was so intense.”

“Forced orgasms from prostate milking do that to you,” Andrew grins, before reaching over and grabbing the half-empty bottle of Gatorade with his clean hand. “Drink some, baby boy.”

Neil grabs it and sucks some down greedily, before giving it back to Andrew. He groans, cupping his caged cock gently, fondling his balls.

“Now, you’re relaxed,” Andrew smirks. “Back on your knees when you’re ready, baby boy. We have a lot more to go.”

Neil grins excitedly, bouncing up and presenting himself to Andrew, wiggling his ass in Andrew’s face. Andrew smacks him lightly, and Neil giggles.

Andrew takes some more lube and slides three fingers back inside easily, pumping them, loving the squelch of his fingers and the way Neil’s hole puckers every time. He works in the pinkie slowly but surely, and Neil moans softly.

He doesn’t focus too much on Neil’s prostate, because there was going to be a lot of time for that later. The pinkie slides in, and Andrew twists his hand, opening Neil up gently.

“More, Daddy,” Neil whispers, pressing back against Andrew. “I wanna feel you.”

“Patience, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, pressing a kiss to his ass. The thumb isn’t that difficult to press in – the difficulty would be the rest of his hand.

“Fuck,” Neil groans when Andrew has five fingers inside of him, opening him up. “Fuck, Daddy, I’m so ready.”

Andrew doesn’t rush, rotating his hand gently, the lube aiding the way as he works his knuckles in slowly.

“Bear down, baby boy,” Andrew commands gently, and Neil complies, and then Andrew’s knuckles are in and Neil’s shuddering.

“ _Holy_  fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck,” Neil’s chanting over and over, and Andrew’s just looking down at where most of his hand is swallowed by his baby boy’s asshole. There wasn’t much to go again, but he doesn’t want to rush it.

“You’re doing so good, baby boy,” Andrew praises him and Neil’s trembling again.

“Daddy, I’m so full, holy fuck,” Neil gasps. “Holy shit, I love it so much. Daddy, fuck me.”

Andrew could only comply, his hand wrapped in Neil’s warmth when he shoves it in until his wrist, and Neil sobs soundlessly into the pillow, asshole clamping down around Andrew’s wrist as he comes again.

“Daddy,” Neil chokes, and Andrew kisses his ass gently. “ _Daddy_.” He seems incapable of saying anything else as Andrew’s pulling out his hand until the knuckles are out and then shoving it back in, prolonging Neil’s orgasm. “ _Oh fuck!_ ”

“I need a fucking cock ring,” Andrew grunts to himself, his cock leaking in his pants as Neil shakes, enduring his orgasm.

“For me?” Neil pants softly, breathlessly, laughing. “Don’t bother, my cock’s gonna give up after that one.”

“For me,” Andrew amends, squeezing his cock lightly in his pants and it jerks. “I’m about to bust in my pants just from watching you, baby boy,” he groans. “You’re so fucking sexy, taking my entire hand like that.”

Neil moans softly, rocking back on Andrew’s hand. “It’s impossibly good, Daddy, you have no idea. Fuck.”

“Better than my cock?” Andrew chuckles, pulling his hand out and fisting it, before pressing it back into Neil. Neil cries out, before groaning with laughter.

“ _Nothing’s_  better than your cock,” he promises, before all words are fucked out of him as Andrew pushes his fist sloppily in and out of Neil’s asshole.

“You’ve been so good today, maybe you  _will_  get my cock,” Andrew muses, fucking Neil harder with his fist, Neil’s rim turning red and puffy.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil sobs into his pillow, and Andrew slides his fist into Neil and lets it rest there. His baby boy is so tight and warm, and Neil’s body is sweaty and trembling from how full he felt. He can feel Neil’s lungs heaving for air from where his hand is nestled.

Andrew lets his knuckles brush against Neil’s prostate and Neil cries out at the sensitivity, his body jerking away from Andrew. He doesn’t get far, as Andrew holds him in place, and twists his hand inside of Neil.

There’s a large pool of cum and precum on the bed under Neil, and his baby boy is holding on to a pillow and making the sweetest sounds as Andrew takes him apart.

“You’re perfect,” Andrew murmurs, before sliding out his hand and yanking off the gloves that are slicked with lube, spreading Neil’s ass cheeks. His hole is open and wide, just waiting for something to be buried in it.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Andrew says softly, and Neil whines happily. “But, I really, really need to get a cock ring.”

Because if he so much as  _touched_ his cock – that was gonna be it.

Neil snorts as Andrew stands. He doesn’t wanna leave his baby boy empty, so he grabs the dildo, and presses it into Neil. It slides in so easily, there’s barely any resistance, and Neil moans happily as he filled again.

“Be a good boy,” Andrew commands, leaving Neil on his knees with a dildo in his ass. He ambles over to the playroom, grabbing a black silicone cock ring, stepping out of his pants, his hard cock swinging free, a bead of precum already pooling at the tip.

Andrew slides his cock and balls through the ring, letting it wrap firmly around the base of his cock, holding his orgasm at bay.

He makes his way back to where Neil’s spread out deliciously on the bed, stuffed with the nude-coloured dildo. “How does it feel?” he asks softly, getting back onto the bed and grabbing the base of the dildo and twisting it slightly.

Neil groans softly. “It- it’s not as full as your fist but f-fuck it’s deep,” he whimpers. “It almost feels like your cock, Daddy.”

“Mmm,” Andrew pulls the dildo all the way out and pushes back in. There’s no resistance and Neil moans. “How’s it different?”

Neil giggles softly, reaching back to touch the dildo with his fingers. “It feels… dead,” he tries, and Andrew snorts, catching his hand before he pulls it back, pressing a soft kiss to his fingers and letting him go. “And it’s not attached to you. Oh, Daddy, when you fuck me, it’s mind-blowing.”

Andrew smiles, pulling on his right glove, still lubed. He puts some more lube, before pressing two fingers in alongside the dildo. It goes in easily. “I’ll let you wax poetic about me later,” he promises, and Neil snorts. “Right now, I’m gonna stick my cock in you.”

Andrew palms his cock with his lubed hand. He pulls the dildo out of his baby boy’s ass and replaces it with his cock. Neil’s groan is guttural.

It’s so weird, with no resistance, Neil’s hole is open and lax as Andrew slides into him. “You’re too open,” Andrew laments. “Need to fill you up more.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Neil moans at the implication, and Andrew takes the dildo, slowly pressing the head into Neil’s hole above his cock. “F-fuck, Daddy.”

“What’s your safeword, baby boy?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil answers him, voice low and groaning. “Good,” he grunts, and the head of the dildo pushes in and Neil cries out. It’s so tight, and Andrew’s cock feels oversensitive and ready to burst.

He endures it, pushing the dildo in further. “Colour?” he asks softly.

“Green!” Neil pants out, his body trembling at the intrusion. “Green, Daddy, keeping going,  _yes_!”

Andrew slides the dildo in all the way until the fake balls are pressed against the base of Andrew’s cock.

Andrew takes the chain with the cock cage key off from around his neck, giving it to Neil. “Unlock yourself but don’t touch your cock.”

Neil scrambles to obey with trembling fingers, and when it’s off and he’s sighing with relief, Andrew starts to fuck him hard, holding the dildo in place. The fake cock’s veins are rubbing against Andrew, and pressing him hard into Neil’s sweet spot and Neil’s screaming soundlessly into the bed as Andrew drills into him.

He ruts into Neil breathlessly, still in some level of disbelief that his baby boy had taken his entire fist and  _loved_  it, and was now riding back on the two cocks impaling him.

Andrew groans, his balls were so full and painful, he’s so close, but he wasn’t going to come until Neil did at least one more time.

“Are you hard, baby boy?” he grunts out as he continues fucking into Neil.

“Y-Yes, Daddy!” Neil gasps out, “I’m so close! You feel so good,” he whimpers.

“You’re amazing, baby boy,” Andrew praises, and Neil’s entire body clamps down as he presses deep inside, grinding his cock into Neil’s sweet spot.

Neil’s orgasm is soundless and dry, but his whole body shudders violently, and he convulses, scrabbling at the sheets trying to ride out his mind-blowing orgasm, hole clenching vainly around the two cocks spearing him open.

Andrew can’t take it anymore, pulls his cock out and pulls off the cock ring. “Mouth or ass, baby boy?” he growls and Neil immediately falls to his back looking at Andrew with red, teary eyes.

“ _Mouth, Daddy_ ,” he gasps, and Andrew moves closer, feeding Neil his leaking cock, and Neil sucks him eagerly, pressing his tongue against the tip of Andrew’s cock, before letting Andrew’s thick member slide down his throat.

Andrew groans, hand sliding into Neil’s auburn locks and gripping his curls tightly as he fucks Neil’s mouth. Neil’s eyes meet Andrew’s as he lets Andrew use his mouth, and Andrew can barely get in three good thrusts before his balls are drawing up and he’s coming hard.

Neil sucks him happily, moaning softly as he swallows Andrew’s come. Andrew withdraws his cock and Neil’s smile is loopy, high off his multiple orgasms.

Andrew exhales slowly, entire body feeling relaxed and heavy after his orgasm. Neil’s blinking sleepily, looking up at Andrew. “Daddy, that was fucking awesome.”

Andrew smiles, bending to kiss Neil on his lips chastely. “You were perfect, baby boy,” he murmurs and Neil hums happily.

He stands, stretching, before sliding the dildo out of Neil’s ass. He runs a finger around Neil’s inflamed rim, and Neil twitches lightly.

Neil’s on some level of subspace, floating but not fully immersed. Andrew unbuckles his collar, and rests it to the side, wiping Neil down gently.

He picks Neil up gently, carrying him to the bathroom, and Neil relaxes in the bathtub as Andrew goes to clean up the bedroom, changing the sheets and throwing away the gloves. He puts the dildo and the cock cage to the side to be cleaned later.

He takes a bottle of water, and carries it back to Neil. Neil smiles when he sees Andrew. Andrew gives him the bottle and cleans Neil off gently, washing him down and cleaning him.

He helps Neil get out of the tub, wrapping him in a white fluffy towel and making him sit on a stool in the bathroom, before washing himself off with not near enough care.

Then, he carries Neil to the bed, laying him out, and checking his hole as Neil sinks into the soft, clean bed. He checks to make sure that there are no tears, and it doesn’t look dangerously red, it’s calmed down to a pinkish colour as Neil soaked in the water.

He pats Neil’s ass gently, and he shakes it, turning to smile at Andrew.

“That was everything I ever dreamed it would be,” Neil murmurs as Andrew lays next to him and pulls the covers over them. Neil shuffles closer to him, throwing one foot over Andrew’s thighs and an arm over his chest.

“I’m glad,” Andrew murmurs, pressing a kiss to Neil’s hair. “Do you know some Doms train their baby boys to come in cock cages for a few weeks to a few months? So when the cock cage is off, they still don’t get hard and they cum with their cock soft.”

Neil makes a soft sound. “That would be so weird.”

Andrew chuckles quietly. “Don’t worry, I like my baby boy nice and hard for me,” he murmurs, before pulling Neil closer, practically on top of him.

Neil giggles. “I’m glad, Daddy. I like you nice and hard too.”

Andrew shakes his head fondly, kissing Neil’s forehead. “Go to sleep, trouble.”

Neil smiles, wrapping around Andrew and resting his head on Andrew’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Daddy,” he murmurs, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags: fisting, double penetration, cock cages, forced orgasms
> 
> This fic was only grazing the list of _my_ kinks, and then I got these wonderful requests  <3 (if I wrote this fic with all of my kinks, y'all wouldn't be here lmao) (mwah)
> 
> Requested by mellowmoose: "my requests are more cock-warmer" :)
> 
> Requested by B: "I've always had a thing for fisting, but like also with the slow build-up to it?"
> 
> Requested by Allie: "If you'd ever be interested in doing something with double penetration? Not with another person of course. We all know Andrew is too protective of his baby boy for that"
> 
> Requested by Pippin: "Also can I throw another request for sugar at you? Orgasm control-edging! I'm all for cages, too, haha. Also multiple forced orgasms."  
>  
> 
> Two more chapters holy fuck


	19. Chapter 19

New Year’s passes without a hitch. Neil rings in the New Year with Andrew’s lips on his and Andrew's cock buried deep inside of him. Couldn’t get better than that.  

School starts back with full force after that, but with Andrew’s help, Neil doesn’t get swamped immediately. The Foxes win their first game of the year, and although Dan talks to Neil warily at first, their relationship grows nevertheless.  

Neil’s happy. That’s really all there is to it, an overwhelming feeling of happiness, that overtakes him suddenly while he’s standing in the line of a coffee shop.  

He smiles to himself, wrapping his arms around his body as he waits, wondering if he should buy something for Andrew as well. Instead of stressing to make the decision, he texts Andrew, who replies that he’d be in classes for the entire day so there was no way to get the coffee to him.  

Neil puts his phone away as he reaches the front of the line, placing his coffee order and asking for a slice of blueberry pie with a lot of whipped cream (because fuck New Year’s Resolutions and fuck Wymack’s diet).  

“Neil?” A soft voice comes from the side when he finishes his order, and Neil looks to the side to see Jeremy sitting in a seat by the window, smiling at him.  

“Hey!” Neil smiles widely, folding his receipt and pushing it in his pocket as he walks over to him. “Can I sit?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Jeremy gestures to the seat opposite him. “Kevin’s in the little boy’s room. He should be out in a moment.” 

Neil nods. Jeremy’s hand is curled lightly around a glass of half empty milkshake, and there’s an empty cup next to him. “How are you?” Neil asks, genuinely interested because he was rooting for their relationship. “Where’s your other third?” 

Jeremy smiles lightly. “Jean’s a physical therapist, so he has a 9 to 5 job. He loves it, though. He has his own practice, and Kevin and I get free… massages all the time,” he chuckles, ears turning red.  

“Oh, you’re the coach of a high school Exy team, right?” Neil asks, and Jeremy lights up.  

“Not high school, pre-school!” He laughs. “I teach little kids the wonders of Exy and I love it! They’re so passionate about the sport, it’s refreshing. And at that age it doesn’t matter if you’re good at it or bad, you just need to have fun.” 

“You used to play pro, what happened?” Neil asks curiously, and Jeremy shrugs, leaning back, an easy smile still on his face.  

“Nothing did. I had my taste at the fame. I didn’t lose my passion for it, but it gets tiring after a while. I wanted something more fulfilling. I love my little Bumblebees.” 

Neil laughs, just as his name is called, and he excuses himself to go for his order. When he sits back down, Kevin’s appeared, with a fresh cup of coffee.  

“Hey slave driver,” he greets Kevin, grinning widely. Kevin scoffs just as Jeremy giggles. “He’s horrible to us on court, I don’t know why you like him.” 

Jeremy grins, looking over at Kevin. “Ah, he’s horrible, but he produces results.” 

Neil sighs heavily. “You weren’t supposed to take his side,” he pouts, and Jeremy laughs, leaning over to peck Kevin on the cheek. “Hey, so is it totally weird if I bring up Shibari in this wonderful family establishment?” 

Jeremy laughs, shaking his head. “I guess we’ll just refrain from shouting our joy for it and we’ll be fine.” 

Kevin rolls his eyes and Neil moves his gaze over to him. “Tried it yet?”  

Kevin shakes his head. “I will probably have a panic attack the second I leave the ground.” 

“Dude, same,” Neil snorts and Jeremy scoffs.  

“Wimps,” he says good-naturedly, grinning to show them he’s joking. “I'm kidding. Honestly, if Jean hit me once with a whip, I might curl up in a ball and cry for two hours.” 

Kevin snorts, taking a sip of his black coffee, which Neil notices is sugarless, which, ew. He ignores Kevin and his gross habits, focusing on Jeremy. "Can you tell me what it's like for you?"

“When Jean ties me up,” Jeremy says softly. “It feels amazing. The rope feels like it’s holding me together, like it’s hugging me everywhere. And then when he suspends me, it’s like nothing can touch me. I don’t have anything to do but _exist._ And I know that my Dom is watching over me so I'm safe.” 

Neil smiles slightly, because that’s something like what he experiences when Andrew’s using him as a cockwarmer. Jeremy has a slightly cloudy look in his eyes and Kevin’s looking at him fondly.  

“That sounds beautiful,” Neil gushes, and Jeremy blinks, smiling at Neil. He leans closer toward Kevin, who raises his arm and lets Jeremy tuck himself closer to him. “I love being in subspace.” 

“What’s it like for you?” Jeremy asks Neil, who blushes brightly, then takes a big piece of pie to hide it. 

Kevin smiles lightly as he remembers what Neil told him at the club but he doesn’t say anything to spoil it, waiting for Neil to talk.  

“Pain gets me there, but what really gets me there is being used as a cock warmer,” Neil says dreamily and Jeremy smiles at him encouragingly. “It’s just- when he’s using me like that, I feel so warm and loved. All I have to do is just… float, holding him in me.” 

Neil blushes lightly, before stuffing his face with some more pie in his mouth.  

“Subspace is amazing," Jeremy agrees softly, before asking, "Are you going to visit the BDSM club again?" Neil shrugs, frowning. 

"I want to," he says softly, chewing thoughtfully. "Maybe just to look around this time." 

"Hey, Sundays are sub nights," Jeremy grins. "Maybe you could ask Andrew to let you come. It's a lot of fun because we finally get to party without our big bad protective Doms looking over us." Jeremy nudges Kevin. "Tell him how much fun it is!" 

Kevin shrugs, sipping his gross coffee. "It's alright," he concedes and Neil snorts.  

"It does sound like fun," he tells Jeremy with a wide smile. "I'll see what Andrew says." 

"Awesome," Jeremy grins. "Both Kevin and I will be there on Sunday, so if you show up, look for us."

"I will," Neil nods, taking a sip of his coffee, before frowning over at Kevin. "What about you, why didn't you let yourself get into subspace with Andrew?"

Kevin clears his throat, frowning into his coffee. The mood tenses a bit, but Kevin answers anyway. "Submitting requires a lot of trust- and while I did trust Andrew, I just couldn't- let go."

"Are you still?" Neil asks softly. "Scared of letting go?"

Kevin flushes lightly, meeting Neil's eyes unashamedly. "No," he answers, and Neil sees the honesty in his eyes. "Andrew did the best thing ever for me by calling Jean."

Jeremy smiles happily at Kevin, leaning up and kissing his red cheek. "So, how does subspace work for you?" Neil asks him, shovelling the delicious pie in his mouth.

Kevin rests the cup on the table, drumming his finger slightly. "Pain. That's all that does it for me."

"He also has a praise kink," Jeremy adds in excitedly, and Neil snorts, rolling his eyes. Kevin glares at Jeremy, who giggles.

"Of course he does," Neil laughs, shaking his head. "What about you?" He asks Jeremy. "You're spilling Kevin's secrets. What's one of your kinks?"

"Hmm," Jeremy looks thoughtful, and Kevin sends him an incredulous look.

"Don't act like you don't know," he scoffs, before turning back to Neil. "He loves lingerie."

Neil grins widely when he sees Jeremy's red face. "Dude, I love lingerie too! Are you wearing some now?"

Jeremy gets redder, and even Kevin's face heats up a bit. "Holy shit," Neil laughs delightedly. "That's fucking hot." Jeremy groans, hiding his face in Kevin's shoulder and Kevin pats him awkwardly.

"What about you?" Kevin asks, coughing awkwardly, and Neil sits back, thinking.

"Andrew pierced my nipples as part of a scene," Neil says dreamily. "That was fucking awesome."

"Holy-" Kevin's eyes actually get a bit glassy, before he looks at Jeremy. "Do you think Jean will do that for me?"

Jeremy frowns, getting out from where he was hiding. "He probably would," Jeremy thinks out loud. "But I don't wanna be there for that," he shudders. "Needles make me wanna throw up."

Neil scoffs, shaking his head. "Kevin," Neil says seriously. "Tell Jean. You could probably try play piercing, if you don't want it permanent. But it's the fucking  _bomb_."

Kevin exhales slowly, and Neil could tell he's just imagining the thrill of pain. "Fuck, I will."

"Great," Jeremy groans. "I'm surrounded by pain sluts."

"You are," Neil says happily, before drinking the rest of his coffee.

~ 

Neil was floating. He sighs happily, shuffling against the blankets, blinking sleepily at the ceiling as Andrew works at his desk on the side, deeply engrossed in tapping away at his laptop.

Andrew's spread-eagled Neil across his bed, tying his wrists and ankles to each corner. He’d given Neil a way out for each knot, but Neil doesn’t even think about that, instead focusing on his hard cock. There's a bright pink ring on the base of his cock, and around his balls, keeping him nice and hard with no other stimulation. There's a butt plug that Andrew had buried up Neil ass, but it's just... there, not doing anything. 

"Bored?" Andrew's voice floats over to where Neil is laying and Neil sighs. 

"A little," he admits, although he's really comfortable, he kind of wants Andrew's attention. 

"Good," Andrew murmurs, and the butt plug in Neil's ass turns on. Neil squeaks softly, the vibe buzzing away at Neil's prostate, making his cock jerk. 

"Fuck, Daddy," he groans softly, pleasure shooting up his spine. He sighs heavily as Andrew continues typing. It feels like forever before Andrew’s closing his laptop and making his way over to where Neil's floating, blinking as he focuses on Andrew's face. 

"Hi Daddy," he murmurs, his cock laying heavily against his abdomen. 

"Baby boy," Andrew responds softly, touching Neil's cock lightly, spreading his finger up Neil's hard member. 

Neil moans softly. "Did you finish your work?" he asks, and Andrew shrugs noncommittally.  

"Colour?" Andrew asks softly, and Neil answers him, smiling happily. "I think I'm going to do this more often," he murmurs, finger stroking Neil's side, sending goosebumps flaring in its wake. "I like having you here, hard and ready for me." 

Neil bites his lower lip, flushing lightly. Andrew tweaks one of his pierced nipples lightly, and Neil groans, hips jerking. Andrew continues touching him lightly, passing his hand over Neil's abdomen and circling his navel with the pad of his index finger. 

Neil moans softly as Andrew trails his hand down to cup his balls lightly. Neil pushes his hips into Andrew's hand, looking for something more. 

Andrew raises an eyebrow at Neil, standing. "I'm going for a shower," he says, and Neil groans. 

"You're a horrible person," Neil pouts and Andrew smirks down at him. 

"Don't make me spank you," Andrew threatens and Neil grins. 

"Is that a promise?" He asks cheekily, and Andrew snorts, pressing a kiss to Neil's forehead, before leaning back and stripping his clothes. 

Neil looks on hungrily at all the pale skin and tattoos that are exposed, at Andrew's cock hanging heavily between his legs. Andrew smirks at him, before disappearing into the bathroom, the vibrations in Neil's ass increasing. 

Neil groans, sighing heavily as the shower comes on, glaring at the ceiling as the vibrator buzzes away in his ass. The shower seems to last forever, Andrew taking his time to wash himself as Neil waits patiently for him, his cock hard and leaking.  

Neil’s throat goes dry when he sees Andrew standing at the foot of the bed, skin wet, drops of water trailing down his skin into the towel wrapped around his waist.  

“Fuck,” Neil breathes lowly, and Andrew smirks, unwrapping the towel and rubbing it through his wet hair, before dropping it on the ground. “Daddy, you’re sexy,” he murmurs, looking at Andrew’s wet skin, slightly pinked from the hot shower he’d taken.  

Andrew grins, resting one knee on the bed next to Neil, grabbing a bottle of lube. “How’s little Neil going?” 

“He’s not so little, thank you very much,” Neil retorts playfully, before his voice is cut off into a moan as Andrew palms his cock.  

“I can see that,” Andrew grins, slicking Neil’s cock up nicely. He fists Neil’s cock slowly, and Neil gasps as he feels his balls struggle to draw up, his orgasm being effectively cut off by the bright pink rubber.  

Andrew straddles Neil’s thighs, pressing his prostate into the vibrating plug. Neil groans at Andrew’s comfortable weight, and Andrew grips both of their cocks, pumping them together.  

Neil groans, his cock pulsing out precum. Andrew dips his finger in Neil’s slit, tasting it. Neil groans, eyes lidded as he follows Andrew’s movements.  

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil groans, and Andrew grins smugly at him.  

Andrew looks over at the clock, raising an eyebrow. “Ooh, it’s getting late,” he murmurs, and Neil glances at the clock in horror. The bright red LED numbers blinks at him.  _23:36._  

“You’re not going to leave me here like this,” Neil gulps, staring at Andrew with wide eyes.  

Andrew shrugs, continuing to rub Neil’s clock slowly. “ I could. What would you do about it?” 

Neil groans, because he knows that he’d lay there for the entire night without complaining, waiting for Andrew. Andrew laughs lowly, pulling off the pink cock ring, and immediately Neil’s balls swell, filling and drawing up.  

“I’m a sadist,” Andrew says softly, and Neil sighs heavily, resigning to his fate. “But I’m not evil.”  

He smiles, leaning to kiss Neil deeply, and Neil moans, going pliant under Andrew’s kiss. Andrew rubs their cocks together and Neil groans loudly.  

Andrew moves his hips up, until Neil’s cock slides between his ass cheeks. A thrill spreads down Neil’s spine, but he tries to shift away, remembering Andrew’s command more than half a year ago –  _Don’t touch my ass_. 

“Colour?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil stares up at him with parted lips as the vibrating in his ass stops.  

“Green, Daddy,” he whispers, and then Andrew’s moving his hips and lowering himself onto Neil’s engorged cock, and Neil forgets how to breathe.  

He swallows hard, eyes wide as Andrew’s taking his time, letting Neil’s cock stretch him open slowly, slowly –  

It’s years before Andrew seats himself fully, his palms bracing on Neil’s hard stomach, and Andrew murmurs – “ _breathe_.” 

Neil takes a deep, gasping breath, his cock fully sheathed in his Daddy’s ass, and his mind blown. Andrew meets his eyes, his hand wrapping slickly around his own hard cock, hips rocking as he slowly fucks himself on Neil’s cock. 

Neil swallows quickly, unable to take his eyes off of Andrew, his cock being squeezed by Andrew’s heat, Andrew pressing him further down on the vibrator nestled in his ass. 

“Daddy,” he chokes out, a number of emotions running through him, and he’s  _so close_ , that his cock feels oversensitive as it drags along the walls of Andrew’s hole. 

“Baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, a look of pleasure on his face as he gyrates his hips, fucking Neil slowly. Neil whimpers, because he’s never fucked anyone, never even thought about it or considered it, but looking at Andrew’s muscular body flexing as he rides him, it’s everything he didn’t know he wanted.  

His cock is being held tightly and deliciously by Andrew, and his orgasm swells before he even realises, his entire body tightening as its used by Andrew for his own pleasure. 

“Daddy,” Neil gasps, choking the words out. It feels so good, too good. “Daddy, I’m so close.” 

Andrew raises an eyebrow, stilling his hips, and Neil groans in frustration. Andrew snorts, pinching his nipple hard, and Neil cries out. “Behave, baby boy,” he commands. Neil flushes a dark red at the reprimand.  

“You can only come when I tell you to,” Andrew murmurs, leaning down to kiss Neil on his chin. “Stay still or I’ll strap you down.” 

“Is that a promise or a threat, Daddy?” Neil gasps out as Andrew rolls his hips on Neil’s cock. Andrew laughs lightly, kissing Neil deeply. 

Neil moans softly as Andrew rides him hard, pushing his hips back onto Neil’s cock, and it’s practically torture for Neil to keep his hips still and not fuck into Andrew.  

His balls are painfully swollen, and it doesn’t help that there’s still a butt plug in his ass – not vibrating, but it’s pressing against his prostate every time Andrew fucks himself down on Neil’s cock. 

Andrew moans softly into the kiss, his hand wrapping leisurely around his cock, pumping slowly. "Daddy," Neil whimpers, and then Andrew's reaching over to the nightstand where he'd dropped the remote for the vibrator. 

Neil chokes when the vibrator's turned on, gasping as the vibrations go straight to his cock. His thighs tighten as he struggles to hold back his orgasm, body trembling.  

Andrew sits back and rides him hard, rocking his hips on Neil's cock. Neil moans, hands balling into fists, clenching hard as he struggles to keep his body still for Andrew’s use.  

“You’re like a sex toy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil flushes, cock twitching inside of Andrew. His hand is moving faster around his cock, and Neil pants, looking at the red head of Andrew’s cock that keeps disappearing into his large palm.  

He wants to suck Andrew, badly, but at the same time, he wants to fuck Andrew. Andrew’s catches Neil’s eye and holds it as he rocks his hips on Neil.  

Andrew’s hole tightens and Neil gasps for air, cursing as Andrew clamps down like a vice on Neil’s sensitive cock.  

The vibrations in his ass are driving him crazy, and it’s almost too much, he’s so close, his balls are full and his cock is achingly hard.  

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, unable to tear his eyes away from Andrew’s flexing, muscular body, his tattoos looking gorgeous on his hard biceps. Sweat beads across his skin, and Neil wants to lick him from head to toe, but right now he’s aching to come.  

“I’m close, baby boy,” Andrew pants out softly, and Neil groans.  

“Thank  _fuck_ ,” he moans, and Andrew chuckles softly, thumbing Neil’s nipples gently, and a shot of pleasure zips down Neil’s spine.  

He sobs softly as he tries to stop himself from coming, and it’s almost too late but then Andrew’s rolling his hips hard and his hand is whipping fast on his cock and he clenches hard.  

Neil cries out as Andrew milks his cock, before squeezing his hole tightly and ordering, “come, baby boy.” 

Neil wails, letting himself go, hips barely thrusting up and vibrator milking his prostate as he comes hard inside of Andrew, the rush of his orgasm making him see stars.  

He buries his sobs in his bicep, gripping his skin between his teeth as he comes and comes and comes, and Andrew’s reaching over and untying one of Neil’s arms.  

Neil’s almost lost in the haze of pleasure but he’s completely aware of his cock sliding slickly out of Andrew’s filled hole, and then Andrew’s shuffling upwards and Neil opens his mouth eagerly.  

Andrew groans as Neil sucks him hard, still riding the haze of his orgasm, and Andrew’s bringing Neil’s free hand around and holy  _fuck_ , he’s pressing Neil’s fingers into his cum-filled hole- 

Neil’s still hard, and Andrew clenches his hand in Neil’s hair, holding him in place as he fucks Neil’s mouth and fucks back on Neil’s fingers.  

“Feel that?” Andrew growls, pressing Neil’s fingers deeper, and Neil’s brain is short-circuiting, because too many sensations, too fast.  

The vibrator is driving him crazy, milking his cock and Neil is on a high with Andrew’s cock in his mouth.  

“That’s all you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, fucking Neil’s mouth hard and fast. “You need to come again?” 

Neil doesn’t even realise that he’s on the verge of orgasm number two until Andrew asks. He nods desperately and Andrew smirks, pressing deeper into Neil’s throat.

“Then come,” he orders, and he’s pulling back and coming thickly in Neil’s mouth, and Neil completely loses it as he presses himself back against the vibrator, and it slides against his prostate and the second orgasm rolls over him like a wave and he’s  _drowning_ - 

He barely has enough sanity left, with Andrew riding his fingers, Andrew inside his mouth, but he sucks on Andrew until he’s sensitive. Andrew turns off the vibrator and pulls out of Neil’s mouth, and Neil shudders, his entire body sensitive.  

He gasps for air, blinking away tears and he extracts his fingers from Andrew’s hole, bringing them up and sucking them thoughtlessly.  

Andrew’s staring at him with dark eyes, before pulling his fingers out of his mouth and replacing it with his tongue, kissing Neil harshly.  

Neil moans, his entire body relaxed under Andrew’s kisses. He’s floating, barely aware of Andrew pulling away and wiping him down, gently taking the plug out of his ass.  

Andrew unties him and Neil smiles loopily, kissing Andrew’s neck. “That was awesome, Daddy,” he mumbles and Andrew smiles.  

“It’s quarter past midnight,” Andrew murmurs, holding Neil close. “Happy birthday, baby boy.” 

~ 

The locker room is buzzing with life when Andrew walks in. He’d made it a habit of attending all of Neil’s games, but ever since the incident with Dan, he’d decided against coming in the locker room. 

But Neil had asked him to, so he’d come to see his baby boy before his game because he could give less of a shit about what anyone thought about his relationship with Neil. 

There are much more players in the locker room than it had when Andrew was a Fox. In his time, there were only about nine players. Now, there are about fifteen to twenty players roaming around, preparing for their game. Andrew recognises most of them, from his classes and otherwise. 

Neil’s talking seriously with Wymack, before he glances to the side and spots Andrew. He lights up immediately, beckoning Andrew over to them.  

Andrew makes his way over to where Neil is grinning excitedly, pressing a kiss to Neil’s cheek, before greeting Wymack, who doesn’t react to their small show of affection, instead continues talking to Neil about the team they’re playing against. 

“Breckenridge plays rough,” Wymack is saying, continuing on to tell Neil about a particularly horrible player called ‘The Beast’. Andrew looks around as he talks to Neil, gaze sliding uncaringly over where Dan is staring at them, before looking at the goalkeepers strapping on their gloves.  

He sees Matt on a bench, lacing up his shoes, and Kevin’s next to him, talking animatedly. Kevin feels Andrew’s stare and looks up, eyebrows raising when he sees Andrew. Andrew gives him a small nod, and Kevin smiles lightly at him, before turning back to Matt.  

Neil finishes up with Wymack, before turning to Andrew. “I’m happy you made it early,” he says earnestly, and Andrew smiles at him. “I’ve always wanted you back here before games, but I wasn’t sure how Dan would’ve reacted. Now, I don’t care,” Neil says softly, before wrapping his arms around Andrew. 

Andrew jolts slightly at the sudden hug, before opening his arms and accepting Neil’s embrace. Neil’s mostly dressed in his gear, so it’s weird, hugging a big, bulky Neil, but Andrew manages. 

He pulls back, kissing the side of Neil’s forehead and Neil smiles happily. He bounces off to round up his teammates and give them a pep talk, and Andrew leans on the wall, observing the team come together. 

Kevin comes to stand next to Andrew, arms folded. “I’ve never thanked you for Jean,” Kevin says softly, not looking at Andrew, eyes focused on the group of orange in front of him, Neil’s soft voice talking to his teammates. “You don’t know how much it means to me, that I found him again. And it’s because of you.” 

Andrew finds the use of the word  _again_  interesting but doesn’t comment. He’s always known that Kevin and Jean had a history, but he’d never known or asked about the details.  

“No matter how you look at it,” Andrew murmurs. “You’re still a sub and I’m still a Dom. I had a responsibility and I fulfilled it. We both know you needed something that wasn’t submitting and running.” 

Kevin grunts softly in agreement. “It seems like yesterday that we were sitting on those old couches and getting yelled at by Wymack.” 

Andrew snorts, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. He remembered it like yesterday. Eidetic memory was both a blessing and a curse.  

“They’re good kids,” Kevin says quietly. “This is Dan’s last year, and Neil’s gonna be captain next year. They listen to him. He’s going to be a great captain.” 

Andrew nods, he could definitely see that. Neil was talking seriously to his teammates, and they were all listening attentively. Dan interjects a few times, but Neil was really holding their attention. 

He smiles proudly at his baby boy, who finishes off his pep talk and tells them to head out for warm up. Neil grins at Andrew as he waits for the locker room to empty, Kevin and Wymack following the team members to the court. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy,” Andrew says softly, and Neil flushes. Andrew knows exactly why Neil stayed back, so he pulls him close and kisses him deeply. 

Neil melts into the kiss, moaning and wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck. Andrew kisses him until he’s breathless, then pulls him into a warm hug. Neil buries his face in Andrew’s shoulder, holding him tightly. 

“I love you, Daddy,” Neil whispers, and Andrew just presses a kiss to his neck, before patting him on his ass.  

“Come on,” he says softly, pulling away from Neil. He reaches over and grabs Neil’s racquet from where it was leaning up against the wall. “You have a game to play.” 

“Gonna score so many goals for you, Daddy,” Neil grins, and Andrew kisses his forehead. 

“I expect nothing less, pretty boy,” he replies, before pushing Neil gently out of the door. 

~ 

The game starts off with Neil scoring. Andrew’s sitting near the front, eyes trained on Neil’s small frame with the  _10_  on his back, speeding toward the goal, swinging with all of his strength, the goal lighting up red just a few seconds into the game. 

Neil grins widely, Andrew can see his flash of white teeth through the helmet even from where he’s sitting. Neil points to where Andrew’s sitting, sending a kiss. 

Andrew rolls his eyes, and then the game continues. It’s brutal, and that’s one thing Andrew doesn’t miss about Exy. 

Although he wasn’t on the receiving end of a lot of fouls, Exy was a generally rough game. And Neil was a sassy striker, taunting the opposing team’s backliners, which made them target him. 

Andrew looks on apprehensively, watching his little Neil dart in and out of their attacks, getting easily to the goal and scoring.  

But for some reason, his gut feels like its caving in. It’s never felt like this, when he came to Neil’s games, but something was making him feel uneasy. 

Breckenridge substitutes one of their backliners, and a large person lumbers onto the court in their place. The murmur passing through the crowd confirms that this was the  _Beast_  that Wymack had warned Neil about. 

Neil says something to the large oaf, which makes him dart forward, but Neil was already running away, laughing as he taunts him. 

Andrew folds his arms, unable to get rid of the poisonous worm of unease digging into his stomach. The game starts back and immediately the Beast – his jersey said Henderson – aims for Neil. 

Andrew feels sick looking at it, but Neil’s fast, which is something that Henderson doesn’t have, because of his size. Still, it doesn’t stop Henderson from throwing himself at Neil. 

He misses every time. 

Except one. 

It was a blatant foul, Neil wasn’t looking, neither did he have the ball, but Henderson still attacks Neil.

It happens in a blur and Andrew almost throws up when he sees Neil lying in an unmoving lump on the court floor after hitting the court wall with a loud, resounding smack. 

Everything’s frozen as the referee blows his whistle to stop the game – and for the first time, Andrew’s the one who forgets how to breathe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to every single one of you GORGEOUS human beings who requested Bottom Andrew. I LOVE EVERY.SINGLE.ONE.OF.YOU. 
> 
> Requested by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto: "I just would love to see some more, chill BDSM world bonding." who doesn't love chill BDSM world bonding??
> 
> I'd say sorry for the cliffhanger but am I really sorry???


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to this story, I can never call my father 'Daddy' again ;_;
> 
> Also, idk why y'all were worried tho, I'm not evil smh
> 
> In this chapter, we have Soft Andrew!!! and Mentally Stable Neil!!! Amazing

Andrew's seeing red. His hands are clenched into tight fists, fingernails digging into his palm because he doesn't know how to process the rage roiling under his skin.

He'd never been this fucking mad, not even when he was in Luther's house and he'd opened the door and fucking saw-

"Andrew!"

Hearing his name makes him blink, the roar of the crowd snapping him to attention. Kevin's in front of him, hands on his shoulders, about to shake him.

"Andrew," Kevin says, eyes wide. "Neil's fucking having a panic attack, and Abby can't get him to calm down."

Andrew glances past Kevin to the court, where there's a crowd surrounding Neil. "Get him off the court because if I go on court, I will fucking _kill_ Henderson."

Kevin nods seriously, running back to court and talking to the referees. Andrew goes into the locker room because he's too close to having a panic attack himself.

 _Calm the fuck down, Minyard._ He takes a deep breath. Neil was okay, he was alive – dead people couldn't have panic attacks. He just hoped that the injury wasn't too severe.

Kevin rushes with Neil cradled in his arms. Neil was gasping for air, face red and contorted. "Medics are on their way," Kevin whispers, resting Neil on a locker bench. "Andrew, his _knee_."

Andrew ignores Kevin, pointedly not looking at Neil's knee, because he didn't want to make it worse. He kneels next to Neil's sweaty face, and Neil's still struggling to breathe.

"Baby boy," Andrew whispers, and Neil turns to him.

"Daddy," he gasps out, and Andrew rests his palm on Neil's throat, holding him like a collar. "Daddy, it _hurts_."

"It's going to be fine," Andrew promises softly. "Neil, baby, you're having a panic attack, I need you to breathe."

"But-," Neil was full on sobbing, choking out the words, his entire body trembling. "Daddy, what if I can't play Exy after this?"

The question breaks something in Andrew because as much as he wants to tell Neil not to worry, he can't make a promise he can't keep.

"I don't know, baby," he whispers, squeezing Neil's neck and Neil relaxes slightly at the show of dominance. "But I need you to focus on now, okay? Take a deep breath."

Neil struggles to comply, but he gets the breath in anyway. "Another one," Andrew commands and Neil obeys, tears still falling. "The medics are going to be here soon. They'll take care of you."

He removes his hand from Neil's neck when said medics come in. Kevin talks to them, before pointing to Neil. They nod, bringing the gurney over.

"Daddy," Neil cries softly, clutching Andrew's hand as he stands. "Daddy, don't leave me."

"I won't leave you," Andrew promises softly, before stepping back to let them take him.

They roll Neil away, and Andrew follows, heart calming when they put him in the back of the ambulance.

"Are you his father?" One of the medics asks, and Andrew blinks, coughing slightly.

"Um. I'm a father-figure?" He says awkwardly, clearing his throat, and the medic nods, taking it in stride as he lets Andrew climb into the back of the ambulance.

Andrew holds Neil's hand all the way there as his baby boy cries in pain.

~

Andrew waits in the lobby for hours after filling out Neil's information form for the hospital, panic clawing its way through his veins.

He hadn't known he would ever care for someone _this_ much, but Neil was going to be fine. He was alive, but it was the momentary second of sheer terror he felt when he saw Neil go down, and life without his baby boy had flashed through his mind. 

He takes deep, deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling, doing the breathing exercises that Bee had taught him so many years ago.The residue panic was still there, but the breath exercises would work. They always did.

"Mr Minyard?" A nurse with a kind face comes toward him, and he stands immediately. "Mr Josten has been asking for you. We've iced the knee so the swelling goes down and given him painkillers. The doctor has already examined him and completed an X-Ray and MRI. He will be in shortly to give Mr Josten the diagnosis. You can see him for a few minutes before that, if you'd like."

Andrew takes another deep breath, not trusting himself to speak, instead nodding. He follows the nurse, heart thumping painfully when he sees Neil laying on the hospital bed, foot elevated. His eyes are staring at the ceiling, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

"Baby," Andrew murmurs when the door swings closed behind him, and Neil's head snaps to the right, eyes widening when he sees Andrew.

"Daddy," he gasps, stretching his hand out, and Andrew's there immediately, grasping it and raising it to his lips, kissing the back of his hand softly. "Daddy." It comes out this time as a soft whimper, and Andrew looks up to see the tears welling in Neil's eyes.

"Neil," Andrew says, before stopping, reaching out with his right hand and pushing his fingers through Neil's hair. Neil calms slightly, but his body is still trembling.

"Daddy, what if I can't kneel for you again?" He whispers hollowly, and Andrew closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Neil's falling apart under him; Andrew doesn't need to join him.

"Listen to me," Andrew slips into his Dom voice and opens his eyes. Neil's looking at him owlishly, and his body relaxes. "Don't panic over what you don't know. We're going to get through this. But what you're not going to do is freak out without reason."

Neil swallows, nodding dumbly, staring at Andrew. Andrew softens, looking at Neil. "How are you feeling?"

Neil wipes his cheeks, taking a deep breath. "I was in a fuck ton of pain, but it's calmed down now. It's nothing compared to -"

"I know," Andrew says before Neil could elaborate, and Neil gives him a small smile. "Baby boy, you know you're still mine whether you could kneel or not, right?"

Neil blinks, biting his lip before stretching his arms out, bottom lip trembling. Andrew wraps him in a warm hug, holding Neil close. "It's my fault," Neil whispers, and Andrew draws back, keeping Neil close and gripping his chin.

"Don't you fucking dare say that," he whispers, tamping the rage that rises. "It was a foul. He attacked you when he didn't even have the ball," Andrew says, and Neil looks him in the eyes, seeing the fierce honesty there. "Kevin texted me and said that the ERC is probably going to ban him."

Neil's eyes widen, exhaling slowly. "Fuck."

"I would've killed him," Andrew admits softly. "If he'd come within ten feet of me, I would've killed him for doing that to you."

"Daddy," Neil whispers, before pulling Andrew down to kiss him hotly, their lips sliding together. Andrew groans when he hears a knock on the door, standing straighter when the doctor comes in and introduces himself to Andrew.

"Will Mr Minyard be staying for the diagnosis?" The doctor asks and Neil nods, wrapping his fingers around Andrew's wrist as if Andrew'd even thought about leaving.

"Okay, so Neil, from the scans we did, you have a grade three medial collateral ligament tear as well as an anterior cruciate ligament tear. We call them the MCL and ACL," the doctor explains, showing Neil the X-Rays. "The MCL is the ligament on the inner side of your knee and the ACL is in the front middle. I will have to do a few stress tests to see the extent of the damage."

Neil's fingers tighten around Andrew's wrist painfully. "MCL tears often heal by themselves with no operation and an appropriate amount of physiotherapy. Your ACL can also heal without surgery, but as an athlete, I highly recommend surgery to reconstruct your ACL."

"With surgery, how long will it take for him to be on his feet again?" Andrew asks softly, feeling the invisible clamp around his throat start to loosen.

"Before surgery, Neil will have to go through some physical therapy. If his knee is lacking full range of motion at the time of the surgery, it will be difficult to regain motion properly after. That usually takes around three weeks. After the surgery, physical therapy is also crucial. It's going to be tough," the doctor tells Neil gently. "But you can get a full recovery once the strength, control and functional use of your knee have been restored. That can take from four to six months, but after, your knee will be stronger than it was before."

Neil inhales sharply. "I'm going to be able to play again?"

The doctor laughs softly. "You will. All you have to do is make sure you set your mind to it and not push yourself too hard."

Neil's smiling and Andrew looks at him fondly. The light that had gone out in Neil was glowing again, although somewhat fainter than before. It was a start.

"Once the swelling goes down some more, I'll perform the stress tests," the doctor says. "You should be out of here within the next three days. The hospital doesn't have a physical therapist on staff currently, but I could recommend a few. I will need to liaise with your physical therapist to confirm when they think you’ll be ready for surgery.”

“We have a physical therapist,” Andrew says. “I’ll call him.”

The doctor nods, giving them a smile. “You’re going to be fine, Neil. Once the surgery goes well, and you take your physiotherapy seriously, you should be up in time for the next season.”

Neil smiles gratefully at the doctor, who tells them he’ll be back in about half hour to do stress tests on Neil’s knee.

“Fuck,” Neil exhales when the doctor finally leaves.

“You’re going to be okay,” Andrew says strongly, and Neil smiles widely. Andrew reaches up and brushes Neil’s hair back, resting his hand heavily on Neil’s head. Neil relaxes, sighing.

“Daddy, I-,” Neil frowns slightly, clearing his throat. “I want the cock cage. I – I don’t know if I could do the surgery with it, but at least until then.”

Andrew’s startled by the request but he doesn’t let it show. “Why?” he asks Neil, rubbing his head.

“I- I know you won’t be able to be with me every second of the day, and I want something to remind me of you,” Neil whispers, reaching out and grasping Andrew’s left wrist where the cuff that Neil had bought him was wrapped around. “I can’t wear my collar, and I need something that I can _feel_ , Daddy.”

Andrew nods, bending and kissing Neil’s forehead. “I’ll have to ask Jean if you could wear it during physical therapy sessions,” he says softly. “And I’ll get one custom made so it will be more comfortable. How long do you want to wear it for?”

“Until I’m better,” Neil says firmly. “I know I’ll have to take it off from time to time, but I need it. I need you, Daddy,” his voice lowers, and Andrew wants nothing more than to climb into the bed with him and hold him tightly.

“I’m not leaving you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, fingernails scraping Neil’s scalp, and Neil shudders. “I’ll be right here, by your side, always.”

Neil smiles so wide, the sides of his eyes crinkle. “Careful, your crush is showing, Daddy.”

Andrew rolls his eyes fondly, kissing Neil’s forehead again. “I’m not going to inflict any pain on you until you’re better,” Andrew lowers his voice, and Neil looks crestfallen but nods, understanding. “Sex can wait as well.” Neil groans and Andrew raises his eyebrows, looking at him sternly. “What did I tell you?”

“Fucking isn’t everything,” Neil recites blandly, pouting, and Andrew snorts, raising Neil’s chin and kissing him chastely.

“You’re going to be able to play in time for the next season, baby,” Andrew reminds him, and Neil grins excitedly.

“I’m going to fucking _kick_ Kevin’s ass with my new knee!” he says eagerly, and Andrew shakes his head in amusement.

“You’re ridiculous,” Andrew huffs, and Neil beams up at him.

"I can't wait to kneel for you again, Daddy."

~

Neil's staring at the white ceiling, missing Andrew terribly, when the door opens after a soft knock.

Jean comes in, smiling tenderly at Neil. "Hey, Neil, how are you feeling?" He asks, and Neil smiles slightly.

"Mostly bored," he responds, sighing heavily. Jean cracks a smile pushing up the sleeves and folding his arms.

“Andrew called me yesterday and told me everything,” Jean says softly. “Physical therapy will be tiring for you and you’ll probably want to punch me a few times, but once we get you back on court, you’ll feel amazing.”

“I can’t wait,” Neil says softly. Jean gives him a wistful smile, spurring Neil into asking his next question out of sheer curiosity.

"Why did you stop playing Exy?" He frowns, and Jean clears his throat. "Wait, was that a personal question? I'm sorry," Neil implores and Jean shakes his head, laughing lightly.

“It’s fine,” he replies. “I had almost the same situation as you. I had a horrible accident on the court during a practice match, something similar to yours. An ex-Raven on my team who hated me for leaving Evermore or for Riko or something,” he shrugs, pulling the seat next to Neil’s bed and sitting.

“He slammed into me and I tore my PCL,” Jean continues. “That’s the ligament on the outer side of the knee. It was a grade three sprain – a complete tear, along with a torn ACL,” Jean winces, shaking his head. “I had to do surgery and physical therapy. My recovery time was closer to a year, and at that point, I’d lost all interest in Exy. I got nightmares about that asshole for months.”

Jean shakes his head again. “I’m not like you or Kevin. I quit, and Jeremy quit with me and helped take care of me. I didn’t tell anyone the real reason why I quit, and I asked Jeremy not to either. But going through so many months of therapy and seeing my own progress was what really drove me,” Jean shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “And that’s what made me go into physical therapy. And that’s why I’m here, to get you back into top shape.”

Neil swallows, feeling sadness at Jean’s story. “Don’t you miss it though?”

Jean laughs, shrugging. “I mess around on court with Kevin sometimes and I also help Jeremy out with his Bumblebees. But no, it never gave me the feeling that seeing a patient get stronger gives me.”

“You’re happy?” Neil asks, realisation sinking in that Jean really didn’t have the same love for Exy as he did.

Jean grins. “I am. I have Jeremy and Kevin. I have a successful business. I have my next patient who’s going to be running on court within five months. What’s not to be happy about?”

Neil smiles at his positivity, then remembers that he never heard the results from the game that the Foxes had played the day before. “By the way, who won yesterday?” he asks, wincing.

“After you got taken off court, the Foxes were vicious,” Jean states and Neil smirks. “Boyd completely shut down the goal, strikers struggled to get past him. The Foxes won. Are you excited to return to a team that won the championship?”

“You don’t know they’re going to win it,” Neil raises his eyebrows. “They haven’t reached the finals yet.”

“Kevin believes in them,” Jean says softly. “Therefore, so do I.”

~

Neil’s settling into bed when the doorbell rings. It’s been a month since his injury, and Andrew had just brought him back from the surgery. The doctor had said that the surgery went well, and Andrew had been grateful for that.

Neil sits up against the headboard, and Andrew kisses his forehead. “That’ll be Nicky. He said he wanted to come and see you,” Andrew says softly. “I have some work to finish in my office. Will you be okay with him alone?”

Neil nods, smiling after Andrew kisses him on his lips chastely, before going to let Nicky in.

Nicky breezes in, running into the bedroom and fawning over Neil. Andrew rolls his eyes, before shutting himself in his office. He gets into his zone, correcting exams for two of his classes and reading drafts for several honours theses.

Before he knows it, a few hours had passed, and he stretches, cracking his neck. He stands, grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and chugging it, before going into the bedroom to check on Nicky and Neil.

When he enters, Nicky’s chewing on his bottom lip, trying not to laugh, and Neil’s fighting a smile. Andrew narrows his eyes at the two troublemakers, not bothering to ask because Neil’s entire face is rosy, which makes Andrew stop for a moment to admire how beautiful he looks.

Then, he clears his throat and Nicky jumps, swallowing quickly and flushing.

He coughs awkwardly. “Um. I’m gonna go,” he says quickly. “Nice to see you, Neil. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’ll talk to you later.”

Neil giggles as Nicky darts out of the door, leaving Andrew frowning after him. He sighs, shaking his head at Nicky’s weirdness, before turning back to Neil.

It’s only now he realises that Neil’s lying in bed with a zipped up jacket that he wasn’t wearing before. Andrew blinks, narrowing his eyes at the sizeable lump on Neil’s stomach under the jacket.

“What is that.” Andrew deadpans, staring at Neil’s ‘belly’.

Neil flushes, stroking his ‘belly’ awkwardly. “Um. I’m pregnant?” He mumbles, face red.

“Nicky got you pregnant?” Andrew raises an eyebrow and Neil laughs out loud, before covering his mouth.

He clears his throat, trying to look serious. “No, you did, Daddy,” he tries, and Andrew sighs heavily, walking towards Neil, whose eyes immediately widen. “Um. You can stay over there, I’m okay for now. No- Can you go for water for me? Crap,” he mumbles when his attempt to make Andrew leave doesn’t work and Andrew stands on the side of the bed where he’s lying, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Neil moans softly, melting into the sheets. He forgets about holding the lump down and Andrew draws back, just as a small kitten head pokes out of Neil’s jacket.

Neil looks down at the small kitten and groans. “Surprise?”

The lump exits Neil’s jacket, climbing onto his chest curiously.

“Nicky got you a kitten,” Andrew asks, in disbelief about how _adorable_ Neil looks with a fucking kitten.

“Yeah,” Neil bites his lip, petting the kitten. “He got it from a shelter. Can I keep it?” He asks shyly, giggling as the kitten paws his face.

Andrew looks at both of them, bursting with fondness and adoration, because his heart can’t _take_ the cuteness overload. He bends and kisses Neil deeply, sliding his tongue into Neil's mouth. Neil moans, letting Andrew take control. He always submits so easily, so willingly.

It's such a relief – seeing him _okay_ , knowing that in a few months he would be back where he loved – on court, amongst his teammates. Andrew can't begin to describe the terror and horror that had raged through him, seeing Neil hurt.

He pulls back pressing his forehead to Neil's, inhaling his baby boy's scent. He squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself not to fucking cry with relief. Neil exhales slowly, and Andrew is unable to stop himself from whispering - " I love you so fucking much, baby."

The words come out easier than he'd thought they would, but he needs Neil to know. He was reminded of the fragility of life when he'd seen Neil get attacked on court, and he refused to ever let Neil go without him hearing it at least once.

Neil gasps, but doesn't say anything, instead just reaches up and pulls Andrew back down, kissing him fervently.

When Andrew finally is able to pull away, Neil's smiling happily at him, his cheeks rosy and eyes shiny. He looks down at the little kitten curled on his chest, blinking sleepily at them and he smiles happily.

"Does that mean I can keep him?"

~

**4½ MONTHS LATER**

“Drew!” Neil screeches, slamming his way through the front door and running through the house.

Andrew comes out of his office to see what the commotion is about, and is immediately attacked by Neil who body-slams him, jumping on him and wrapping his limbs around Andrew’s body.

Andrew grunts at the sudden weight, taking a step back to accommodate for Neil’s attack. “You do know I’m almost twice your age, right?” Andrew groans, and Neil giggles, nuzzling Andrew’s neck.

“You’re strong, it’s okay,” Neil reassures him, petting Andrew’s head. “Jean cleared me to play!”

Andrew grins, stroking Neil’s back. “I’m proud of you, baby boy,” he pushes Neil to stand, and Neil’s face is flushed with happiness. “I really am, you were amazing for these past few months. You were so strong and resilient in getting better.”

Neil smiles shyly, reaching out and fingering the key to his cock cage on the chain around Andrew’s neck. “I think this was my main reason,” Neil says honestly. “I knew you wouldn’t whip me or fist me or fuck me while I was injured, and that’s okay. This really reminded me of how you owned me, and it helped me from so many panic attacks,” he smiles at Andrew. “Being at physical therapy and having this on, helped me push through it. Knowing you were home, waiting for me, supporting me, made this all easier. I love you so much, Daddy.”

He leans in and kisses Andrew on his cheek softly. Andrew smiles, gripping the back of Neil’s hair tightly. “I’m happy you’re cleared, baby boy,” he growls, and his voice sends a chill racing down Neil’s spine and his cock hardens vainly in the cage. “ _Now_ , I’m going to fuck you.”

“Fuck yes, Daddy,” he breathes, then jolts when he feels something brush against his leg. He jolts, looking down to see his cat – aptly named King Fluffkins by Neil, two minutes after Andrew had said yes to him keeping the cat. Andrew had rolled his eyes but still kissed Neil fondly, not disputing the name of the cat.

King Fluffkins had come with two simple rules – one, Neil was the one to make sure it was fed, although Andrew’d been caught mindlessly slipping King Fluffkins pieces of meat during dinner. Secondly, the cat wasn’t allowed in the bedroom, because as Andrew said, he didn’t want cat paws on his dick. Neil couldn’t breathe for a few minutes after that because he was laughing so hard – then he proceeded to drag King Fluffkins out of the bedroom.

“Feed the cat and meet me in the bedroom,” Andrew commands, and Neil groans, looking down at the cat, which looks up at him uncaringly, bumping Neil’s leg with its body.

“Can’t I feed it afterwards?” Neil mumbles, because he’s so fucking horny.

“It’s your responsibility, Josten,” Andrew says lightly, laughing as he walks into the bedroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Neil sighs heavily, crouching to rub King’s back, and the cat purrs. Neil bundles it up, cuddling it close to his body. “Why did you have to be so cute, King Fluffkins?” he murmurs, but he knows that he loves the cat a lot and never regretted accepting it from Nicky. “I love you _so_ much,” he coos, and the cat yawns, looking at him, bored. “And I know you love me too, King.”

He goes into the kitchen and fills the golden cat bowl with cat food. He’d almost died with excitement when he saw the crown-shaped bowl online, and Andrew’d sighed heavily, before buying it for him. The cat ignores Neil in favour of food, and Neil smiles happily, petting its head before washing his hands and excitedly going to the bedroom.

He opens the door, slipping inside. “Get undressed,” is Andrew’s first words. Neil’s mouth goes dry when he sees Andrew sitting, fully clothed, in a chair in the corner, his eyes hooded.

He swallows, yanking off his jersey, pushing down his pants. His cock _hurts_ because he’s so turned on.

It’s not that he hasn’t come in four months. Andrew would take off his cage in the shower and finger him until he’s screaming, and his cock is exploding over the wall. Then Neil would give him a slippery handjob until Andrew’s release was coating his cock and thighs.

It’s that Andrew hadn’t _fucked_ him in more than four months. It’s something that fuelled his drive to get better, made him really take care of himself. Without something to look forward to, he would’ve either fucked up his physiotherapy completely because he’d be so bored and want to get back to Exy, or completely given up.

Neil stands in front of Andrew, naked except for the cock cage, and he feels lighter than he’d been in months. Andrew had been a pillar for him, and while Neil would give his _soul_ to be able to suck Andrew’s cock, there’s nothing he wants more than Andrew dominating him properly.

“On your knees,” Andrew says softly, and Neil’s heart thumps excitedly. He’s going to be on his knees for Andrew for the first time in months, and it’s something he’s been looking forward to more than Andrew’s cock inside of him.

It wasn’t as if he couldn’t kneel before, but Andrew didn’t let him. He didn’t want Neil to go into subspace on his already-fragile knees. Andrew had fulfilled his sub’s needs by using him as a cockwarmer when he needed to be put under, either burying his cock in Neil’s hole or letting Neil lay on the couch and hold his cock in his mouth, but he’d never _properly_ fucked Neil.

The past few months had been stressful, but with Andrew by his side, Neil was one-hundred percent better and ready to be fucked into next week.

Andrew stands fluidly, walking slowly over to Neil. “Why did you ask me for the cock cage?” he asks Neil again softly, and Neil exhales slowly, eyes on the floor.

“Because when you weren’t there, no matter where I was, how depressed I felt, how much I felt like giving up, it reminded me that I still had you, Daddy. It felt like- you were dominating me without actually being there.”

Andrew’s hand cards in Neil’s hair, and Neil hums happily. “Are you ready for it to come off?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil says honestly. While the cage was sort of therapy for him, he didn’t need it anymore.

“Good,” Andrew murmurs, and only then Neil sees that Andrew’s holding his collar in his next hand.

Neil's heart thumps excitedly as Andrew bends, buckling the collar securely around Neil’s neck, and Neil sighs, contented. The hand in Neil's hair curls, tugging him upwards. Andrew takes the chain with the key off from around his neck, reaching down and unlocking the hard plastic cage gently.

As soon as it slides off, Neil groans happily, his cock filling and balls drawing up. Andrew tosses the cage to the side along with the key. He grips Neil’s balls gently, rolling them in his hand, and Neil whimpers, jerking his hips into Andrew’s hand.

His cock was already hard and aching. “On the bed, baby boy,” Andrew growls, and Neil complies enthusiastically, laying on his back, legs wide. He was so ready for this. He hadn’t been fucked in so long.

Andrew gets on the bed fully clothed, sliding his hard thighs under Neil’s, making Neil’s lower body cant up. He rubs his warm palms on Neil’s inner thighs, sending goosebumps all the way to his groin.

“I’m so proud of you,” Andrew whispers. “You’ve been so good with your therapy. You’ve really let yourself heal properly. You’re such a good boy.”

Neil flushes all the way to his groin. “You helped me, Daddy. I couldn’t do it without you.”

Andrew smiles lightly, his palms going up to fondle Neil’s cock. Neil groans, pushing down into Andrew’s hand. Andrew reaches in the folds of the sheet, drawing out a bottle of lube. He slicks up Neil’s cock, jerking it slowly.

Neil cries out because his cock feels oversensitive, already hard and red. “Daddy,” he whimpers, his balls already drawing up. Andrew grins, twisting his hand around Neil’s hard member.

Andrew’s slicking up his fingers and pressing two into Neil, and Neil throws his head back groaning loudly, as he’s filled. Andrew fucks him with his fingers, twisting them and pressing them against Neil’s prostate and Neil’s hips jerk, his cock crying precum as Andrew jerks it.

Neil gasps for air, because he’d missed this, being on the edge of a fall and holding it back. Andrew reaches into the folds of the sheets and brings out a cylindrical opaque object and Neil squints at it.

“It’s a Fleshlight,” Andrew laughs softly, and Neil’s eyes widen. Andrew presses it down onto Neil’s lubed up cock, and Neil screams as his cock sinks into the tight suction of the Fleshlight.

It’s too much, but he manages to hold back his orgasm, gasping. “Daddy,” he whimpers as Andrew fucks his cock fast with the Fleshlight, adding another finger in his hole and fucking Neil with his fingers. “Daddy, I’m _close_ ,” he squeals, trying to buck away from Andrew pressing his fingers into Neil’s prostate, making a shot of bliss zip up his spine.

Andrew’s relentless with the Fleshlight, and it’s holding Neil’s cock tightly. It’s missing the warmth of Andrew’s body when he was riding Neil, but Neil could fucking care _less_ , he was focused more on _trying not to come_.

“Come,” Andrew growls, fucking Neil hard with three fingers, pressing them deep and rubbing his prostate, before pushing the Fleshlight all the way down on his cock, and Neil screams as he comes into the toy, his cock unloading as all his muscles release.

His entire body falls apart, ripped open by the orgasm, and he’s panting for air when he comes down, babbling out – “Daddy, fuck me, fuck me _, fuck me, -_ ,” and Andrew can’t really say no to that so he’s zipping down his pants and pushing down his underwear and-

Neil wails as he feels Andrew’s hard cock press into him, filling him up, _so good_. The Fleshlight is still wrapped securely around his cock, filled with his cum. Andrew growls, seating himself deeply inside of a shivering Neil.

He stops, sliding off the toy, pressing his finger inside of the faux hole, taking it out and sucking his cum slicked finger and Neil whimpers as he watches him, his spent cock still half hard.

“Daddy,” Neil groans, and Andrew rests the Fleshjack on the side, focusing on Neil. He reaches into the sheets again where he’d hidden all his toys, bringing out tweezer nipple clamps, and Neil’s screaming as Andrew hooks them gently onto his pierced nipples.

Then he’s wrapping his large palm around Neil’s collar and neck, and fucking Neil hard.

Neil struggles to draw in a breath, and the pain rapidly expanding in his chest makes his cock harden. Andrew’s fucking him mercilessly, ramming into Neil’s prostate and driving so deep that Neil’s breathless, and all he could do is sob because it feels so good.

Oh hell, there was nothing better than Andrew’s cock fucking in and out of him. He whimpers at every strike, his second orgasm already coiling up his spine.

“I’ve missed this, Daddy,” Neil chokes out, tears welling in his eyes. “ _Daddy._ ”

“You’re so tight,” Andrew growls, hand pressing harder against Neil’s throat. Spots dance across Neil’s eyes, and then the pressure’s gone, leaving Neil gasping for air, precum dripping from his aching cock.

Neil sobs, and Andrew’s relentless, making up for more than four months’ worth of no sex. It’s amazing, and Neil’s on a high, screaming until his voice is hoarse. His cock is hard and laying against his abdomen, twitching at every slam of Andrew’s cock into Neil’s hole.

Neil’s floating. He’s barely aware of Andrew wrapping a hand around his sensitive, hard cock, leaning down and squeezing his neck until he’s breathless, and growling _‘come_ ’.

Neil explodes, hole clamping down on Andrew’s member as Andrew fucks him once, twice, and then pushes deep inside of Neil and comes, capturing Neil’s mouth in a hot kiss as he moans.

Neil sobs softly as Andrew fills him up with his cum, fucking him through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, wrapping his arms around Andrew and holding him tight. “Daddy, that was awesome.”

Andrew grunts in agreement, reaching down to fondle Neil’s spent cock, and Neil jerks from the oversensitivity.

“You came so much,” Andrew comments, kissing Neil’s forehead, before taking off the nipple clamps, and Neil moans softly.

He tosses them to the side and then Neil’s pulling him close again, nuzzling Andrew’s cheek.

“Thank you so much for everything, Daddy,” he whispers.

* * *

Neil's first game after recovering from his injury is also the first game of the season, which is a match in Florida.

The Foxes are the official reigning champions, and had dragged Neil onto court during their celebration, making him hold the trophy as they cheered with their captain-to-be, and Neil had tried his hardest not to cry with happiness.

He'd started back training with full force, and Kevin helped him practice his drills till late in the night. Andrew hadn't approved fully of him staying up so late, but he understood, and drove Neil to court and back when he was too tired.

All in all, everything had worked out fine, and Neil was much better.

They'd destroyed their opponents in Florida 12-5, and Neil had scored seven of those goals. He'd been so fucking happy, celebrating excitedly with his teammates. He missed Dan and the others who left, but their team was still strong.

But now, he was in this hotel room all by himself, in the hotel that he’d treated the Foxes to, after begging Wymack and Kevin to give them a night off. The Foxes were like his family, and they’d all supported him during his time getting better, especially Matt, so Neil decided to do something for them.

Except now he was on his bed in the hotel room, and he was missing Andrew terribly.

He’d asked Andrew to tag along, but Andrew was extremely busy with being a teacher and whatnot, and couldn’t make it. Neil sighs, as he looks up at his ceiling drearily. The bathroom door opens and Matt comes out, scrubbing his hair with a towel.

“Kevin’s taking us all out for drinks,” Matt says as he gets dressed. “And then Allison and Seth are going to hit up some clubs and some of us might join them. Wanna tag along?”

Neil shakes his head, clearing his throat. Andrew’s rules still applied, even though it was months afterwards. “Andrew’s calling at ten,” he says softly, looking at the time. It was in ten minutes.

Matt smirks, pulling on his jersey. “I’ll make sure to knock before I come in later,” he winks at Neil, who flushes brightly. He comes and sits on the bed next to Neil, smiling at him. "How are you feeling? You were amazing in that game."

Neil grins. "I've never felt better. It felt good to be back on court officially."

"And as our captain, too!" Matt smiles widely. "I'm glad you're okay though," he says sincerely, leaning down and kissing Neil's cheek before standing.

Matt says his goodbyes, and Neil continues staring at the ceiling. It was ridiculous, he’d only been separated from Andrew for about a day, and he already missed him like crazy.

He smiles lightly when he thinks about Andrew saying _I love you so fucking much, baby_. It was the only time he said it, but it made Neil’s heart race every time he thinks about it.

He clears his throat, the sound echoing slightly in the clear room, and he rolls over in bed, staring out the window. The window was huge, and he could see over the City of Tallahassee, all the lights looking gorgeous.

It reminds Neil of his and Andrew’s one-year anniversary date, just a couple months ago. Andrew hadn’t said anything for the entire day, and Neil had gotten an almost sinking feeling that he wore the lace lingerie for nothing.

And then Andrew had picked him up from practice, and drove them to the airport. They’d landed in Las Vegas two hours later, and Neil didn’t even know how to react when he’d walked into the hotel room and seen rose petals all around.

All he could do is pounce on Andrew and ride his Daddy until they’d both come at least three times. Andrew had let him take charge, fingers digging into his baby boy’s hips as he fucked himself hard onto Andrew’s cock, his hands sliding under the garter belt, looking up at Neil with something akin to wonder in his eyes.

When they were finally done, and Andrew had pushed a butt plug into Neil to keep his cum inside and Neil had thanked Andrew and hugged the fuck out of him, Andrew’d taken him to a gorgeous restaurant that was overlooking the city of Las Vegas, all the lights fascinating Neil.

And _then_ Andrew had carried him to a famous BDSM club, and paraded his baby boy around. Neil had loved every moment of it – especially when Andrew tied him up and flogged him till he came in his panties on the main stage in front of everyone, screaming and crying.

Then Andrew had carried him into the backroom and slid his cock into Neil’s already cum-slicked passage, fucking him hard. Neil had floated so high, he was barely aware of coming again, of Andrew coming inside of him, of Andrew plugging him back up and holding him tightly.

After, when they were back in the hotel room, Neil had passed out completely, and in the morning Andrew had fucked him slow, but hard, one hand wrapped tightly around Neil’s collar, the other teasing Neil’s too-sensitive nipples.

It had been the best. Neil sighs happily, cock plumping slightly as he remembers Las Vegas.

His phone ringing startles him out of his daydream, blasting _I Luh Ya Papi_ , which was Andrew's ringtone after Matt had sneakily changed it while Neil wasn't looking. Neil scrambles for it quickly, swiping to answer, heart beating fast.

“Drew,” he breathes happily, flopping back on the bed when he hears Andrew say, “ _Neil_.”

Fuck, did Andrew really have to answer the phone in his Dom voice?

“Hi, Drew,” Neil says softly. “I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too, baby_ ,” Andrew muses, and Neil flushes. “ _How was the game_?”

“We won. I was amazing; I scored seven goals!” Neil says excitedly, and Andrew laughs softly.

“ _I’m proud of you, baby boy_.”

Neil smiles, covering his red face with his hand. “Did you feed King?” he asks earnestly, because knowing Andrew, he’d probably not feed that cat out of spite.

Andrew scoffs. “ _Maybe, maybe not_.”

“Daddy,” Neil admonishes. “Take care of our son, okay?”

Andrew laughs, then covers it up with a cough. “ _I’ll think about it._ "

Neil rolls his eyes, smiling lightly. "How was your day?"

Andrew chuckles. " _You won't believe who's in my class again this semester._ "

"That bitch," Neil narrows his eyes, growling.

" _She came in late and looked as if she was going to shit her pants when she saw me_ ," Andrew sounds highly amused, and Neil bursts out laughing at the idea of someone being scared of his Daddy. " _All in all, I think I enjoyed that class the most_."

Neil sighs happily. "I miss you being my teacher," he pouts. "You're so sexy in teacher mode, with your glasses and everything."

" _Mmm_ ," Andrew agrees. " _I don't think you'd be able to learn anything_." Neil snorts because that's totally true. " _What are you doing, baby boy?_ ”

“I’m in bed,” Neil murmurs, rolling over to his stomach, and propping up his head on his palm. “I was thinking about Las Vegas.”

Andrew hums softly. “ _That was good, wasn’t it? Especially the BDSM club. Every single one of those Doms was jealous of you, pretty boy_.”

Neil turns red, burying his face in his pillows, groaning. Andrew continues – “ _which was your favourite part, baby boy?”_

Neil bites his lip. “When you fucked me the morning after, Daddy,” he whimpers, feeling his cock harden, pressing into the mattress beneath him.

“ _Oh, yes,_ ” Andrew agrees silkily, voice deepening. “ _When I woke you up with my tongue buried in your ass? You should’ve heard yourself moaning, baby boy, before you even realised what was happening_.”

Neil groans softly, rocking his cock into the mattress.

“ _I could eat your ass for hours, baby boy. You have the most gorgeous hole, small and pink and inviting, and no matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still tight and perfect for my cock_ ,” Andrew continues and Neil moans softly as his hole clenches. “ _Are you hard, baby boy?”_

Neil rolls onto his back, squeezing his cock with one hand. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispers.

" _Go in your bag, baby boy, and check underneath all of your clothes_."

Neil frowns, getting off the bed and grabbing his bag, shuffling through his clothes to find a box underneath. He opens it and flushes a bright red when he sees a purple dildo with a suction base, a few small packets of lube tucked next to it.

"Fucking hell, Daddy," he groans, and Andrew chuckles deeply. Neil picks up the dildo and holds it in his palm. It's long, but not too thick, and Neil bites his lip.

" _Are there any chairs with a flat seat, baby_?" Neil looks around, spying a wooden chair in the corner. He tells Andrew, and Andrew gives his approval. " _Good. Now put the dildo on the seat, and make sure you press down the suction base properly._ " Neil obeys as Andrew continues. " _Put me on loudspeaker and undress, baby boy_."

Neil's heart races as he obeys, pushing down his pants, his hard cock springing out, leaking precum. "Done, Daddy."

" _Good boy_ ," Andrew drawls. " _Slick up the dildo with lube_ ," he commands, and Neil does so, tearing open the packets messily and coating the fake phallus with the lube. He tells Andrew when he's done.

" _You're not going to touch your cock or come without my permission_ ," Andrew states lowly. " _Now you're going to sit on the dildo, baby boy. No prep. Tell me how it feels._ "

Neil's heart thumps excitedly, and he moves toward the dildo. "Yes, Daddy," he responds, before positioning the dildo at his hole, pressing it in. "Fuck," he breathes softly as the dildo spears him, a slight pain stinging up his spine and making him harder. "Fuck, it hurts, but it's so good, Daddy."

The lube aids the way as it slides into Neil, and he sits down fully onto it. "Daddy, holy shit, it's so _deep_." Neil moans, the fake cock filling him up so much.

" _Are you sitting on it_?" Andrew asks in his Dom voice, and Neil whimpers.

"Yes Daddy," he cries out softly.

" _Good. Now touch your cock, baby boy. Hold it nice and tight for me, no stroking. Do you want to hear what I'm going to do to you when you come home?_ "

"Fuck yes," Neil chokes out, hand gripping his hard cock, squeezing, and he moans softly.

" _Mmm_ ," Andrew's smiling, Neil could tell. " _I'm going to suck your cock until you get nice and hard for me, then put a cock ring on you because I don't want you to come too soon. I'm going to continue sucking you until you're oversensitive and crying-"_

Neil swallows, entire body trembling as he clenches down on the dildo that's buried deep down in him. His cock is impossibly hard, and the dildo is so big in him.

" _And then I'm going to make you sit on your favourite vibrator and strap you down to the chair,_ " Andrew continues, voice lowering. " _I'm going to whip your thighs until they're bruised, baby boy, maybe even play with your balls a little bit_."

Neil cries out, eyes closed as Andrew's words embed in his mind, and his hand tightens involuntarily around his cock.

"Daddy," he whimpers, his cock leaking. " _Daddy_."

" _And then your thighs are bruised enough, I'm going to slide my cock down your throat and fuck your face_ ," Andrew growls, and Neil cries out softly, sliding his fingers into his mouth. " _I'm going to fuck your face sloppily until you're sobbing and you'll be trying to fuck yourself back onto the vibrator, won't you?_ "

Neil makes a soft sound, sucking desperately on his fingers, pretending it's Andrew's cock, rocking his hips on the dildo inside of him.

" _Just like you're doing right now_ ," Andrew says lowly. " _Aren't you?_ "

"Yes, Daddy," Neil mewls, voice stifled by his fingers, and Andrew laughs throatily.

" _You're my little slut_ ," Andrew murmurs and Neil cries out softly, his cock hardening in his tight fist. He's so close, with just the dildo, Andrew's voice and his cock in his fist. " _I can't wait to have you under me again, baby boy, with my cock buried deep in your throat_."

" _After I fuck your throat, I'm going to untie you, then bend you over the chair and fuck you hard_ ," Andrew rumbles. " _And you still wouldn't be able to come_."

"Daddy," Neil cries, his balls drawing up at the image of Andrew fucking him from behind. His hand constricts painfully around his cock, muscles straining as he forces himself not to fuck up into his fist and back onto the dildo.

“ _Got me so hard thinking of you, baby boy_ ,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil’s eyes fly open, next hand fisting his balls tightly as he almost comes at the thought of Andrew jacking off while talking to him.

“Daddy, I’m so close,” Neil whimpers, squeezing his cock.

Andrew hums softly. “ _I’ll fuck you hard until I come, filling you up and then plugging you. You’d be so full, baby boy, just like you are now._ ”

Neil sobs softly, hips moving gently because he wants to come. “ _Should I let you come?_ ” Andrew muses, voice slightly strained and Neil could tell he was jacking off listening to Neil’s responses.

“Daddy, _yes_ ,” Neil moans, because his cock was achingly hard, and his balls were so full.

“ _Fuck, baby boy_ ,” Andrew groans. “ _Maybe I’ll leave you right there, hard and filled with my cum. Or I might push you down on the chair and suck you. I’ll swallow your cock, all your precum, and tease you until you can’t speak because you’ll go crazy with how badly you want to come._ ”

Neil’s cock jerks. He shifts on the chair and the dildo presses into his prostate and he moans loudly. “Daddy, can I come?”

Andrew grunts softly. “ _Fuck, stroke your cock for me, baby. Let me hear you._ ”

Neil takes a deep shaky breath, moaning loudly as he slides his palm down his oversensitive cock, and just the stroke almost sends him over the edge. “D-Daddy, I’m so close,” he cries. “I’m so hard, Daddy, it _hurts_.”

“ _Good_ ,” Andrew pants out darkly. “ _Come_.”

Neil jerks his cock twice and then his hole is clamping painfully around the dildo inside of him as his balls draw up and he comes hard. He cries out, moaning out Andrew’s name, rocking desperately back onto the dildo, milking his cock.

Andrew grunts softly and Neil gasps, blinking spots out of his eyes, cum coating his chest. “Daddy, did you just come?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Andrew groans. “ _I did, baby boy._ ”

Neil moans, squeezing his cock lightly, jerking at the sensitivity. He’s breathing heavily, covered in his own release.

“ _Time to clean up, baby boy_ ,” Andrew says softly, and Neil makes his jellied legs work, standing and letting the dildo slip out of him.

“’m so empty, Daddy,” Neil mumbles, taking the phone and the dildo with him to the bathroom.

“ _I’ll fix that problem when you come home_ ,” Andrew promises lowly, and Neil moans softly.

“Are you trying to get me hard again?” Neil reproaches Andrew, washing out the dildo in the sink, then washing his hands.

He steps into the shower, and Andrew continues talking lowly to him. His entire body feels sated, and he feels happy, although Andrew is miles away from him.

When he finally gets back into bed, he snuggles under the covers, feeling sleepy. “That was amazing, Daddy,” he whispers, his heart expanding. Andrew was so perfect for him, he was the best Daddy ever. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“ _Neither can I,_ ” Andrew agrees. “ _Because someone needs to take care our fucking cat._ ”

Neil smiles widely, because Andrew’s said ‘ _our’_. He doesn’t mention it. “I love you so much, Daddy,” he says quietly, and Andrew’s silent for a few seconds before he speaks again, voice soft.

“ _Ditto, baby boy._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AgapeOnMarch: "I suppose it's a bit too late to make requests now but... at the beginning of the fic they talk about Andrew helping Neil to come on the phone? I would be very interested in reading that!" :)
> 
> Holy shit, it's done. Holy shit. This is the first time I've completed a multi-chaptered story omg. Thank you so much to everyone who made requests, this story wouldn't have been more than 5-7 chapters without you. We wrote this together, this is _our_ masterpiece. I love everyone who read, commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed. I love all of you so fucking much!!!
> 
> Also, THERE'S GOING TO BE A BONUS KEREJEAN CHAPTER!! Yay!! *shoots confetti into the air* So, you can definitely look out for that :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) :D


	21. Kerejean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... 60% fluff, 35% angst & 5% porn. 
> 
> Also, this was not supposed to be this long. why do I do this 
> 
> Requested by thatfandomlife153: "If you’re taking prompts, would you be open to writing a kerejean fic for this universe?" this basically a fic rolled into one chapter... pls forgive my time jumps =) if I had the time and energy I would've 100% done a multi-chaptered fic for this sigh

Kevin’s breakdowns weren’t like Neil’s. Neil’s breakdowns were directed internally, trapped in his own mind as he fell apart. Kevin’s were a slow release – like an asphyxiant gas from a chamber, slowly sucking out the oxygen from the air, and taking everyone around him down with him.

Neil imploded. Kevin exploded – slowly. Like a volcano erupting in slow motion.

He understood, logically, that his and Andrew’s relationship was toxic. It ruined both of them. Kevin couldn’t submit, Andrew couldn’t hold back unless a safeword was called.

And Kevin couldn’t go through aftercare, ever. After Andrew unleashed on him, beating and slashing at his demons, it left him exposed and vulnerable, fragile, easy to be broken. He couldn’t stop running, and Andrew never bothered to chase him.

He knew that’s the reason he was in sub drop so often, and even if Andrew didn’t admit it, he himself experienced Dom drop a few times.

It didn’t stop them. Kevin kept coming back for more and more and more, and Andrew kept giving it to him because it was like a drug that was just too good, didn’t leave you hungover and feeling like shit.

Granted, his back was in pain half the time he played on the court, but it helped him focus. Pain reminded him that he was still alive.

It was two weeks since Andrew had given him the lashing with the belt on court while Neil watched, and Kevin had been fine. He was happy for Andrew, now that he’d finally gotten a proper sub.

Now, Andrew was gone, and Kevin’s staring at his phone trying to get his limbs to move. He was fine, honestly, at least until a few minutes ago.

Kevin’s breakdowns were like explosions, and he had to stop himself before he destroyed everyone around him.

Kevin sighs shakily, continuing to stare at his phone. It buzzes, the screen lighting up as an Instagram notification pops up, informing him that someone had tagged him in a post.

He ignores it, looking at the time.

3:08a.m.

His house had just emptied from a shit ton of Exy players and supporters, celebrating the Foxes’ win. Kevin had made the mistake of checking his mailbox before coming inside.

His fingers tremble as he stands at his kitchen counter, wondering why the fuck he was still falling apart. He was thirty-fucking-nine years old, for fuck’s sake.

He unlocks his phone, scrolling to Andrew’s number. He couldn’t do this – he promised. And while he’d never been good at keeping his promises, he damn well could keep this one. Andrew’s done more than enough for him. Plus, he had Neil now.

He looks for a long time at the _Moreau_ under _Minyard._ Their numbers were close enough. Maybe he could tell himself that he meant to call Andrew, but his finger slipped.

Fuck. His finger moves on its own accord, pressing Jean’s number. Kevin takes a deep breath, holding the phone to his ear as he looks down at what he’d spread across the countertop.

He closes his eyes, steadying his breathing, counting the rings.

_Four, five, six, sev-_

“ _Mon trésor_?” Jean’s sleepy voice answers, and every system in Kevin’s body slams to a stop.

The last time he’d been called that by Jean –

He can’t stop the tears now, jaw trembling as he bites his bottom lip in. “ _Jean_ ,” Kevin whimpers helplessly, sitting on a tall chair by the counter. He rests his elbows on the counter, covering his face with shaking fingers.

Jean inhales sharply, and there’s a rusting sound of him getting out of bed. “Kevin,” he sounds more awake now, voice tainted with confusion.

Kevin breathes heavily, keeping his eyes closed because he can’t bear to look at what’s in front of him, not while he’s being stripped by Jean’s _voice_.

“Jean,” Kevin exhales slowly, voice soft, quiet. “Andrew told me to call you.”

 _“I talked to Jean. He’s been dabbling in Dominance for a few years, but he’s only recently let himself get more into the scene,_ ” Andrew had said to Kevin. “ _Next time you spiral_ , _ca_ _ll Jean._ ”

If only Andrew knew.

Jean was the only thing Kevin had kept from Andrew, he’d held the memories close to his heart, the memories of the real reason why his hand was smashed by Riko.

“Kevin,” Jean says again quietly, and there’s soft, padded footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. Kevin refuses to think about why Jean would have to leave his bedroom to talk on the phone. “Are you okay, _mon trésor_?”

“Fuck, Jean,” Kevin chokes. “Don’t fucking call me that. It’s not – _fuck_. It’s been more than two fucking decades.”

“Okay,” Jean replies equably. “What’s wrong, Kevin?”

Kevin rubs his face, eyes opening against his will, looking down at the pictures in front of him.

“They’re doing a tribute to me and Riko,” his voice is broken, and there’s something ugly tearing at the inside of him. “They – fuck, Jean they sent me _fucking pictures._ Fucking –,” he breathes in shakily. “When we were thirteen and had the numbers drawn on. Us on the court, us in the lounge,” he sifts through the pictures, tears falling from his eyes. “Us the day after he broke my _fucking_ hand. When he was pretending to be my _fucking_ friend, telling everyone I broke it in a _fucking_ skiing accident.”

“Kevin,” Jean’s voice is calming, low, soothing and pulls Kevin back from jumping off the edge of the precipice into a full-on panic attack. “Breathe with me,” he says lowly, and Kevin inhales deeply. “Have you been drinking?”

“Y-yes,” Kevin stutters out, but he wasn’t drunk. He can’t express how fast he got sober after seeing those pictures. “I’m not drunk Jean, I swear.”

“I believe you,” Jean replies smoothly. “Do you miss him?”

The question was a slap across Kevin’s face and he stumbles off the chair, staring in blank horror. “Jean, what the fuck? No!”

“There was a time you missed him,” Jean continues, with no inflexion in his voice, just smooth as honey. “Seeing someone get shot in front of you isn’t something that goes away after two drinks and a few beatings.”

Kevin closes his eyes, backing up until he hits a wall, sliding down until he’s on the floor, wrapping his hands around his knees. It wasn’t a memory he liked to think about – when he’d finally got hold of his balls and went to Ichiro and went off about how Riko had already driven him and Jean away and was going to ruin Evermore and Ichiro’s investment.

He’d walked out of there with him and Jean owing Ichiro eighty-percent of the first five years of their future Exy careers, and the fresh memory of a dead Riko.

“God, I don’t fucking miss him,” Kevin whispers into his knees. Andrew’s tried to get him to talk about this so many times, but he couldn’t. Andrew wouldn’t understand, but maybe Jean would. “I was so fucking ecstatic when I saw him dead in front of me, Jean,” Kevin whimpers. “You have no idea, I could’ve kissed Ichiro right then and there. I was so happy, and I hate myself for it.”

Jean’s silent. Then, “the night you told me Riko was dead, I wanted to throw the biggest party ever. I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to fuck you until you were coming dry. I thought for a long time it was a horrible thing to be happy he was dead. He was a person, after all.”

Kevin swallows, clutching his knees tighter at Jean’s admission. Jean continues, voice strong. “But a person wouldn’t come into a room and see a tied up, vulnerable sub in subspace and take advantage of the situation. A person wouldn’t push me out of the way and make his friends hold me back and laugh and make fun of you, ask you if you liked to get hit. A person wouldn’t take an Exy racquet and smash it into your thighs, your back, your _hand_ , over and over and over, until it’s bloody pulp.”

There it was. The reason Kevin was afraid to submit – and the reason Kevin stayed away from Jean for so long. Kevin takes a deep breath, feeling his insides twist.

“He wasn’t a person, Kevin,” Jean snarls, his voice hard. “He was a fucking monster. So be glad that he’s dead. Who gives a shit if you celebrate every single day of your life? He’s fucking dead, and guess what. He’s staying that way.”

Kevin inhales shakily, mind whirling, because Jean was right. What Riko had done to him had ruined him. He’d almost ruined Exy for Kevin. He’d definitely ruined Kevin’s way of letting go.

Kevin has forgotten how it felt to be in subspace. He’s forgotten why he’d loved it.

“What should I do about the pictures?” he asks softly, wiping his face on his jeans.

“Burn them,” Jean orders in his Dom voice, and without thought, Kevin scrambles up, shuffling the pictures together without looking at them. No looking back, not anymore.

He holds the phone to his ear with his shoulder, grabbing matches going to his backyard and throwing them in the bonfire pit.

He hesitates, and Jean can probably sense it because he says – “you can do it, Kevin. You’re finally stronger than him.”

Kevin lets out an unsteady breath, lighting the match and tossing it into the pit, turning around and walking inside without watching it burn.

“Good boy,” Jean coos, and Kevin’s entire body shudders at the praise.

He clears his throat, dumping his limbs unceremoniously into the couch, feeling heavy and tired. “I – Andrew said that you wanted to help me. But I know you and Jeremy –”

“Jeremy knows,” Jean says softly. “He’s the one who suggested it, actually.”

Kevin swallows. “Jean,” he murmurs. Jean was the only one he’d ever knelt for willingly, Riko had forced him, Andrew had never asked him to. But he didn’t know if he could. “Jean, I can’t submit like you want me to. Not after-“

His voice breaks off, unable to say the words. He sinks deeper into the cushions of the couch, taking deep breaths.

“I don’t need you to submit,” Jean murmurs. “Not yet. First, I need you to trust me.”

 _I do_ , Kevin wants to scream, but does he? It’s been, like he said, more than two decades of him avoiding Jean.

“Come over tomorrow,” Jean offers softly.

“I- I need to talk to Jeremy first,” Kevin turns over on the couch onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “I need to make sure he’s okay with this. I need to hear it from him.”

“Sure,” Jean agrees easily. “Do you want to meet him for coffee tomorrow?”

Kevin voices his approval. He can hear the smile in Jean’s voice. “Good,” Jean says, his voice lower. “Talk to him, and when you’re done, come over, and I'll take care of you."

Kevin’s entire body trembles with need. “Yes Sir,” it slips out without him meaning to, but it feels right.

“Good boy,” Jean praises him again, and Kevin’s cheeks tint. He tells himself it’s because he drank a little too much. “Now, go to bed and sleep. You’ll meet Jeremy at the café at ten.”

“Thank you,” Kevin whispers, before hanging up.

~

Years ago, back when Kevin was a Fox and Jean was still a Raven, Kevin had naively thought that Jeremy was the one who’d fill the hole that Jean had left behind.

After the Foxes had beat USC, the Trojans, in good spirits as always, had joined the Foxes in celebration in Colombia.

Kevin had drunk enough, so much that Andrew had laid a warning hand on his arm when he went to throw back the next shot. After he had pushed Andrew away, he stumbled onto the dance floor and Jeremy had found him there, and laughed excitedly as they danced.

Kevin could blame it on the alcohol, but he didn’t know how to explain how his heart raced and how breathless he felt at having Jeremy’s body pressed against his.

Jeremy’s back was pressed against Kevin’s front, and they were moving in time with the beat, and Kevin couldn’t stop his wandering hands from sliding under Jeremy’s shirt and gripping his warm skin tightly.

He hadn’t felt like this since Jean, and that was when the naïve thoughts had settled in, and he’d lowered his head, brushing his nose against Jeremy’s neck, inhaling Jeremy’s musky smell.

Oh, Jeremy felt good in his arms. Jeremy moved lithely, turning, and their lips were mere inches apart, their breaths mingling.

Their first kiss was on a dance floor in Eden’s Twilight, surrounded by writhing bodies pushing at them from all sides, but they paid no mind.

Kevin had kissed Jeremy until he was breathless, tongue seeking out Jeremy’s taste, melding their bodies together. It was quick and messy, pressing Jeremy’s body against his, seeking his warmth.

Jeremy had felt amazing against him, and they’d stumbled through the crowd, their hands and lips barely leaving each other, fumbling their way into the bathroom, pushing Jeremy up against the wall and rutting against him. Jeremy’s lips were addictive, and Kevin couldn’t get enough.

He’d barely had enough sense to lock them in a stall before Jeremy was kneeling on the floor and pushing down Kevin pants and swallowing his cock whole. Kevin had been so turned on, with Jeremy’s lips hot around his member.

No matter how drunk he was, he’d never forget Jeremy standing and kissing Kevin hotly and gasping out, _fuck me, please, Kev,_ turning around and pushing down his pants, pushing back against Kevin’s hard cock.

Kevin had held onto him tightly and asked him over and over if he was sure, his lips brushing against Jeremy’s bare neck. Jeremy’d almost fucked himself bare and raw onto Kevin’s cock, begging and gasping for Kevin’s cock.

Kevin knew he was feeling too much all at once, nothing he could blame on the alcohol. He barely had enough sense to roll on a condom and slick on lube before he was sinking into Jeremy’s tight heat, and Jeremy was gasping out curses, and _yes_ es, fucking desperately back against Kevin.

Kevin had battled the haze of drunkenness, burying his nose in the curve of Jeremy’s neck and breathing in his musk, fucking Jeremy hard and slow, because no matter how hard he wanted to fuck Jeremy mindlessly and leave, he just couldn’t do it to him.

Jeremy trembled under his touch, and Kevin had drawn out the sex until Jeremy was sobbing and his cock hard and leaking, and Kevin will always remember when he’d grasped Jeremy’s hands behind his back to stop him from jacking himself off. He’d held his wrists tightly together, whilst still scraping his teeth against Jeremy’s warm skin and sliding in and out of him, grinding his cock against Jeremy’s prostate.

It’ll be always ingrained in his memory, how Jeremy’s hole had clamped down on his hard cock, and he’d come untouched, barely holding back his screams and sobs as Kevin drew out his pleasure.

When it was finally over, and Kevin’s heart was full to bursting with Jeremy and feelings, he’d pushed Jeremy away as gently as a drunk person could, mumbling out “sorry’s” as he fumbles his way through the crowd and out of the club to throw up outside.

Weeks later, when the Foxes were champions and he was sober and alone, staring up at his ceiling, he’d steeled his resolve to move on. It was time. In the morning, he would’ve called Jeremy and put his heart on the line, although Jeremy probably hated him for fucking and running.

But that night, the night before he’d planned to ask Jeremy out, Renee called him. Kevin had met her outside, almost throwing up when he’d seen her barely managing to hold up a bruised, bloodied Jean.

Kevin had managed to tamp down his panic and rage, rushing over to help Jean, who’d grasped Kevin’s wrist yanking him down to rasp in his ear, “ _Tu es fort, mon trésor_ ,” which very nearly sends Kevin into tears.

 _You’re strong_ , is the phrase that bounced around Kevin’s shambled mind, and he didn’t have a choice but to believe Jean.

So he’d contacted Jeremy, not to ask him out, but to ask him to take in Jean and keep him away from Riko.

He’d never gotten the balls to call Jeremy after that, left with a hot kiss and the feeling of Jean’s fingers tight around his wrist. It was only because of Jean’s words and Andrew’s whip that he didn’t fall apart completely.

As fate would have it, he found out that Jeremy and Jean were dating a few months later, and that night, because he loved pain, he imagined both of them whilst his hand was wrapped firmly around his hard cock. Jeremy was pressing his lips to the base of Kevin’s groin whilst Jean was pressing his cock into Kevin’s hole.

Kevin had come hard, mind blown and hips humping wildly into his fist, hand wrapped around his throat.

He’d never let himself think about them like that again.

And now, here they were, inviting them to be part of their relationship. Kevin huffs as he walks into the mostly empty coffee shop, ordering a black coffee and taking a seat.

They had years of relationship between them. Who was Kevin to infiltrate their relationship at this point?

The door jangles as someone walks in and Kevin gasps softly as Jeremy glides inside, gait smooth, and tan coat making his honey skin glow.

Age had nothing on Jeremy Knox. He was still gorgeous, even with the fine lines on his face.

Kevin looks down into his coffee, unable to meet Jeremy’s eyes. Years ago, when he was naïve enough to even consider asking Jeremy out, he hadn’t even considered the fact that he was a masochist, and Jeremy was almost definitely not a Dom. He was an idiot to think that it would’ve worked out.

“Kevin,” Jeremy breathes softly, sliding into the seat opposite him, smiling gloriously at him. “How are you?”

Kevin flushes lightly, sitting back and clearing his throat. “I’ve been better,” he says, because he’s barely had four hours of sleep, after getting up early and almost having a panic attack after he remembered what happened with Jean. “You?”

“I’m amazing,” Jeremy grins widely. “You look good, for someone who called Jean at three in the morning.”

Kevin flushes, making a soft sound, looking out the window. Jeremy places his order when the waitress comes by, turning his attention back to Kevin.

“Jean said you wanted to talk to me?” Jeremy says gently, and Kevin’s cheeks burn, focusing on his coffee.

“Why didn’t you ever ask me about that night?” isn’t the question that Kevin planned on asking, but it comes out anyway.

Jeremy looks mildly startled, before laughing lightly. “Kevin, that night,” Jeremy’s blushing when Kevin glances up. “That night meant everything to me. I don’t just go around fucking everyone I meet. You were special, Kevin, but I wanted you to take your time. I know you weren’t ready for anything serious, but I was waiting for you.” He shrugs lightly. “I told Jean about that night, and he told me about you. It’s what drew us together, Kevin.”

Kevin looks at Jeremy with wide eyes, heart pounding unsteadily.

“We didn’t want to rush you, Kevin,” Jeremy continues, voice soft. “We knew you’d come back to us eventually. Jean’s still in love with you.”

Kevin has to remember to breathe, taking in a deep, shaky breath. It’s everything he wanted, and everything he’s run away from. “Ho-How can you let me in? You’ve been together for almost two decades. Don’t you love him?”

Jeremy smiles, reaching across the table and gripping Kevin’s hand tightly. “Do I love him? Oh, I love him. So much. But I think, if you gave me the chance, I could love you too.”

~

Kevin’s mind is still reeling by the time he’s standing outside of Jean’s house, staring at the wooden doors.

He’d tried to ask Jeremy more about the nature of their relationship, voice shaky and mind working overtime, but Jeremy had let him down firmly but gently, telling him that talking to Jean would just clear everything up.

The door swings open without Kevin knocking, and he’s startled to see Jean smirking at him. He looks so good, his hair is full and dark, his eyes grey and sparkling. His muscles are bulging out of the skin-tight jersey he’s wearing and Kevin’s mouth waters.

“Come on,” Jean says softly, in way of greeting and Kevin has no choice but to follow Jean through the house. It’s homey, with pictures of Jean and Jeremy lining the walls and it pierces something deep inside of Kevin.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on it because then Jean’s leading him inside of a room and shutting the door behind him and saying “ _Déshabille-toi."_

Kevin scoffs lightly, turning to face Jean. “I haven’t spoken French properly in years, give me a break.”

Jean shakes his head in mild disappointment. “Undress,” he says, before laughing softly when he sees Kevin’s wide-eyed look. He reaches into a basket near the door and draws out a folded white towel.

When Kevin takes it, it’s warm in his hand. He looks at it in confusion.

“I’ll be leaving for a few minutes for you to undress. You can leave on your underwear,” he elaborates. “When you’re finished, you can lay face down on the table. Put the towel over where you’re most comfortable with. I’ll knock before I enter.”

He disappears out the door, and Kevin’s left speechless. He looks around; it’s a standard massage room. There’s a massage table, and a few candles around. Soft music is playing, and there’s a pile of towels, a bottle and a bowl on a table next to the massage table.

He undresses slowly, pulling his jersey off, and folding it. He pushes down his pants and underwear, the cool air hardening his nipples slightly.

He sighs, picking up the towel, and looking at it. He takes a deep breath and places the towel back in the basket Jean had gotten it from, laying on the table stark naked.

His heart thumps wildly, and when Jean finally enters, his sharp intake is worth it.

“Kevin,” he breathes out slowly, and Kevin wills himself to not get hard. Jean takes a few deep breaths, and Kevin hides a smile.

“I’m going to ask you some questions while I take care of you,” Jean’s voice seeps seamlessly into Dom mode. “You can say yellow if you don’t want to answer, red if you want me to stop asking you questions. Use your safeword if you want to stop completely. Is your safeword still Raven?”

Kevin makes a soft noise. “No, it’s Queen now.”

“Okay,” Jean agrees. “Let’s begin.”

Even with the warning, Kevin still jolts lightly when Jean’s warm hands land on his foot, thumbs pressing into the delicate skin.

“What’s your name?” Jean asks softly, hands working on Kevin.

“Kevin Day.” Kevin’s voice is breathless.

“Are you Dominant or submissive?”

Kevin takes a shaky breath. “Submissive.”

Jean’s hands are making their way up his calves, and it’s sending thrills up Kevin’s spine. “Do you have a Dom?”

As much as Kevin wants to say yes, because with Jean’s hands finally on him after all these years, he feels _owned_ , the truth is different. “No, I don’t,” he whispers.

Jean covers one of Kevin’s legs with a warm towel, massaging his uncovered calf, loosening the tight muscle, then moving onto his next leg, switching the towel.

“Tell me about Andrew,” Jean says softly. “From the beginning.”

Kevin closes his eyes, sighing. “It was after my first appearance as a Fox on Kathy’s show when she surprised me with Riko. Andrew was trying to get me to calm down from a panic attack and I begged him to hit me, so he slapped me.”

“It calmed me down faster than him telling me to breathe did. So I told him to do it again. I could see it was having an effect on him too, but all I could think of was you,” Kevin pauses as Jeremy moves to his upper back, kneading out the knots. “Fuck Jean,” he breathes out, sinking into the table.

Jean’s working him into putty, and Kevin was going to let him.

“After that, he researched whipping and flogging, and I was his practice dummy. I didn’t mind, I got what I needed out of it. When we finished uni, we joined the BDSM club and Andrew got trained in whips. We went pretty often, but while he sometimes had another sub, I didn’t care to look around.”

Kevin sighs, Jean’s fingers working into him, into his mind. “That was pretty much it, I’d have a panic attack, go to Andrew, get my reset. That is, until Neil came along. I don’t resent him for choosing Neil over me, though,” Kevin says honestly. “I’m glad he got a sub he deserves.”

“Did you ever have sex with Andrew?” Jean asks while working his thumbs into a particular hard knot in his back. Kevin moans softly, body relaxing, cock hardening slightly against his will. Jean’s fingers were magical.

“We didn’t have a sexual relationship,” Kevin murmurs. “We didn’t see each other like that.”

Jean hums, moving his magical hands to Kevin’s lower back, and Kevin’s suddenly hyper-aware of Jean’s hands near his ass.

“When was the last time you got properly fucked, Kevin?” is Jean’s next question, and Kevin gasps, unable to tense because he’s so relaxed and it feels so good.

Jean’s fingers continue taking him apart methodically, and Kevin’s cock grows harder. “Jean,” he whimpers, trying not to rock his cock against the massage table. “Not since you.”

Jean’s hand stills momentarily but doesn’t leave Kevin’s skin, before it starts again, kneading his tough muscle. It’s so good, and Kevin has to fight to hold back moans. Jean’s hands are soft but firm as always.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t had sex in two decades,” Jean lowers his voice, and he removes the towels from Kevin’s calves, fingers digging into his thighs, so, so close to his cock.

Kevin’s thighs are so sensitive, every press of Jean’s thumb sending a thrill to his cock. “I didn’t say that,” Kevin whispers.

Jean doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, working Kevin’s thigh. Kevin’s horny as hell, and he doesn’t know what to do. What he does know, is that he loves Jean’s hands on him.

So he parts his thighs, knowing Jean can see his taint and full, swollen balls. Jean doesn’t make a sound but Kevin could feel how his fingers tense for just a split second.

Kevin’s heart is racing, he’s missed this, teasing Jean, breaking down his high Dom walls. At one point in time, he had been Jean’s weakness. He wanted to be that again.

“Kevin,” Jean’s voice is tighter before he clears his throat. “When was the last time you had sex?”

Kevin groans softly. It’s getting harder to think, not with Jean’s fingers so close to his ass. “I dunno, years?” Kevin mumbles. “It’s been a while.”

Jean hums softly, moving to Kevin’s shoulders and loosening out the muscles there. Kevin moans, melting into the table. He never realised how tense his shoulders were until Jean started taking him apart.

“Have you ever masturbated to Jeremy and me?” Jean asks strongly, and Kevin whines softly at the memory, cock pressing into the table.

“Fuck,” Kevin whispers. “Yes, a long time ago. I’ve not let myself since.”

Jean turns Kevin’s shoulders into putty, before working his way down Kevin’s arms.

“Tell me what you thought about,” Jean commands and Kevin whimpers.

“Y-you were fucking me from behind,” he rocks his hips into the table as subtly. “And Jeremy was sucking my cock. _Fuck_ , Jean.”

Jean hums softly, working down both of Kevin’s arms. Kevin’s entire body is putty, he feels so loose-limbed and relaxed.

“Jean,” Kevin whispers, cock rock hard against the table, and entire body trembling with arousal. “ _Please_.”

He doesn’t know what he’s begging for but Jean’s hands leave his body and he chokes, but then Jean’s magical hands are back on his thighs, thumbing the crease under his ass.

“ _Jean_ ,” he whimpers, trying to push back into his touch. Jean’s fingers are like fire across his jellied body.

“Safeword,” Jean’s voice is rough and low and sends goosebumps across Kevin’s skin.

“Queen,” Kevin’s voice trembles. “Please, Jean.”

“You’re so gorgeous,” Jean says lowly, and Kevin whimpers, cock hardening. “You should see yourself, mon trésor.”

Kevin cries out softly as he feels Jean part his ass cheeks. His hole clenches down on nothing, aching for a touch.

Jean gives him just what he needs, rubbing the pad of his index finger against Kevin’s hole. Kevin sobs quietly, he hasn’t been touched there by someone else in so long, and he was aching.

“Please,” Kevin moans, trying to push back desperately, to get Jean’s finger to slip inside of him.

“Relax, mon trésor,” Jean rumbles, one hand gripping Kevin’s ass cheek, the other teasing his hole. “And don’t forget your manners.”

Kevin flushes lightly, fingers curling tightly, body thrumming. “Please, Sir,” he whispers.

“Good boy,” Jean murmurs, and his finger leaves Jean’s hole. Kevin makes a soft sound, but then his finger is pressing back against his hole, slicked. Kevin whines and Jean slides his finger into him.

“Fuck, yes,” Kevin moans lowly as Jean’s finger fills him. He fucks Kevin a few times with the finger, pressing another one in. The pang of pain goes straight to Kevin’s cock.

Kevin cries out softly, and Jean’s hand holds down the base of Kevin’s back as he curls his fingers and strokes his prostate. Kevin sobs, holding on as Jean fucks him hard with two fingers, adding a third and driving them deep into him.

Jean’s relentless, pressing against Kevin’s prostate on every stroke, and Kevin’s whimpering and crying under him, body trembling. His cock so hard, and he’s rutting against the table.

He’s so close, he can’t remember the last time he’s been this turned on. Jean’s hand trails upwards and wraps around the back of Kevin’s neck and chokes him and Kevin’s balls draw up.

“Jean, Sir, please, may I come?” he whispers out, rubbing his hard cock against the table desperately.

Jean curls his fingers and presses harder against Kevin’s sweet spot and Kevin yells, clamping down on Jean’s fingers, trying hard to stop himself from coming. His head feels light, and he feels like he’s floating.

“Come, mon trésor,” Jean growls, and Kevin chokes on a scream as Jean milks his prostate, his entire body spasming as he comes hard, scrabbling at the table as the pleasure overtakes him and his vision greys.

“Fuck, Sir!” Kevin cries, rubbing his cock against the hard vinyl, making his orgasm last, mind cloudy.

Jean fucks his prostate until Kevin’s cringing at the oversensitivity. When he finally withdraws his fingers, Kevin feels weirdly open and empty. He laughs softly, his body feeling like goo.

“I hope that’s not part of your normal massaging sessions,” he chuckles, sated. Jean snorts, smacking Kevin’s ass lightly, and Kevin wiggles his ass.

“My clients don’t usually climb onto my massage table naked,” he retorts.

“Mm,” Kevin sighs. “Maybe they should. Fuck, Jean.”

“You’re trouble,” Jean says fondly. “I can’t finish the massage while you lay in cum. Get up, _peine_.”

“Ah, I see you haven’t forgotten your other loving nicknames for me,” Kevin smirks, sitting up and wincing lightly at the feeling of cum on his chest.

Jean laughs, handing Kevin a towel to wipe himself off. “I have a contract for you,” he says, thumbing the document on the counter, and Kevin’s heart pounds painfully. “I don’t _expect_ you to sign it. Do you understand that? Don’t sign it because you want to please me. Sign it for _you_.”

Kevin nods, swallowing as he looks at the document. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good,” Jean says before he moves closer to Kevin and cards a hand through his hair, thumb stroking the Queen tattoo on Kevin's cheekbone before tilting his head back and kissing him deeply. Kevin moans softly, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck, heart filled with hope that maybe, finally, he could be happy.

~

“Did you fuck him?”

Jean looks up from where he’s sitting at the kitchen counter, drafting up a schedule for his next patient. He laughs when he sees Jeremy, eyebrows raised in question. 

“Good afternoon to you too, mon chéri,” Jean chuckles, standing and moving around the counter. “I had a great day, thank you for asking.”

Jeremy rolls his eyes fondly, hand sliding into Jean’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss. Jean moans into the kiss, pulling Jeremy’s body flush against his. He loved Jeremy so much, but it had always felt like someone was missing.

He knew Jeremy could feel it too- buying a king sized bed, three chairs for the kitchen island, having three vanity sinks in the master bathroom. And now, here they were, finally able to get what they were missing.

Jean kisses Jeremy deeply, sliding his hands under Jeremy’s shirt and pushing it off gently.

“I didn’t fuck him,” Jean promises lowly, and Jeremy beams up at him, fingers unbuttoning Jean’s shirt slowly.

“You could’ve, you know,” Jeremy murmurs, pushing Jean’s shirt off his shoulders, hands passing over his hard pecs. “But I’m glad. I’d like to be there the first time.”

Jean smiles, kissing Jeremy again. “I mightn’t have fucked him, but we still had a good time,” Jean presses kisses down Jeremy neck, moving him to face the wall.

He reaches around and unbuckles Jeremy’s pants, pushing them off, before grasping Jeremy’s half hard cock tightly.

Jeremy gasps, back arching. “Do you want to hear all about it?” He growls and Jeremy whimpers.

“Yes, Master,” he murmurs, and Jean smiles lightly.

They always had rope and silk in all the rooms of the house for this reason. Jean turns and grabs the small coil of hemp rope that’s on the counter, next to the bottle of lube.

He manoeuvres Jeremy hands, pulling them behind his back, making his right hand grip his left elbow and vice versa, before wrapping the rope around both forearms.

Jeremy moans, going lax at the feeling. “Safeword, mon amour,” Jean commands, tying the rope.

“Flamingo,” Jeremy answers, and Jean smiles lightly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's neck. "Fuck."

Jean hums lightly, pressing his hardened jean-covered bulge into the crease of Jeremy's ass, and Jeremy whimpers. Jean pushes down the band of his own sweats, his hard cock rubbing against Jeremy's bare ass.

"Master, please," Jeremy whispers, and Jean catches his earlobe between his teeth.

"Do you know, when I walked into the room, he was naked?" Jean says softly into Jeremy's ear, grinding his cock between Jeremy's ass cheeks slowly. "He's gorgeous, mon chéri. So many hard muscles, but his skin is so soft. You should've seen him, writhing under my fingers. His hard cock and balls just...  _teasing_ me. He actually opened up his thighs to give me a little sneak preview."

Jeremy laughs breathlessly, and Jean reaches back to the counter, grabbing the bottle of lube and coating his cock. He presses the head of his cock to Jeremy's hole, and Jeremy groans gutturally, arms flexing in their restraints.

"I fingered him until he came untouched," Jean growls in Jeremy's ear, before sliding his cock into Jeremy's waiting hole. Jeremy cries out, head thumping against the wall as Jean fills him. "You should've seen him, crying and sobbing under me, humping himself against the table."

Jeremy whimpers as Jean slides out of him, then fucks back into him hard. "I asked him what he fantasised about us," Jean whispers hotly into Jeremy's ear, grinding his cock into Jeremy hard. "He imagined me fucking him from behind, like you right now," Jean murmurs lowly. "With your lips wrapped around his cock."

" _Yes_ ," Jeremy moans, and a glance over his shoulder shows Jean that Jeremy's cock is hard and red, protruding obscenely from between his legs, precum beading at the tip.

Jean fucks Jeremy slow and deep, just how Jeremy likes it, his voice low. "Imagine me tying you up in that blue silk you love so much," Jean murmurs, and Jeremy makes a low sound, head dropping forward. During sex, Jeremy's completely unpredictable – sometimes he's loud, other times he's quieter, but Jean's gotten good at reading his body. "And Kevin's fucking you from behind. I'm fucking your face," Jean says huskily. His balls are drawing up just at the image.

"He'd fuck you hard, and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it because you'd be completely immobile," Jean grunts and Jeremy's cock is crying precum now, his entire body flushed as he tightens around Jean's cock. " _He'd fuck the cum right out of you._ "

Jeremy gives a shuddering gasp, and that's Jean's cue, he grips Jeremy's hipbones and drills into his boyfriend, hard cock dragging against his prostate at every slide. "I-I'm close, Master," he chokes out, and Jean licks a line up Jeremy's neck.

"Then _come_ , mon chéri," he growls, and Jeremy cries out softly, body shuddering as he comes, cum spurting out and hitting the wall. Jean wraps a hand around Jeremy's cock, milking him until Jeremy whines.

Then he's turning Jeremy around and pushing him to his knees, sliding his cock down Jeremy's throat and fucking his face. Jeremy moans around Jean's cock, and then Jean's coming hotly down Jeremy's throat, panting softly.

"Fuck," Jean breathes, hand bracing against the wall as he holds himself up, as Jeremy sucks the cum out of his cock.

Jeremy lets Jean's cock slip out of his mouth, leaning his forehead against Jean's abdomen, breathing heavily. "Fuck," he agrees softly.

Jean tugs Jeremy up, pressing him against the wall and kissing him slowly. Jeremy shudders, relaxing under Jean's touch. Jean pulls back, hand caressing Jeremy's neck. "Can you feel your fingers?"

Jeremy nods, eyes lidded. "Everything's still good, Sir."

"Good," Jean smiles. It'd taken him years to perfect the art of Shibari, but it was worth it. "Turn around."

Jeremy pouts, but complies. Jean makes a quick work of releasing the ropes, freeing Jeremy. Jeremy lets his arms fall loose, shaking them out, before turning and wrapping them around Jean's neck. "I hope he says yes," Jeremy murmurs, and Jean can't express how _much_ he wants that, so he just kisses Jeremy instead.

~

Kevin signs the contract the day he gets home from Jean's but doesn't get the balls to call Jean until weeks later.

It was scary and exciting, how easily he'd almost slipped into subspace under Jean's fingers. It was exhausting, not being able to fully let go. Kevin was tired of fighting, if he was being honest with himself.

So he takes a firm figurative hold of his balls and calls Jean the same day the Foxes had planned their midterm celebration at his house.

He invites Jean and Jeremy over before his house could be filled with too many angst-ridden, possibly underage young adults, and now he's on his couch, trying to remember to fucking _breathe_.

Jean said that they were on their way, and Kevin's freaking out, just a teeny bit, not too much to label it a _panic attack_.

He takes a deep breath, looking at the contract on the coffee table in front of him, signed and dated. Kevin closes his eyes and imagines, just for a second, himself tied up and Jean whipping him to his limit, imagines finally being able to let go, and let the pain take over.

His cock hardens, just as the front doorbell rings. Fuck. He presses a palm against his crotch, willing it to go down, before going to the front door.

"Hi," he says breathlessly when he sees Jeremy standing there, Jean behind him. Jeremy gives him an encouraging smile as Kevin invites them in, heart thumping hard.

When they're all sat down on the couch, Kevin tries to calm his racing heart. "Hi," he tries, but it comes out shaky. He knows he's not a perfect sub, he's run away from Dominance as much as he could. But he was ready to submit.

Jean looks at the contract on the table, and Kevin braces for a question about it, such as whether or not it was signed. Instead, Jean asks - "what are you afraid of?"

Kevin freezes, his throat going dry, and he itches for a shot of vodka to boost his confidence. He was a coward through and through, but he needed to do this.

"I'm afraid that both of you will get tired of me," he says lowly. "That you'd realise that you were always better off without me. You have years of relationship and love between the two of you, and I'm just going to barge in with all my _fucking_ problems because I'm a fucking _horrible_ sub and I hate myself so much for needing you--"

"Kevin," Jean says softly, effectively cutting him off, and Kevin's left breathing heavily, feeling the cold snake of anxiety worming its way up his throat.

Jean doesn't say anything else, just quietly picks up the contract and reads through it, flipping the pages.

Kevin swallows. Jeremy and Jean had taken single seat couches on either side of the sofa that Kevin's sat on, and he doesn't know where to look.

"Colour?" Jean asks, closing the contract and placing it on the coffee table, his expression unchanging.

Kevin's heart skips a beat, and he shuffles in his seat. "Green?" He says, unsure of where Jean's going with this.

"What have I told you about talking about yourself like that?" The tone of Jean's voice dips, and Kevin gets goosebumps everywhere.

It had been years, but Kevin remembers clearly, Jean putting him over his lap and spanking him until his ass was blood red, everytime he said something negative about himself – and it wasn't the good spanking either. It was hard, rough punishment spanking, and Kevin's cock twitches as he remembers himself getting painfully hard over Jean's lap, before learning in horror, that his real punishment was not being able to come.

Jean had said that Kevin loved praises from everybody, but still couldn't find a way to praise himself, and as a result, Kevin got spanked, edged and then sent to bed without another word.

"Fuck," Kevin groans softly, and Jean raises his eyebrows, sliding to the edge of his seat, and patting his available lap.

"Come here," he orders lowly, and Kevin can't really do anything but obey, getting up and walking over to Jean, his knees almost shaking as he struggles to hold himself upright and not kneel – because he wants to kneel for Jean, so badly, but he doesn't know if he should.

But then Jean says, "kneel," and Kevin's entire body drops like a stone onto his knees, and he exhales happily. Jean's hand cards in Kevin's hair, and Kevin shudders at his touch, keeping his eyes downcast.

"Say something positive about yourself," Jean orders lowly, and Kevin's eyes slide shut, his mind whirling.

It's horrible that nothing comes to the forefront of his mind, only things like _I'm probably an official alcoholic by now_ or _I almost fucked up Neil and Andrew's relationship because I'm so fucking pathetic_ or _I didn't deserve you or Jeremy back then, what makes you think I deserve you now_?

Kevin probably takes too long, because Jean's fingers tighten in his hair. He knows Jean isn't going to help him out because Kevin's praise kink would just negate the punishment.

"Twenty spanks, and when I'm done, I want to hear one positive thing about yourself," Jean says, and Kevin whimpers, nodding. "Colour."

"Green, Sir," Kevin says softly, and Jean nods, pulling him up and over his lap.

Jean pushes Kevin's sweats under the curve of his ass, and Kevin flushes hot at the humiliation in front of Jeremy, his cock hardening.

"There are so many things I could say about you, mon trésor," Jean says lowly, caressing Kevin's ass. "But there's no point in me saying it if you don't believe me if you think I'm just saying it to turn you on."

Kevin swallows, and Jean continues rubbing his ass. "Safeword?"

"Queen," Kevin responds, and Jean hums in approval.

"Don't bother keeping count," Jean orders. "Not today. I want you to focus on yourself, and I want to hear something good when I'm done."

Kevin doesn't expect the spank, and he lets out a breathless sob at the first one, the rush of pain going straight to his cock.

He whimpers, as Jean starts spanking him hard, brutally, and Kevin could barely get his thoughts together, as Jean rains down hard spanks on his ass.

Kevin's sobbing quietly, his aching cock wedged between Jean's thighs, pain blossoming under the skin of his bare ass.

It's over too soon, and then he's scrambling, rooting around in his mind for an answer to Jean's question.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Jean asks softly, and Kevin wants to scream because he's _so_ hard, so turned on, and it wasn't _enough_.

He's shuddering under Jean's hand, mind whirling, face wet with his tears. "Sir," he whimpers, gasping, trying to catch himself from the sudden rush of endorphins. "I threw away Riko's pictures," he whispers.

"Louder," Jean says gently. "Come on, mon trésor."

"I was able to burn Riko's pictures that they sent me," he tries to make his voice clearer, and there are footsteps and Jeremy's kneeling in front of him, holding Kevin's face gently, and wiping away his tears. "Normally, I'd let myself go into a drinking spiral, and take out my problems on everyone around me, but instead I called you and listened when you told me to burn them," Kevin whispers. "I'm stronger now when it comes to him."

"Good boy," Jean murmurs and _oh_. Kevin's cock gives a pained pulse at the praise. Jean rubs his bruised rump.

The next spank sends an excited thrill through Kevin's body because he's been _good_. Jeremy presses their lips together, and Kevin shudders.

When Jeremy pulls away, he presses their foreheads together, and Jean starts spanking Kevin again, just as Jeremy's whispering, "you're right, darling, you're so strong, you're so good, so gorgeous," and Kevin's trembling because the pain shooting through his ass and Jeremy's praises are both going straight to his cock, and he's _so_ close.

"Sir," Kevin whimpers out, hand carding through Jeremy's hair to keep him close. "Sir, may I come, please?"

Jean's next spank makes Kevin choke, and Kevin whimpers as his hard, sensitive, painful cock brushes against Jean's knee. Jean takes advantage and grinds in knee into Kevin's groin and Kevin cries out, his balls drawing up.

Jeremy grins, capturing Kevin in a hot, hot kiss, and Kevin moans, almost losing control, but then, thankfully, Jean's growling out - "come", and Kevin's entire body goes stiff as he comes in his pants, humping Jean's knee, Jean's spanks making the high of his orgasm go on.

“Fuck!” he cries out into Jeremy’s mouth, as his cock pulses out cum in his pants in times with the spanks.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy when you come,” Jeremy moans, thumb caressing Kevin’s jawline. Kevin whimpers, gasping for air.

“Oh god,” Kevin whispers, still trying to catch his breath. It was intense, with both Jeremy and Jean there this time, and his orgasm felt like it ripped him open. “Fuck.”

“I think you spanked him speechless,” Jeremy grins cheekily at Jean.

Kevin lets out a soft breathless laugh, because fuck, that’s exactly what it felt like.

~

A few hours later, the party is in full swing. The Foxes and the Vixens and their friends take over his entire house, as usual, raiding his fridge and setting up his sound system.

He doesn't mind, because if he were honest, he's especially fond of this group of Foxes. He sighs, wading through the crowd, not bothering to make sure no one's going where they weren't supposed to, because everyone knew the rules by now – master bedroom, off limits. The Foxes tended to uphold that rule, in exchange for free booze and a place to party.

He stumbles over someone's foot, sending them a dark glare, before noticing Neil dancing near Matt Boyd, a cup in his hand. He flushes a bright red, remembering when Neil had watched Andrew flay Kevin's back with his belt.

Neil had never mentioned it or treated Kevin differently afterwards, he was still the same sassy, sarcastic, annoying Neil, and Kevin was grateful.

He feels a hand grasp his arm as he moves towards the kitchen, and he turns to see Jean with a frown on his face.

"Are you alright?" Jean asks softly, and Kevin matches his frown, nodding. "I saw you stumble. Are you in pain? Do you need lotion?"

Kevin blushes, thankful for the darker lighting. His ass was burning, but he embraced it. "I'm good, I just tripped over someone's foot."

Jean nods, pulling Kevin close and kissing his forehead. "Jeremy's in the back, go find him."

Kevin nods, moving into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water, before making his way through his house. It felt weird, being the sober adult amongst a bunch of drunken younger adults, but Kevin knows the rule and as always abided by it, whether it was Jean or Andrew – _either alcohol or Dominance, you can't have both_.

And he also sorta wanted Jean and Jeremy to stay the night, so he didn't want to be drunk for that.

Jeremy's sitting by the pool, pants pushed up to his knees, bare legs in the water. He's watching the some of the Foxes chicken fighting in the water, other random couples making out.

His two other rules were no sex anywhere in his house and clean up after the party's over. He's pretty sure the Foxes only followed one of those, judging by the fact that the girl's bikini top is gone completely and she's wrapped completely around the other guy, their lower halves obscured by the water.

Kevin sighs in disgust, walking up to the corner where they're pressed, poking the guy's head with his foot. He barely has the strength to pull away from the girl, who Kevin sees is one of the Vixens, glaring up at Kevin.

"Hey, you drove here?" Kevin smiles amicably, and the guy nods, lips parted as he takes a deep breath. "Okay, then do us all a favour and fuck her in your car. Don't do this shit in my pool. Get the fuck out."

The girl blushes, but Kevin ignores both of them and doesn't have to look back to know that they're scrambling out of the pool, his eyes meeting Jeremy's and staying there.

He sits beside Jeremy, glad he'd chosen to wear shorts when he'd changed after coming in his pants under Jean’s hard palm. The tile by the pool is rough, scraping against his sensitive ass, even through his pants, and he shudders, the cool pool water sloshing against his bare legs.

Jeremy's holding a half-full bottle of beer, moving closer to Kevin as he sits. He grasps Kevin's hand, interlocking their fingers and pressing a soft kiss on Kevin's shoulder. They sit in silence, but Kevin's heart is thundering so loudly, he's sure that Jeremy could hear it.

The loud noises from the party are background sounds as Kevin focuses on Jeremy's face. "I know Jean's gonna kill me for saying this," Kevin whispers. "But I hate that I don't have myself together. I'm so old, and I'm still struggling to get my life together, and I feel so stupid for it."

Jeremy raises their entwined hands, kissing to the back of Kevin's hand. "You know what the best thing about life is, sweetheart? We don't have a time limit to get our life together," he says softly, smiling gently at Kevin, whose heart does some funny stuff, and he can't do anything besides stare at Jeremy. "And we're here now, and we're not letting you get away so easily."

“I’m glad,” Kevin admits softly, looking down at their distorted feet in the water. “Jean never told me about your relationship. Are you a masochist too?”

Jeremy laughs loudly, throwing his head back. “Oh God, no. If I so much as hit my toe, I’m near tears,” Jeremy grins. “No, I’m into Shibari. Bondage is my shit.”

Kevin looks at him, seeing a small smile on his face. “Really? Can you tell me about it?”

Jeremy smile widens. “When we first started dating, I’d always known I’d enjoyed being tied down to the bed or held down during sex. Jean told me about your relationship, about how he was a Dom, and you were a sub. I thought we wouldn’t work out, at first, because I was totally _not_ into pain. But then Jean offered one day to tie me up and suspend me, on our first anniversary. Apparently, he’d been going to Shibari classes.”

Jeremy kicks his legs, making the water splash up. “That night was the best night of my life,” Jeremy says softly. “I thought it was stupid because tying me up and suspending me and putting an anal hook in me did not sound like fun. But it was the first time I experienced subspace, and it was fucking amazing.”

“For some couples, being tied up or held down or restrained is just a kinky thing,” Jeremy shrugs, thumb stroking Kevin’s hand. “But now, for me, I _need_ it. It’s a craving that only Jean could fill. It’s the only time my mind is ever fully quiet and calm, and the only time I could have a truly satisfying orgasm. I love giving my pleasure over to him. Also, there’s this,” Jeremy smiles coyly, pushing down the waist of his pants and Kevin’s eyes widen when he sees the burgundy band of lace, his cock hardening slightly as he imagines Jeremy in lingerie.

“Holy shit,” Kevin breathes. “Do you always wear that?”

Jeremy nods, grinning at Kevin’s reaction. “Jean loves it and I do too.” Kevin flushes, mind running wild. Jeremy looks amused, reaching over and pressing a kiss to Kevin’s cheek.

“I know it’s probably stupid of me, knowing that Jean was in love with you and not minding. Maybe that makes me a masochist in my own way. But the thing is, Kevin, I decorated our house.” Kevin blinks, confused by the sudden direction of the conversation. “I was the one who chose a king-sized bed. I chose a three seater sofa when I could’ve gotten a loveseat. Kevin, you’re the one that got away, and I’m so fucking glad we got you back.”

~

Jean lays awake in Kevin’s bed, long after the party’s done, and the sun is rising, rays peeking through the window.

He’d never told Jeremy, but his boyfriend had understood that Jean was a sadist. After long discussions, with surprisingly little arguments, they’d agreed for Jean to do a scene with a sub in Eden’s monthly.

It wasn’t that Jean didn’t love Shibari, love seeing Jeremy tied up for him. He did, but sometimes, he needed to take out his frustrations on someone, to really dominate someone.

That small spanking scene with Kevin had unfurled something in Jean. Kevin’s cherry-red ass had made him achingly hard, something that didn’t happen with other subs at the club. Normally, he’d just take out his frustrations on their backs or thighs or shoulders or ass, but he’d never be turned on. It was just a way to release.

When the party had ended, Kevin had, almost shyly, asked them to spend the night. Jean had said yes, then proceeded to get into bed fully clothed, almost laughing at Kevin’s crestfallen face when he realised they were actually going to _sleep._

But he’d taken it in stride, curling up between Jeremy and Jean, and it felt so _right._

Jean takes a long look at Kevin’s left hand that’s splayed above the comforter, tasting something poisonous as he watches the deep scar that twisted its way through his flesh. Kevin was so strong, and he didn’t even know it. He still saw himself as the week, pathetic boy who’d bowed to Riko and completely lost his shit at Riko’s funeral.

The sunlight’s almost blinding when Kevin bolts up from the bed, on the verge of a panic attack. Jean’s there immediately, one hand in Kevin’s hair, and the other around his throat.

Kevin looks at him wildly, panting, eyes darting around in search of whatever threat was attacking him in his nightmare.

“You’re safe, mon trésor,” Jean whispers softly, and Kevin gulps, Adam’s apple moving against Jean’s palm.

“Fuck, Jean,” Kevin whimpers, and Jeremy stirs, blinking sleepily as he looks at the both of them. He freezes immediately, not wanting to disturb Kevin.

“Do you need a reset?” Jean asks lowly, and Kevin makes a soft sound, nodding. “What do you have?”

“Th-there’s some stuff Andrew uses if he comes over here,” Kevin whispers, a panicked look still playing across his face. “A fl-flogger- some hooks, leather straps, chains” he frowns, taking deep breaths. Jean nods. “I-I think there’s a whip too, ‘m not sure.”

“In your closet?” Jean asks, and Kevin nods. “Jer,” he calls Jeremy’s attention, and Jeremy sits up, looking worried. “Can you hold on to him for now? Keep your hand on his throat,” he commands, and Jeremy nods, wrapping his arms around Kevin, gently resting his hand on Kevin’s throat.

Holding his throat was a clear sign of dominance in Kevin’s book. Jean could already see his shoulders relaxing as he melts into Jeremy’s embrace.

He goes into the closet, pulling out the box. There’s exactly what Kevin said, and Jean pulls out a black and red flogger, testing it against his palm.

He looks at the hooks, frowning. “Do you have ceiling hooks?” he asks Kevin who’s nuzzling Jeremy’s arm.

“In the living room,” Kevin says softly, and Jean nods. He grasps the leather straps and chains, testing their resistance. They seem strong enough, so he grabs everything he needs, turning back to look at his Kevin and Jeremy.

“Come on,” he says softly, and they follow him to the living room. After he orders Kevin to undress fully, he makes quick work of tying Kevin's arms to the hook. Jeremy pouts a bit, and Jean grins at him, knowing that Jeremy would love to be the one tied and hooked to the ceiling. He stands on a chair, reaching up and bring Kevin's arms up.

"Is that good enough?" He asks Kevin softly, who nods, smiling lightly, his cock half hard. The balls of his feet are firmly planted on the floor, body stretched, muscles and sinews prominent under his skin. "Will you submit to me, mon trésor?" 

Kevin looks at him, lips parted and eyes wide. "Always," he whispers, his voice shaking.

"Safeword," he asks Kevin softly, trailing a finger across the back if Kevin's shoulder. He couldn't wait to see his skin red under the flogger.

"Queen," Kevin murmurs, and Jeremy presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Jeremy," Jean says, and Jeremy's barely able to tear his eyes away from where he looking at Kevin's body hungrily. "Safeword."

"Flamingo," he says, biting his lip. "Can I suck him?"

Jean laughs lightly. "Undress, and you can," he says, before stripping off his shirt as well. "You don't have to count and you can come when you like," Jean tells Kevin softly because he wants Kevin to enjoy this and let go.

Kevin nods, eyes focused on every inch of Jeremy's bronzed skin that's revealed as he undresses, making a soft sound as Jeremy pushes off the lingerie panty from his hips. Jeremy grins, moving closer to Kevin, pressing their lips together as he kisses him.

Jean flexes his arm, grasping the flogger in his hand. He hasn't beaten a sub in a few months, but he was still well aware of the danger areas. He swings the flogger against Kevin's shoulders, tassels striking him hard.

Kevin cries out into the kiss, entire body jerking. "Holy shit," Jeremy whispers, stepping back. "He got hard immediately. That's fucking hot."

Jeremy goes down to his knees, swallowing Kevin's cock greedily, slurping up his hard cock and sucking him down.

Kevin moans loudly, and Jean swings the flogger again. Kevin shudders under the hit, body going pliant. Jean knows that Kevin’s falling hard into subspace without being able to stop himself, without even realising.

It gives him a pang of happiness, when it realises that on some subconscious level, Kevin does trust them, that somehow, he’d learnt to open up for them. He snaps the flogger against Kevin’s back again, over and over, until his skin is blossoming red, and his moans have gone soft and Jean can tell he’s floating higher than he’s ever been.

Jeremy’s still working on Kevin’s cock, sucking him deep, his own hand working on his cock. In a perfect scene, Jeremy’s arms would’ve been tied to his ankles, and Kevin would have a plug buried deep in his ass, but Jean ignores that, focusing on what he has in front of him right now.

It would be so easy to let himself slip into Dom space, just focus on his subs and let the hits fly, but he makes himself stay extra alert, focusing on the soft sounds escaping from Kevin’s lax body and Jeremy’s moans.

Jeremy pulls back, fisting Kevin’s cock, and Jean glances around Kevin’s body at him. Jeremy nods, wordlessly telling Jean that Kevin’s close.

Kevin has his eyes closed, breathing heavily. Jean nods, moving back and putting more strength into his hits.

Kevin whimpers, just as something in the doorway catches Jean’s eye. Without turning his head, he can tell that it’s Andrew and Neil. Andrew’s hand is covering Neil’s mouth, lips close to Neil’s ear.

Jean doesn’t let himself falter, turning back his focus. Once they stayed quiet, Kevin wouldn’t freak out.

He ignores them, and the pain blooming in his arm. Kevin’s back is a gorgeous red, and it was going to be beautifully bruised. Jean reaches up and scrapes his fingernails across the sensitive skin, and Kevin chokes, body shuddering.

He snaps the flogger across the skin he’d just scraped, and Kevin lets out a strangled cry, gasping as his body snaps and he comes into Jeremy’s mouth, muscles flexing.

Jeremy’s whimpering softly as he comes too, and it’s only then, Jean realises that he’s rock hard in his pants, precum slicking the inside of his underwear. He’d been so focused and fixated on ensuring that Kevin’s first time in subspace in years wasn’t fucked up that he hadn’t realised how horny he was.

As soon as Kevin comes, Jean reaches up and unhooks Kevin’s wrists, his heavy body collapsing in Jean’s arms. Jean holds him up gently, sending Neil and Andrew a grateful look for staying quiet.

Neil has a look of surprise on his face, but Jean ignores him, concentrating on the floating sub in his arms, and how Jeremy’s getting up from his knees, grabbing Kevin’s face and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Kevin kisses back slowly, moaning softly. Jean doesn’t want him to go too deep, so he cards his hands through Kevin’s hair, pressing a kiss to the side of Kevin’s forehead.

“Mon trésor,” he whispers, and Kevin blinks sleepily, looking up at Jean and smiling slightly. Jean kisses him chastely, before setting him gently on the couch. “Hey, are you okay?”

Kevin nods, and Jeremy sits next to him on the couch, holding onto Kevin as he wraps himself around Jeremy. Jean goes to unhook the chains from the ceiling when he sees a small black leather square on the table. Opening it, he realises that it’s Neil’s wallet, which is why they were here.

He signals to Jeremy that he would be back, and he goes to find Neil and Andrew. They’re in the kitchen, and Neil’s sitting in a chair, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a frown on his face.

“Hey,” Jean says. His entire body feels high on adrenaline, and he’s too aware of his hard cock pressing against the front of his pants. He ignores it, tossing Neil’s wallet on the table. “I guess you’re here for this. Sorry you had to see that, he’s just been completely out of it.”

Neil flushes as he puts his wallet in his pocket. “Thanks, we’ll let you get back to it.”

Jean nods, looking at Andrew. When he’d gotten the call from Andrew about Kevin, he’d hated the flare of hope that had shot through his chest. “Thank you,” he lowers his voice, trying to sound as sincere as he could because Andrew would never understand how much Kevin meant to him. “He meant a lot to me when we were in Evermore, you were the one who brought him back to me.”

Andrew nods at him, and Jean flushes lightly as he remembers the two naked, gorgeous subs he had waiting for him. “I’m gonna go back now. I have two subs to take care of.”

Neil waves as Jean leaves, going back to find Kevin and Jeremy curled around each other. Kevin’s sitting up when he sees Jean, eyes more focused than they were a few minutes before.

“I want to suck you,” Kevin says softly, and Jean’s cock throbs horribly. “Please, Sir.”

Jean renders himself helpless when he sees Kevin’s pleading eyes, and knows he’s supposed to be in charge, but he could care less as Kevin slides onto his knees-

“I haven’t been in subspace in years, Sir, and you’ve given me that back,” Kevin whispers, eyes trained on the aching bulge pushing at Jean’s denim pants.

“If you want it, take it, mon trésor,” Jean says lowly, and Kevin makes a soft, happy sound, reaching out and unzipping Jean’s pants. He doesn’t even bother to delay it, just wraps his lips around Jean’s cock and swallows it all the way down, just like old times.

Jeremy stands, grinning at Jean, pressing his body to Jean’s side, kissing him deeply as Kevin’s sucks his cock. Kevin remembers just how Jean likes it, deep and fast, and Jean’s orgasm roars up so fast, and he moans loudly into Jeremy’s kiss.

He grips Kevin’s hair and Kevin goes still immediately, and Jean starts fucking his face as he comes, groaning as Jeremy’s lips caress his.

“Fuck,” he grunts, pulling away from Jeremy, but still holding him close, as Kevin sucks him dry. Jean pulls him up and kisses him chastely, before gripping Kevin’s chin and making him focus. Kevin’s got an almost-glassy look in his face, and Jean knows he’s fully out of subspace. “Tell me something positive about yourself,” Jean says softly, and Kevin smiles slowly, rubbing his hand through his hair as he flushes from neck up.

Jeremy presses an encouraging kiss to Kevin’s jawline. Kevin gives him a grateful look.

“I thought Riko had ruined my way of letting go,” Kevin whispers, a smile gracing his face and making him look younger. “But he didn’t. I experienced subspace today for the first time in twenty years,” he whispers, looking seriously between Jeremy and Jean. “Thank you so fucking much.”

~

It’s kind of ridiculous, when Kevin thinks about it after. He’s been a complete idiot this entire time, for years he’d been too afraid of a ghost when there were two perfectly okay, living human beings who were waiting for him.

Jeremy and Jean are so good to him, taking their time with him, coming to the Foxes’ games, coming out with him to Andrew’s birthday ‘party’. They’re supportive and kind and like a breath of fresh air.

Kevin’s also realised that his relationship with others has grown stronger since he’s not as pent up and emotionally constipated. It’s easier to talk to the Foxes when he’s not weighed down by a load of stress and feelings.

His relationship with Neil Josten, specifically, blossoms. Neil was a sassy twenty-one year old with a love for Exy and a talent that Riko would’ve loved to sink his claws into. He’d reminded Kevin so much of his own drive and love for the sport when he was younger.

But finding out Neil was a submissive was the shock of a lifetime. Knowing that his Dom was Andrew was a whole other shock. Kevin was glad for them, though, knowing what Andrew had gone through, and finally glad that he was getting what he deserved.

And now it was Kevin’s turn to get what he deserved. It’s hard to live for years, hating yourself and burying your emotions and not dealing with them. Riko had really messed him up, and Kevin was finally ready to get better.

That’s what Kevin’s thinking about, how healthy his relationship with Jeremy and Jean is, while he’s watching Jean slowly wrap deep red silks around Jeremy’s body. He’d ordered Kevin to kneel on the floor, a hand wrapped tightly around his cock, a dildo driven deeply into his hole, after wrapping up the order with a command not to move. 

It’s been a few weeks since Jean had flogged the shit out of Kevin, but he was okay. Normally by now, he’d feel the darkness like a shadow under his skin, but because of subspace and Jeremy and Jean, he’s been fine, better than he was before.

Jean hasn’t fucked him yet, but Kevin’s decided to trust him to make that decision when he’s ready.

Jean’s taking his time with his masterpiece, and Kevin pulls himself out of his head, coming back to being hyper-aware of the dildo nudging deep inside of him, and his tight fist wrapped around his aching cock.

His cock pulses in his palm when he sees Jeremy. Kevin himself isn’t a huge fan of bondage, it’s one of his soft limits, but seeing Jeremy wrapped up in intricate silk ropes makes a harsh pang of pleasure throb through his groin.

The silks are pressing into his skin, wrapped around him and knotted, and Jean’s pulling a rope to suspend him and it’s amazing how as soon as Jeremy’s feet leave the ground, his face goes slack with pleasure.

Jean suspends him, not too high, before coming back and bending his legs, tying it to the cloth on his back. Jeremy’s suspended vertically, head thrown back as he breathes slowly.

“Can you breathe properly, mon chéri?” Jean asks softly. “What is your safeword?”

“Yes, Master,” Jeremy whispers, and his voice is riddled with pleasure. Kevin’s cock twitches in his hand. Jeremy’s beautiful, all wrapped up like a gift just for Kevin. “Flamingo, Sir, I’m not using it, thank you.”

Jean smiles lightly, before looking at Kevin. Kevin’s unable to look back at him, staring in awe and Jeremy, and how relaxed and gorgeous he looks.

“Mon trésor,” Jean says softly, pulling Kevin’s attention. Kevin looks over at him, hand tightening around his cock. “Come here. Take out the dildo.”

Kevin obeys, wincing as the dildo slides out of him, leaving him achingly empty. Jean manoeuvres him, pulling his back flush against his chest.

“Look at him,” he says softly, gesturing to Jeremy. “Isn’t he gorgeous?”

“He fucking is, Sir,” Kevin agrees breathlessly, and Jean kisses his shoulder, walking him forward. He wraps his hand around Kevin’s that’s wrapped around his cock, pressing Kevin’s cock against Jeremy’s hole.

Kevin gasps at the sudden warm heat enveloping his cock. Jeremy groans gutturally at the sudden invasion, body accepting Kevin’s body easily.

“How does he feel?” Jean asks lowly, and Kevin whimpers as he rests his palms on Jeremy’s hips.

“He feels so good, Sir,” Kevin groans, his cock leaking as Jeremy’s hole clenches around him.

Jean parts Kevin cheeks, and Kevin cries out as he feels Jean’s cock impale him slowly, inch by inch. It feels so fucking good, he can’t remember the last time he’s been fucked, but he missed it.

Jean’s hand wraps around Kevin’s neck, squeezing, and Kevin’s cock pulses in Jeremy’s hole. Jean starts a brutal pace, fucking Kevin hard and making him slam into Jeremy.

Jeremy’s crying out and Kevin’s whimpering, Jean’s hand tight around his throat.

Spots dance across his eyes as he struggles to draw a breath, his cock hardening impossibly further. Kevin sobs softly before Jean’s hand moves from his neck and he takes a deep, gasping breath before Jean’s hand is back.

Jeremy’s waiting and begging to come, Kevin’s cock driving deep into his hole and rubbing against his prostate.

“Master,” he sobs softly, his body completely relaxed in the ropes. “Master, please.”

Jean fucks Kevin harder and Jeremy’s cries are mixed together with Jean’s grunts. Kevin knows he can’t hold on for long, not with Jean’s fingers wrapped around his neck and Jeremy’s hole gripping his cock tightly and a hard cock pounding in and out of his hole.

“Come, mes amours,” Jean growls, and Jeremy groans as Kevin drives into him one last time. They come at the same time, Jeremy’s cock exploding untouched and dripping onto the floor, the realisation triggering Kevin’s orgasm.

He sobs as Jean chokes the air out of him, his orgasm shattering him.

Jean continues fucking him, grunting as he comes, cum filling Kevin. Kevin whimpers, trying not to slump against Jeremy’s suspended body, but the orgasm had taken all the strength from him.

Jean realises and helps him to stand, kissing him softly before carrying him to sit. Then he goes over to Jeremy, untying him gently.

Kevin catches his breath while he waits for Jeremy and Jean. When Jean’s done, and he cleans them down, he takes them over to the bed, and they both curl around him. Jeremy’s breathing shallowly, barely conscious, and Kevin’s close enough.

“Kevin,” Jean says softly. “Tell me something positive about yourself.”

Kevin takes a deep breath, moving closer to Jean, nuzzling his warm skin. “I got fucked for the first time in two decades, and I fucking loved it.”

* * *

When Neil Josten gets attacked on court while playing Breckenridge, Kevin manages to hold it together until the game is over and then he hides in the nurse’s room and has a full-on panic attack.

He knows that both Jeremy and Jean came to the game. It would make sense to go find them, but his limbs are heavy and there’s this darkness that’s worming its way under his skin, and he keeps getting flashbacks of his own ‘accident’.

There’s a ghost of pain aching in his left hand, wrapping around his wrist, and Kevin knows, he _knows_ that Jean’s going to be disappointed in him, but he doesn’t know how to get himself to _move_ -

The door opens, and Kevin looks up, well aware of the tears streaking their way down his cheeks. Jeremy’s alone, his face softening as he comes to sit near Kevin, not touching but close enough.

“Where’s Jean?” Kevin whispers out, lips barely moving. His entire face feels swollen and stuffy. He probably looks disgusting which doesn’t make sense because Jeremy’s looking at him with an emotion that Kevin’s too afraid to read, but it’s definitely not disgust.

“I told him to let me handle this,” Jeremy says lowly. “Kevin, what’s wrong?”

Kevin stretches his left arm out, palm facing down, looking at the horrible scar twisting its way through his skin, his fingers trembling slightly.

“Oh,” Jeremy whispers. “Kevin, Riko’s dead, you can’t-“

“Just because he’s dead, doesn’t mean my memory’s wiped of him,” Kevin snaps, and immediately feels horrible. Jeremy nods in understanding, getting serious.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Jeremy acquiesces, turning to face Kevin. “Tell me what happened.” He says, and Kevin scoffs.

“Why? Don’t you know already?” He rolls his eyes, rubbing his face, and Jeremy strips off his outer shirt, handing it to Kevin to wipe his face and blow his nose. There’s already a pounding headache building at Kevin’s temples.

“I don’t,” Jeremy says, and Kevin looks at him frowning. “Jean’s woken up from that nightmare dozens of times, but I’ve never asked, and he’s never offered to tell me. It’s your story to tell, if anything. I just know that Riko is the one who smashed your hand. That’s all I know.”

Kevin swallows, frowning slightly as he clears his throat. He’s never talked about it, just sort of balled up his feelings and tossed it into a locked box in his head.

“Fuck,” Kevin breathes softly, and Jeremy gives him a bottle of water that he’d brought in without Kevin realising. Kevin accepts it gratefully, chugging half in one go.

He takes a deep breath, and Jeremy draws up his knees, resting his chin on them, watching Kevin with kind, serious eyes, which makes it easier to speak.

“Tetsuji had pitted me and Riko against each other,” Kevin starts softly. “Riko won, but it was barely a win. He was so fucking pissed, but he couldn’t do anything with Tetsuji there. Jean and I went back to our room, and I was so fucking pent up because Riko was just grinding my goddamned nerves, all I wanted to do was _fucking_ play Exy.” Kevin exhales slowly.

“We’d been together for a few months, and about two weeks into our relationship, he was fucking me and I begged him to choke me, and he did. He choked me until I saw spots, and I came so hard, I blacked out for a second. He panicked after that, but when I told him I loved it, that’s when we started exploring our relationship, and I realised that I was a masochist, that pain calmed that mess in my head.”

“So when we went back to our room, Jean tied me up. We had to hide all our stuff, and we were really cautious about doing it, but he knew I needed it. He tied my arms to a hook in the ceiling, and fuck, I really let go. He was relentless, but careful, knowing when I was reaching my limit and then holding back. I was so, so deep, so relaxed.”

Jeremy’s eyes are wide and tear-filled, and Kevin reaches out and grips his hand tightly. Talking about it did help, it felt like the load he was hiding inside of him was pouring out. Jeremy squeezes his fingers in support.

“And then I heard a loud smash, I didn’t know what it was, it was blurry, and I was so confused,” Kevin’s voice lowers, and Jeremy looks horrified. “All I saw were dark figures in front of me and then there was pain _everywhere_.” He takes a deep shaky breath. “I’ve never told Jean this or anyone but – for one second, I thought that Jean had planned this and I didn’t know what was happening but I sort of liked it-“

“And then the _worst_ pain ripped through my hand and before I knew it I was crying out my safeword over and over and over, and when I finally focused and saw Riko, it was so _horrible_ , because he’d seen me in my most vulnerable state, and he was just standing there, _laughing_ , and there was just this warm wetness running down my arm and when I looked up, there was so much _blood-_ “

“ _Breathe_ ,” Jeremy whispers, kneeling in front of Kevin and holding his face gently. “Baby, you need to breathe.”

Kevin nods, taking deep breaths, body trembling. Jeremy presses a kiss to his forehead, and then sits back on his knees, holding Kevin’s hands in his.

“And I saw Jean fighting the Ravens and yelling, and there was this pure _terror_ on his face, I’d never seen him like that. And Riko says, _Kevin why do you keep saying Raven? It’s not like you’re one anymore_ ,” Kevin clears his throat, taking a minute to breathe.

“Raven was your safeword,” Jeremy realises, looking at Kevin with so much softness and Kevin nods.

“Riko planned to blame it on Jean, tell everyone that Jean took advantage of me during sex, that I liked to be tied up and hit, and Jean took it too far. Then Tetsuji and Kengo told Riko that he could only ruin one career at a time, so I had to run away to South Carolina and Coach Wymack, and they told everyone that it was a skiing accident.”

“Oh Kevin,” Jeremy whispers, leaning forward and kissing deeply, and Kevin accepts the kiss greedily, taking all the emotions that Jeremy’s pouring out with it. When they part, Jeremy leans his forehead against Kevin. “Don’t you see how strong you are, sweetheart?” he says, and Kevin’s taken aback, frowning at him.

Jeremy looks serious, so he isn’t fucking with Kevin. “What?” Kevin asks softly.

“They told Riko that he could only ruin one career at a time,” Jeremy repeats what Kevin said. “But he didn’t do that, did he? You came back, the great fucking Kevin Day, and you led the Foxes to win that championship for three years in a row. Kevin, you were my greatest inspiration when I was captain of the Trojans. I looked up to you so much, it didn’t matter whether or not we were the same age. But to relearn Exy with your less dominant hand _and_ come out on top? Kevin, fuck, you’re _amazing_.”

Kevin flushes, smiling slightly at the praise.

“I’m not just saying this because I want to take advantage of your praise kink, I’m being really fucking serious,” Jeremy says, cradling Kevin’s face in his hands. “I had the biggest crush on you,” Jeremy admits lowly. “Even before that night. I fantasised about you so much, not only sexually, but I saw myself dating you, having a life with you.”

Kevin’s eyes widen, a pang of regret shooting through him, and Jeremy narrows his eyes at Kevin. “No. We don’t do regret here. We can’t change the past,” Jeremy says firmly. “We can’t change what happened with Riko or what didn’t happen between you and me.” Kevin swallows, mind swirling as he nods dumbly.

“Even with what Riko did, you still had a fucking successful career, didn’t you? You represented your country for years, you were the nation's number one striker more times than you can count. You’re now the assistant coach of the number one ranking team in national championships,” Jeremy says softly. “Riko didn’t fucking win, Kevin, you did.”

Kevin makes a small sound, pulling Jeremy to him, and burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy’s so right, and Kevin doesn’t know what to do with that knowledge, just holds on tightly to Jeremy.

They hold each other for a while before Kevin pulls away with much effort. He sniffs, his entire body feeling much lighter after pouring his heart out for the first time, and what Jeremy said. He kisses Jeremy chastely.

"Thank you," Kevin whispers, and Jeremy kisses his forehead. 

"I'm always here for you, sweetheart," he says softly, and Kevin smiles shyly.

“We need to find Jean,” Kevin whispers, and Jeremy nods.

“He’s in the locker room,” he says. “Don’t be surprised if he puts you over his lap and spanks you for not coming to us.”

Kevin flushes, sighing. “I’d deserve it, too,” he grabs the almost empty bottle of water and drinking the rest of it, before standing and tossing it in the bin. He takes Jeremy’s shirt and blows his nose again, before rubbing his face clean, wadding it up and stuffing it in his back pocket. Jeremy stands behind him and follows him out the door.

Jean’s waiting on a locker bench, his foot bouncing anxiously and he stands immediately when he sees Kevin exit the room, storming over and crashing into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kevin.

Kevin melts into Jean’s warm embrace, holding onto him tightly. Jean was just a couple inches taller than Kevin, but that made it perfect because Kevin could tuck his head in the curve of Jean’s neck.

“How are you, mon trésor?” Jean breathes softly, kissing the top of Kevin’s head.

“Better,” Kevin answers honestly. “Jeremy’s amazing.”

“He is,” Jean agrees, pulling away and kissing Kevin’s forehead. “Why didn’t you come to us?”

“I don’t know,” Kevin answers honestly. “I trust you, I really do. I won’t lie about something like that. It’s just, my mind was a mess and I needed to be alone. But Jeremy helped me. I talked about it for the first time, Jean.”

“I’m proud of you,” Jean murmurs, and Kevin flushes. “I’m not going to punish you, because I know it was a lot, what with Neil’s injury and so on. But you need to tell me something positive about yourself.”

Kevin frowns as he searches inwardly because the first thing that comes to his mind isn’t what he expected, but it’s true nonetheless. The panic attack didn’t matter- Jeremy and Jean had gathered him together and held him and didn’t let him fall apart.

“I’m happy,” he says in disbelief.

~

Kevin and Jeremy take Neil out to the promised sub night the Sunday after he gets cleared to play again. It’s been months, and Kevin’s relationship has blossomed. His boyfriends take care of him and he’s never felt more cared for in his life.

He hasn’t gotten a panic attack since the last one, and it’s a relief. He’s on the road to being mentally stable, and it’s strange but with two strong men by his side, it’s easy.

Being happy is fun, and not as tiring as it was before. He doesn’t have to fake it or pretend.

Jeremy’s waiting for him with a smile and nothing else when Kevin joins him in the shower as they get ready to meet Neil at the club. Jeremy grabs him into a deep kiss, their wet cocks sliding together as he wraps his arms around Kevin.

They don’t have time for anything much, so Kevin reaches out of the shower and grabs one of the hundred ropes that’s always somewhere around the house.

Jean’s been teaching Kevin how to tie different knots, and safe ways to do it, so Kevin ties a simple knot around Jeremy’s wrists to the front of him, and Jeremy grins dropping to his knees and swallowing Kevin’s cock.

Kevin groans loudly, hand carding in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy makes quick work of Kevin’s hard member, taking him deep and fast.

Kevin curses, moaning out Jeremy’s name, a finger gripping his own nipple and twisting it, a shot of pain making his cock harden in Jeremy’s mouth.

A glance down shows that Jeremy’s slid his own cock between his palms, rutting into his own hands, wrists still tied together.

Kevin groans at the sight, fucking Jeremy’s face slowly and deeply. It’s long before he’s coming in Jeremy’s talented month, and Jeremy’s moaning around his cock as he spills onto the tile, the hot water pounding down on them.

Kevin pulls Jeremy up into a deep kiss, holding him close, before releasing him so they could wash up.

When they get into the bedroom, soaking wet and bare ass naked, Jean’s sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard as he reads something on his tablet.

“Could you two be _any_ louder?” He groans, looking at them and Kevin grins as Jeremy bursts out laughing, running over to kiss Jean hard.

Before it could get too deep, he’s pulling away, reaching for a towel and drying his skin. He tossed a towel to Kevin, who wraps it around himself, going over to kiss Jean as well. Jean passes a hand over Kevin’s abdomen, finger grazing his nipple slightly, and Kevin groans softly.

He stands, smiling down at Jean. “Are you going to be okay without us?” He asks cheekily, and Jean rolls his eyes.

“I think I’ll manage,” he says. “Don’t do anything stupid. No drinking tonight, Kevin.”

Kevin grins, nodding because no drinking meant either Dominance or sex when they came home.

Jeremy appears, fully clothed, sitting on the bed. He’s wearing ridiculously tight jeans and a sheer sleeveless shirt that makes Kevin want to rip it off and double team him with Jean.

Jean’s voice brings him back from his fantasy. “Don’t come back too late, you have practice in the morning, Kevin. Tell Neil I said hi, and have fun,” he says, and Kevin smiles, nodding.

“Yes Sir,” he murmurs, before going to root around in the closet. He steals one of Jean’s black jeans that had rips all the way up from knee to groin (perks of being in a same-sex polyamorous relationship, you get two new wardrobes to add to your own). He puts on his leather harness, adding Jeremy's netted silver sleeveless jersey.

When he looks back, Jeremy’s cuddled up to Jean, shamelessly watching Kevin with dark eyes. Kevin grins at him, feeling his heart skip a few beats.

“You can have a few drinks,” Jean’s telling Jeremy. “But don’t get drunk.”

Jeremy looks at him and nods seriously, kissing Jean’s cheek. “Yes, Master,” he says.

Kevin looks at himself in the mirror, pouting when he realises that nipple piercings would’ve looked fucking awesome with his outfit.

“Did I ever tell you that Neil said that Andrew pierced his nipples as a part of a scene?” he asks Jean, turning in front the mirror and looking at his ass.

“Did he?” Jean asks, amused, just as Jeremy stands, grabbing his phone and putting it in his pocket. “Would you like that?”

“That’d be fucking awesome,” Kevin breathes softly, and Jean grins.

Jeremy shudders. “Just keep me away from that one, or I’ll throw up.”

Kevin snorts and Jean smiles. “Definitely. We can make that happen,” he tells both of them, and Kevin grins excitedly, going over and kissing Jean and telling him goodbye. Jeremy does the same, and then they leave.

~

Sub nights at Eden’s turned the BDSM part of the club into almost the same as the upstairs part of the club. There weren’t any hard scenes, only one or two softer scenes where subs would be all over each other to make each other feel good and fulfil their exhibitionism kinks.

It was a warmer atmosphere, Kevin realises, as he walks in with Jeremy, only one wristband on their wrists-  pink to show that they were taken.

There was one rule added to the club’s normal _safe, sane_ and _consensual_ rule on sub nights, and that was ‘Absolutely No Dominance’. It was a safe space for subs who wanted to mingle and have fun without the sound of whips and cries and sobs permeating the area.

There were still a few club-assigned Doms walking around, but they were just there to make sure that there weren’t any subs being taken advantage of, or in need of a Dom.

Neil’s waiting on one of the armchairs when they walk in. He has a drink in front of him, and he’s gazing around in wonder. The music’s louder, and more pounding, and the floor that’s usually covered in Doms and subs alike during a main scene, is now covered in grinding bodies.

“Hi!” Neil says happily when he sees Kevin. Jeremy’s wandered off to get drinks, and Kevin smiles when he sits opposite Neil.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asks Neil, and Neil flushes, his blush showing even under the dim lights.

“I’m amazing,” he says sincerely. “I’m so glad I could be back out on court.”

Jeremy appears, handing Kevin a glass, holding a glass of whiskey for himself. “It’s coconut water,” he tells Kevin, who accepts it gratefully.

Jeremy sits on the handle of the armchair that Kevin’s in, smiling at Neil. “I’m glad to see you’re better,” Jeremy says, sipping his whiskey. Kevin drinks some of the coconut water, sighing happily as the refreshing drink slides down his throat.

“Thank you,” Neil smiles. “I love how the club’s transformed,” he says softly, voice still hearable over the loud music. He looks over at the main stage where two subs are making out, slowly rutting against each other.

“Wait till we start to dance,” Jeremy grins at him, and Neil laughs delightedly. “How’s Andrew?” Jeremy asks teasingly, and Neil blushes again.

“Fuck, he’s _amazing_ ,” Neil gushes, and Kevin smiles lightly. “He was so good to me while I was recovering. Do you know that he let me wear a cock cage for the entire time?”

Kevin blinks as Jeremy giggles. “He did _not_. Did Jean know?”

Neil nods, grinning excitedly. “Totally had it custom-made and everything, and wore the key around his neck. It was fucking awesome.”

“We should get cock cages,” Jeremy muses, and Kevin scoffs in disgust. He couldn’t imagine not being able to get hard, he’d hate it so much.

“You could go ahead,” he tells Jeremy. “I like my cock too much to torture it like that.”

“Dude, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Neil shakes his head at Kevin good-naturedly. “Your orgasms after having it on a while, are mind-blowing.”

“Damn,” Jeremy says, and Kevin looks up to see that he’s flushed. Jeremy’d love the cock cage because it was just another form of bondage.

Neil grins. “So, anything new with you two?”

Kevin hums. “Jean bought vampire gloves yesterday,” he says, cock twitching in his pants. He’d tested them out when Jean wasn’t looking and _fuck_.

“Wait, are those the spiked leather gloves?” Neil asks, eyes wide, and Kevin nods. “Fuck, that sounds hot as hell.”

“And he got a dragon tail whip as well, a few weeks ago,” Kevin says dreamily. “He used it on me, and it sent me flying from the first hit.”

“I miss being whipped,” Neil pouts. “Andrew hasn’t whipped me or given me any sort of pain because of my injury.”

“Aw, that must suck,” he says softly, and Neil shrugs.

“No, I understand why he did it,” he replies, smiling lightly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not excited for it again.”

Kevin nods, drinking out the rest of his coconut water just as Jeremy rests his empty glass on the table. “Can we go dance now?” Jeremy asks excitedly, rubbing his palms on his thighs, and Neil grins.

“Only if Kevin’s coming too!” he says and Kevin groans. He wasn’t a big fan of dancing, but it was supposed to be a fun night.

“ _Fine_ ,” he grunts, and Jeremy claps his hands together happily. He grabs Kevin’s face and plants a kiss on him, just as Neil drains his drink, standing.

“Shall we?” He asks Jeremy, who grabs Neil’s hand, dragging him to the dance floor. Kevin sighs, standing and following them, albeit unwillingly.

Neil and Jeremy are dancing together, laughing as Kevin joins them. Jeremy presses back against Kevin, grinding against him and Neil grins, winding his arms around Jeremy’s front and dancing with him.

It’s fun, Kevin has to admit, even if he doesn’t want to. Neil and Jeremy have endless endurance, and the time flies as Kevin loses himself in the pounding music and bodies around him. A few months ago, he would’ve been too afraid to let himself go in a crowded area like this, but with Jeremy pressed near him, it’s easy.

Jeremy and Neil enjoy themselves, dancing and yelling, making Kevin be their personal slave and go for more drinks for them, which he does willingly.

It’s the breath of fresh air as he stumbles away from the dance floor that makes him realise how fucking happy he was. His heart is pounding and there’s a large smile gracing his face without him knowing. Happiness comes naturally now, and for some reason, he can’t get rid of the goddamned smile even when he’s ordering the drinks, a coconut water for him, screwdrivers for Neil and Jeremy.

It feels like forever before Jeremy and Neil are tired, not letting Kevin escape from their grasp, dancing around him and on him. They should really come sub nights more often, Kevin thinks, because it's so much fun to just let go with no repercussions.

It’s the most fun Kevin’s had in years, and he’s disappointed when they have to leave, because Neil had to leave, although Andrew told him he could stay late. Kevin doesn’t mind though, because that means they get to go back to Jean. His abs are hurting and his legs are wobbly and his voice is hoarse from laughing so much, but he’s still ready for anything Jean has planned.

They say goodbye to Neil, who’s picked up by Andrew, and Kevin smiles slightly when he sees Neil kiss Andrew hotly before they drive off. Jeremy melds to Kevin’s side, holding on to him.

“That was so much fun,” Jeremy breathes. “Did you see the three subs practically fucking on the stage? That was hella hot.”

“It was,” Kevin agrees, cock twitching as he imagines him and his boyfriends on that stage in their place. “Let’s go home.”

“Fuck. Yes,” Jeremy agrees excitedly.

~

Jean’s waiting for them in the bedroom, head buried in his tablet, in the same place as he was before, instead this time, there’s a coil of jute rope next to him, a safety scissors, a paddle and the black vampire gloves.

Kevin’s cock throbs and Jeremy inhales sharply.

“Déshabillez-vous,” Jean says, without looking up. Kevin doesn’t have to ask what it means this time.

They’ve both learned what that means, and Kevin undresses until he’s standing naked, cock jutting out from between his legs. Jeremy’s undressed down to his lacy underwear, and Kevin’s cock throbs when he sees the gold lacy panty wrapped around Jeremy’s hips, barely holding down his hard cock.

“Did you have fun?” Jean asks, eyes still trained on the device in front of him.

“We did, Sir,” Kevin says softly, nipples pebbling. “It was awesome to let go for once.”

Jean smiles, finally locking the tablet and looking up at him. “You look gorgeous, mon trésor,” he says softly, and Kevin flushes, cock twitching. He couldn’t possibly be, he’s sweaty and his skin is flushed and his hair is matted to his forehead- “you look like someone ready to be fucked.”

“Fuck, Sir,” Kevin breathes, “ _yes_.”

“Safeword,” Jean says, standing fluidly.

“Flamingo,” Jeremy says excitedly, just as Kevin says, “Queen.”

Jean comes over and kisses Jeremy deeply, and Jeremy moans, melting into the kiss. Kevin’s cock gives a pained throb as he watches them, but he doesn’t dare to touch it.

Jean moves to Kevin giving him a kiss just as deep, before pulling back. “Stay put, mon trésor,” he orders Kevin lowly, and Kevin nods. “Hands behind your back. Feet apart. Back straight,” he says, and Kevin complies, his position making his cock stick straight out.

“Perfect,” Jean says, and Kevin smiles lightly, the praise going straight through to his cock. He watches eagerly as Jean leads Jeremy over to the bed.

Jeremy was worried at first that Kevin would get bored of watching him get tied up. Jean always took his time, even when Jeremy begged him to go faster. But as Kevin had told Jeremy, seeing how the ropes had an effect on Jeremy turned Kevin on so much, just as Jeremy was turned on seeing Kevin’s reactions to pain, although he wasn’t a fan of pain himself.

Kevin looks on as Jean winds the rope around Jeremy’s arms, from elbow to wrist, going in and out and creating an intricate pattern. Jeremy sighs heavily, and Kevin’s own cock hardens as he watches Jeremy’s cock fill, trying to escape from the constriction of the panty without any stimulation at all.

When Jean’s done, he hooks Jeremy’s tied arms to the headboard, asking him softly whether or not it’s too tight or if he can feel his arms.

Jeremy answers, and Jean’s satisfied, so he turns back to Kevin, smiling largely. “You’re so good,” he praises him when he sees Kevin’s still in the same position, and Kevin’s heart pounds, his dick swelling more.

“I’m so proud of you, you’ve come so far,” Jean says softly, cupping Kevin’s neck warmly and Kevin flushes. “You’re so gorgeous, so beautiful, mon trésor.”

Fuck. Kevin has to remind himself to breathe as Jean leads him over to the bed. Kevin lays in between Jeremy’s legs.

He makes Kevin keep his arms behind his back, without any actual restraint. “Colour,” Jean prompts, as he pushes a pillow beneath Kevin’s hips, canting his ass up.

Kevin whimpers as his cock presses against the pillow, already sensitive. “Green, Sir,” he whispers, and Jeremy murmurs the same, already floating.

“Suck him,” Jean tells Kevin, and Kevin complies happily, covering Jeremy’s aching cock with his mouth, and Jeremy moans, hips jerking.

Jean caresses Kevin’s ass with his palm, before picking up the paddle. Kevin cries out around Jeremy’s cock as the paddle lands hard on his ass.

Jean trails a hand over Kevin’s back, landing another hard spank with the paddle. The spanks come faster, turning Kevin’s ass red, and then Jean’s moving on to the back of his thighs, and so close to Kevin’s balls.

Kevin’s cock is so hard, leaking onto the pillow, his mouth filled with Jeremy’s cock. He’s floating, barely whimpering as he tries to rut against the pillow, but Jean’s arm holds him down.

Jean spanks him until his thighs and ass are filled with the hot flame of pain, his cock throbbing. Kevin sobs around Jeremy’s hot cock, tasting his precum. It’s so much pain and it’s so good. Jean spanks him until he’s at his limit, and then he’s pulling back, rubbing his warm palm over Kevin’s tender skin.

“Fuck,” Jeremy whimpers, looking at Kevin falling apart, his own eyes looking cloudy. They’re both falling into subspace. “Kevin, fuck, I’m so close.”

Kevin pulls off his cock immediately, pressing his lips to the base of Jeremy’s cock as he gasps for air.

“Open up your legs, mon chéri. Let Kevin eat your ass,” Jean instructs, still rubbing Kevin’s tender ass with his palm.

Jeremy spreads his legs eagerly, canting his hips up, and Kevin dives in, pressing his tongue into Jeremy’s hole, eating him out lavishly.

He doesn’t see Jean reaching for the vampire gloves, but when he feels the spikes scraping gently across his tender skin, he screams, barely stopping himself from coming.

His arms clench and he sobs, not stopping himself from fucking Jeremy with his tongue. Jeremy’s moans add to his arousal, the sounds loud, echoing through the room.

Kevin’s so close, and he doesn’t know if he could stop himself from coming as Jean scrapes his oversensitive skin with the gloves, passing it over the back of his thighs.

“Fuck, Sir,” he gasps out, hot breath brushing Jeremy’s hole and he moans loudly, “please, I’m so close,” he pushes back, and Jean holds him down.

“Colour?” Jean asks softly, and Kevin chokes when he feels Jean’s slick fingers pressing into his ass.

“Green, Sir,” Kevin whimpers, and Jeremy groans out the same. Jean’s fucking Kevin with two fingers, scissoring them and opening him up and Kevin cries out, lips still desperately moving as he sucks on Jeremy’s hole.

Jean pulls out his fingers, passing the glove over his ass, down his thigh and repeating on the other side, and Kevin doesn’t even have words to describe how fucking hard he was, from the pain slicing through his sensitive legs.

Jean smacks his ass lightly with his bare hand, and Kevin moans. “Sit on Jeremy’s cock, mon trésor,” he growls, and Kevin scrambles up eagerly, sinking down on Jeremy’s hard, red cock and Jeremy cries out as Kevin moans.

“Fuck!” Jeremy sobs, body tensing as Kevin holds him down with his body weight, rocking on Jeremy’s cock.

Jeremy lets out a choked sound as Jean moves behind them, and Kevin gasps as he realises that Jean’s pressing his cock into Jeremy’s relaxed hole.

Jeremy’s body is shaking, impaled by Jean and hard cock pressing deep into Kevin. “Fuck yourself back onto him, mon trésor,” Jean growls in Kevin’s ear, and Kevin complies, rocking desperately on Jeremy’s cock. “Good boy,” Jean whispers and Kevin cries out. “Following instructions perfectly, you’re amazing, just like Jeremy.”

Kevin whimpers, arms still behind his back, nails digging into his skin as he chases his orgasm.

“Master, Sir, fuck, I’m so close,” Jeremy sobs, tugging uselessly at his bindings, wanting to feel the restraints, and Kevin could feel Jean’s hard body against his back as he thrusts deeply into Jeremy.

“Come, mon chéri,” Jean commands lowly, and Jeremy screams soundlessly as he comes, body shuddering.

Kevin groans as he feels Jeremy empty into him, still fucking himself back frantically on Jeremy’s slicked cock.

“Are you close, mon trésor?” Jean asks, and Kevin nods feverishly, hole clenching around Jeremy’s sensitive cock. “Mm, you’ve been so good,” he growls, scraping his teeth along Kevin’s shoulder and Kevin trembles. “Come,” he orders, and Kevin cries out as he lets go, falling forward onto Jeremy, rocking back onto his cock as he comes, Jean’s fingers digging into his bruised ass.

“Fuck,” Jean grunts, pulling out of Jeremy and jacking his cock off. Kevin climbs off of Jeremy, falling to the side, body jellied, looking on greedily as Jean comes thickly on Jeremy’s abdomen.

Kevin covers Jean’s cock with his mouth sucking him hard and milking him dry, licking Jeremy clean. He doesn’t swallow, moving up to kiss Jeremy, and Jeremy moans as he tastes Jean’s and Kevin’s cum, kissing Kevin deeply.

“You two will be the fucking death of me,” Jean grunts, and Kevin and Jeremy giggle. Kevin lays next to Jeremy, on his stomach, and Jean takes care of him wiping him down and treating his sensitive ass.

His spent cock twitches as Jean rubs cream on his tenderised ass and thighs, before pressing a small kiss to the base of his spine. Then Jean does the same with Jeremy, wiping him and cutting him free. Jeremy sighs happily, flexing his wrists.

They’ll both bear the marks of their Dom for a few days, Kevin, with his bruised ass and thigh, Jeremy with the rope marks around his arms.

Kevin grins, holding onto Jeremy, and Jeremy hugs him, as Jean gets out of bed and puts everything away. He gets into bed and Kevin lets him get in the middle, Jean holding the both of them close.

Kevin’s heart pounds with ecstasy and happiness, so sated and so contented.

“Tell me something positive about yourself,” Jean says softly, as he always does at the end of a scene. He caresses Kevin’s back slowly, and Kevin blushes when he says the first thought that comes to his mind.

“I’m in love,” he says honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by saltyhomicide: "Also you mentioned a subs night at Eden’s. Would you ever want to write that?"
> 
> Whew. Thanks for reading, my loves <3 (If you find any mistakes shhhhh I'm tired)
> 
> If you wanna know, mon trésor means my treasure & mon chéri means my darling/honey =)
> 
> NB: It was requested by mellowmoose that I put the kinks of each chapter in the titles. I decided against it because that might be too spoilery for new readers :) However, the list of kinks in each chapter can be found [here](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com/private/171534516846/tumblr_p539p4Ch8x1vafejg) and I'll put it in the notes of the first chapter as well :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, you can find the 'sequel' [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319294)!


End file.
